About Our Forever
by LysCat
Summary: Elena and Elijah are still dealing with the fallout from Katherine's actions as well as the differences amongst their families and friends. The dreams have returned with a vengeance, and what exactly did Esther do to Elena?
1. Chapter 1

Title: About Our Forever  
>Author: Alysia<br>Category: Alternate Universe  
>Couple: Elejah…of course<br>Summary: Elena and Elijah are still dealing with fallout from Katherine's actions as well as the differences amongst their friends and families. The dreams have returned with a vengeance and what exactly did Esther do to Elena?

Author's Note: So, because everyone asked so nicely, I decided to post this a little earlier. I can't say if I'll update this on my usual day this week, but who knows. Your reviews might inspire me to, but don't hold me to that. Also, if there are any new readers, this story won't make sense unless you go back and read 'About That Time' first.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"You said that you called your brother first, is that right?" The deputy asked with as much respect as possible. It was a difficult question to ask about such situations, but he needed to make sure he had all the facts straight. When the blonde turned to him in exasperation he nearly winced. Her nerves were obviously shot and he forced himself not to shrink under her intense stare.

"Yes," Rebekah Mikaelson answered shortly. As soon as they'd arrived at the hospital, Elena had been whisked away in a flurry of activity and she hadn't heard anything from the doctor or nurses since.

"Why?" The deputy continued. "Why call him instead of emergency services first?"

Rebekah glared at the man before her. She didn't have time to deal with his exasperating questions! Why was he repeating everything she'd already told him?

"I mean no offense, Miss Mikaelson," he apologized. "It's just…if something should happen to her and the doctors could have gotten to her sooner had you called for an ambulance sooner…"

"Excuse me?" She arched an eyebrow. "I would never harm her! She's my brother's girlfriend." Taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm her nerves before she said anything that could be used against her. "Look, my…friendship with her is still relatively new. I called Elijah because I thought she might have a habit of falling unconscious and I didn't want to unnecessarily call the responders if I could have handled the situation myself."

"Elijah Mikaelson?" The deputy asked, writing his name down on his pad of paper. "Hmm, he's a little old for her isn't he?" He muttered to himself, not understanding what a man his age would find so appealing about a girl so much younger.

"She's over the age of consent and his choice in partners is none of your concern," she bit back, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Jack, I'll take over here," Liz Forbes said, quickly approaching the pair. Rebekah was obviously upset and it appeared as if her deputy said the wrong thing every time he opened his mouth.

"But I haven't finished questioning-"

"I'll take care of it," she assured him before issuing him another task. The pair of blondes waited to make sure that he was gone before speaking once again. "Perhaps we should move this to a quiet location?" She suggested. While they appeared to be alone in the waiting room, Liz was well aware of the fact that walls had ears.

Rebekah hesitated to follow the sheriff. "But I haven't heard anything about her." She couldn't leave. What if Elijah called while she was gone wanting an update?

"It will only be for a short time. I need to know what really happened if I'm going to help you guys." Whenever the law was involved, things could be tricky. "I'm not saying that something is wrong, but we don't need the wrong people asking questions, do we?" When her companion appeared to be on the fence, she tried another tactic. "Besides, they won't tell you anything of consequence since you aren't family."

"Oh yes they will," she immediately shot back in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. She'd compel them if she had to.

"Rebekah, please. Elena is like a second daughter to me, I'm just as concerned as you…if not more so."

Giving in to the request, Rebekah rolled her eyes and followed Liz to the entrance of the building. She supposed the parking lot was as good a place as any. "I took Elena back to my house last night after she got trashed at a party. Needless to say she felt the effects of her decision last night. Earlier today, my mother made her an herbal cure."

"Herbal cure?" Liz repeated. What did that mean?

"It's something that she would make for my father when he would drink too much, it's supposed to help curb the nausea and headache."

"And what herbs does she use?"

Rebekah shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is that she gave it to her earlier and Elena was fine."

"And then what happened?"

Rebekah went on to explain the events that happened to Elena. "I called Elijah because I didn't know what to do. My father never had such a reaction to the drinks she made."

"Are you telling me that your mother purposely did something to Elena?" Liz inquired in a stern voice.

Rebekah shook her head. "I'm telling you that I don't know." Before Elena fell unconscious she never would have entertained such a thought. "She's gone, my mother. I went to go ask her what she gave to Elena and she wasn't in her room."

"Is there a chance she could have snuck out the door in between the time that you interacted with her to when you called for help?"

Again, she shook her head in negative. "I would have heard it," Rebekah denied.

With a solemn expression on her face, Liz nodded. Leading them back into the waiting room, the sheriff turned to study her companion. "I'll do what I can, but if the tox screen comes back and the herbs that she used are harmful in any way, it'll be out of my control," she warned the vampire.

Rebekah tilted her head in acknowledgment to the words. If the situation grew to be out of the sheriff's control, she and her brothers would deal with it themselves.

"Sheriff!" The pair watched as an out of breath Alaric and worrisome Jeremy rush towards them.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked before he even reached them.

"What happened? Has the doctor been by to talk to you?" Alaric asked in a quick succession, not even giving either woman a chance to answer Jeremy's question.

Sensing that the last thing Rebekah wanted to do was repeat her story yet again, Liz took over the explanations. Whenever either male would jump in to ask questions, she would defer to Rebekah for clarification. As the conversation came to a close, the officer led Alaric off to the side as she mentioned Esther's role and her possible intentions.

Doing her best to ignore the conversation taking place a few feet away from her, Rebekah turned to Jeremy.

"So is that all that happened?" He asked, not bothering to sugar coat his words.

"And I'd lie why?" She had nothing to hide from him or Alaric.

However before either of them had a chance to say anything more, they were interrupted by two new voices.

"Jeremy! How is she?" Caroline called out as she rushed to join him.

"What did you do to her, Rebekah?" Bonnie demanded. Elena had already died because of Klaus' twisted desires. It wouldn't shock her in the least if Rebekah hurt her as well.

Rebekah's gaze narrowed on the witch, not surprised by her, but by the audacity of her question. After dealing with a drunk Elena because of Bonnie's harsh words, she thought she had a right to demand such a thing? Turning an expectant gaze on Jeremy, she shook her head. "You called them?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugged. "They are Elena's friends." Yet even as he said it, he could feel the weight of Rebekah's glare intensifying.

Rebekah crossed her arms. "Huh…" Not bothering to spare the girls a glance, she pulled her phone out. "I have to call Elijah," she excused.

* * *

><p>"Elena Gilbert?"<p>

As the doctor stepped into the waiting room, everyone waiting for her jumped up.

"Yes. I'm her guardian and this is her brother," Alaric gestured to the anxious young man next to him. "How is she?"

"Stable, but she's slipped into a coma. We've run every test available, but the results were inconclusive."

"Inconclusive?" Jeremy asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we can't find the reason why she was induced into a slumbered state," the doctor admitted. "Given the cocktail of things in her system, we were unable to find the cause."

"And the herbs and such?" Rebekah jumped in. Please tell her that her mother didn't harm her! She wouldn't do that. Not after everything they'd recently gone through. It had to be a misunderstanding!

"While the plethora of things aren't something we're used to seeing on a day to day basis, nothing has proven to be harmful or in excessive amounts."

Jeremy shook his head. "Not harmful? She's in a coma." If it wasn't harmful, then what was it?

The doctor met the concerned gaze of Elena's brother. "I only meant that we didn't find any poison in her system," he clarified.

"And the coma?" Alaric asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about that. Since it wasn't brought on by trauma she could wake up at any time."

"So she could wake up at any minute?" Caroline inquired. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"She could," the medical professional agreed. "However, before you get your hopes up, she could also remain in that position for weeks or even months."

"Can we see her now?"

"She's being taken to a room now. When she's settled, that may be a possibility, but I insist on no more than two people in her room at a time."

When the doctor left the group, Bonnie and Caroline decided to wait around to see Elena. Since Alaric and Jeremy would be the firsts to see her, they'd bide their time. Caroline separated herself from the group to call Matt and inform of the situation and Rebekah moved to call her brother.

Time passed swiftly for the group. As soon as a nurse greeted them, the group traveled to the third floor of the hospital where Elena's room was. While Rick and Jeremy followed her to Elena's room, the three girls claimed seats in the smaller waiting room. Bonnie and Caroline shared a short, stilted conversation while Rebekah kept herself separate from the witch.

After her call to Elijah went unanswered, she left him a swift message updating him on Elena's condition. She could only hope that since he hadn't answered that her brothers were currently in flight. She even tried to call Klaus' phone, hoping for a different outcome. However, when the call went unanswered again, she didn't bother leaving a message.

She considered heading home, but she needed to speak to her brothers and the hospital would be the first place they'd visit upon returning to Mystic Falls. Then again, she'd be stuck in the waiting room. Given her own relationship with Elena compared to the others, she was the least connected and she had no right to even visit her hospital room. And something told her that if she tried that Bonnie would do anything in her power to stop that from happening. She also had the issue of Esther to deal with.

She'd been so wrapped up in Elena, she'd pushed all else aside, focusing on the situation at hand. However, under the knowledge that aside from the coma, Elena was stable; Rebekah found her thoughts turning to her mother. She couldn't believe that Esther would have done such a thing. Why would she? And why would she just disappear after? She didn't understand any of it and she was torn between feeling the sting of betrayal behind Esther's actions and worry for not knowing her location.

She needed to go home and double check her mother's bedroom. Perhaps she'd left a clue behind that Rebekah hadn't had time to notice? She couldn't have just disappeared…could she have? Her thoughts turned back to her conversation with Esther earlier on in the day. At the time, she'd wondered why Esther chose to speak on such a subject.

_"Rebekah, I may not be around for that."_

Given the things that she'd said, Rebekah was beginning to believe that Esther expected her death or to magically cease to exist. Maybe she hadn't run off?

_Cupping Rebekah's face in her free hand, she sighed. "I'm dying, Rebekah."_

_Pulling away from her mother she began shaking her head in fervently. "No. You can't be, because you were brought back to life through magic."_

_"Yes, a magic which eventually fades," her mother replied. "I was never intended to return for a long period of time. The witches gave me the power to cross over because I was supposed to kill you all. And because I changed my mind, the power is withdrawing. I can feel it, my life source draining further with each day that passes."_

It sounded as if Esther had been expecting it for a while… But then, if she was, why would she make such a dramatic exit by turning on them and doing such a thing to Elena?

_"Rebekah," she sighed. "I have been so blessed to get this second opportunity to get to know my children." All the time that she'd spent watching them, she'd been convinced that anything resembling her children had long since died. "For the longest time I was so convinced that you were all lost to me. I never expected that these past weeks would have been the happiest in my existence."_

"Rebekah?"

With a blank look, she cleared away her thoughts, only to find Matt staring at her expectantly. When had he gotten there? Taking a look around the room, she noticed that Caroline and Bonnie were absent and she'd been left alone.

"I called your name three times," he informed her with a small smile. "Did you lose your way in your thoughts?"

She blushed at the inquiry, unable to believe that she'd lost herself so completely to her mind. She was usually never caught to unaware. "Sorry, yeah. Where are the others?"

"Rick and Jeremy headed down the cafeteria to get some coffee and the girls are in with Elena right now." Claiming a seat next to her, he studied his companion. "How are you doing?" He asked after a pause, knowing that no one else had bothered to inquire after the blonde. Whether it was through negligence or not caring, he knew that she'd been overlooked.

Rebekah shook her head at him and turned away from his keen interest. "Honestly, I'm not sure," she admitted with a small, bitter laugh. "Between what happened to Elena and now my mother…"

"Yeah," he muttered with a frown playing around his lips. "I heard about it." Upon his arrival, Caroline and Bonnie caught him up to speed on the situation.

"I'm sure you did," she murmured with a long sigh. No doubt everyone would know that Esther had done something to their precious Elena, and no doubt everyone would use it as an excuse to vilify her family once again. It was one thing to accept such a role when it was deserved, but her family hadn't made a move against any of them since before the ball. When she noticed that Matt seemed to get comfortable in his seat, Rebekah turned a curious glance to him. "What are you doing? Don't you want to see Elena?"

He shrugged. "I do, and I will…eventually."

"But?" She hedged, sensing he was leaving something unsaid.

"Neither girl in that room will willingly leave Elena and I don't want to have to fight my way into it. So, if you don't mind, I'll just stay here with you and keep you company."

The pair slipped into silence and as the hours passed, the number of people occupying the waiting room changed. Matt had finally gotten to see Elena when Jeremy used his status card to Elena to herd Bonnie and Caroline out of the room. Sometimes Rebekah was left alone, sometimes, she found herself sitting close to someone, but she was always awake. Everyone else had drifted off to sleep in the ache inducing chairs the hospital offered in the waiting room. Currently, she sat flipping through a magazine that she'd glanced and looked through a dozen and half times already while Matt leaned against her, having dozed off an hour earlier.

It was that scene that greeted Elijah's eyes when he and his brothers made it to the third floor. "Rebekah."

"Elijah!" She jumped up, not giving a second thought the guy leaning against her.

"Which room?" Elijah demanded, not bothering to pause in his steps.

Rebekah rattled off the room number quickly, feeling no surprise or slight when he rushed past her towards Elena. As soon as they'd landed he'd called her for any updates since her first message and she had been texting both him and Klaus every so often to answer any of their questions. It had gotten to the point where she didn't want to talk to them, not only so she didn't disturb those around her, but because she didn't want anyone listening in on her conversation.

"Rebekah, how are you?"

Turning back to her remaining brothers, she walked into Klaus' arms when he made a move to embrace her. "Elena's in a coma that Esther may or may not be responsible for and now she's gone. How do you think I am?"

Finn, having noticed that their reunion was drawing attention from Elena's friends, stepped closing to Rebekah. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's disappeared," his sister frowned as she pulled away from Klaus. "I don't know where she is, but it's not like I had time to look for her." She'd been at the hospital the entire time. "She wasn't there when I called for an ambulance."

"Why don't we head home?" Klaus offered. "Maybe there was something left behind that you missed in the moment? Besides, there's nothing we can do here."

Finn nodded. "I'll let Elijah know that we're leaving."

* * *

><p>When the door opened again, Alaric twisted in his seat and ran a hand over his face. The hours were dragging by slowly, already the nurses had been in four times…make that five. However, the person who entered the room was not who he'd been expecting.<p>

Elijah barely spared Elena's guardian and brother a glance, his complete focus on the girl in the hospital bed. He made it to her side in three long strides. Grabbing her free hand, he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"When did you get back?" Alaric asked quietly.

"As soon as we landed we drove right here," he answered, not pulling his gaze away from Elena's slumbering form. "Elena, beloved, I'm here," he whispered. Instead of the normal manufactured scent, she smelled of him, of his soap and shampoo and that pleased him far more than he was willing to muse upon. "Rebekah has been texting me the last few hours. Has the doctor said anything more?"

Jeremy shook his head slowly. "No. He hasn't been here since she was brought to this room. It's only been the nurses and so far they've been mostly quiet."

"So he has no idea how long she could be like this then?" Elijah asked.

"No," Jeremy said, standing up from his seat and stretching.

Elijah finally took his eyes off Elena long enough to look at his companions. "You two look exhausted."

Alaric shrugged. It's been a long night."

"You guys are more than welcome to go home and get some sleep. I imagine you have a long day ahead of yourselves."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jeremy sneered. "I'm not leaving my sister."

"I meant no offense, Jeremy," Elijah explained, not meaning to offend either of them. "I was simply stating a fact. Of course you'd want to be with your sister, and I would never dream of keeping you from her. I know that you didn't want to leave her alone, and now that I'm here, she won't be. And unlike the two of you, I don't require sleep."

Alaric considered Elijah's point while Jeremy mulled it over as well. He hated to admit it, but he was right. Where the two of them required sleep as a necessary function to get through the day, Elijah didn't. The last few hours had taken a toll on him, and he was not just feeling physically exhausted, but emotionally as well; and sleep was not coming easily. Maybe it would be better to return home for a few hours of rest and come back later?

A knock sounded at the door and Finn stepped into the room. "Elijah, we're going to go home. Rebekah's upset and we need to track down mother."

Elijah nodded.

"I also wanted to inform the two of you," he began turning his attention to Elena's family. "That the rest of Elena's friends have opted to head out as well and will return later."

Alaric sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was torn on what to do. He didn't want to leave, it didn't matter that Elijah was with her or not. What if she woke up while they were gone? What if something happened and she took a turn for the worst? He hated that his body was demanding for more comfortable lodgings. He supposed he could have just ignored it and tried to get sleep there, but he'd probably regret it in the long run. "Maybe we should head out too, Jeremy?"

"I'm not leaving her," he denied. "You go ahead and go, Rick."

"…Okay…" He fished his keys out of his pocket. "When I come back I'll bring you a change of clothes. Call me if anything changes?"

"Of course," Jeremy said, settling into his seat. Minutes later, he and Elijah were left alone with a slumbering Elena. He watched Elijah move his chair closer to the bed before taking her hand and closing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Smiling down at his lover, he answered the teenager. "I'm going to go into her dreams…if she's dreaming." He'd never attempted such a thing while someone was in a coma, he'd never had a reason to. "Her current state wasn't brought on by trauma, she might just be a little lost inside her mind. Maybe I can find her and bring her back."

"It's worth a shot."

Elijah nodded once.

* * *

><p>"What?" Kol asked, stepping into his mother's bedroom. "What did you find?" He asked, staring at a dumbfounded Klaus. As soon as they'd arrived home, the four of them split up to cover more ground. They'd all ended up empty handed thus far.<p>

Finishing the letter in his hand, Klaus cleared his throat. "Elena will be fine."

"And mother, where is she?" Rebekah asked as she and Finn joined the pair, both having heard Klaus' words.

Dropping his hands down to his sides, the hybrid slowly approached her. "Rebekah…"

Between the look on his face and the tone of his voice, she knew the answer without him having to acknowledge it. "No…"

Finn quickly pulled her into his embrace.

* * *

><p>"This has been the happiest day of my life, Elijah. I don't want it to ever end," Elena sighed, leaning further into his side.<p>

"Who says it has to?" Elijah asked, opening his arm for her to settle more tightly against him. When she curled herself against his body, he settled his around her. "It could just be you and me forever, inamorata."

Elena frowned with the use of the nickname.

He couldn't see her face, but he felt her entire stiffen in his embrace. "What?"

Elena shook her head and pulled herself away from him. "I don't like that name."

He chuckled. "What? Since when?"

Elena looked around the area. "I…I don't know," she confessed as confusion settled in. The beach around them was picture-perfect. The water was the most vivid blue she'd ever seen, and they were completely alone. She could feel the salty air tickle her sun kissed skin. It was the most paradisiacal place she could imagine visiting but something didn't feel right.

Looking down at him, she felt an ache in her heart, but she couldn't remember why. Had he hurt her in some way? But if he did, wouldn't she have remembered? She moved her gaze down the length of the beach. How come they were alone? Where was everyone? Between the warmth of the sand, deep cerulean water and beautiful weather, they should have been lost in a sea of people.

"Something isn't right," she whispered.

Sitting up to join his lover, Elijah shook his head. "Oh course it is." He trailed a finger down her arm. "We're alone on a secluded beach where I am treated to the beguiling sight of you in a very red and very appealing bathing suit." Pushing the strap of her top down, he leaned in closer to her and began trailing kisses from her shoulder to her neck. "It is the perfect place to celebrate the fact that you just agreed to be my wife."

Raising her left hand, the overly large solitaire diamond sparkled in the sun. "Oh…" She brought it closer to her for inspection. She knew that a carat was a unit of mass equal to 200 mg, but she couldn't rightly guess just how many carats it was. "Oh…this is very pretty."

He chuckled against her skin. "Yes, you said that earlier," he purred against her.

Surrendering to the sensations he was causing, she closed her eyes and gave in to the moment.

"Elena?"

"Hmmm?"

"Elena?"

His voice lacked the arousing tone it possessed only seconds earlier. Why?

"Elena, open your eyes."

As soon as she followed the instruction, she pouted. Gone was the warmth of the sun and the beach. She no longer wore enticing bikini he had so much enjoyed. Instead of being encased in his arms, Elijah stood a few feet away from her, fully dressed. "Elijah?" She noticed the black back drop around them. "Where are we?" Standing up, she crossed her arms.

Elijah stepped up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "We're in your mind."

"What?" How were they in her mind? Why? Why did the feel of his hands on her body cause tingles?

"You're in the hospital."

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you guys think? I know that I didn't answer all of your questions, but at least you know that Elena will be fine.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, thank you all for the support and kind words! You guys have no idea how happy I am that it went over so well with you. I know I'm a couple days late, I kept trying to flush this chapter out and I kept re-writing certain parts.

**Ansley:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it!  
><strong>Aria:<strong> Thank you!  
><strong>Jamie:<strong> Yeah I suppose it couldn't be much of an Elejah story if one half of the pairing was dead or near death for the entirety of the story. I laughed when I read your response concerning Rebekah's response for calling Elijah first. Even when I write this I have a big ol' smile on my face. I hope it stays insanely good, so if I start to lag on that, let me know.  
><strong>Rock N Roll:<strong> Yes, he won't be going anywhere for a long while.  
><strong>Melodie:<strong> Thank you! She will be fine, once she finds her way back to the land of the living.  
><strong>Beverlie:<strong> Thank you!  
><strong>DarkAngelMi:<strong> You'll see. I'm still laying it all out because there's so much I want to include.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Yes, I really hope to build up the relationships between the Original siblings. After existing for a thousand years (maybe not Finn) one would have thought that the show writers would have written it so they didn't act so juvenile with one another.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> The letter will be revealed, as well their reactions. But there is more than that, individual ones for each of Esther's children. I haven't yet decided if I'm going to write all of those in later chapters.  
><strong>RayRay:<strong> Thank you!  
><strong>Valkyrie:<strong> Thank you!  
><strong>Eva:<strong> Your question about Elijah seeing it will be answered in this one. There won't be much vibing going on in this one though, but I believe that I've done in a realistic way. There will be a conversation between Bonnie and a certain Original in this.  
><strong>Musical:<strong> Thank you.  
><strong>Sarah:<strong> Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
><strong>TWD:<strong> I'm glad to hear it.  
><strong>Angel of Darkness:<strong> Patients who fall into comas often suffer from confusion, so I hope I made it believable enough.  
><strong>Ccondon:<strong> Thank you.  
>Shadow: I'm glad to hear it. I hope I don't disappoint you.<br>**Ellie:** She will be, once she finds her way back to wakefulness. I will address the letter in this, and I'll be introducing a few more, though I don't know if I will reveal them all. I'm really going to work on uniting the siblings in this.  
><strong>Diehardromantic:<strong> I hope you enjoy this one! Esther is gone, and you guys will learn more about that through the next few chapters.  
><strong>Leah:<strong> I'm happy to hear it, and I hope I don't disappoint you in any way.  
><strong>Vaughan:<strong> Thank you!  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Oh, I will! It'll be the only way I get my Elejah (other than reading Elejah fan fic)  
><strong>Jessie:<strong> Thank you. I'm glad you joined me for the ride.  
><strong>Aurora:<strong> Yes, shame on you. Yes, integration is key. There won't be any move to NO or hybrid babies or Halijah (ick). I never thought of Bonnie's ability as a skill, but maybe I should reconsider? There will be a conversation in this between Bonnie and a certain tall(ish), dark and handsome Original. There will be more sibling interactions as well as information about the letter in this chapter.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Thank you!  
><strong>Kahli:<strong> Only the beginning of it.  
>Shadow: He only met her once in her dreams (right after the switch) and he didn't know about it then. Also, as to why he didn't know about Katherine, he didn't think to invade her dreams.<br>**Guest:** Thank you.  
><strong>Ema:<strong> I'm glad you liked it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Letting out a sigh, Elijah moved closer to her. Leaning his forehead against hers, he moved his hands from her face and ran them down her arms. "You're okay," he whispered, more to himself than her. "You're okay."

The confusion she felt only moments earlier was still present, but it had lessened considerably. Dropping her hands, she gave into the comfort that Elijah offered. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she closed her eyes. What did he mean she was in the hospital? Why? What happened to put her there? The last thing she remembered was sitting with Rebekah in their house? Had they been attacked? Frowning, she tried to think back to the last thing she remembered. She remembered feeling dizzy, but trying to push past it…and then nothing.

"So…that," she thought back to the scene he stumbled upon. "Was just a dream," she muttered. Had he seen all of it? How embarrassing! Even though it should have been the least of her worries, she couldn't help but inwardly wince. He must have thought her so juvenile.

"Yes," he replied.

"Wait." If she was dreaming, then he was in her head, but where from? "Where are you right now?" Was he still away with his brothers or was he back in Mystic Falls?

"Right next to your sleeping form."

"You came back for me?" She asked in a whispered tone. Why would he do that? After she'd treated him the way she had. "Why?" She didn't deserve that...him.

"Because where else would I be?" He asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know that things aren't…ideal between us."

Elena couldn't help the small smile that kissed her lips at the word he chose to use.

"I promised you that I would always be there for you and I meant it. Whether you think you need me or not," he added after a moment.

"Elijah, I-" She hesitated, unsure of the words she wanted to use.

Shaking his head, he placed one finger against her lips. "I didn't say that because I expected anything from you." He knew he couldn't take her rejection again, and given the way she started talking, it's what he expected from her. "Besides, this is hardly the time or place to discuss this."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"We have plenty of time, Elena," he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Let's just focus on getting you back."

"Okay." She looked around at their surroundings. "Um, how do we go about doing that?"

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Children, <em>

_If you are reading this letter, it means that I am no longer a part of your world. And if I pulled this off the way I intended to, I should have just disappeared. I knew my life force was fading fast, as several of you were made aware of. With the help of a spell, I've used what little power I had left and transferred it to Elena._

Rebekah gasped. "She wasted it on her?!" How could she? If she hadn't done what she did would she still be with them?

"I thought you liked her?" Finn asked, frowning at her choice of words.

Rebekah shrugged at him. When he stared pointedly at her, she sighed. "I liked mother more," she excused. "I just can't believe that she did…whatever it was that she did. Why would she do that?"

"I don't understand, what exactly was it she did anyway?" Kol asked, turning the attention back on Klaus and the letter.

_I've given Elena a power not dissimilar to what Mikael possessed._

Klaus stopped. "What the hell?"

"What was she thinking?" Rebekah demanded. Seriously, why give such a thing to Elena?

"Did she go insane before she disappeared?" Kol shook his head.

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Finn tried to amend, seeing how put off everyone felt. "Nicklaus, please continue."

Forcing himself to inhale deep breaths, the hybrid looked back down at the letter.

_The only difference is that unlike Mikael, she will not transition into a vampire. From here on out, her strength and speed will evolve. She will inherit superhuman agility and durability. She will heal quickly should she fall to injury._

"So, Elena gets all the perks of being a vampire without all the bad stuff?" Kol asked. "That's hardly fair." They'd all struggled with their blood lust and having to a hundred years in the light of the moon. Why hadn't Esther thought about enhancing their human qualities without such drawbacks? "What makes Elena so special?"

"Nothing," Klaus ground out between his teeth.

Unable to find something to defend, the eldest sibling present sighed. Finn shook his head. "I don't understand this. Why would she do such a thing?"

_There was so much I wanted to say to all of you but I never found the right words to express myself. Enclosed, I have letters for each of my children, conveying messages. I understand that my decision has not gone over well with all of you. I only hope that after reading your individual letters you will come to understand and respect my decision._

"Doubtful," Klaus muttered, wrinkling the paper in his hands. "She must have been delirious when she wrote this."

"I still don't understand why she would grant such a thing to Elena," Rebekah whispered. "Stupid woman."

Pulling out their individual letters, Klaus distributed them with a sour look on his face. As soon as Finn and Kol received their letters, they moved to find solitude. With Elijah absent from the mansion, Klaus put his letter off to the side. Holding both his and Rebekah's, he plopped down next to her on their mother's bed.

"Why, Nick? Why did she do this?"

"I wish I knew." Rebekah hadn't bothered to hide the sadness in her tone and he wasn't quite sure how to proceed with her. He would miss Esther as well, but it wasn't as if they hadn't lived without her before. "Rebekah, the rest of us are still here," he gently reminded her.

Rebekah nodded. "It's not the same," she denied.

"I imagine not, but it isn't as if you were left alone. And we'll always be here."

"Until when, Nick? Until the next time one of us does something that you don't like and then you neutralize us?" She appreciated the words he offered, because she knew that Klaus wasn't an overly emotional individual. Although she didn't need or want empty promises.

* * *

><p>"So…when you found me, you said I'd been dreaming," Elena began. Since their initial conversation upon him finding her, they'd been quiet. "Did you see my dream?"<p>

Not turning in her direction, Elijah bit his bottom lip to hold back his smile. Yes, he'd seen it. The sight of the two of the wrapped up in each other on a secluded beach… The sight of his dream-self trailing kisses across her shoulder and up her neck…

"I did," he admitted in an even tone. He'd been expecting the question since he first pulled her out of her dream.

"Oh…" She shouldn't have felt embarrassed, but she did. Not because she would dream that; but because after emotionally distancing herself from him she couldn't move on.

Looking over at his companion he offered her a comforting smile. Grabbing her hand in his, he continued to walk through the darkness. "It was a nice dream."

He kept his tone light and airy, but the fact that his fingers rubbed against the ring finger of her left hand said more than that. He didn't even seem aware of his actions, but she was! "It was," she agreed. His subconscious actions pulled her into divulging more. "Elijah, it's what I want," Elena admitted after a pregnant pause. She felt more than saw him stiffen in response to her words. "Maybe not tomorrow," she amended. And she wouldn't even think on the engagement aspect of her dream, but the rest of it was tempting enough. "But I want it with you."

"I thought you wanted time?" He hedged carefully, afraid that any sudden movements or expectant tone would frighten her away.

"Yeah, so did I," she muttered to herself as she drew them to a stop. "The truth is, I can't…quit you." She shook her head. "And I know it sounds funny to say, but it's true. I was…am," she corrected, "I am still hurting over what happened. But the truth is, I don't want to anymore. Katherine took something from us that we can't get back, but we can move on. And I'm sorry it took me so long to see it."

"So what does that mean?" He knew what he hoped it meant. He knew what he wanted her words to mean, but he didn't dare get too excited.

"I'm not ready to jump back into where we were before," she whispered. It was too intense, and maybe it worked once, but she didn't want to go back to it. Elijah had completely encompassed her life, and she hadn't even realized it. And as bad as it sounded, she didn't want to jump back into that. Upon reflection, it felt as if she'd lost a part of herself along the way; or maybe she was still discovering herself. Whatever it was, she didn't want to place all her happiness on him. "But I don't want to be separated from you either," she added in a rush when she saw his face fall at her words.

This certainly wasn't the time to discuss this, but he couldn't help himself. He felt a spark of hope that he hadn't felt since switching Elena and Katherine back into their respective bodies. It wasn't exactly what he'd hoped for, but the fact that she was willing to attempt a reconciliation was more than he expected. "Are you sure?"

"I am." Stepping closer to him, she grabbed one of his hands in hers. Raising his hand to her lips, she placed a kiss on the back of it before entwining their fingers together. "I just…can we take this one day at a time?"

He opened his mouth to tell her that he would take what she was willing to offer and that he'd use it to his advantage to make her fall in love with him all over again. However, before he could get his words out he suddenly disappeared. "I-"

Elena looked around in alarm. "Elijah?" She waited for a reply…of some sort. "Hello?" When it was obvious she would get nothing in reply she sighed. "Great…and I'm supposed to get out of here, how?"

* * *

><p>"I-"<p>

"Ooops, sorry, dearie," an older nurse apologized to the young man she'd accidentally awakened when she moved around the unconscious young woman. "Did I wake you?"

"A little bit," he muttered, not at all happy that he was pulled out of Elena's head.

The older woman offered an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm afraid that I don't move as well as I used to," she gestured to her aging body.

Letting out a sigh, he straightened up. "No, I apologize for being in your way." She was only doing her job. "I'm afraid it's been a long night."

"It often is when loved ones are in the hospital," she nodded sympathetically. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know that falling into a coma means that a patient is nonresponsive to stimuli, but I've been in nursing a long time. I've seen enough to be convinced that the patient can still hear. Maybe if you talk to her, your young lady will follow you back into wakefulness?" When he hesitated, she smiled again. "It's just a thought."

When she excused herself to continue making her rounds, Elijah looked back down at Elena and then towards Jeremy, who had fallen asleep. "Thanks for keeping an eye on things," he muttered.

His mind was reeling; and even after existing for a thousand years, he didn't quite know where to start processing them. Elena wanted him! The last few weeks had been torture for him, being separated from her. And she was finally ready to move on! Granted, he was still curious how she felt about the mating aspect. Just because she didn't believe in it didn't mean it didn't still exist. But if she was willing to try again, he'd have a chance to prove to her that it wasn't a bad thing. However, what if it became too much for her and she pulled away from him again? He couldn't handle that, he knew he couldn't.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, you've been quiet since I picked you up," Caroline voiced as she parked at the hospital. After leaving the hospital the first time, they agreed to rest for a couple hours before meeting back up. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Not really," Bonnie shrugged. Getting out of the car, she knew that Caroline would follow her. "The last time we talked face to face I was awful to her." She was concerned for Elena's health, but her guilt was also eating at her. "I mean what if it's the last time…?"

"Come on, Bonnie," Caroline shook her head. "It's Elena, she's going to be fine. Not only is she resilient, but do you really think that Elijah is going to leave her like that. He'll do anything in his power to make sure that she comes back to him…us."

Caroline had a point. "I know," and she did. "But I just…what if something happens and the last time I really spoke to her I was like…and it was the last conversation between us?" Bonnie asked. "I called to apologize to her."

"And you added more judgy thoughts on the fact that she was with Rebekah," the blonde vampire pointed out.

The witch scoffed. "Can you blame me? Elena and Rebekah? Hanging out together?" Was she the only one who saw the oddness in that friendship? "Do you not remember how much they hated each other?"

Caroline was less than thrilled with the blossoming friendship as well, but she wouldn't dare say a word to Elena about it. Unless it affected Elena negatively, she had no reason or right to. It wasn't so much that she didn't like the only female Original; though it was a big part. No, what she hated was the fact that it was further proof as to how much things had changed in such a short amount of time. She never would have envisioned a friendship blossoming between the two.

"Of course I remember," Caroline muttered. Her memory was infallible. "I also remember than unlike the rest of us, Rebekah didn't let Elena down in any way during that whole Katherine body switch thing. With Elena so separated from us, I can see why she'd turn to Rebekah."

"And whose decision was that?" Elena was the one that pulled away from them!

If they hadn't been in a hospital full of people, she would have thrown her hands in the air from the frustration she felt building inside her. It was a sucky situation, she'd admit it, but it was what it was. There was no going back to fix it. And honestly, she was tired of being stuck in the middle! "What is your deal, Bonnie? One minute you're regretful over what happened and the next you're back to being angry."

"Because everything's changing!" The witch hissed, mindful of the fact that they weren't alone. "Everything is different now. A year ago, we were the good guys and Elijah and Klaus were the bad guys. The lines were drawn and Elena was on the right side of that line."

"You mean what you thought was the right side," the blonde was quick to amend.

"Not you too," Bonnie nearly whined.

Caroline shook her head. "We're not the good guys, Bonnie. We're just trying to survive. How many times did we, meaning one of us," and she spoke of the collective group. "Go back on our word? How many times did Damon act without thinking?"

"Yeah, Damon," Bonnie muttered darkly, her like for the vampire never having grown. "But I'm not Damon, and neither are you…and neither is Elena. She used to be all about doing the right thing, and now her views are skewed because of Elijah and his family. Did you forget about the little fact that he turned his back on us the night of the ritual to save his brother? Granted, he's not as bad as his siblings," she had to concede to that fact. "But Rebekah has proven how many times that she's as untrustworthy as her brothers? She cares for no one but herself and her family. And I'm supposed to be happy that Elena has aligned herself to that? How long until Elena turns on us for them?"

"It isn't as if Elena asked for this," Caroline argued softly. "It sucks, Bonnie, I agree. But it's a done deal." Elena was bonded to Elijah for the rest of her life, both dead and undead.

"It doesn't have to be," Bonnie replied in a deadly calm voice. "I've been looking through Grams' grimoires and I'm certain I can find something that can break it." The magic in her family was strong. She could do it if such a spell existed. "And once it's done, things can go back to how they used to be."

"And how was that? Elena stuck between Stefan and Damon?" When Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, she hurried on, not giving the witch an opening to do so. "Because you saw as well as I did the closeness that was growing between Elena and Damon. You don't want her with Elijah, but you think they're any better? They aren't. And I can guaran-damn-tee that if you attempted such a thing, Elena would never forgive you." Elena may be on the outs with Elijah, but it was only temporary. "Not to mention that Elijah…" She trailed off, pursing her lips.

"Not to mention…what?" Bonnie prodded when her friend didn't continue.

"Is standing right behind you," the man of their conversation finished for Caroline.

Bonnie spun around towards him. She nearly shrank under the intensity of his gaze, but she held strong.

"Caroline, I'd like a moment with Bonnie, please," he spoke in a collectively cool tone. Despite the cordial tone of his voice, there was no dismissing the demand.

Caroline hesitated for a moment, but when she realized that Elijah had actually dismissed her without even glancing in her direction, she nodded. She wasn't about to turn his ire on herself. Squeezing past Elena's lover and her oldest friend, she joined Jeremy in the hospital room.

Refusing to back down from his probing gaze, Bonnie squared her shoulders. "I'm not afraid of you," she said, breaking their silent battle of wills.

Nearly quirking his lips in an amused smile, he arched and expectant eyebrow at her. "If I wanted you afraid of me, you would be," because that's how it was, how it had always been. "You've grown supercilious in your regards where my family and I are situated. I would not have you fear me, simply for the fact that it would upset Elena. But do not forget, my concern is for my family, which now includes Elena; and for them alone. A regard, that does not include you or your friends unless I conjure it does." His excellent hearing allowed him the honor of hearing a large majority of the conversation between the two friends. Bonnie's feelings in connection to him and his family were made abundantly clear.

"So we're in agreement about one thing then," she bit out.

"I understand that you hold little affection for my family, and I do not care whether child witches like us or not, but you will bite your tongue from here on out."

"Excuse me?" Who was he to tell her what she could and could not do?!

"Your feelings for us do not matter one iota, but you are distressing Elena. This situation is difficult enough for her without you adding to it." He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting her know just how much her last argument with Elena had affected his lover. "I have let this go on long enough, but I will not stand by and watch Elena suffer any further. I am not going anywhere and I would not have her separate herself from you either, but this cannot go on. At some point we have to find a middle ground."

"And you think this is that moment?" Even if she could find it in herself to get over his decision to turn on them, there would be no excusing his siblings.

"It has to be," he replied firmly. Turning around, he made his way back towards Elena's room. "Oh, and Bonnie?" He asked, stopping at the threshold of the hospital room. "If you so much as attempt to break my mating bond with Elena, there will be no amount of magic that could bring you back from the place I'll send you," he warned in a deadly calm tone of voice before once again turning back to Elena's room.

* * *

><p>"There are various reasons for a person slipping into a coma, but I am at a loss for your sister's case," the doctor said, looking towards Jeremy. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that she was induced into it." It was the only thing he could liken it to.<p>

"Is that even possible?" Elijah asked with a frown.

The medical professional shook his head. "Inducing comas involves controlled amounts of barbiturates, which I've found no trace of in her system. Comparing her symptoms against the scale-"

"Scale?" Rick asked, speaking for the first time since the doctor entered the room.

"It's called the Glasgow Coma Scale," the doctor went on to explain. "We base our numbers on eye, verbal and motor responses. When I first came upon Elena she had the lowest sum a person could have."

"And now?" Jeremy asked.

"There has been slight improvement," he smiled. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it." When he excused himself, the three men turned back to look at one another.

"What the hell did your mother do to her?" Alaric hissed at the Original. If he was thinking clearly, he would have realized that Elijah had no control over the situation, but he wasn't. His frustration was growing and unfortunately, he was taking it out on the nearest vampire.

"I wish I knew," Elijah replied, hanging his head. If it had been anyone else, he would have lashed out, if not argued. However, he was beginning to feel responsible for Esther's actions as well. He should have done more to keep them apart. He shouldn't have given Esther a chance to get close to Elena.

"If only there was a doctor who knew the truth about everything and we didn't have to lie to them…" The history teacher added. Maybe if Meredith was still around she would have been able to offer something more than Elena's current physician?

Jeremy looked from his guardian towards Elijah. The vampire was quickly growing tense and Jeremy had no interest in seeing him lash out. "Rick…"

Following Jeremy's gaze, the teacher sighed. "Yeah, yeah." He had no desire to meet Elijah's darker side. "I need some air." Without another glance at the vampire, he left the room.

Elijah turned his attention back to Elena's still form. In the hours that recently passed, Elena began to make incomprehensible sounds. However, there had been no other improvement. And after being disrupted from his walk in her head, he hadn't been able to find her again. Between his inability to connect with her, his conversation with Bonnie and the silence from his siblings, he was ready to explode.

* * *

><p>ANDisclaimer: I took a quote from the movie 'Serenity' in this, it isn't mine. Did anyone recognize it? I tweeked it a bit, it's still too close to claim it as mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beverlie:** Thank you.  
><strong>Kahli:<strong> I couldn't keep her mad too long. I suppose I could have taken a different route and make her completely grow as a person before reconsidering… but I want my Elejah.  
><strong>Eva:<strong> Haha, I bet he wasn't. I can only imagine mine would be in a similar boat. Elena isn't done making the first steps, because she owes it to Elijah after pulling away from him. I considered the idea of having one of the siblings call Elijah, but I figured they'd be more true to character to argue and ponder it first. Esther's letter to Elijah will be revealed in this chapter. As for Bonnie, she doesn't mean to be a bitch, but she is trying to stand up for her beliefs. But I couldn't resist putting in her conversation with Elijah. I got really excited when I thought up his threat to her and I wanted to put him in a situation where he could use it.  
><strong>Diehardromantic:<strong> No, her intentions were honorable and they will be revealed in this chapter. I will not make Bonnie the villain, though it is a good idea. I'm thinking DarkWillow, but I don't want to rip it off from Buffy.  
><strong>Jessie:<strong> There was a reason for that, so you'll see towards the end of this new chapter.  
><strong>Erin:<strong> I'm glad you like it. The reason for her needing the abilities will be revealed, and once it is, I hope you'll understand and not think it so corny.  
><strong>Aurora:<strong> I'm glad you liked Elena's decision. I was worried that it was too soon after her insistence in the last story that she needed time. Esther's reasoning will be revealed, and I hope you like it! As to the individual letter, I haven't decided if I'm going to write all of them out, or just share a few. As for the conversation between Elijah and Bonnie, I was really excited for his threat and I needed to put him in a place where he could use it.  
><strong>JMHUW:<strong> Thank you for understanding that. I don't think it would be quite believable if she didn't feel a flash of resentment and anger. Yes, that is part of Esther's reasons. And yeah…the idea of a baby would only be appealing (for me) if it was Elijah and Elena, and I don't buy the vampires being able to get somebody pregnant thing. **Angel of Darkness:** I'm glad you like it! I'm really trying to give the Mikaelson siblings something I thought they lacked from the show…without making it too Soap Opera-ish. There will be reuniting, and Elena will be making the first steps.  
><strong>Aria:<strong> I didn't intend to add their reactions, but I wanted to flush out her letter a bit, so I'm glad it went over well enough for you guys. Their relationship is a work in progress, but at least it's beginning to progress again.  
><strong>Ema:<strong> I don't have any plans not to continue on writing the pairing, but I probably won't while I'm working on this story. I am not blessed with the ability to turn out good writing when I focus on multiple stories.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Yes, they are a work in progress. I'm hoping that slow, baby steps will make it more believable. Yes, you're right about the siblings, but they wouldn't be them if there wasn't…lamenting and anger and snarky comments.  
><strong>Fiat:<strong> I'm all about the Elejah, and not much. If you've read any of my other work, I hardly include other pairings, except mentioning them in passing. I'm glad you like the story so far.  
><strong>Ellie:<strong> I couldn't help myself with the line. I tried to think of it in a different way and all I could think about was the scene between Mal and Simon. So the words probably were OOC for Elijah, but I couldn't resist adding it! She does mention Elena in Elijah's letter, as she predicts the pair of them are reading it together. Nope, instead of a holding pattern, it's baby steps…but at least it's progress!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Staring down at the letter in her hand, Rebekah's frown only grew. She'd lost count of how many times she'd read the letter that her mother wrote specifically for her. And after however many times reading it, she was still as angry and confused as she had been when she first opened the envelope.

"So much wasted…" she muttered, unable to find the understanding behind putting the last of her mother's powers into Elena.

While it was true that she no longer held Elena in the same disregard that she once did, it didn't mean she was ready to just accept Esther's decision! She wasn't even sure how she felt about Elena. Upon reflection, she'd been thankful that the brunette offered an ear when she'd been upset; but that didn't mean she accepted her in the role of Elijah's mate.

Or maybe she did, but that was all it was? Elijah insisted that the mating bond was not able to be broken. And if he was right, then why spend the energy trying to break it or worry about it? It would be pointless. After a thousand years, she'd learned to pick her battles, and fighting against something like that would be useless. Elijah was stubborn when it came to certain matters, but he was also easily manipulated. And while she was past the point of thinking that Elena was scheming him and the circumstance for some unknown reason, she couldn't help but feel as if he'd screwed himself.

Elijah loved the brunette, for whatever reason, he loved Elena. And now that she no longer completely hated the doppelganger she could grudgingly admit that Elena had admirable qualities. Though it was easy to dismiss when she considered the likeness she had to Katherine and Tatia. Deep down, she was convinced that the root of Elijah's feelings for her stemmed from the feelings he once had for her ancestors.

The differences between them was just too great. Elijah could love Elena and she could love him right back, but she'd never be able to return the sentiment and regard that her thousand year old brother could. Because while was it was inevitable that Elena would become immortal, she would still lack the memories and lessons that someone who lived a hundred lifetimes learned.

And how her mother had gone from attempting to kill Elena to bestowing such a gift on her, she would never fully comprehend. It didn't matter what her mother did to the human, she would never be on even ground with Elijah or any of them.

Folding the letter back up, she put it back in the envelope before setting it on her night stand. She'd left Klaus hours earlier after calling him on his more erratic tendencies to dagger them when upset. And for the last hour she'd listened with half an ear as her brothers argued amongst themselves over Esther's actions.

"_I will have no problem neutralizing Elijah's girlfriend."_

Dear old Nick. As if he'd do something against Elena without provocation on her end. While he'd acted against her in the past, Rebekah knew that Elena's current tie to Elijah kept Klaus in check. All of their siblings did.

"_You'll do no such thing."_

And of course, Finn was the voice of reason. If Elijah wasn't around to take over the role, Finn would step into it…he always had. How her oldest brothers managed to inherit such a trait when it seemed to skip Nick and Kol completely, she didn't know.

"_So what does this mean? What about when she turns, or will she even be able to?"_

The youngest brother, and perhaps the most resilient of them all.

And as her brothers settled into a ponderable silence, Rebekah admitted that the same question had been on her mind as well.

What did it mean for Elena? When Mikael had been changed, he was made stronger than them, obviously a failsafe plan on her parent's part, which didn't end up working out well. But why grant such a thing to Elena. It wasn't as if the human was going to use it to the capacity that Mikael had.

Not to mention the question that if certain aspects of Elena were already heightened, was there even a point to being turned? What if she was unable to transition and she was cursed to live out her mortal life and die? Or what if the magic Esther spelled over her enabled her to remain mortal forever? She'd never have to go the transition phase like the rest of them had.

"Mother wouldn't do that," Finn denied easily.

"Did you forget he part where she returned in the first place to kill us?" Kol asked. "She didn't intend to make us monsters the first time, what makes you think she'd spawn another creation after the first ones failed?"

"She didn't make us monsters," Finn breathed. "We did that to ourselves."

Klaus rolled his eyes at Finn. He never fully did understand why Finn fought against their nature so hard. Why couldn't his older brother just embrace what he was and get over it? They were the better species and they were practically vampire royalty!

Joining her brothers during a lull in their conversation, Rebekah claimed a seat on the couch.

"Feeling better, Rebekah?" Finn asked before his brothers could verbally acknowledge her.

Rebekah shrugged casually. "Not really." Why bother lying about it? "This has been an exhausting day."

Finn nodded in agreement. "That it has, I can't imagine how Elijah is feeling right about now."

With a frown marring his facial features, Kol broke in. "Speaking of Elijah, has anyone bothered to call him about these letters?" He knew he hadn't. He'd been preoccupied by his own reaction to Esther's decision. And based on the looks he'd received from his siblings, they'd been in a similar state.

"Maybe we should return to the hospital and deliver Elijah his letter?" Finn asked.

"I'll pass," the female muttered. She didn't particularly care for the thought of running into Bonnie again.

"I'll go," Kol volunteered, wanting and needing a distraction from his thoughts.

Minutes later after Rebekah was left alone with Klaus, she realized that he had yet to even acknowledge her. He couldn't have possibly been upset over her parting words to him earlier. Klaus didn't give much consideration for other's opinions, even ones that belonged to his siblings.

"Nick?" When he finally turned his gaze on her she sighed. "What are we going to do about mother? I mean since she's disappeared, what are we going to tell people?" Esther had insisted on a ball, and they'd told their guests it was a celebration over the fact that they'd been reunited. How could they possibly tell people that she'd just up and disappeared?

Klaus only shook his head. Honestly, that had been the last thing on his mind since reading Esther's letters. "I don't know at this point," he admitted in a flat tone.

* * *

><p>"What you said to Bonnie earlier," Jeremy began unsurely. "You didn't mean it, did you? I mean you only told her that to frighten her, right?"<p>

"I meant it with every fiber of my being," the Original said back, meeting the young man's gaze with a steely determination. "What wouldn't you do for the one you loved?"

Jeremy could only shake his head. "I'm not exactly rolling in experience." Other than Bonnie, his previous love interests had died. And he'd been captivated by the spirit of one of them, thus ending he relationship he and Bonnie shared.

"But you've experienced love?" Elijah asked.

He loved Bonnie, but he didn't know if he had been completely in love with her. He remembered waking up one day and seeing his sister's friend in a whole new light. And while they'd shared so much in their altogether too brief relationship, he couldn't rightly say if it was anywhere near the intensity that Elijah felt for his sister. And he'd been taken with Vicky, but they'd never shared much of a relationship. Too many things had gotten in the way of them before they had a chance to really begin something. But he'd honestly mourned for Anna's death. If she hadn't died, their relationship would have progressed, he was sure of it. "I guess I have," he shrugged, thinking on the way he'd reacted to Anna's death.

"Take that emotion and multiply it by a hundred," Elijah explained. "Now, tell me, what would you do to keep her by your side?" When Jeremy's shoulders sagged, he knew his point had been made. "I have no interest in quarreling with Miss Bennett. But I will not stand idly by while someone attempts to rip Elena from my life."

"She isn't normally so…invasive," Jeremy tried to defend his former girlfriend. "And she's usually very level headed…and I know that she really cares about my sister."

Elijah nodded. "I know, I've seen the lengths in which Elena and Bonnie are willing to go to ensure the safety of the other. Bonnie is experiencing fear, maybe not of my family, but of the changes we're bringing out." He was able to reflect upon the conversation he'd overheard between Bonnie and Caroline. And while there was much that Bonnie left unsaid, he'd learned to read between the lines.

"And you know that Rick didn't mean his words earlier…"

"Why are you apologizing for someone else?" Upon his arrival to hospital, Jeremy had been the one weary of him. And now he was trying to explain the actions of others?

Jeremy shrugged. "Because it wasn't fair of him to say what he did. My sister is in the hospital, and that's bad enough. But shouldn't we be working together to find an answer instead of arguing amongst one another?"

"And we come bearing answers," Kol spoke from the threshold of the doorway, while Finn stood right behind him. Holding up his hand, he showed Elijah the letters; having brought the generalized one she'd left for all of them and Elijah's personal one.

"Where have you guys been?" Elijah demanded. "You left to go find information about Esther and didn't answer any of my calls. And what are those?"

"Letters," Kol shrugged.

"I see that, why did you bring them?" Elijah clarified, not at all amused by Kol's flippant answer.

"It's all in here," Finn took over, grabbing the letters out of Kol's hand and delivering them to Elijah.

"Wait. So the answers about Elena are in there?" Jeremy asked.

Both Finn and Kol hesitated in answering.

"Well?" Elijah asked, expectantly looking from one of his brothers to the other. Were they not going to answer Jeremy? Because he deserved answers as well.

"Well…yes and no," Kol eluded in an awkward tone.

"What he mean is, yes the answer is there, but the letters are also personal and written specifically for us alone," Finn added. "Elena will make a full recovery, Jeremy."

"But she's in a coma," he denied. "How can you tell me that she'll make a full recovery? How do you know?"

"She's simply going through some changes, right now," Finn answered.

When Kol caught sight of the alarmed expression on Jeremy's face, he snorted. "You do realize that he probably thinks she's transitioning right now, right?" He asked, turning to look at Finn.

Muttering a quick apology, Finn shook his head. "Elena is still as human as you are, but she is undergoing a change of sorts. Why don't you follow us to the cafeteria and we'll explain on the way?" He offered, giving Elijah the solitude he would more than likely need.

"But-" He wanted to read the damn letter. He didn't care about whatever personal messages Esther left for her children, he just wanted to know what she did to Elena.

"Look, I get that you're worried about Elena," Kol broke in. "But we meant it when we said she would be fine. Give my brother some time to read those alone."

"And if you still have questions when we return, if my brother has no objections, you can read them yourself," Finn took over, hoping to placate the objecting teenager. Ushering Jeremy out of the room, he hesitated when Elijah called out to him.

"Am I going to regret what she did?" Elijah inquired.

"Knowing the kind of person you are," he replied. "Probably. But at least you'll have answers."

As soon as he was left alone, Elijah tore into the letter Esther left behind for the lot of them. He was sure it would be easier to read that one first, as opposed to his personal one. Maybe the first letter would lull him into a calm? Then again, after learning that she was responsible for Elena's current status, he didn't know what to expect from her.

_My Dearest Children, _

_If you are reading this letter, it means that I am no longer a part of your world. And if I pulled this off the way I intended to, I should have just disappeared. I knew my life force was fading fast, as several of you were made aware of. With the help of a spell, I've used what little power I had left and transferred it to Elena._

_I've given Elena a power not dissimilar to what Mikael possessed._

_The only difference is that unlike Mikael, she will not transition into a vampire. From here on out, her strength and speed will evolve. She will inherit superhuman agility and durability. She will heal quickly should she fall to injury._

_There was so much I wanted to say to all of you but I never found the right words to express myself. Enclosed, I have letters for each of my children, conveying messages. I understand that my decision has not gone over well with all of you. I only hope that after reading your individual letters you will come to understand and respect my decision. _

His mind was reeling with a plethora of thoughts. Esther had mentioned to both Kol and him that the magic that was used to return her was fading. At the time Kol had thoughtlessly made a joke of her suddenly going 'poof,' and Elijah hadn't given it much consideration. He figured that if his mother was going to die they would have plenty of time to prepare for it. He didn't put any thought into the fact that she would just suddenly disappear.

Why would she transfer her remaining power to Elena? What did Elena need it for? Yes, her life had been irrevocably changed by their relationship, and he had always considered the fact that one day his venom and blood would run through her body. It had been centuries since he and his siblings had bitten someone with the intent to change them. They'd learned quickly on that about the responsibilities that fell to their shoulders when they did so. Because when they changed someone directly through their own blood, the side effects were more heightened compared to how they would be if they had been changed through the bite of an 'ordinary' vampire. And it was under than knowledge that forced him and his siblings to gain a better control over their blood lust.

Elena would be changed, there was no doubt about that. And he'd been prepared to sire her and protect her and help her grow into the changes that her transition would bring. But he hadn't been prepared for such a change while Elena was still human. Because as a human, why would she need heightened speed and strength and durability? She didn't…unless his mother had plans for her.

Looking down at a comatose Elena, he shook his head. Grabbing her hand, he brought her hand to his face. "I'm so sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry. I'll do everything I can to make this transition easier…" Would she hold him accountable for Esther's actions? He hadn't been responsible for them, but he'd given her the opportunity to be close to Elena. "God, I'm so sorry." He felt her hand spasm in his hold and his head shot up. "Elena!" Her eyes were wide and she was beginning to panic. Quickly removing the feeding tube, he leaned over her and placed a kiss on her forehead when she began calm. "You're okay… you're okay…" His words were reminiscent of the words he'd uttered when he saw her in her head.

"Wa...ter" she tried to speak, but her throat was dry and sore.

He nodded, rushing to grab her a drink of water from the bathroom sink. Returning to her side, he helped her sit up and drink down the cold water. When she move her head away from the drink, he set it down on her bedside table.

"What happened?" She whispered. "You told me earlier that I was in the hospital, but why?" It wasn't as if she'd been injured in any way.

"God, Elena, I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I'm so sorry."

"You keep apologizing," she shook her head weakly. "What happened?" What reason could there be for him apologizing so much?

He opened his mouth to answer, but his concern for her quickly won out. "How are you feeling?" He took inventory of her appearance. She was still pale, but she appeared to be fairing better than he anticipate she would upon waking. He'd read up on comatose patients and their reactions upon waking, and he'd expected her to fall and out of consciousness, but she was wide awake and cognizant.

"Fine. My throat is sore…"

He nodded, expecting that was due to the feeding tube. "Anything else?"

She shook her head. "I feel…fine. I don't feel tired or groggy. I feel…rested," she replied with a frown.

"I should call my brothers. They took Jeremy down to the cafeteria, and I know that he's been worried about you." Was it wrong of him to look for excuses to hold off on telling her the truth? "And I should get the nurse."

She wanted to see her brother, but she had a nearly equal amount of curiosity flowing through her veins. "Elijah, do you really think I'll be able to focus on anything else?" She would be completely taken with her thoughts. And she knew that once the others were made aware of her awakening, they wouldn't find a moment alone to discuss anything.

Her words pulled him to a complete stop. Instead of moving to find a nurse, he turned to Elena. "I don't want to tell you," he whispered. "I'm afraid of your reaction," his confession was full of vulnerability.

If he was so afraid of her reaction, what the hell was done?! "What? Am I a vampire now?" She hadn't always wanted to change, but it was something she'd been slowly coming to terms with, given her relationship with Elijah. However, she always thought she'd been given a choice of when and would have been in a controlled environment when it happened.

"Not exactly, he muttered. Grabbing her hand, he trailed a finger down the length of each of her fingers. "The drink that my mother gave you was laced with magic." When he forced the confession out, he met her eyes.

"What did she do?" She asked in a flat voice. Inwardly, she tried to prepare herself for whatever it was he was about to tell her. The last thing she wanted to do was prove Elijah's fear by reacting badly.

Keeping a carefully trained eye on her, he explained what his mother had done to her and the changes she would inevitably notice about herself. He watched with a heavy heart as the open expression on her face morph into a deep frown.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe the nerve of him?!" Bonnie asked when she realized that she was no longer alone. "He actually threatened me."<p>

Caroline considered her words carefully. "Given how he was when we first met him, you should be happy that's all he did."

She nodded her head in a grudging manner. "Yeah…I just wasn't expecting it."

"Bonnie, in all honesty, you aren't really going to try and break their mating bond, are you?" She asked softly. She hoped that her nonjudgmental tone would pull the truth from her.

"It's a tempting thought," the witch admitted. "But…no, I don't think I would." And it had nothing to do with Elijah's threat against her. She couldn't hurt Elena that way, and she knew that's what it would do. She still didn't like the relationship between Elena and the Original, but she couldn't do that to Elena. Bonnie remembered how much it hurt when she and Jeremy broke up, and while she knew that it wasn't the same, she remembered the pain of their break-up.

"I'm glad to hear it," she admitted. Moving in closer, she placed an arm around Bonnie's shoulders. "We'll get through this, Bonnie. We always do."

"Do you think there might ever come a time where we don't just get through something?" Bonnie asked after leaning into Caroline. "Do you remember what that was like?"

Caroline smiled sadly, remembering how simple things used to be. And as nice as it was to live without the knowledge of vampires or others wanting to kill them or sacrifice them, she was a better person because of what happened. "I don't know." It would be nice if things were normal for them for once, but that time had long since passed.

"I miss it," Bonnie confessed. "I don't like what this has done to me…us." She'd always been stern in her beliefs, but she hated this predisposed distrust she had for people. If she hadn't known better, she would have been gushing with her best friends over the eye candy (their resident vampires) in Mystic Falls.

"Did you want to go back in?"

Bonnie wrinkled her nose. "I better not." She was still fuming over Elijah's words. While there'd been some truth to them, he'd also severely managed to anger her. And so it would be wise if she kept away from him, at least long enough for her displeasure to fade.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand, why would she do that?" Elena breathed out after a long period of silence.<p>

The moment he'd opened his mouth to explain the situation to her, he'd refused to let his attention falter from her face. Elena was open book, she always had been. She could say one thing, but her eyes said another. And it was with that understanding that he kept his gaze trained on her face. And he'd watched emotion after emotion flitter across her face. She'd even opened her mouth several times to speak, but no words followed.

Reaching for the still unopened letter, he shook his head. "My mother left this for me to read. In the letter she left for us, she wrote that she had an explanation for each of us in private letters. I can only assume the answer is in here. I was getting ready to read it when you awakened."

"Oh," she offered weakly. She didn't quite know what to say in reply to that. She was curious and wanted answers. She knew that if she asked to read it, he'd allow her; but she found herself unable to do so. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. And despite the fact that her relationship with her parents was different than the one he had with Esther, the words of a deceased loved one were to be treasured. "Perhaps now would be the perfect time to call for Jeremy and the doctors?"

"Elena…"

Offering him a supportive smile, she shook her head. "In the last few weeks I've been spending some time in my attic. I've recently discovered my mother's old journals. I treasure her words more than I could possibly convey. They are more precious now than they ever were before. And because of that, I know you'll want to read it by yourself." When he looked ready to argue with her, she didn't give him a chance to. "And when things settle down, you can read it again with me or to me."

He shook his head. "As much as I appreciate the offer, I think I'd rather read it with you." Elena wouldn't hold it against him if he had decided to read it by himself, but he couldn't. The answers to Esther's actions were in the letter and she deserved to hear it as well. Like she'd observed earlier, the matter would be a constant in her thoughts.

"If you're sure…"

_My Dear Son, _

_I'm sorry-forgive me-please-thank you-I love you…._

_Five phrases that are often overlooked, but no less important. However, it's taken me centuries to learn that lesson. Please don't follow my example. Remember those phrases for your siblings, for Elena. In the grand scheme, they are such small, seemingly inconsequential words. But I promise you that your relationships will survive so long as those five phrases are part of your dictionary. _

_And with that, I ask you to forgive me for my many faults and the many pains I've caused you. Sometimes, things are how we perceive them to be…and then sometimes, we are surprised by what we find. I was so grievously wrong about my children, but I was given a second chance. The memory of the moments we've shared are not far from my thoughts. And I can't express how deeply grateful I am to you, that I was blessed to experience them not once, but twice over. _

_As I watched my children grow from their infant forms into young adults, my wishes and desires for them never wavered. Health, happiness, perseverance… They were all key factors in what I wanted for them, but my dreams for them also varied from child to child. In your case, I hoped that you would keep your health, persevere against the odds and that your happiness wasn't limited to another person, but that it would grow with them, because of them. _

_And as I watched your relationship with Elena take form, I knew that my wish for you had finally come true. You had found your other half and finally embraced it. Whether it was an innate feeling within you after so many failed attempts or because of the face she wears, you opened yourself up. _

_There is so much I wish I had said to you, explained to you…all. However, I never could find the right words to do so. You have lived a thousand years, and in that time you have seen and experienced much…and yet, I find that your mind is not completely open to all avenues. And for the next portion of this letter, I need you to open it. _

_As you have lived for a thousand years, Elena has been reincarnated time after time again, always existing in a life form that interacted with either you or your siblings. If I had realized this sooner, I would have made mention of it. However, it was our last conversation about Mina that pulled at my thoughts. _

_There was a young woman named Mina. She was in fact, a childhood friend of Rebekah's. The years passed and her family moved away, though under the agreement that she would one day be your wife. She was a pretty little thing, and when you were a child, she was extremely fond of you. Where your younger brothers would torment and tease her, you protected and comforted her. Marriage was rarely about love back then, but I was sure that your feelings for her would grow if you had given her a chance. _

_The craft was not as feared as it is today and many practiced it. What I left unsaid the day of our conversation was that both of Mina's parents were among those that practiced. Ayana was my friend and mentor, but I was introduced to it through Mina's parents. And while I cannot say for sure, I do believe they are the ones responsible for Elena's reincarnation. _

_The day that you denied Mina, a course was set for you. There was no escaping it. And Mina was set to be reborn after every death, always into a life that would eventually cross paths with my children. Your mating bond was set in motion while you were still human. And while there had been no venom or supernatural aspect to it, I believe it was born of a parent's love for their daughter. _

_I will not insult your Elena by referring to her as another person, because if I know you as well as I believe I do, she is reading this with you. Elena is more precious to you now than any of her previous lives have been; not only because of the relationship you share, but because of her doppelganger existence. Your life, the lives of your siblings, are dependent upon her for the fact that she is a doppelganger. Just as I used Tatia's blood to bind the spell that forever changed you, Elena's blood can be used against all of you. Your happiness is bound to and with her, and I fear that in losing her, a part of you would be forever lost as well. _

_My decision to bestow these changes upon Elena were made after much consideration. I could not allow her to be used against you…in any way. If someone should one day learn that she is your weakness, her newfound abilities should help protect her until the time comes when your blood runs through her veins._

_She is young, inexperienced and naïve. But after a thousand years of blood and war and vengeance, Elena is exactly what all of you need. She will bring a light to your lives that was extinguished long ago, and in return, you will teach her the lessons that you've all learned and help her grow into her role as your mate and a part of your family. Tomorrow is never guaranteed to anyone, no matter their age or species. Keep her near you, whisper in her ear and tell her to her face that you need and love her. _

_Just as she has left an imprint on your heart, so you have done for me, and I will carry it with me always._

_Your Mother _

* * *

><p>Disclaimer #2: I hope the letter shed some light on Esther's motives. I spent quite a few hours trying to get the letter written in a way that I believe would be in character of Esther. But some of the phrases aren't mine. I went on Bing and looked up movingemotional goodbye letters. Thank you, internet!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rock N' Roll:** Yes, there were nothing but honorable intentions on her end.  
><strong>Shadow:<strong> Well, she won't have a chance to find out. She'll be changed before anything could come to light. Yes, that would be cool, but too much like Twilight.  
><strong>JMHUW:<strong> I'm not even sure if that's something cannon to the show, but I imagine that it would be different those who are changed by the Originals since they were the first and their blood is more pure.  
><strong>Diehardromantic:<strong> I hated how she was taken from the show so soon. She like Finn and Kol had so much potential. I liked the idea of that too, but I hope I can do it justice.  
><strong>Fiat:<strong> Thank you, I'm glad you like how I've written him. I know he's way off of how his character is now.  
><strong>Ellie:<strong> I'm not going to make Bonnie a bad guy, but she has her issues with everything and I don't want to just brush it under the rug, you know? The answers about when and how Elena has met the Originals will be further explained through dreams.  
><strong>Beverlie:<strong> Thank you!  
><strong>Jessie:<strong> I've been playing with the idea long before I ended the first story. Thank you!  
>Aria: Thank you. I hoped the letter was equally informative as well as somewhat emotional.<br>**Jamie:** I don't write as often as I'd like, but when I'm able to sit down undisturbed, I can get a bit done (granted I don't have to rewrite it for whatever reason). I know that the reincarnation thing can be tricky, so I will do my best not to disappoint you guys. I am trying not to make Bonnie the villain, but I want to fully deal with it before moving on completely from it, you know? Thank you for all your encouragement!  
><strong>Bulldozed:<strong> If it makes you feel better, her abilities will be slightly lesser than the ones she'd have if she were a vampire.  
><strong>Aurora:<strong> That is an idea to keep in mind, however I received a PM from someone earlier who asked about an incomplete story of mine, and I promised that I hadn't forgotten about it. Yes, the Originals are a work in progress. I know I had moments in the last story that I dealt with Bonnie's issues, but I want to solve it. I just hope I don't disappoint you guys with the whole reincarnation thing.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Thank you for reading.  
><strong>Eva:<strong> While I've started the Rebekah/Elena friendship it isn't going to be smooth sailing. There will be more Elejah in this chapter, and I hope you like their conversations. I'm trying to keep it realistic so there won't be romance or anything…unfortunately. I'm glad you like my idea, I just hope I can pull it off.  
>Angel: Yes, you were right. I figured it would be best. She isn't just his mate, it's more than that.<br>**Guest:** Thank you for reading.  
><strong>Leah:<strong> I appreciate the honesty of your statement. I'm worried about this story, hoping I haven't made the wrong decision by going with the reincarnation angle.  
><strong>Erin:<strong> Yes, I wouldn't have done it just to 'upgrade' Elena.  
><strong>Ema:<strong> Thank you. They're my favorite pairing as well. And thank you for the compliments!  
><strong>Coryann:<strong> Wow, that must have been a long time. I can only imagine how long it took you. Well, thank you. I'm am very happy that you liked it and came over to this one.

AN: I'm very happy with the response I got from you guys. I see that I got mixed reviews concerning the reincarnation angle. I promise, I will do my best to not disappoint you guys on that front.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

There were no words to be said. Minutes after Elijah concluded reading the letter, silence was all that followed. The moment his words faded, he bowed his head, and Elena was powerless to pull her attention from him. She was at a complete loss for words.

Whatever romanticism she once found in the idea of their mating bond had long since faded. She had meant it when she told him that she was willing to try their relationship again. However, she'd also meant it when she said she didn't want things to go back to the way they were. She found a major flaw in the idea that her supposed mate didn't recognize the difference between her and when Katherine had commandeered her body. And just as she'd told him, she didn't want to go back to him because of their bond.

It felt that her life had been out of her control since the moment she learned of her doppelganger status. The fact was always there, whether it was the people she found herself surrounded by or the situations she'd faced. She was always just a doppelganger. And after Katherine's death, she wasn't just a doppelganger, she was _the _doppelganger. And that, she could live with. Because from then on, she would be the only one, and she would make sure that she never bore a child to keep it that way.

But she was no longer just the doppelganger. She was ever so much more than that apparently. She was…what? What was she exactly? Just how many times had she been reincarnated? How many lives had she been cursed to live all so that Elijah would get it right and accept her, or rather, Mina? Who did that?! How could Mina's parents create such a spell that affected so many others?

A seedling of doubt and regret had formed in the pit of her stomach when she'd learned about her mating to Elijah. Not that she hadn't enjoyed the idealism of it at one time. However, she'd felt inferior to him. It was nothing he'd ever done or said to her, she'd just supposed it was natural given their differences. She'd wondered why he would have tied himself to a human. But then…the option had been taken out of his hands as well, hadn't it?

He'd always handled the mating better than she had. Once, she'd chalked it up to the fact that he'd lived a thousand years. He'd seen the world, lived and experienced all there was. He'd had more than his fair share of lovers and partners to compare her against. And because of that, she assumed that was why he accepted it so easily, despite the questions that nagged at them. He was content with her because he knew what there was out there. Whereas she had none of those things under her belt. Her experience in both life and love was so utterly pathetic compared to his. He'd taken it all in stride, in fact, he'd been eager about her inexperience and all that it entailed. But it was yet another glaringly obvious difference between them.

Living with the impression that he'd made the decision to mate himself with her was daunting enough. However, with the knowledge that the situation had been kick started before he'd even turned was worse.

What if he only wanted her because of the spell that was done so very long ago? She remembered her dreams of Mina. She remembered the heartache she'd felt because of his refusal of her. He'd been so deeply entranced in Tatia and all that she offered that he'd wanted absolutely nothing to do with Mina or their betrothal. A thousand years later, he'd found his way to her reincarnated…spirit, if that's what it, she, was. And it wasn't until the demise of their relationship that she ever doubted his feelings for her. If she was the reincarnation of Mina, didn't that mean they were basically the same? Give or take whatever life experiences she'd garnered through being reborn…weren't they the same? If he didn't love Mina then? How could he love Elena, her reincarnation?

"My head hurts," she confessed after a long moment of contemplation. When his head snapped up and he took in her appearance, she tried to soften her words by smiling, but it came out as more of a grimace than anything. "I thought she was going to provide answers? But all I have are more questions." Esther didn't think to mention any of this before…why?

"Yes, that would be my mother, an enigma to the end," he replied. Putting the letter away, he turned his full attention of her. "How do you feel about all of this?" Elijah inquired in an even tone.

Elena shook her head. "I really don't know." She couldn't even focus on her thoughts, let alone her feelings. "What about you?"

"Shock, awe, confusion, sadness, fear, justification, hopefulness," he listed off easily. There were others as well, but those had been at the forefront of his thoughts. "I'm afraid I can't settle on just one."

"Resignation…?"

He felt alarm well up inside him instantly upon hearing the word. Of course she would, like him, experience a multitude of emotions, but he hadn't expected that one. "Is that what you're feeling?" Clearing his throat, he attempted to keep his tone light.

"Kind of," she admitted, her shoulders slumping. "Being a doppelganger sort of took over my life." How many vampires had approached her because she wore the same face as Katherine? "And then it was the mating thing, and not being in control of my life…and now this?" Would she never get a say in anything ever again?

One lesson he'd long since cultivated was learning acceptance about situations that were out of his control. And then he'd become well versed in manipulating situations and words so that he would never again feel that way. It would be one of the first lessons that Elena would have to learn if she was going to find any peace.

"You know those medical facilities that test products on animals? That's what I feel like, like I'm this…mouse and I have no control over anything that is done to me or which course in the maze I run through."

One side of his mouth quirked upwards. "You are far more than a mouse, dearest."

She ignored the way her heart clenched at his use of the term of endearment. "A person's free will should never be stripped from them, and that's exactly what happened." He, more than her, knew that! "You mated yourself to me in a moment of passion, but it was set to happen a thousand years ago. You didn't even want Mina then why would you want her reincarnation now?"

"Elena, I-"

"You're awake, Miss Gilbert! I'm so relieved, your gentleman over here was so concerned!" The nurse greeted in a sprightly voice, far too cheery for either occupant of the room.

Standing up, Elijah approached the nurse.

"Elijah, don't-" Elena tried to speak, knowing that he meant to compel he nurse away from the room.

"You and I are not finished talking, and I am not going to leave this to be said for later," he argued, not pulling his eyes from the nurse. If the doctor was made aware of her status, their conversation would be placed on hold for however long, and he didn't want that. "Ann, when you checked on Elena, everything was fine and she was still asleep."

"Yes," she agreed with the magnetism took effect. Without another look at the girl in the hospital bed, she excused herself.

"You didn't have to do that," Elena denied, crossing her arms.

There was no missing the displeasure in her voice. Sighing, Elijah inhaled a deep breath before turning to look at her. "Yes, I did. Because if I didn't, who knows how long it would be before the two of us are alone to finish our discussion." If he didn't address her doubts now, then he knew they would only fester.

She was unable to come up with an argument to his point. On one hand, she wouldn't have minded a chance to mull over her thoughts. But on the other, she knew that she would spend more time concentrating on the alarming ones.

"I don't remember Mina," he admitted in a casual tone as he approached her bedside. Given Elena's dreams and Esther's admittance of her, he didn't doubt she existed. "I'm afraid that I can't address that part of your statement, however, I do know you. And I can tell you that my feelings for you far outshine anything I've ever felt for anyone before."

"And you have no doubts about that whatsoever?" Elena asked with a shake of her head. It had been bad enough before when she considered the thought that he only wanted her because he mated himself to her. But it wasn't just his decision, someone had made it for him a thousand years earlier.

"None, because when I look in your eyes any doubt or negative emotions I may feel fade away." Leaning over her form, he cupped her cheek. "Things are perhaps more confusing now than ever, but you should never doubt my feelings for you. I told you once that I would believe enough for the both of us, but it would be great if you met me half way."

"Elijah, I told you that I wasn't ready for-"

"I understand that," he cut in. "All I'm asking you to do, is believe."

The last time she let herself believe, things had taken a horrible turn. She wasn't sure if she could let herself fall to the same ideals again.

As if sensing where her thoughts had taken her, he smiled sadly. He would make her believe…one day. One day, she would give into it and she'd never regret it.

When he turned away to what she assumed was inform the others of her awakening, she called for him. "Elijah?"

"Yes?" He spun back to her eagerly.

"I'm sorry about Esther," she apologized. "I know that you didn't have the best relationship, but I'm glad that you were able to come to…terms before…everything," she trailed off with a frown. It hadn't escaped her notice that Esther was no longer among them because of her. And while she hadn't had anything to do with Esther's decision, she still felt responsible.

"Thank you, Elena," he replied in a stilted tone.

Hearing the hitch in his voice, she frowned. "What? What's wrong?"

"I was angry with her," he admitted in a whisper. "Before we found the letters, I assumed the worst. My first thought was that her actions against you were meant to harm you." Despite the fact that he had reconciled with his mother, he eagerly jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Elena tilted her head with an air of understanding. "It wasn't so long ago that such a conclusion was understandable," she offered up.

"I should have known better," he denied in a miserable tone. "After her willingness to help us, I should have known that her intentions weren't so dishonorable."

"No one would blame you for thinking such a thing," Elena countered.

"It's not the judgment of others I'm bothered with." It was his own willingness to believe the worst in her.

* * *

><p>"Elena, oh thank God!" Jeremy exclaimed as he was finally able to see her.<p>

Elijah had called Finn during their conversation to alert them to the fact that Elena was awake and was currently with the doctor. Their conversation was placed on hold when he then called Alaric to tell him the good news as well. With a quick promise that he was on the way, Alaric disconnected the call with harried movements and Jeremy immediately made his way to Elena's room.

"It's a relief to see you when your eyes open."

She smiled at her brother's words. "It's a relief to have my eyes open." When he moved to her side and hugged her as gently as he could without jostling any of the wires attached to her, she responded eagerly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Her smile dimmed just a bit. Already, she was tired of being asked that question. "I feel…great." At least physically, she felt wonderful. She felt rested and rejuvenated. According to the doctor, she should have been phasing in and out of consciousness. It was a fact that surprised and confused him. "I'm ready to go home now."

"And are they going to discharge you today?"

She shook her head in negative. "Apparently, my reaction isn't exactly normal. They want to keep me for observation to make sure this isn't a fluke."

"And about the rest?" Jeremy asked in a soft voice, aware of the fact that Elijah was just out in the hallway with his brothers.

"You do realize that Elijah is more than likely listening in on this, right?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"But I'm…I'm not sure," she admitted, answering him despite the fact of whoever would be listening in on their conversation. "I'm still trying to process all of this."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke," he apologized.

She shook her head. "Elijah said that you didn't leave my side until his brothers made you. And given the information that we learned, it was probably best that we were alone to digest it." It would have been more than awkward for them to have to learn of it while surrounded by others. "Jeremy, thank you for being there for me."

"Of course." Where else would he have been?

"So…did I miss anything while I was out?"

Jeremy pursed his lips. His thoughts turned to the confrontation between Elijah and Bonnie. It wasn't that he was attempting to shield Elena from anything, and he'd tell her eventually; but maybe it would be best to wait? "Nothing much."

"That may work for someone else, but I know you too well," she argued. "You look like you want to tell me, but you're holding back, why?" She knew him too well for him to get away with lying to her.

"Things have been stressful, 'Lena," he shrugged. "Everyone's been worried about you and we're taking it out on each other."

"We?" What had he said? And more importantly, who had he said it to?

He sighed. "Okay, they," he amended. "Rick snapped at Elijah earlier."

Elena winced. Elijah did not take well to people disrespecting him. He had always believed that if someone was nice to him, then he would be polite in response. But things had always been tense between Elijah and Alaric. Between the fighting and the stabbing and the lies, she was always uncomfortable when they were together; if not for herself, than for them. And while Elijah had been willing to make an exception for Rick and make an effort for her, if he was continuously disrespected he'd take issue against him.

"He didn't mean it, and Elijah knows that," Jeremy tried to explain away.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. He had no right to take his frustrations out on Elijah. My situation aside, he's already dealing with so much." She would make sure that Rick apologized. Given the information they'd learned through Esther's letter, Elijah wouldn't be going anywhere.

"And there may have been a bit of a conversation between Elijah and Bonnie," Jeremy added after a pause.

Somehow, she wasn't surprised by the revelation. Bonnie had never had an issue hiding her thoughts from someone when she didn't agree with them. For whatever reason, she was looking for a fight, if not with Elijah, then with one of his family members. Admittedly (to herself), she wished that she'd been there to see or hear it. She was still slightly miffed with her friend over their last conversation and it would have been slightly mollifying to see Elijah put her in her place. Elena knew it was catty of her, but it was there in her darker thoughts.

"What's a bit?" She asked, looking to read behind what her brother had left unsaid.

"I believe it ended with a threat," he muttered. When her eyes widened, he shook his head. "Nothing else came of it," he rushed to assure her.

"What did Elijah say?" Bonnie had no problem confronting others, but she wasn't completely stupid. While she may have an issue against the Originals, she knew she wasn't strong enough to face them head on. If it had been Damon, she probably wouldn't have hesitated in issuing a threat, she'd done so plenty of times in the past. But she wouldn't do that to Elijah or his siblings, no matter how much she desired to.

At the time of their conversation, he had been in the room with Elena. When Caroline joined them, he'd asked her about it, but she casually excused it. However, he'd heard every bit of Elijah threat. Even he had shuttered with fear by the dead seriousness in Elijah's tone. "I don't know exactly what she said to piss him off, but I know it involved severing your bond with Elijah. If you can imagine, he was slightly miffed."

"Oh, I bet he was," she agreed with a severe frown on her face. How could Bonnie even think about severing their bond? How dare she? It wasn't as if she was even directly involved in it!

"And after his threat she kind of high tailed it out of here," Jeremy shrugged.

"Good," she nodded. "She has no place even thinking about such an action," she muttered. It was one thing for her to ask Sarah about stopping it, but Bonnie had no place! "I don't know what I'm going to do about her, Jeremy," she whispered. "Things have been so off between us for a while. And it's like…we say our peace and then something happens to ruin it." They'd never been in such opposing positions before, even when it came to Stefan and Damon, Bonnie had relented because of their willingness to protect her.

"You know she isn't a bad person," he reminded her in a gentle voice. He couldn't help but feel as if Bonnie was being villainized. Yes, she'd said some really upsetting things, but she wasn't the only one to find unhappiness with Elena's tie to Elijah. They'd all been guilty of hating it.

Elena nodded. "I know, but this isn't about being good or bad." Once upon a time it may have been, but lines had been crossed so many times over. They were just as guilty as Klaus and his siblings for going back on their word. "She has her ideas, and I have mine, and they don't seem to mesh well anymore. Do you even know why I was with Rebekah in the first place?"

He shook his head, he'd been curious about it. "I know the two of you were never on friendly terms so I was kind of surprised when she said you were staying the night. I did ask her about it, but she kind of waved it off."

She told him of her poor decision to get completely trashed at a party where Rebekah offered to take her home, but that she'd refused it. "And so she offered to take me to the mansion, and since Elijah was gone, I didn't worry about running into him there." If it hadn't been for Rebekah, who knew what other questionable decisions she would have made that night. "Bonnie and I got into a fight that night, and that was why I had gone to the party in the first place."

Elena had never been one to let others get to her. Oh, she still had a bigger martyr complex than anyone else he'd ever known; but under 'normal' circumstances, she'd never let the actions of others dictate her decisions. "Elena…"

"And I know that I was the one who made the stupid decision in the first place, but…I wouldn't have gone if we hadn't argued like that." Was it unfair of her to think such a thing? Yes, but the feeling wasn't going away. "What if we can't find our way back from this?" Elena inquired, posing it in a whisper. "Things are never going to go back to how they were before." Her relationship with Elijah guaranteed that. "She's been my best friend since we were kids, and I don't want to lose her, but I don't know what to do anymore."

Perching himself precariously on the edge of her bed, he placed an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you," and he really didn't. "But I'm sure that you'll work through this, you always do."

She was sure that they would, but the question was, would it even be worth it to waste time on such a thing?

"Have you and Elijah discussed when you're going to tell everyone?" Jeremy asked, pulling his sister from her troubling thoughts. "Because you know they're going to be curious as to what exactly was done to you." There would be no lying to them.

The thought hadn't crossed her mind. She'd known that Elijah's brothers had taken care of informing Jeremy about it, and she intended to inform Rick as soon as she could; but she hadn't thought of what she would say to the others. They would obviously need to know, deserved to know.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that a hospital is probably not the best place for that conversation," he added upon seeing her blank expression.

"Probably not," she agreed. "I don't know, Jer. This is just so…insane."

"Do you feel any different?"

She supposed she did. "Kind of," Elena shrugged. "Instead of feeling tired or listless, I feel perfectly fine. But I don't feel any added strength or anything." At least she didn't, yet. Maybe the increased speed and strength would come gradually?

* * *

><p>By the time that visiting hours had ended that night, she'd seen a multitude of people. After her conversation with Jeremy, Finn and Kol stepped in the room to give her their regards and well wishes before returning home. Elijah, opted to stay behind with her. Rick stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over, leaving with Jeremy and insisting that her brother would be going to school the following day. Caroline and Matt had come back, the former, having brought a stuffed bear with a band-aid over the paw, claiming it was from Bonnie. Still unsure about how to handle Elijah's words, the Bennett witch had opted to stay away for the time being. Stefan and Damon had also made an appearance. The younger brother had offered her well wishes and a gentle chastising for not having been informed of her situation sooner. Damon was none too subtle about his displeasure over being overlooked, making sure that everyone knew it. But Elijah had taken everything in stride. He'd acted like a prince, never letting the elder Salvatore's snarky words get to him. Anything that she'd needed, he'd either taken care of made sure it was taken care of. Unless she was in the restroom, he was never far from her side.<p>

Of course it hadn't been long before the questions started coming. Where Matt and Caroline seemed to respect her choice to remain mum about it, Stefan wasn't as easy to convince. When she'd promised that answers would come, just not then or at that particular location; he grudgingly went along with her wishes. Overall, it hadn't been so bad…and then Damon spoke and complained enough for all of them.

"I understand from my brother that you and Bonnie had an…interesting conversation."

"That isn't exactly how I'd put it, but yes, we did," he admitted. "I cannot help but feel as if I've let you down, repeatedly. You pulled away from me, and I was powerless to stop it. When Rebekah called to inform me of your inebriated state, I was once again reminded that I'd let you down."

She shook her head. "Even if you were in town, there was nothing that you could have done."

"Oh, I would have done something," he denied. "If I was in town and I'd learned of your decision I'd have retrieved you myself and it wouldn't have been pleasant for anyone."

Rebekah had said something along those lines as well.

"And when she mentioned that it came about because of an argument with Bonnie, I couldn't help myself. I understand that I may overstepped my boundaries," since Elena hadn't exactly set any. "But I won't apologize for it."

"I wouldn't ask you to," she replied softly. "And thank you for trying to take care of me…even when I insist that you don't need to."

Seeing as he expected an argument out of her, he wasn't going to complain.

Bringing a hand up, she tried to run her fingers through her unruly hair. "Could you do me a favor?" Her eyes settled on the bag next to him. "Could you look in the bag that Rick packed for me and see if he brought my brush?"

He wasn't used to such chores, but he wasn't as annoyed as he'd thought he'd be. If she asked him to, he'd brush her hair for her with a smile on his face. After searching through the night bag that Rick and brought with him, he handed her the brush.

She thanked him before bringing it to her hair. However, before she could even brush one section, she heard something crack. A moment later, the hair brush, her favorite hair brush, snapped in half. "Elijah?" Had she just broken it by flexing her grip on it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest:** I don't plan on prolonging anything, I promise. However, up until this point, Elena had insecurities about herself for various reasons, and I felt it only natural that she would have them about this situation. And if it was me, the thoughts would cross my mind, you know?  
><strong>Guest:<strong> She isn't doubting Elijah, more the situation. But she won't be focusing on that too awful much. She won't have time to.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Thank you. Yes, unfortunately, it will never be cannon on either show.  
><strong>Eva:<strong> It won't push them apart or negate the progress so far, as you'll see in this chapter. Elena will take a leap of faith, so it won't seem so hopeless. I'm finally beginning to move things along, but her doubts were one thing I really wanted to address, as I mentioned in my PM. And that learning will begin in this chapter, so I hope you like what I've done to start it.  
><strong>Aurora:<strong> The insecurities won't stick too much, so don't fret. But I did feel it important to address them. Yes, I had to do something, I didn't want the chapter to be too serious, so I'm glad you liked the way I wrote the Elena/Jeremy scene. Ha, I almost forgot about them too. I thought about not including either of them, but to have them going from meaning so much to Elena (romantic aspects aside) to nothing would be too much.  
><strong>Ellie:<strong> It wouldn't be fair of her to be angry at him for such a thing. From this point on, Elena is going to focus on being 'Switzerland' and not trying to please everyone or no one. Her feelings about the situation being out of her control aren't going to hold too much hold over her for very long, as you'll see.  
><strong>Jamie:<strong> No, you're right. I think I've had one favorite brush, and it really is hard to replace. As for the hulk part, I hope you enjoy her lesson in this chapter. As for her doubts/insecurities, I really felt as if I needed to touch base on those because of her past insecurities. If I simply brushed past it, it wouldn't feel right (to me). However, the looking like Tatia bit won't be addressed yet. For me, Elena had more of an issue over Katherine because of the fact that she was compared to the first doppelganger (or second if I'm speaking canon to the show). I do have plans for a dream that includes Tatia that will bring on a conversation, but it won't be soon. A wine glass, huh? Well, with the way the writers have written all other relationships, I can't say I blame you. I will touch base on the Mina/Rebekah friendship and how it will come into play with Elena/Rebekah, but not quite yet.  
><strong>DaddysGirlForever:<strong> Well, thank you! I know that the reincarnation thing can be a touchy subject, do I'm certainly going to do my best not to ruin it.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> I'm glad to hear that my story can do that. Also, thank you for the compliment, because I'm trying to make the progress between them natural. And yes, I'm right there with you. Those thoughts would cross my mind as well.  
><strong>Diehardromantic:<strong> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the update!  
><strong>Juyon:<strong> Oh, she'll be really happy, as you'll see in this chapter. Just wait until you see Elijah's plan for her learning to control her strength.  
><strong>Beverlie:<strong> Thank you for reading.  
><strong>Leah:<strong> I know, I was really dragging things, but I did want to tie a few things up before going further into Elena's abilities and dreams.  
>Evermore: Then you'll like the end of this chapter.<br>**Guest:** I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Thank you.  
><strong>Ema:<strong> Don't worry about it. Any review no matter how late is always appreciated!

AN: Thank you all so much for your responses! I just want to make one general statement, Elena won't spend too much time dealing with her insecurities. However, given the feelings that she's been struggling with since the end of ATT, I thought it needed to be addressed, because with the way I've written her so far, if she didn't feel that way I would feel like I was rushing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Oh, look whose finally decided to grace us with his presence," Klaus preened when Elijah walked in the house for the first time in days. Since they'd arrived back in Mystic Falls, his brother had spent all of his time at the hospital, refusing to even return home for a change of clothes or a shower. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but they had a situation to deal with; a situation that he really had no idea how to approach.

Elijah sighed wearily. He'd known there would be a possibility that Klaus would confront him when he returned to the house. Both Kol and Finn had mentioned that their brother was slightly unhappy that Elijah chose to stay at the hospital for as long as he did. "Klaus-"

The hybrid rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. You wanted to be there for Elena," he continued on before Elijah could. "I get that, and I don't blame you for being concerned for her." And he truly didn't. He'd seen the lengths in which Elijah was willing to go where Elena was concerned. Whether he liked it or not, Elena wasn't going anywhere. It was a fact he was learning to live with. Plus, he had sort of enjoyed seeing what Elena and Elijah being together did to Damon and Stefan. "But we've needed you here too," he added.

Whatever disputes he had on his lips died with the mention of being needed at the house. He'd put all of his focus on Elena, on her coma, on her emotions…and most recently, on her growing strength. And while Esther hadn't been far from his thoughts, he'd placed her on the back burner. It wasn't a deliberate move, but if he didn't compartmentalize everything, he would have gone crazy. The stress of Esther's actions, of Elena's condition, they were enough to lose himself in; and he couldn't afford to do so.

"Rebekah has barely left her room, and when she does it's only for minutes at a time," Klaus added. Any blame he felt festering for Elijah faded in an instant upon his return home. "I don't know what to do with her," he admitted. He had always shared a close bond with his sister, but they'd never been overly affectionate or emotional. He didn't dwell on his own emotions, and he certainly didn't know how to deal with others' emotions.

Elijah nodded in reflection. Despite everything that she'd endured, Rebekah continued to feel things at a deeper level. Oh, she tried to hide that away from the world and others, her brothers included; but they knew her better than she thought. "And how are Finn and Kol handling things?" He'd spoken to them briefly at the hospital, but they hadn't had a chance to delve deeper into everything.

Klaus shook his head. He had no answer for Elijah. "It isn't as if we sit and talk about our emotions," he scoffed. "We digested the information that mother left in our individual letters and we did what we do best."

Elijah arched an eyebrow at him. "You argued then?" He watched his younger brother shrug his shoulders, not even bothering to deny his question.

When his brother didn't say anything, Klaus sighed. "We're going to have to discuss this, Elijah." The five of them would need to sit down together, sooner rather than later. "Mother's actions didn't just affect Elena…or you. Because of her decision, the rest of us will be playing baby sitter for the rest of our lives." If it wasn't her forthcoming abilities then about the fact that she was going to be a part of their lives forever; something that they had yet to really sit down and discuss.

"Nicklaus-"

"You know I'm right on some level," he argued easily. "And maybe you don't want to admit it to yourself, but it's true. Elena isn't like us."

"Not yet," Elijah grudgingly admitted.

"Not ever," Klaus countered.

"I don't want her to be like us," if he could, he'd spare her from all the pain that they'd endured over the years. He certainly didn't want Elena to face some of the situations that they'd faced. "She will never experience the same battles and blood shed that we did," he would make sure of it!

Elijah's words were almost endearing…almost. "And how are you going to stop life from happening?" They were the Originals, the firsts of their kind. The ones that they'd spawned and those spawned from them weren't stupid enough to challenge them. But then there were vampires like Damon, those that had little care or respect for others. There would always be those that thought they were better…stronger. There would always be those that challenged them in one way or another.

"Then I'll train her." Her lessons would begin as soon as she could control her strength and speed. And if he was lucky, maybe his siblings would help assist him with that. "Her abilities are already beginning to manifest."

Elijah's confession stopped him from speaking the words he'd previously intended to share. "Already?"

"It started last night," he admitted with a sigh. "She broke her hair brush."

"Human's accidentally break things all the time. Maybe it was an older item?" Just because she broke a brush didn't mean her abilities were already beginning.

"And this morning she woke up unable to touch anything without nearly destroying it," Elijah finished pointedly, completing his story. "She couldn't even sign her release papers." He'd had to sign them, compelling the nurse to forget that little tidbit.

Unable to force it down, Klaus found himself smirking at Elena's predicament. "And where is she now?"

"Alaric took a personal day to retrieve her from the hospital." He'd helped her into the car so there would be no permanent damage done to it under her touch, with the understanding that he would take care of his personal needs before returning to the Gilbert residence. "I planned on returning to her as soon as I could, but I see that I'm needed here…" He didn't like the thought of leaving Elena alone. Not only because he was still attempting to reassure himself that she was awake and would be fine, but because with her current situation, she was more of a hindrance to her family.

Klaus pursed his lips as he thought over the situation. Elijah was needed in both places. He remembered what it was like when he'd first turned. It seemed as if he'd broken everything he'd touched before learning how to control his strength. He remembered the frustration and annoyance that seemed damned near constant in his emotions. And it was Elijah that had been the one to help him with his control. His brother's patience never wavered, and if there was anyone that could train another vampire, it was Elijah. But he was also needed him home. As bad as it was to admit, he felt lost. He didn't know how to handle Rebekah. And of course, there was the conversation that needed to be had. They couldn't continue to put it off.

"Why don't you invite Elena to stay with us?" The words were out before he could process them.

Shock was Elijah's primary reaction. He hadn't expected the invitation out of Klaus. "Really, you desire her to be here?" He remembered his first confrontation with Klaus after Damon removed the dagger from his chest. His brother was angered by the damage done to the house, and Elena would end up damaging something, whether it be the furniture or walls…

The hybrid exhaled a defeated sigh. He was sure that he would regret it, thinking about everything that Elena could potentially destroy. "Not particularly, no," Klaus admitted. "But she needs you, and we need you here. If her abilities have manifested as swiftly as you claim, then there isn't anything Alaric can do for her."

No, there was nothing that her guardian and brother could do for her. "But if Rebekah is reacting as badly as you say she is, she won't want Elena here to disturb her solitude," Elijah excused after a moment of hesitation. Though Klaus' idea held merit. And if he'd known that his brother would even entertain the thought of inviting Elena to join them, he would have suggested it earlier.

"Maybe the interruption will do her some good?"

There was that, Elijah inwardly admitted. Or there was the possibility that she would lose it completely and attack anyone or anything that dared to disturb her…

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Klaus shook his head. "She'll handle it," he dismissed. "She always does." Rebekah was much stronger than any of them gave her credit for.

Not exchanging another word, the two parted ways. Elijah moved toward the second story intent on showering before calling Elena to extend Klaus' invitation, but he was pulled to a stop as he passed Rebekah's room. Her sobs filtered out through the space between her bedroom door and the floor, and he knew that he couldn't continue past it. He and Klaus had always been closer to Rebekah than Finn or Kol were. And while the two may have offered her comfort, it wouldn't be the same.

"Rebekah?" He asked gently, knocking on the door. He heard her sobs cease and he opened it without being offered an invitation. The sight before him nearly broke his heart. The vision of his normally put together sister lost in her grief, would haunt him for a long time coming.

"Elijah?" She asked, as if she surprised by seeing him.

Tilting his head slightly, he offered her a sad smile. Stepping past the threshold he opened his arms in silent invitation. In a blur of movement, she was across the room and in his embrace. Her sobs were renewed and he felt powerless to fight or stop the waves of despair creeping over him. Just as she'd fallen into tears against his comforting embrace, he searched for that same solace within her.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that it's okay that I'm here?" Elena asked quietly as Elijah led her into the mansion. Oddly enough, she'd felt much more comfortable when she'd been over the previous weekend when he'd been across the country. There was an air of sadness and loss that clung to the house and she felt as if she was intruding, as if she had no right to be there.<p>

"I wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't." When she offered him a pointed look, he smiled sheepishly. "Perhaps I would have," he grudgingly admitted. "But if that was the case, my siblings would not bother to hide their unhappiness with the situation." They would have been waiting for his return, making sure to let Elena know that they didn't approve of her arrival.

He made an excellent point. If they were unhappy with her visit, they would have made a point to mention it to Elijah while in her presence. "But after losing your mother," she denied. "They need time to grieve, you need time to grieve." They needed time as a family, and her addition to the household would only keep them from that.

"We are still trying to process everything. There will be time for grieving…at a later point."

"Have you even...thought on it?" He wasn't hiding behind her, was he?

"I will grieve, Elena," he replied in a soft tone. "But now is not the time." He would take the time when things settled down. "I'll take your things to your room."

"Not yours though?" She questioned, not sure what she wanted his response to be. She knew that she wasn't ready to share a bed with him, not that there would be anything sexual about it. They weren't at that stage, at least she didn't think they were, and he wouldn't dare make a move without her full consent. On the other hand, it felt wrong that she would be staying in another room entirely, and she was once again reminded of their distance.

The tone of her voice held no accusation, only curiosity. "I didn't think you would feel comfortable otherwise," he excused in a soft voice. "However, I have made arrangements for your room to be located near mine." He wouldn't be far from her. "Oh, and I got these for you." Before grabbing her bags and suitcases, he handed her a bag of chocolate.

"Aww, you got me chocolate," Elena cooed happily, not having expected it from him.

He paused upon seeing the beaming smile on her face. The chocolate wasn't exactly what he'd been planning on as giving her a 'get well' present. Her present was actually located in her bedroom upstairs. However, if he'd known just how happy she would have been with chocolate, he would have reconsidered his present.

"Although when people usually give chocolates, it comes in a box, not a bag," she added. However, she wouldn't complain.

"They were not meant for that, but I did enjoy seeing the smile light up your face."

"If they weren't meant as a present then why…?"

"Your strength has manifested and at this point, you have no control over it."

Hating that he brought attention to her lack of control, she was unable to hide her frown.

"For every chocolate you unwrap without ripping the foil, I'll give you one hundred dollars."

She nearly sputtered in response. "What? You'll give me what?" She wasn't sure if she was impressed or insulted by his offer.

Keeping in mind that it was a serious conversation, he contained his smile. "You need an incentive," he told her. "And what better incentive than money?" Of course he could think of a few more enticing ones, such as something that started with 'or' and ended with 'gasm'; but they weren't yet at such a stage.

"But you'd…really? A hundred for every foil I leave intact?" That was a lot of money to promise away.

Shaking his head, he smiled sadly. "It will be more difficult than you think," he warned in a cautious tone, knowing that he wouldn't be giving anything away that day.

* * *

><p>"This really…sucks!" Elena exclaimed later that night. "Stupid tinfoil wrapped candy," she muttered to herself, not at all caring that she wasn't alone.<p>

She'd long since banished Elijah from the den. He'd tried, he really had. He offered tips and words of encouragement, but she'd finally had enough of him so in a fit of frustration and anger, she sent him away. Hearing a chuckle coming from the other end of the room, she did her best to ignore it. Grabbing another candy, she tried to unwrap it, but once again, the thin foil ripped under her.

"Damn it!" Once again, her companion chuckled, but instead of ignoring him as she had before, she tore her fierce glance from the candy and settled it on him. "I'm glad this is a source of amusement for you."

Holding his hands up in surrender, he shook his head. The chuckles stopped, but the smile didn't waver from his face. "Oh, you have no idea," he admitted.

"This isn't funny, Kol. This totally sucks. Do you have any idea how many pairs of jeans I ruined by breaking the button or smashing it completely? Oh, and the zippers? I have no idea how to go about fixing those."

"You know that my brother will gladly pay for a new wardrobe for you," he waved away.

"That's isn't the point," she sighed. And it wasn't as if she'd take him up on his offer. She had no problem accepting presents, but an entire new wardrobe was simply too much. "It's the fact that I can't barely touch something without destroying it."

"You'll get it." Without another word he turned back to his task.

She blinked in response to his casual dismissal. That was it? That was all he had to say? "That's it? You're not going to offer any other words of wisdom?"

"Because that worked out so well for my brother…" He observed in a dry tone. Elijah's earlier dismissal from Elena's presence had been a source of amusement for him and his siblings. "Do you require a personal cheerleader?" If so, she wouldn't find it in his family.

"Not usually, no," she muttered. "I guess I was just expecting…something more from you. I thought maybe Elijah suggested you keep an eye on me and that you would try to offer some of the same encouragement," she admitted sheepishly.

"No, Elijah respected your decision. He wouldn't dare ask someone to keep an eye on you." At least not while he was in hearing range, though he wouldn't let her onto that fact. "No, Klaus told me to come in here in case your frustration got the better of you and you accidentally destroyed the room."

"His concern is touching," she muttered.

"Isn't it just?" He asked, smiling at her.

When she turned back to her task, she ripped yet another tin foil. "Okay! I give up!" Pushing away from the tinfoil, unwrapped candy and the bag, she let out a long frustrated sigh. "There's got to be a better way…" There just had to be. "What did you do to help you learn?"

Kol shook his head. "I had sex."

She sputtered. "Excuse me?"

"I lost myself in sex, and if my partners didn't make it…then oh well," he shrugged.

She shook her head, unable to believe him. "But they were people…"

"And I was a vampire," he was quick to argue. "I was stronger…better. I had little care about the fact that they were human," he explained unapologetically. It was how he'd felt, he couldn't change it and he wouldn't apologize for it. "Of course it got a little annoying that they kept dying…"

She snorted at his words.

"And my brother did not appreciate the body count. Towards the end, he'd taken to tossing eggs with me." Clearly able to see the memory in his thoughts, he shook his head. "Do you have any idea how many eggs I was pelted with?" Of course Elijah hadn't specifically meant to throw them at him, but he may as well have. "And that was during a time when bathing wasn't an everyday occurrence. Can you see me now?" When she smiled in response, he arched an eyebrow at her. "Just be grateful he hasn't attempted the same with you."

"I guess I was pretty rude to him earlier," she sighed, hating that she'd taken her frustration out on him. It wasn't fair of her to do that when he'd been doing nothing but trying to help her. After everything she'd done to him, his love for her never faltered. Every argument, every insecure thought…he stayed constant.

"Don't feel too badly, Elena. It isn't as if he's going to jump of Wickery Bridge because you were mean to him." When she offered him a flat look, he shook his head. "My brother is the most understanding person I've ever known. He knows you didn't mean anything by your words earlier."

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed. When she ripped yet another foil, she stood up. "Kol?" She waited for him to turn his attention back to her before she continued. "Are you sure you don't mind me being here? I just…I feel like a burden. And I'd feel like that anyway, but right now…I can't help but feeling as if I don't belong here."

"Oh, don't worry, Elena," Klaus said entering the room. "My mother's decision to alter you has sort of forced your presence upon us."

Wincing at his words, she looked down at the floor.

"Klaus, that was uncalled for, don't you think?" Finn chastised as he followed him into the room. "It isn't as if Elena asked for any of this."

The hybrid rolled his eyes. "Forgive me, love. I understand that this was not your decision. However, you must know that we are not used to your presence and we feel as if it was forced upon us."

She had no response for that, because he was right.

"He doesn't mean it like that," Finn excused, seeing Elena's shoulder droop even further.

"My brother is right," Klaus admitted. "If it wasn't for your newly acquired abilities, we'd be forced to deal with you because of Elijah."

Elena's nose wrinkled. Yeah, because that reasoning is so much better. Maybe it was a good time to slip out of the room and sneak upstairs?

"Don't take is personally, Elena. I'm slightly embittered because my mother made such a decision and left us to deal with it in the wake of her death. But that's really nothing new where she's concerned, is it?"

Yes, the idea of sneaking up to her bedroom was becoming increasingly more appealing with every word out of Klaus' mouth. Honestly, she had no idea how to handle the hybrid. He'd promised to protect her for the sake of protecting her blood and the qualities it possessed, but she remembered what it was like to die in his arms. She remembered the constant fear his name could instill, the pain he'd caused.

* * *

><p>Hours later, sleep eluded her just as much as it had when she settled down for the night. After retreating to the solace that her room offered, she spent an hour carefully unpacking her clothes and attempting to put them away so they wouldn't wrinkle in the suitcases.<p>

When Rebekah offered to assist her bathe, Elena awkwardly accepted. As the female Original moved to start the water for her bath, mixing various bath salts and soaps, she gathered her night clothes. And once she was fully submerged in the water, Rebekah returned to the washroom to dispense the shampoo and conditioner that Elena needed. The two worked in a not completely uncomfortable silence. And when she opened her mouth to apologize for Esther's death, Rebekah simply held her hand up to silence her with a quiet 'please' before excusing herself with a promise to return to help her with her hair when she was ready.

After Rebekah dried her hair and brushed it, Elena returned to the guest room, excusing herself from dinner that night. She had no wish to embarrass herself further in front of Elijah and his siblings while attempting to eat. She was sure she'd make a mess with whatever she was given, and she didn't need their critical stares. Instead, she settled on the overly large bed waiting for sleep to claim her.

But it never did.

She was lost to her raging thoughts.

Esther and her rash decision to alter her without so much as a warning of what was to come.

Elijah…and everything that was entailed to him. The fact that she didn't deserve him, and yet he didn't falter. He stayed with her during her entire stay at the hospital, not even leaving when she was asleep. His promise to help her deal with her changes. How had she gotten so lucky? More than that, why was she looking for reasons to doubt their relationship when she wanted nothing more than to embrace him?

Her increased strength and hearing, what a pain in the ass! Her stomach was beginning to make sounds of protestation and she knew she would need to eat. More than once she considered sneaking downstairs and eating a slice of bread over the sink so as not to make too large of a mess. But she didn't want to garner any attention, so she listened for Elijah and his siblings, waiting for them to settle down before venturing out of her room.

And for some inexplicable reason, she thought on the silver tin foiled candy. She once liked that chocolate and every other kind the brand offered, but her preference in it had quickly faded. If she ever saw another tin foil wrapped candy, silver or any other color, it would be too soon.

Did her previous reincarnations enjoy chocolate? And if so, what brands? Had she always preferred milk chocolate over dark chocolate? Or did she prefer filled chocolate in another life? Or maybe she hated chocolate all together in a previous life? And if she did, why would she like it in that life? Did her love of a certain kind of food or candy have anything to do with a previous existence? And putting aside all mention of food, did any preference she had over a certain item carry over from another life?

Growing increasingly frustrated by the questions that were beginning to mount, Elena sighed. Tossing the comforter off of her, she made her way to the bedroom door and opened it as carefully as she could. She detected silence coming from almost every other room in the house; all, except for Elijah's. She saw light coming from his room and instead of bypassing it to journey to the kitchen, she found herself knocking on the door instead.

"Elena," he greeted, opening the door. "Are you well?"

When he stepped back in silent greeting for her to enter, she cautiously passed by him. "I'm fine," she answered quickly.

Closing the bedroom door behind her so as not disturb his siblings, Elijah turned to look at her. His gaze moved down the length of her body and back up, briefly stopping on her rear end before forcing his gaze back up to her face. When he took notice of the fact that her gaze was settled on a piece of paper, he once again gave her a once over. She wore a pair of yoga pants that were fit so comfortably snug against her and a light blue top so tight that there was no dispute over the fact that she wore nothing underneath it. It had been far too long since he'd been in such close proximity to her that he could peruse her body. Clearing his throat, he attempted to steer his thoughts to a safer subject.

"You wrote me a note…" He hadn't noticed it at first. When he'd returned home from the hospital, he'd been in his room long enough to change his clothes, and that had been it. It wasn't until he'd been banished from Elena's side earlier on the afternoon that he finally found it on his night stand. He'd read through it multiple times and he allowed himself to believe that things would work out in their favor.

Elena offered him a small smile. "I couldn't just… You knew I had been here. And I couldn't just leave after staying in your room without something," she excused in a small voice.

"Did you mean what you wrote?"

She watched him stand taller before he approached her. "Every word," she admitted. "The last time we spoke and I asked for time, I knew I would miss you." Shaking her head, she tried to make sense of her thoughts before putting words to them. "And I did, but I didn't realize how much until I woke up in your bed. You…comfort me, I mean, just the thought of you can comfort me. But it's not just you, but like…" Breaking off into a small smile, she apologized. "I'm not saying this very well."

A small smile played at his lips, but he didn't offer up anything else.

"What I'm trying to say is that the smell of your room, the lingering scent of your cologne and soap offered me more comfort than I felt since the whole Katherine ordeal," she confessed in a gentle tone.

He couldn't deny how proud he felt to know that something as inconsequential as his scent afforded her comfort. It was a fact that both pleased and aroused him.

"I missed you, missed this…just being with you," she continued on, unaware of where his thoughts had taken him. "You became such an integral part of my life so quickly and it scared me. And when everything happened, I used it against you, and I'm so sorry."

"Elena, you don-"

"Yes I do. I need to say this, and you deserve to hear it. I've done more things that warrant an apology than I care to think of but I'm sorry, I'm sorry a hundred times over." She felt a sting as tears welled up in her eyes.

"We've both done things, dearest. Neither one is without fault."

She nodded. "No, I know, but you never wavered. Since Damon un-daggered you, you never faltered. You took everything in stride, you loved and supported and believed in me…us. And that never stopped, but I can't say the same," she admitted as a single tear ran down the length of her face.

The solitary tear was enough to put him into action. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her against his chest. And when she began crying into his embrace his hold on her tightened. "But you're here now, Elena."

"And I'm sorry that I still have my doubts," she confessed into his chest. "I wish I didn't, but I do, and I'm working on it." She didn't like feeling like that, she'd never been an insecure person before. "And I know that my doubting the whole mating bond hurts you." He didn't say it, but she was able to read the emotions behind his eyes whenever she would speak of it. "But I just…I don't doubt you." Lifting her head, she peered up at him, still encased in his embrace. She hated the fact that she ever felt that way. But she never would again! "It hurt when you couldn't tell the difference between me and Katherine, but it hurts more when we aren't together. I can't guarantee that I won't have my moments of insecurity ever again, but I love you. I love you, and I will do whatever I have to…to make it up to you."

"I don't need you to make anything up to me," he denied. "I just want you. I can't tell you that I always did, but I do now, so very, very much. And just as you warned me, where you may have doubts, I'll be there to reassure you."

He wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss her, but he held himself back. This time, their relationship would be different. Because she was the one that initially ended things the first time around; when she told him that she was ready to start over, he decided that he would follow her pace. He didn't want to push her for anything, afraid that he might scare her into changing her mind.

"Elijah?"

"Yes, beloved?" He felt her heart beat faster against his body?

She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. Biting the inside of her cheek, she inwardly rolled her eyes at herself because the insecurity in her voice. "Can I kiss you?" She almost expected him to laugh at her, the beaming smile on his face left her breathless.

"Yes, please," he answered, unable to hide the joy he felt.

Smiling back at him, she brought a hand up around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She didn't waste any time before opening her mouth. And when he followed suit, she nearly moaned in pleasure when their tongues met for the first time since her ordeal with Katherine. The intensity of their kiss grew and she felt one of Elijah's hands travel up her back. When his fingers tangled in her hair, he anchored her head and deepened their kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: So I didn't intend to post this just yet, but I couldn't wait to see what you guys thought about the fact that Elena and Elijah are truly reunited. I do hope you enjoyed it and I gave the moment justice!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Jamie:** I like that. "If you can unbutton my shirt without tearing it, you can have sex with me." It's nice of him to take one for the team…(sigh). Alas, I'm having them take it slow for the time being…but maybe later I can add in that compromise? I might cover the contents of the note at a later time, but it won't be soon. I'm glad you liked the Elena/Klaus bit, I was hoping to keep it realistic. And yes, absurd contemplations, and maybe a bit off tangent, but I couldn't resist adding it. I'm relieved the Elejah reunion came off well. I was really trying to make it just 'perfect' for the situation. Don't worry, Jeremy is coming up in this new chapter. I wouldn't go without him for very long. As for the Caroline/Finn bit, (would it be Carolinn or Finnoline) I hadn't considered it. I was thinking on bringing in a love interest for him, but I hadn't given much thought as to whom it would be just yet.  
><strong>Eva:<strong> I'm glad you're liking the family dynamics that I've been working on between the Originals. I was worried that Klaus' offer would come off a bit OOC, but I thought it made sense seeing as he wanted Elijah home as well. I'm doing what I can to develop Elena's relationships with Elijah's siblings while trying to keep things believable, so I'm happy that I seem to be hitting the mark. The orgasm part may not happen for a while, but there's always room for it later…because we both know I can't not write Elejah smut. Elijah's decision to move at Elena's pace and let her take control is two-fold.  
><strong>Aurora:<strong> Yes, it's a process, and I'm thankful that you're staying with me during it. I'll go back to Rebekah's thoughts in next coming chapters (not this one) and I'll be able to explain further why she did what she did by helping Elena. I'm really trying to mature Elena's relationships with all the Originals, but I hadn't realized I left Finn out. I'll make sure to work on that bit. I won't cover her friend's reactions to her temporary living arrangement, but Jeremy will make an appearance in this one. And the hunter is not forgotten, I just need to make sure Elena has all her ducks in a row before I reintroduce him.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> I hope the chapter made it worth waking up in the middle of the night! The romance will keep coming, but slowly. Unfortunately, there won't be much more than kissing for the time being. Elena is ready to move on, but she isn't ready for everything just yet. I'm glad you like the Elena/Klaus interaction as well as the Rebekah/Elena bit!  
><strong>Darkangel:<strong> The sparring is something I'm going to struggle with. I always worry about writing action scenes…but yes, sexual tension. I just hope I can do it justice. When I wrote the bit about him checking her out, I was thinking on the episode where Daniel had accidentally been checking Nina out. I couldn't resist adding that bit in.  
><strong>Juyon:<strong> Thank you. I was hoping to keep the reunion realistic to the situation, but I couldn't not fully reunite them. Originally, I was planning on making them wait even longer.  
><strong>Erin:<strong> Given the back story that I've provided these characters, I don't think Elijah's decision was OOC. The relationship that I've created for this version of Elijah and Elena is so much more than anything the TVD writers gave us concerning not just Elejah, but Elijah and a romantic interest. I didn't mean to make it sound as if he wasn't worrying about his siblings so much as concentrating on one thing so he didn't go have a breakdown, so that's my error. As you'll read in the beginning of the chapter, I'll go further into my reasoning as to why Elena is staying with Mikaelsons. Having said that, I've been writing this version of these characters going on a year. I'm very aware of who Elena's family is, but I'm also working on developing her relationship with Elijah's siblings as well (it will never supersede her own familial ties), but things will be changing and evolving.  
><strong>Melodie:<strong> I will. I wasn't quite finished with it, but it was getting too long.  
><strong>Andy:<strong> Thank you! I hope you like the Elejah bits I gave you in this one as well.  
><strong>Sarah:<strong> Thank you. I know it seemed to drag on, but having her insecure one day and magically over it the next wasn't realistic. But there were time I really wanted to do that! Yes, and I'm sure I will miss some things that would keep Klaus in character, I will make sure to keep those bits true.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> I'm glad you liked it. I had a big 'ol smile on my face when I read your words.  
><strong>Dreio:<strong> I know, it seemed to drag on, so thank you for sticking with me.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Thank you for taking the time out to leave some feedback!  
><strong>Giraffe:<strong> Thank you so much for all your kind words! There are times that I want to rush through bits and solve one issue or another so I can move on to the next thing, but I'm having fun with these characters. And you're right, Elejah is something that you can't rush, or I suppose you could, but why would you want to?  
><strong>Diehardromantic:<strong> I don't think it would be fair to compare Elena and Bonnie because Elena's abilities are physical not magical. Yes, they were given to her through magic, but she won't be practicing. As for her friends finding out, this chapter will only span a few days, and so other than Jeremy, she hasn't interacted with anyone other than the Originals.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> I have an idea for the note, but I won't divulge it just yet.  
><strong>Ansley:<strong> Thank you. I originally planned on having them wait even longer for such a moment, but it felt right to put it in that chapter. I was planning on fighting and rain at night and kissing and making it romantic, but I guess this way worked too.  
><strong>Beverlie:<strong> Thank you.  
><strong>Ellie:<strong> I'm glad I could incite such a dance. I plan on going deeper into Rebekah's view (not in this chapter though) and her decision will be covered. Well, I certainly hope I don't disappoint you concerning the reincarnation bits, though I haven't started on that just yet.  
><strong>Dreams:<strong> Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
><strong>Leah:<strong> It will be a slow process for both of them, as I feel they both have things to make up. Him, for his actions, and Elena, for pulling away. It's the reason why I haven't had them just jump back in bed together, though I really wish I could write that.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Wow," Elena breathed when she and Elijah separated.

Chuckling upon hearing her breath, he leaned down and captured a quick kiss.

"Do you think we might be able to do that again?" She inquired in a timid voice.

"I certainly hope so," he replied with an ease that hadn't been there minutes earlier. "Elena, you don't have to ask for my permission. This is an open invitation, if you so desire to kiss me, please do." When she nodded in response to his words, he offered her a warm smile. "This was a pleasantly unexpected end to my day." And with that one confession, he watched the expression on her face turn guarded. "What? What did I say?"

She shook her head. "I don't think that my being here was such a good idea after all," she whispered. "I'm intruding on your family." While she'd hid in her room after her bath, she'd listened to the Original siblings argue amongst one another not only over her, but Esther as well. "You should have been here while-"

"You laid in a coma?" He interrupted, arching one eyebrow for added emphasis. "Elena, wild horses couldn't have dragged me from you."

"But you lost your mother," she denied.

"Not for the first time," he denied in a soft voice with a shake of his head. "I understand your point, but I need you to understand mine." Belatedly, he realized just how callous his words had sounded. "I lost my mother once already, and while that fact doesn't make this time any easier, I'm in a much better place in my life to deal with it." He had control of his vampire abilities, he had a better relationship with his siblings and he had Elena.

"But what about Rebekah?" Elena inquired. "She hasn't said anything, but I know she's upset." Rebekah had needed her brothers, all of them, even if she hadn't realized it. "And instead of being here to help her through this, you were with me at the hospital." It was yet another thing that was addressed during Elijah's conversation with his siblings. Klaus had been the one to make mention of it, but she'd noticed the way that none of his other siblings bothered to deny it.

"And that was my choice," he reminded her in a gentle but firm tone. It wasn't as if Elena had forced him to stay with her, in fact, she'd even told him that if he needed time with his family that she would understand.

"But Klaus is so angry, and his observations weren't completely unfounded."

"But his anger is," Elijah refused to back down from this. "Esther's actions caught us completely unaware, and as you may imagine, it is not something we enjoy experiencing. Yes, Nicklaus is angry." All of his siblings were angry from one degree to another, but Klaus took the lead in that particular assessment. "And he's placing blame on the easiest target."

"And I don't want to add to that in any way," she shook her head. Because of what her blood entailed, she knew that Klaus wouldn't harm her, but he obviously had no problem taking his feelings out on her. "To him, you put me above them."

"I have always supported my siblings." Or, he had for the most part. It had been difficult to back Klaus once he was on his hybrid rampage. "And I will continue to do so, always and forever. However, I feel as if I must remind you that you are now included in that sentiment."

"But I…"

"You are my family, Elena…at least you will be," one day. "And we may not share blood, but one day we will." Raising a hand, he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "If you wish to return home, I will take you." He just wanted her to go for the right reasons, not because she felt like burden. "You need to learn to control your strength and I didn't think that your brother or Alaric could offer you the same help you would find here."

Elena sighed. "I know." He was right about that. Where Jeremy and Rick could offer her support, they wouldn't have been able to offer the same sort of support that Elijah and his siblings could. "I just hate this. I hate feeling so out of control, and I hate what this has done to us and our families."

Pulling her against him, he locked his arms around her waist. "You'll get this, Elena." She could adapt to any situation. "And it'll happen before you know it." After all, she had something that he had his siblings hadn't when they were still learning control; she had people to learn from. Hearing her stomach grumble he smiled. "Why don't we head downstairs and I will fix you something to eat?"

"You don't have to do that," she instantly denied. He'd already done more than she could have asked him for. "I can make my own food."

"Let me spoil you," he argued. She may need his support in the future, but she wouldn't depend upon him for much longer. "Besides, my brother would appreciate it." When she stiffened in his embrace he smirked at her, intending for it to soften the unfortunate truth behind his words.

Letting out a sigh, she grudgingly nodded. "Yeah, I guess he would."

* * *

><p>Days two, three and four went much like the first one. Elena continued to attempt to unwrap the chocolate candy without ripping the thin tinfoil. And much as the same day, she did so <em>without<em> mastering the skill. Elijah's pockets stayed just as deep as they were when he made his offer, but she was much more agreeable. She wasn't so quick in banishing him away from her presence when her frustration became too much.

Kol would make it a point to sit with Elena when it appeared that she was ready to explode. He'd find humor in her loss of emotional control and didn't bother hiding it from her. He would tease her and when she turned her eyes to him, the expression on her face saying 'screw you,' he would hold up his hands in surrender and apologize quickly. Her anger would quickly dissipate, and he'd move on to telling her stories about he and his siblings lives when they were learning to adjust to their changes. And just like that, all was forgotten, and Elena would let go of all of her anger and frustration and lose herself in his stories.

By the third day Finn had taken to sitting with her as well. And while his presence was much more quiet and soothing than Kol's, she still appreciated it. Where Kol would find things to tease her over, there was never anything more than a kind smile on Finn's face as he offered up different ideas, tips, that had worked for him.

By the fourth day, Rebekah joined her for an hour or two. However, unlike either of her brothers, she didn't offer any words. Instead, she would sit at the opposite end of the couch with a magazine in hand. Elena would swear that there were times she'd catch the blonde watching her movements as if silently critiquing her and cataloguing them for the next chocolate she attempted to unwrap. And then, the blonde would disappear for hours until it was time for Elena's bath. She hadn't asked for the blonde's help, but every night, she would join Elena and dispense the shampoo and conditioner. They never spoke, but neither girl seemed to mind.

Yet it was on the fifth day that things changed. Instead of having Elijah and Finn's supportive words or Kol's story to lose herself in, she had nothing and no one. And she found herself feeling both grateful and lonely. She'd attempted to work on mastering her strength, but after only five chocolates, she gave up. Instead, she called Jeremy to invite him over. She hadn't had a chance to speak with him privately and she'd missed that, being able to speak with him and not having to worry about someone hearing; even if it was unavoidable.

"So, you are living it up here, I see…" he voiced casually as he looked around at the elegantly decorated mansion.

Elena could only shrug. "It's nice, I guess."

"You guess?" He asked. What? She didn't like the extra room the house afforded?

She shook her head. "It isn't home," she replied softly. Yes, Elijah and his siblings had helped her out immensely, and she would forever be thankful for it, but it wasn't the same as being home. "I've gotten to know them better, and while I think they're mostly past the stage of judging me, I don't feel as if I could kick my feet up." Her gaze turned to the antique wooden coffee table. "No, I know I wouldn't be able to put my feet up."

"We miss you too, Elena," Jeremy confessed, glad that she had said what she did. The fact was, things were changing, and he knew that. He'd known that Elena's involvement with Elijah would force them, but for a few days there, it had felt like the Original was taking his sister away from him. And he wasn't ready to lose her just yet!

"So, what's been going on at the house?" Elena asked after a pregnant pause.

"I think you'd really like the changes that we've made." He and Alaric had finally gotten around to painting and redecorating the entire downstairs of the Gilbert residence. "It reflects us more than it did before."

"I can't wait to see it," she smiled. It was about time that they'd changed things around. She was sure that she'd always be able to walk into a room and see it how it was decorated when her parents were still alive, but they couldn't leave it as a shrine to them forever.

"And I finished going through the attic. Rick and I donated a lot of stuff. I hope you don't mind, that I sort of took over, but we needed space for Rick's things too."

She shook her head. That was what she'd intended to do in the first place…at least before everything happened. "Jeremy, what about mom's diaries?"

"We didn't trash them or anything," he was quick to deny. "I actually brought some of them with me, thought I might drop them off to you." He wasn't sure what her days consisted of, but she must have had down time. "I know you could spend hours in the attic and not even realize it, I thought maybe you'd like to have something from home here."

Maybe mixing up her routine would help? She wasn't getting very far with the way things were currently going. "Thank you."

"I'll go get the boxes and bring them to your room."

When he stood up, she shook her head. "You don't have to, Jeremy. I can grab them if you want to just bring them in."

He was insistent in carrying them up to her room. And as Elena led him to her guest room, she would offer to help him carry the boxes every time she heard him grunt from the excursion. He'd almost made it to her room, but he lost his footing and just when he was about to topple over, Elena grabbed the boxes from him and easily finished to their destination.

"Thanks for that," he muttered as he followed Elena into the room. "You took those from me like they weighed nothing more than a stack of papers."

"I told you I'd help you," she reminded him in a gentle tone. "I could have handled it."

He shrugged. "I'll remember that next time. Huh…" He peered around the room.

"What?"

"This is not what I envisioned Elijah's room looking like." He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but something more masculine maybe?

She felt a smile pull at her lips. "And do you spend a lot of time thinking on Elijah's bedroom?"

"Not really," he shrugged, smiling when he realized just how his words sounded. "But I thought his room would be…I don't know, more masculine." He certainly didn't see the Original with articulately drawn flowers framed against his bedroom wall.

"It is," she replied. "But this is my room."

"So you two aren't sharing a room?"

She shook her head.

"Oh. Good." When she shot him a look he smiled. "It's just, I saw you guys at the hospital. You looked like you were back together. I just assumed that-"

"We are back together, but I'm not ready to share a bed." Not that Elijah would push her for anything, but she wasn't ready for the temptations.

"I was worried there for a while. I mean my once popular and athletic sister, co-captain of the cheerleading squad, drops out of school and then moves in with her boyfriend. It's like something out of a bad Lifetime movie."

"You make it sound worse than it is!" She cried out, the thought having crossed her mind once or twice.

"I'm sorry, 'Lena. And I know that there's more involved in it than that, but you do realize how it looks to other people, right?"

"I know," she sighed. "I've thought on it before. Elijah and I had gone to town yesterday, and when he left me to answer a call, Mrs. Bender took the time to tell me that mom and dad must be rolling in their graves at how I turned out." The older woman had stunned her into silence and she had nothing to say in response. By the time Elijah returned to her, she'd been in a foul mood, losing herself to tears. Elijah had no idea what had happened, and she hadn't bothered to repeat the story.

"Elena…" She'd gone through a drastic change just repeating the story to him.

"But she's right, you know? Mom and Dad probably are. They were example citizens and members of the council." If things were different, if their parents hadn't died, would she and Jeremy have been groomed to join the council as well? "And I'm going to turn into the one thing they hated," she whispered. "My lover is a thousand year old vampire, the first in existence. They would hate the way I've turned out."

"You don't know that for certain," he denied. "Maybe they would have been just like Mrs. Forbes and supported you…us?" At least that was what he liked to believe. "I think you have too much time on your hands," he advised wisely. "Once you have control over everything, you could return to school…"

"And go back to the backbiting and catcalls? No, thank you." She would never put herself in that position again. She would regret not being able to graduate with her friends and she would regret missing out on prom, but it wasn't enough to change her mind. "I'll finish my online courses and I'll graduate ahead of schedule. Elijah has already offered to help me."

"Of course he has…"

"Jeremy," she reprimanded softly.

He nodded. "I'm not angry, Elena. I'm frustrated," Jeremy supplied. "I get that he is helping you, and I don't have an issue with that. I just…I wish that you hadn't been chased out of school. You, Bonnie and Caroline used to own that school and now you're just gone. You worked your ass off to graduate and you're just giving up."

She nodded. "You're right, I did give up."

His head shot up to look at her. He'd expected her to argue with him.

"I was in a bad place. I was so far removed from my friends and Elijah. And the things that people said, I couldn't handle it. I ran from it, found the easiest way out and took it. Maybe I did act too rashly, but I'm not going to change my mind."

Letting out a sigh, he didn't push the issue. She obviously had her mind made up and he was going to be able to change it. Instead, he focused on a different subject altogether. "So where is Elijah? He didn't look to be eager to leave your side any time soon." He thought for sure that the Original wouldn't have left her side for anything.

"He and his siblings decided to have a private service for Esther. I didn't want to intrude so I volunteered to stay here," she shrugged. "Things haven't exactly been easy for them and they needed to have this moment together." She hadn't even given Elijah the chance to offer an invitation before she gracefully bowed out. She really had no business joining them. Instead, she promised that she would return to the site with him on a different day. "They won't be telling the town about her passing, too many questions and such. Instead, she's decided to return to their family home in England."

"Where are they going to hold that?"

Elena shook her head. "I'm not sure. You know they used to live in Mystic Falls before it was actually Mystic Falls, I believe they were going to return to the place where their home once stood. It must be awful." The brothers seemed to be faring better than Rebekah, but they were all messed about. "I couldn't imagine mom suddenly returning only for her disappear just as quickly and without warning. I'd be a mess."

* * *

><p><em>I never thought that Grayson and I would have such a difficult time trying to conceive a child. The man I ended up marrying was my best friend, we grew up together. It made sense that we fell in love and got married. It would only make sense that we have a family, and it's what we both wanted.<em>

Jeremy had left a half hour earlier and she'd taken a chance to go through the things he'd brought for her. Not only had he delivered some of the pictures that had decorated her room, but he made sure to bring the sock monkey Jenna had given her for her fifth birthday as well as her favorite book. He'd also surprised her with a new journal since she'd so callously tossed out the other one.

After unpacking the items he'd brought for her, she turned to her mother's old diaries. Struggling to turn the pages, it took her longer to read the passages, but she was enjoying the read. Up until this point, she'd only read the diaries that her mother wrote in her teenaged years. She'd briefly glanced through one about her parent's first year married, but after her mother's gushing about how wonderful Grayson Gilbert had been in _every_ way {eww}, she'd closed the journal. She'd known that her parents struggled to conceive a child, they'd never hidden that fact. But she'd always wondered what her parents had been thinking by keeping the truth from her…from Jeremy.

_After one year of trying, I finally fell pregnant only to miscarry the baby. That hurt more than being unable to conceive and I was ready to give up. And then his younger, irresponsible brother managed to impregnate Isobel Flemming. Isobel Flemming of all people! A girl who was not only unprepared but didn't even want a child. There I was, a woman so desperate for a child but unable to conceive; while a young woman who didn't even want them fell pregnant! _

And it wasn't fair. Miranda hadn't always been the best cook, but she was the best mother a girl could ask for. Why should she have struggled for such a blessing when someone who didn't even want or deserve it fell so easily pregnant? At the time, Isobel had been young, and who knew what kind of mother she'd have turned out to be if she'd kept her. The only thing that Elena had to go on was the vampire version of her birth mother, and she'd been so thankful that Miranda had raised her and not the other woman.

_As soon as the mention of adoption was made, so was our decision. Johnathon hated the idea of having a child somewhere out in the world, but he knew that he was unable to raise it. Instead, Grayson and I would take the child and raise it as our own. And it was a decision that I never regretted. I didn't give birth to her, but I am her mother in every way that counts._

Her world had been rocked when she learned that she actually Grayson and Miranda's niece. But that didn't change the way she looked at them. They were still her parents. They were the ones to teach her how to walk and talk and potty train her. They were the ones that wiped away her tears and kissed her booboos. But she had felt resentful about the lie. How could they have fudged her records like that? Why not just tell her the truth when she was old enough to grasp the concept? Why did they feel the need to lie? Her entire family had lied to her! And that was not okay! She hadn't even had the chance to get to know John before he gave his life for her. And it wasn't as if he'd ever be able to replace what Grayson had been to her, but it would have been nice to actually know her birth father. Instead, she'd lived her life either disliking him or not thinking on it at all.

_I can honestly say I never regretted it, but I did question it when a man, not even a man, a...vampire, came to town to look for my daughter. I'd never been so scared in all of my life. I didn't, and still don't, understand how he even knew of her existence in the first place. _

It was this paragraph that caught her attention more so than the others. She couldn't possibly be talking of Mikael, could she? Her eyes traveled up to the date at the top of the page.

_And doppelgangers? What have Grayson and I gotten ourselves into? More than that, what awfulness will befall Elena? As a member of the council, I've learned to keep an open mind on the supernatural, but I never once thought on doppelgangers. They were nothing more than myths… Yet, even as I write that, I berate myself for being so cavalier about the subject when I know that vampires exist. And most importantly, what did a vampire need with one? Why would he concern himself with her?_

So it was Mikael…

"Elena?"

They'd learned about how Abby had chased him down and entombed him before he could actually find Elena, but she'd had no idea just how much her parents knew about it.

"Elena?"

And they'd known that she was a doppelganger! Had they seen old pictures of Katherine when she lived in Mystic Falls?

_Abby said that he is the most dangerous of them all-_

"Elena?"

Looking up from the book, she met Elijah's probing gaze. "Elijah, hi," she greeted with a weak smile. "How did everything go?"

"It was…my mother would have appreciated it," he supplied after a moment of thought. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts. "And how are you doing? What are you doing?" He gestured to the boxes in her room.

"Jeremy brought some things over and my mother's diaries were among them. I'd started clearing out the attic and I was going through her things and I was reading through them. I guess he has decided to finish my task in the attic, but he brought me some of her diaries."

Claiming a seat on the floor near her, he offered her a small smile. "And extraordinary read then…" He already had Esther's letter for him tucked away in a safe place. "My relationship with my mother and father had seriously deteriorated by the time we were turned, but the few things I was able to salvage from our homestead became irreplaceable treasures." He never left them behind when he traveled from place to place, it was only when more secure options were made available that he was able to leave them behind. "I still have them locked in a vault overseas," he added quietly. "Unfortunately, many of my human memories were forgotten over the years, you are lucky to have your mother's written words."

"I was angry with her…with both of my parents for a long time after I found out the truth of my parentage," she confessed. "When my mother gave me my first journal, I'd known that she had her own packed away somewhere. After they died, I didn't have the heart to look for them and then I was so mad at them for lying I didn't want to," Elena admitted, biting her bottom lip. "I loved them and I almost…hated them at the same time."

"It's understandable, Elena," he reassured her, not liking the guilt he detected in her voice. "So much was kept from you."

"But it doesn't make it right," she denied.

"No, it makes you human," he easily agreed. "And that's a beautiful thing." Bringing a hand up, he pushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "And what held your attention so intently?" Elijah inquired after a pause. "If I'm not intruding," he added hastily, wanting her to know that he would hold no ill feelings if she chose not to indulge him.

"She mentioned Mikael," Elena whispered then, her eyes not wavering from his. She watched his eyes widen before slipping down to the book in her hands before looking back up at her. "Not by name," she rushed to add. "But Abby told us about leaving Mystic Falls and why." Shaking her head, she sighed. "I didn't stop to think about my mother knowing all of that. I knew she was part of the council, but I never thought about all it entailed." She held the book out to him, rattling off where to start reading.

Swiftly reading the passages she told him to, he returned it to her possession in a matter or moments. "I had no idea," he confessed in a strained whisper. "And Abby was sure it was him?"

"He was the reason why she never returned…or what she did to him was why she didn't, so yeah…" Closing the diary, she peered back at him, noticing the reflective expression on his face. "Elijah?" She waited for his attention before continuing on. "What would Mikael have done with me if he found me back then?"

He shook his head, whether if it was to clear his thoughts or to because he didn't like the conclusion of them, he wasn't sure. "I can't rightly judge. Perhaps he would have taken you as his own to use you to lure my brother out of hiding." Not unlike his first thought upon meeting her.

"I don't suppose that he would have had a magic potion that would have brought me back to life…"

He shook his head. "I don't suppose so."

She considered the possibility that Elijah had shared with her. "I would have died. Maybe he would have taken me from my parents to use me as bait for Klaus. But he wouldn't have taken a chance with the fact that another doppelganger had been born and that Klaus could try to steal me away. He would have killed me so that Klaus wouldn't have been able to break the curse," she surmised in a grave tone.

"Unfortunately, that would have been the most likely to occur," he admitted with a frown. Mikael spent centuries chasing Klaus in order to kill him. He would have done anything to keep his brother from reaching his full strength, even if it meant the death of an innocent child.

"Esther tried to kill me, Mikael probably would have if Abby hadn't done what she did, Rebekah wanted my death and your brother actually succeeded in killing me," she prattled off in a strained voice. "I really hope the next mate or even woman," she clarified. "Whatever she is, that gets involved with this family has to go through the same crap," she muttered with a severe frown on her face.

"Elena, I-"

"It's not your fault," she interrupted him before he could continue on. "I was just stewing in my anger." She certainly hadn't meant to upset him. "But I really do hope that when the next person comes along, your siblings give them at least half of the amount of crap I've had to go through."

He was unable to hide his smile at her honesty. "Considering that we are speaking of my siblings, I can safely guarantee you that they will."

She nodded once. "Good." Leaning in closer to him, she rested her head against his shoulder. "Just so you know, Elijah, I'm not going to change my mind. And I'm not going anywhere."

Slipping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer against him and kissed the top of her head. "Good," he murmured, using her word.

When someone cleared their throat from the doorway, the pair looked up to see Kol leaning against the doorframe. "Well, look at it this way…" he paused, wearing an easy smile on his face. "You still have a looonngg way to go," he began, annunciating the word on purpose. "But you're not really one of us until another member of the family kills you, and hey, you're half way there."

She was still in the process of learning how to approach and deal with all of Elijah's siblings, but it was becoming easier to let Kol's words roll off her back. "Thanks, Kol, but it's not exactly an initiation I wanted to deal with."

He shrugged at her.

"Kol?" Elijah inquired, pulling his attention away from Elena. "Go away," he ordered in an even tone. When he was sure that they were alone upstairs, he turned his gaze back on his companion. "Is there something you'd like to do for the remainder of the day?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you would read to me," she answered, handing him the journal they'd previously been discussing.

He hesitated momentarily. "Are you sure?" If she wanted to continue on alone, he would have understood.

She nodded. "I like hearing your voice. Besides, it isn't as if I'm not going to tell you about it later."

"Very well then." Finding a position that allowed him to keep Elena wrapped under one arm while reading comfortably, he continued on where she left off.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that it answered a few questions. I'm slowly but surely moving things along!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Klausgirl:** Thank you.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> I'm glad to hear it, thank you for taking the time to review.  
><strong>Tiffany:<strong> I'm certainly hoping that's how it will go, I just need to make sure I don't disappoint you guys. It's been a while since I've written any smut.  
><strong>Eva:<strong> I always felt that it should have been addressed. If the idea really bit at my thoughts, I wouldn't have minded writing a story about Mikael taking Elena as an infant/toddler. I had a reason for bringing in the journals that will eventually tie into her dreams. As for her relationship with Elijah's siblings, I'm glad you liked them.  
>Fiat: Yeah, that was something I wanted to address. See, and I thought he was attracted to her 'humanity.' Luckily, I haven't endured any of that particular pairing. I know better than to turn on TO.<br>**Ellie:** Thank you for the kind words. I was really hoping to keep things slow and steady between Elena and Elijah, but that idea is kind of shot to hell after this chapter. And trust will have to be built on all sides as well.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> I hope you enjoyed it.  
><strong>Ellie:<strong> Merci. Je suis heureux que vous l'aimez. Veuillez pardonner les erreurs que je pourrais faire, l'anglais est la seule langue que je connais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura plus Elena et Élie!  
><strong>Aurora:<strong> Thank you! I'm glad you liked the inclusion of the diaries, but I intend to tie Miranda's journals into Elena's dreams, if I can pull it off.

Author's Note: So, let me apologize in advance. This chapter really sort of wrote itself. I knew the things that I wanted to include, but I had no rhyme or reason to the words, so my muse sort of took over for me. I didn't intend for the Elena/Elijah scene to happen just yet, but my muse felt otherwise.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"_Elijah?" Her voice was timid and mostly insecure. _

_Letting out a frustrated sigh, he shook his head. "Not now, Mina."_

"_I just-"_

"_Please, Mina, leave it alone," he nearly begged. _

"_I will, but please allow me to say this. I wanted-"_

"_This circumstance changes nothing. My feelings on the matter are resolved," he interrupted, unable to listen to her words. Tatia's treachery had been made known to his family…to most of the village. He was unable to endure a day where at least one person didn't offer him looks of pity. _

"_I was not going to-"_

"_If there was no Tatia, I still would fight this arrangement." Looking at her for the time since she'd approached him, his body relaxed. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and her lips trembled. His eyes softened. "I am sorry, Mina. I should not have…"_

"_You are upset, I lay no blame at your feet," she attempted to excuse. But it took all of her might not to fall to tears in front of him._

"_I should not have taken my frustration out on you," he denied with a shake of his head. "When others approach me, it is with pity in their eyes and empty words of apology. I am growing tired of it." He'd known that her approach would either bring mention of their arrangement and the possibility that it might be born back to life, or she would offer his own apologies. Either way, he was not interested and he needed to make sure she grasped that. _

_Since being party to the conversation that they'd shared, she'd often thought on what that would be for her. Would Elijah, upon realizing that Tatia was no good for him, give into the arrangement that their parents made? He had not spared her a second glance since the last time they spoke, and while she was sure she knew the answer; she was unable to push her hope aside. _

_When she pulled her gaze away from him, he shook his head once again. "If you would excuse me."_

_Unable to find her voice, she offered him a small smile in reply. Yet again, he didn't make acknowledgment of it or her. Her eyes focused on him, never wavering from his form, even as it grew smaller from the distance._

"_You love him."_

_The statement pulled her attention from Elijah and she spun around to face the owner of the voice. _

"_You are in love with my brother…"_

"_Kol, I did not hear your footfalls," she attempted to offer him a smile, but it fell flat. "What can I do for you?" She inquired, refusing to address his observation._

_His gaze fell to Elijah's retreating form. "He will not return the sentiment. He has vowed that he would never let another reign over his heart." The tone of his voice was neither soft nor cruel. _

"_So I have factored myself," she responded. _

"_But I could."_

_Her head whipped up to meet his eyes. "Could what?" Had she heard him right? He spoke of…loving her?_

"_Return the sentiment," he clarified as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "You and I played together as children."_

"_You tormented me." As a child, she was in constant tears because of the man before her._

"_I offer apology for that," he replied. As a child, he thought nothing on girls, even those that were closely tied to his family. To him, that made her fair game, and he teased her just as he had Rebekah. "It was a long time ago, Mina. People grow and change and I am no exception. We're close in age, and you are a close confidant to my sister."_

"_Are you…extending an offer of marriage?" The idea was absurd! She had never considered him as anything other than Elijah's little brother or Rebekah's mean older brother. _

"_You are surprised…"_

_Of course she was! "You do not even know me."_

"_I have known you since you were a young one." _

"_Kol, you cannot mean this."_

"_You are a beautiful woman, and I am not to unattractive, am I?" He waited for her to reply. "And the other girls I have known are either closely related or far too young for me," he added._

"_Your offer is based off of a matter of deduction then, Kol?"_

With a start, Elena sat up in bed. Turning on the lamp beside the bed, she reached for the brand new journal that Jeremy had purchased for her. With difficulty, she wrote down as much of the dream as she could before she forgot any details. And then she thoroughly went through her feelings and thoughts on the matter, writing down any questions that she had about it.

* * *

><p>"It's about damn time that you got in touch with us," Damon grumbled as he stepped into the Gilbert residence. "I get that you and Elijah are a thing now, but don't forget who has been by your side since the beginning."<p>

Thoroughly chastised, Elena looked away from his angry look.

"What my brother means is that we've been worried," Stefan tried to amend.

"No," the elder brother argued. "I meant what I said, I don't need you to make up excuses. She should know better."

"And she is sitting right here," Elena interjected.

"Okay, we're here. Where is everyone?" Damon demanded, looking at the empty room. At the very least, he expected Bonnie and the loud mouthed one to be waiting there already.

Sighing, she stood up from her spot on the couch and approached Damon. "I invited the two of you a little early because I wanted to speak to you. Jeremy and Rick are upstairs, they'll join us when the others get here."

"And your boyfriend had no issue with you being alone with us?" A smirk twisted at his mouth.

She frowned at him and the censure in his voice. "I'm sorry, Damon. I just don't know how to handle this…you…the two of you. And it isn't as if I needed to seek Elijah's approval on this." Truth was, she hadn't told him of her plan to meet with Stefan and Damon first. And while she knew that she didn't need his approval to do anything, he would have been slightly miffed if he knew what she was planning. She knew it was cowardly on her part, Elijah at least deserved to know the truth.

When she ended her relationship with the Original the first time around, it was because she wanted to find herself. And she still meant to, though it wouldn't happen the way she'd originally planned. She also intended to put herself first and stop catering to others wishes and demands. And though Elijah would never demand anything of her, she was afraid that she would somehow be coaxed into changing her plan to meet with Stefan and Damon; even if she only meant to please him in not doing so.

Sleep had been difficult to come by after her dream, but when she finally did find it, she fell into a deep sleep and woke up feeling refreshed. For the first time since waking up in the hospital, she was ready to face the day and any challenges she faced. She was ready to deal with her friends and the problems that had been keeping her from them.

In response, Damon tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I don't understand," Stefan muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Elena began to explain. "I wanted to speak to the two of you without anyone else present. There are things that I need to say." Giving a look to Damon, she rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure there are things you want to say."

Damon snorted. "That's putting it lightly."

"As much as I love Caroline and Bonnie and Matt, it's the two of you who I've been closest to for the past couple years. I know that if it wasn't for the both of you, I would have died many times over. And there aren't enough words that I could use to thank you for everything that you guys have done for me." Turning away from them, she reclaimed her seat.

"We've also hurt you," Stefan observed, thinking of his treatment of her after returning to Mystic Falls with Klaus.

She nodded. "And I've hurt you, and I don't think I ever really apologized for it." She looked from one brother to the other. "I didn't intend for things with Elijah to spiral out of control the way they did. I never should have allowed things to progress with him, and I certainly shouldn't have done it while you and I were together. It was really shitty of me to do." When Stefan winced at the mention of her cheating, she apologized again.

"And I'm here, why?" Damon snarked, looking between the pair of them.

"Because you were an important part of my life too," she replied. "Because when Stefan was gone, you stepped up. You became more to me than I ever thought you would. And I know that things didn't work out the way that you wanted them to. But I love you both, I really do…and I don't know what to do about this new situation," she confessed.

He didn't know which was worse; losing Elena to Elijah, or the thought of something happening between Elena and his brother. Either way, he was eager to move things along. "It's not really a new situation," Stefan observed.

"No, but it feels like I can breathe for the first time since Elijah returned. Everything was so intense-"

"Spare us the details," her former lover interrupted.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I just meant that everything seemed so out of control. I mean the way our relationship progressed to the murders, to Katherine…it was one thing after another, after another. I let things slide."

"No, you ran away…big difference," Damon corrected her.

"I did," she agreed in a small voice. "I was afraid to face you…both of you. And I am sorry to say this, but things with Elijah were so much more than anything I had ever felt before. I found myself wanting to please him, and I know how the three of you feel about each other. I felt as if I had to take his side, even though no lines were drawn."

"And now?" Stefan asked, trying to gauge her thoughts.

"And now, I want to please myself." When Damon offered her a smirk and Stefan smiled at her choice phrase, it took everything within her not to blush.

"So you mean to tell us that if something were to happen tomorrow that would forever label us as 'us vs. them' you would choose us?"

She shook her head. "No," Elena answered easily. "I'm so deeply entwined with them there would be no way I could…even if I wanted to." She was still learning to accept it, but her allegiance would fall with Elijah no matter the situation. "But I am hoping not to have to choose," she added after a pregnant pause.

"So what? We like…put aside our differences all for the sake of you?" Damon asked in an altogether too peppy voice.

"Something like that," she grumbled, knowing that he was taunting her.

He cut Stefan a quick look to see how he was taking Elena's words before turned back to her. "Are you nuts? I get that you think Elijah is a swell guy, and while I do hate him a lot less than his siblings he's still an Original. And have you forgotten about his psycho brother, you know, the one that killed you?"

"Of course I haven't." That fact taunted her every single day she woke up in the Mikaelson mansion.

"And what's gonna happen when little brother decides to resume his crazy ass mission to create more hybrids?"

"That is something that Elijah and I will deal with if it comes to that." Luckily, Klaus hadn't made any mention of it since before they'd dealt with Katherine.

"He's stuck a dagger in every one of his siblings when they disobeyed them, what makes you think this is any different? And you want us to sit idly by while goes after you?"

"I told you that Elijah and I would deal with it," she repeated. "All I'm asking for is to not have to choose between my friends and my future. I want you guys back in my life, I miss you."

"You should have thought of that before spreading your legs for Elijah," Damon shot back. Shaking his head, he turned to Stefan. "She's your ex-girlfriend, you reason with her. I have a hot date."

Elena and Stefan watched the dark haired vampire storm out of the house. When the sound of an engine roared to life before the sound of a car peeling off down the street, she turned back to Stefan. "That could have gone better," she muttered.

"What did you expect, Elena?" There was no accusation in his voice. "You aren't the only one going through this change. We both lost you as well, and I don't just mean in a romantic aspect. You were like an everyday fixture in our lives, and to go from that to you being gone all the time…"

"Look, I'm not asking for you guys to forget everything that's happened, because it would be stupid of you to do. I'm not some naïve little girl. I get that you and Damon will never be friends with Elijah…or his brothers. And I'm not asking you to do that, but I don't want to have to choose between you guys either. I miss my friends. I know that things can't go back to how they used to be, but they don't have to be like this either. And I'm planning on having a similar conversation with Caroline and Bonnie, I just figured that I'd deal with the easiest one first."

Stefan gestured to the door that Damon just left out of. "And this was the easier of the two conversations?"

Elena shrugged. "You know that Bonnie can be just as stubborn as Damon," she replied. "I may have been closer to the two of you these past couple of years, but my years of friendship with Bonnie and Caroline easily trump that."

He nodded as if understanding her comparison. "I know that we were going to discuss this with everyone else, but is everything okay? I mean you were in the hospital one day, and the next you're moved into the Mikaelson mansion."

"Who told you that?"

He smiled thinly. "Small town, people talk," he reminded her.

"It's not permanent, Stefan." She had no idea why she felt she needed to clarify that, but she did. "Esther did cast a sort of…spell. It enhanced some of my abilities." She gave him the cliff notes version of the last week. "And I'll tell you everything when the others get here-"

A quick knock sounded on the door before Caroline opened it. She, Bonnie and Matter entered without being invited, as they often used to.

"Huh…" Matt looked between Elena and Stefan, obviously not expecting Stefan there before the rest of them.

"Wow, talk about déjà vu," Caroline muttered. She hadn't seen any other cars parked out front of the Gilbert residence, but if she expected to see anyone with Elena, it would have been Elijah or one of his siblings. "Are we late?"

Elena cut a glance at the clock on the wall. "You're right on time," she smiled. "I invited Stefan and Damon over a little early because I wanted to speak to them."

Matt frowned. "Damon's here?"

"Not anymore," Stefan answered with a casual shrug.

When the three of her friends looked to her to elaborate, Elena sighed. "He didn't like what I had to say."

"Shocking," Bonnie muttered, knowing that it more than likely had something to do with Elijah and his siblings.

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell me that you were meeting with Damon and Stefan early," Elijah said, breaking the silence in the car.<p>

Overall, the meeting wasn't half as bad as he'd expected. Of course with Damon absent, the accusations were kept to a minimum. Elena had been completely truthful with Jeremy and Alaric about everything had taken place because of Esther's actions. And for Elijah, that was enough. But Elena desperately felt a need to include the rest of her friends, and so not only had a gone to support her, but to speak on behalf of his family.

Elena chewed on her bottom lip, having expected the question sooner or later. Elijah and Finn joined them only seconds after her friends arrived, so both Mikaelson brothers learned of Stefan and Damon's early invite when the others had. Outwardly, Elijah had remained impassive, but she hadn't missed the way his eyes flashed when she met his gaze. "I wasn't aware that I needed to," she denied in a soft voice.

Her tone was one of innocence, but he saw her hands flex on the steering wheel. "Elena," he began cautiously. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Turning to face him, she offered him an expectant look. "Then what did you mean?" When he appeared to be at a loss for words, she turned her full attention back to the road.

Sensing that their conversation could very easily escalate into an argument, Elijah wisely chose to keep his mouth shut for the duration of the ride back to the mansion. He'd been eager to find a moment alone with Elena since finding out that she'd been alone with Stefan. It was the reason why he had opted to stay behind with her once the meeting ended and the others dispersed.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized when she put her car in park. Keeping his gaze trained on her, he watched her shoulders slump. "I was just…surprised."

"I don't need your approval, Elijah," she whispered after taking a deep breath. Twisting her body towards his direction, she met his gaze. "I don't want to have to sacrifice who I am just to be with you." It wasn't as if she'd been forced to the first time around, but she had…even though it was willingly. "I've needed to come to terms with everything and I need to mend some bridges. Today was the beginning of that."

"I understand that, but I'm not comfortable with the thought of you being alone with Stefan or Damon." Aside from the fact that they grated on his nerves (specifically Damon), he resented what they once were to Elena.

"I'm sorry, what?" Where did that come from? "Stefan and Damon would protect me with their lives, if I'm safe with anyone besides you, it would be them."

"I am aware of that," he agreed darkly.

She didn't anticipate his eyes darkening so swiftly. "So what's the problem?"

"I don't like what they once meant to you," he told her matter-of-factly.

A frown pulled at her lips. "You knew what they meant to me the day we met." Stefan and Damon had devised a plan to rescue her from the 'evil' Original vampire; and had he not been special, Elijah would have been dead.

He nodded along with her explanation. "I know that. I also know that I don't like the fact that they own a part of your past that I can never touch." And it wasn't about insecurity, because he certainly wasn't jealous of either brother. But Elena was his, even if she didn't like the fact. "I understand that your feelings for them are not what they used to be, but it doesn't erase the fact that they were once there."

"You're not jealous, are you?" Because that is what it sounded like to her, even though it was an absurd idea. Elijah didn't get jealous, and he certainly wouldn't feel such a way over an eighteen year old young woman. But it would be nice…to pull such a reaction out of him…

"Of course not," he immediately denied. When her frown deepened, he shook his head. His instant denial may have just hurt him more than helped him. "I know with every fiber of my being that you are mine. It's just the knowledge that they were once sniffing around something that I covet…"

Taking a page out of Damon's book, the expression on her face instantly brightened. "Hmm, so I'm nothing more than a possession, right? I mean, a favorite toy of yours," she added. "And you don't like the fact that someone else played with me first…" Turning away from him, her gaze moved to the windshield. During the course of her drive home, she'd watched as the sky grew darker as storm clouds rolled into town.

"Damn it, Elena!" He growled in frustration, nearly hitting the dashboard with his fist. "That isn't what I meant, don't put words in my mouth!" Why was she aggravating him so? It was as if she was purposely pushing his buttons to get a reaction out of him.

"I don't have to, you're saying more than enough." Pursing her lips, she pulled her keys out of the ignition and played with them. "And this is why I didn't tell you about wanting to talk to them. Because I knew how you'd react. You wouldn't say anything, but the look in your eye would speak loud enough. I knew that you wouldn't want me to do it, and I'd so blindly agree to it."

"Of course I don't like it," he hissed. He didn't want her anywhere near Stefan or Damon. The pair of them may not be able to whisk her away under the guise of romance any longer, but they could still prove to be a thorn in his side.

Her attention turned back to towards the windshield and she watched the first few rain drops fall against it. If her nerves weren't already shot, she would have thought on the poetic justice of the weather reflecting her current emotions.

When she made a move for the handle, she paused momentarily. If this wasn't about jealousy, then what was it? Was it a sort of vampire thing? "Is this a vampire thing?" He hadn't needed to exert his power over anyone, because most vampires had been smart enough not to encroach on his territory. And Elijah could deny it all he wanted, she was beginning to feel as if he viewed her as such; even if it was more so the demon than the man. "Is this the part where you hit me over the head with a club before throwing me over your shoulder caveman-style and rushing me to privacy so you can prove to yourself that you are the alpha male?" When he remained quiet, she let out a long sigh. "Fine, don't answer me," she huffed before opening her car door.

She vaguely heard the sound of the passenger door slam shut before Elijah blurred before her. She was hardly cleared from the path of the driver side door shutting before Elijah had her pinned against it, using his body to hold her in place. Did he not realize that the raindrops were coming down harder? Or did he just not care?

"Yes, it is a vampire thing," he answered with a dark whisper. He held her gaze with his own intense stare before his eyes traveled down to her neck. He hadn't touched his mark since their reunion, and he wouldn't until things between them were completely settled, but damn was he tempted to! "As for the rest of your inquiry, would you like me to prove to you just how much of an alpha I can be?" He nuzzled her neck, making sure to keep a safe enough distance away from the mark. The hands that he'd had resting against the car on either side of her body traveled first to her hips and then thighs. With no warning, he lifted her up and settled in between her thighs.

She squealed in surprise over his actions.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow this time around? If you would prefer, I can remind you in every way imaginable that you are indeed mine."

She felt his arousal coming to life against the apex of her thighs and it took everything within her not to brush against it encourage him in any way. Elijah had always been the dominant partner when it came to sex, but she couldn't remember the last time he was so domineering with her. Sex oozed from his voice and it was tantalizing to her in every way.

"I have touched you in ways that others have not, I've touched you more deeply than anyone else…both physically and emotionally." His eyes darkened with lust and he thrust his hips against her. "I have no reason to be insecure for I am the better choice of mate compared to all others."

When he thrust against her again, she whimpered. His body was teasing her, coaxing her to let go any enjoy herself. "Elijah…"

"I do not like Stefan and Damon Salvatore simply for the fact that one was your previous lover and the other was in love with you. I do not like having that fact taunt me whenever you are in their presence." It didn't matter that his mating with her kept either from touching her inappropriately. It may have been irrational, but he couldn't turn off the knowledge of it.

Her whimper morphed into a cry of pleasure when one hand snaked between them and tweaked one of her nipples through her bra and shirt. "Oh!"

"As I remember it, you weren't very pleased about Lucy when you met her and learned of her relationship with me. I remember that you were not so much jealous as you were displeased that she'd returned…not so dissimilar to how feel for your Salvatore brothers." Using one hand, he anchored her to him, while the other switched from pinching one nipple to the other. At the back of his mind he knew that he was rutting with her against a car in the wide open, but his demon didn't care. His body was calling for hers. And because she was so insistent about keeping things slow, it was all he could do not to rip off her clothes and have his way with her. "There are only two things I need in my life, Elena; my family, and you. I could exist without anyone else."

For the first time since he pinned her against the car, his lips crashed down on hers in a bruising kiss. She eagerly responded to him, granting him easy access to her to tongue as he continued to gyrate against her. Between his stimulations and the fact that she hadn't experienced a sexual touch since that morning in her kitchen so very long ago, her body was humming. She felt the pressure of an orgasm building. "Elijah…oh…what…are you doing to me?"

"I thought that would be obvious," he purred, tearing his lips away from hers. "Hmmm, I can smell your arousal, Elena. You're so wet for me." He nuzzled her neck before sloppily tonguing and kissing it. "Do you have any idea how tempted I am to take you right here against this car…to thrust my aching cock inside that tight, little pussy of yours?"

He trailed kisses back up her neck, meeting her gaze. His eyes were impossibly dilated and black, and something told her that rather dealing with Elijah, she was interacting with his demon. "Please…" Instinct told her that she would come to no harm from him, as he was an extension of Elijah. He looked at her as though he could devour her.

"Please what, cor meum?" He increased his pace, his assault against her body pushed her closer to the precipice and he could feel her body quivering against him. She was so primed and ready to explode. It was exactly where he wanted her!

Her eyes flashed in confusion upon hearing the words, but she didn't inquire after them. There would be time for that later. "I…I don't know…" she merely whined. When his thrusting stopped, she looked at him. "What'd you stop for?"

"You will not lie to me again, Elena," he told her in deadly calm voice. "Are we clear?"

She groaned in displeasure over his decision to stop.

"Do you understand me, mate?" He demanded. Grasping her chin within his thumb and forefinger, he gently but firmly forced her to meet his gaze. "I will try and respect your decisions, but you will never keep anything from me," he offered up. She nodded in reply to his words. "I need to hear you, Elena."

"Fine," she grudgingly admitted, hating that he was using her body against her so he could achieve what he wanted.

He brought a hand back down to her breasts and tweaked the nipples. "Good, girl," he cooed, returning to his thrusts. In under a minute, she was reduced to a keening mess, grabbing onto him with everything she was worth, she climaxed against him; inducing him into his own orgasm.

Elijah was a dripping mess and she could only assume that she was in a similar boat to him. She watched in fascination when the shade of his eyes lightened up into the comforting pools of brown they always were. However, his posture became tense and his movements were stiff as he allowed her out of his embrace. "Elena-"

She shook her head, signaling for him to stop. "What the hell was that?" She demanded. She wasn't looking for an excuse, she wanted an answer! "You used my body against me to get me to agree to your demand. How could you do that to me?"

His mouth went dry as he searched for something acceptable to say, but he came up empty handed. It wasn't as if he was wasn't in control of himself, because he had been. When his demon took over it was his more basic and animalistic side, but it was still him.

She'd never felt so used in her life! He didn't just coerce her, he'd manipulated her into agreeing with him. "No one has ever managed to make me…"

"It was my demon claiming you," he whispered with a guilty expression on his face. "Or…doing what I could to claim you since you've expressed your feelings on our intimacy level." While his more basic side wanted to claim her as it demanded, he wouldn't go against her wishes for fear of pushing her away.

"You used my orgasm to barter with me," she hissed back.

He nodded. "And the demon would do it again and again." Unfortunately, she wouldn't have the experience of dealing with a darker nature until she transitioned. He could attempt to explain it to her, and he would; but she wouldn't fully be able to grasp the concept.

"You can't do that…lord yourself over me like that," she denied with a shake of her head. It wasn't fair, because she had no way to fight it.

"Oh, I can and most assuredly will," Elijah argued. When she opened her mouth to disagree with him he shook his head. "I am used to getting my way, Elena. I bow down to no one, my demon bows to no one. I know what's best for you-"

"And I suppose that you're going to make my decisions for me," she snapped.

"I meant my words Elena. I will make an attempt to trust your decisions," he sighed. "I can't guarantee I'll always like them," Elijah added quickly. "But you need to respect that with age comes wisdom and there are some things that I can better grasp the understanding of."

She was itching to walk away from him, but she knew he wouldn't let that happen. And if she headed towards the house, they wouldn't be alone. Chances were that their previous actions had already garnered the attention from Elijah's siblings, but that didn't mean she wanted to give the others a chance to listen to their argument. Instead, she huffed at him and spun away. Crossing her arms over her chest, she heaved a sigh. She was annoyed, not just with him, but the fact that they were standing in the middle of a rain storm arguing.

Approaching her from behind, he rested his hands on her hips while his chin settled on her shoulder. "I think we both know that if I wanted to, I could have held out for more and you would have agreed to anything," he murmured gently. He felt her stiffen in his embrace and he squeezed her waist. "Just be glad I left it where I did…and that I kept it in my pants."

A half smile picked at her lips, despite the fact that she was still irritated with him.

"I'm sorry that you were taken by surprise," he apologized after a pause. "I suppose I should warn you now though, there are going to be moments like this throughout our lives. My demon will expect certain things, and dominance over you is one of them." He wasn't ashamed by it, but she wouldn't understand the concept…at least not yet.

It was a subject they had yet to cover. For while he was willing to help her deal with her physical abilities, abilities that would only be further enhanced when she transitioned; he hadn't yet gone into any emotional aspects of what becoming a vampire would mean. Kol had made remarks through the past weeks, but she hadn't bothered to question him further, whether it was because she dismissed him as trying to get a rise out of her, or because she was nervous about learning the answer, she couldn't rightly judge his motives.

Instead of addressing his statement, she turned to the phrase he'd uttered. "Cor meum," she repeated. She was sure it was she'd heard it somewhere before, but it sounded so sweet and erotic coming from him in that moment. "What does that mean?"

"It's Latin, for 'my heart.'"

"Your demon said it to me," she observed in a gentle tone.

He didn't understand why she sounded surprised by it. "Why wouldn't he? It was my demon that recognized you as my mate before I did." To him, it made perfect sense. "We should return to the house. I believe we are thoroughly soaked and given that I've just…"

"Dry humped me against my car?" She asked, supplying the words for him.

He smiled thinly, partly ashamed for his actions. "I could use a shower to clean off," he admitted in a quiet voice. "Taking you like that against the car was wrong of me, but I won't apologize for it. I respect your decision to want to wait, but I've missed being…close to you." Taking her hand, he placed a kiss on the back of it. "However, I will do my best to control myself from here on out."

"Thank you," she whispered, squeezing his hand. "It's not that I didn't enjoy it, because we both know I did," she explained with a slight tinting her cheeks. "But I…want to take…time."

"You will receive no complaints from me," he murmured quietly. He opened the door for her before following her inside.

"Ah, I was wondering when the pair of you would find yourselves inside…" Klaus looked Elijah over before looking at Elena. "Elena, you look like a drowned rat."

"Gee, thanks."

"Then again, I suppose you were otherwise engaged," he eluded, wraggling his eyebrows at her before turning to Elijah with a lecherous expression on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: I totally stole the Latin term of endearment from a story I read for another fandom. I wish I had come up with it, but I didn't.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Giraffe:** I'm glad you like the slow burn, though I really am tempted to take it further.  
><strong>Dreio:<strong> She really would have! And I so wanted to take it there!  
><strong>Angel:<strong> I'm slowly starting to incorporate the dreams more often. As I'll make mention in this chapter, Elena is having more dreams, but I won't be including them.  
><strong>Tiffany:<strong> Thank you! I really was worried about that part. Unfortunately, things are back to kissing, but Elena and Elijah do discuss it.  
><strong>Beverlie:<strong> Thank you.  
>Ellie: I'm happy I was able to get that across, I am really trying to build their relationship and it can be difficult because Elijah is so closely entwined with his siblings.<br>**Eva:** I haven't seriously considered having Elena confront Kol on that, but I have been playing around with an idea, but I'm still unsure about that. As for where I took Elijah, I know I have made mention of that in the past, but I didn't really include it.  
><strong>Aurora:<strong> I considered writing the conversation among everyone, but it would have been nothing more than a rehash of everything that you guys already know. I haven't further gone into the Kol/Elena/Elijah aspect of Mina, but that's not to say I won't address it at a later point.  
><strong>Jamie:<strong> Thank you. And of course I struggled with this chapter, my muse was hiding. I have played around with the idea of Mina and Kol being married, but I'm finding that it would discount what I wrote in the first story, unless it was a secret. But yes, I'm liking the idea of where it could take Kol/Elena/Elijah. And hey, I'm happy I didn't disappoint with Stefan!  
><strong>Ema:<strong> I know how it is to be unable to review. There are a few stories I'm behind on as well. And thank you for telling her about it. I'm relieved that you guys like it so much!  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Until this last chapter, I have only made mention of the 'demons.' While I don't plan on having Elijah turn Elena and then have blood play, I do think that their dark sides need to be addressed. Kol, in the show, has made mention of vampires having a dark nature, so while the show didn't so much go into it, it was spoken of.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Thank you for reading.  
><strong>Leah:<strong> No more semi-smut scenes, but I do introduce a couple new story lines and move along in wrapping one up.  
><strong>Dark Angel:<strong> She will be growing in strength, and I'm really interested in having her spar against him, I just don't know how to go about it. However, once I achieve it, there will be plenty of punches and kicks. I have considered nicknames on her end, but I want it to be special, and she doesn't have as much knowledge or as many languages under her belt as he does. I appreciate the offer and I will play around with it, but I can't guarantee I'll use it. The situation will be addressed and also, I'm happy you like that I introduced his darker side,

Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness of this. If any of you have recently visited my profile, you'd know why. My husband and I bought a house and we're in the process of moving. So this next month is going to be a little spotty on updates. I'm still working on the story when I have a chance (key word: chance). I just want you guys to know that as soon as things calm down, I'll be back to my usual updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Well, you were the last person I was expecting to see here today," Rick voiced, staring at the person on the other side of the door. "What can I do for you, Elijah?" With Elena gone for the time being, Elijah hadn't been by once.

"I came to speak with you about Elena," the vampire began. He waited for the history teacher to invite him inside before he continued on.

"What about her?" Had something happened? "Is she okay?" Was there a setback?

"She's fine," Elijah denied, instantly reassuring him that she was unharmed. "There were a couple things I wanted to speak to you about. I've been meaning to stop over and speak with you, but I haven't had a chance." Or, he supposed he had, but he hadn't wanted to. Things had finally calmed at the house. His siblings, most importantly, his sister, seemed to be healing; and he didn't feel as if he needed to remain at the house consistently. "And perhaps I should be talking to Elena about this, but it seems that every time I broach the subject of her schooling, she brushes it aside."

Rick crossed his arms over his chest. "What about her schooling?"

"When she decided to do an alternative way of schooling rather than finishing at the high school, I thought it was only a temporary solution. With everything that has taken place since then, I figured that we were in luck and once she had full control of everything that she would return. However, I've since learned of her decision to continue on with her current method."

Her guardian nodded. "I am aware of that," he muttered darkly.

"You do not approve then?" The Original surmised.

"Of course I don't! I've already attempted to speak to her as well, but she wouldn't hear me out. She wasn't in the best place when she left school."

Elijah shook his head. He remembered sneaking into her room to steal a personal item of hers for Jonas to use in a locator spell, a picture of her in her cheerleading uniform. He may not have known much about the hierarchy of high schools, but he knew enough to know that cheerleaders more often than not, ruled the school. They were supposed to be examples of the school. He also knew that due to the complications of her life that she was forced to give up all of her activities, but to go from one extreme to another.

"People were talking. Whether you care or not, Elijah, people have issues with your relationship with Elena. The physical age difference bothers them."

"It should be none of their concern."

"No, it shouldn't," Rick agreed. "But people talk, and some of her peers weren't discrete about the things they had to say."

"And the staff couldn't at least make an attempt to protect her?" His sister had mentioned some of things said in passing against Elena. He of course had been angry, but he didn't think more on it. Not because he didn't care, but because he knew that adolescents could be harsh critics, they always had been.

"Unfortunately, I've overheard Elena's name in several conversations when I've walked into the teacher's lounge. It isn't right, but if she doesn't want to return, I won't force her to."

"So there is nothing to be done then?"

Alaric shrugged his shoulders. "We could take this to the school board, but she doesn't want to. At this point, she wants nothing to do with it. I do hate that she's walked away, and it does feel as if she's giving up, but at least she's happy."

Elijah shook his head. "But she isn't happy. She is so far removed from her previous life, she couldn't possibly be happy." She hadn't said anything, but he could read the emotions behind her eyes.

"Okay, she's not crying," the teacher amended. "If she were to return to school, the gossip would start again. The propositions would start back up and the name calling would begin, and she would end every school day crying." It was what had taken place before she withdrew.

"What should I do?" Elijah asked after a minute of reflection. "I hate that this has been done to her, that because of me, her life has changed so drastically."

"Yes, the fact that the townspeople can turn a blind eye to all the supernatural but place all their focus on a teenager's romantic relationship astounds me." Of course, it was a fact that kept things most undetected.

"I just wish she would have said something," Elijah muttered, his mind turning back to the troubles that Elena had had.

"And what is she supposed to do? Tell you that the boys and girls at school are being mean to her?" Rick asked, arching an eyebrow. That was exactly why she didn't say anything, she didn't want to come off sounding infantile to him.

"I see your point," Elijah muttered without a hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Miss Forbes," Finn greeted politely, approaching Elena's friend.<p>

Putting away her phone, she smiled at the vampire. "Oh, hello, Finn. What brings you out?" She'd met the Original before her on several occasions, but never in such a relaxed setting. More often than not, it was always under stressful situations. But she couldn't deny just how well relaxation suited him.

"Since Elena has been staying with us, we've been spending some time together." He went on to explain Elena's 'lessons' and how he needed to go see a movie. He'd had an opportunity to see several from the comfort of the mansion, but both his sister and Elijah's mate insisted that seeing one in a movie theater was something he needed to experience. "And you?"

Her smile dimmed. "Matt and I were going to see a movie, but he just called to cancel. He was called into work."

"Would you then care to join me?" He offered. Rebekah had told him what to expect when he arrived at the movie theater, but he still felt as if he was a fish out of water.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude…" She really hoped that his invitation wasn't made out of pity. "Because I don't mind going home."

"You would leave?" Why wouldn't she continue on with the plans she'd already made? She was already out…

"Because I don't want to go alone," she shrugged. Belatedly realizing that he was unaccompanied, she nearly winced. "Not that there's anything wrong with it," she excused. "But…I don't do things alone." If she went out, it was with her friends.

Finding delight in the way he made her ramble, he chuckled. "I don't need your apologies, Caroline. You have not offended me."

She laughed, recognizing how she must have sounded to him. "What were you planning on seeing?"

Finn shook his head. "I uh…I wasn't sure." There was one preview that appeared to be more appealing to him than the others, but the title of it escaped him in that moment.

"Oh…" Then why had he come?

"I have never been to a movie theater before," he admitted in a small voice, moving closer to her so as not to be overheard. He watched with in slight fascination as her eyes lit up upon hearing his revelation.

"Really?" She perked up.

"You are impressed…why?"

"Because it's exciting," she supplied. "Come on, this will be my treat." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the building.

Looking down at their joined hands, he followed along, marveling at his companion. He briefly considered asking her if she thought he was someone else. No one dared to treat him in such a way, not even his siblings. Elena aside, he hadn't been touched by another woman that he wasn't closely related to since before he was daggered.

"Usually, the best thing to do is to go in with a movie in mind, but since you didn't do that, we'll have to choose from the ones close to starting…and that will really narrow down the selection," she explained, her eyes trained on the list of movie showings.

He looked from their still joined hands before turning his attention to the list as well. None of the titles struck him. "What did you and your friend intend to see?"

She prattled off the name and explained what she'd already heard about it. "We don't have to see it," she denied after watching the emotions flicker across his face upon hearing the description.

He shook his head. "You choose, Caroline. It isn't as if I've had my heart set on anything."

She nibbled on her bottom lip. "Are you sure?" She didn't want to hijack his decision. And it wasn't as if she wouldn't get around to seeing it…

"I will hand the decision over to you, free of censure; under one condition."

She thought making deals was an Elena and Elijah thing? "And that would be."

"You let me pay for it."

She chewed on the offer. She'd already told him that this would be on her, why did he insist on paying? "Deal, but I'm buying the popcorn and drinks."

"I don't require snacks or drinks," he shook his head.

"You can't not go to the movies and not have popcorn…and you'll need something to wash it down with." It just wasn't right. Candy, could be skipped, but not popcorn. "Besides, movie theater popcorn is the best. And since this is your first time, you need the full experience."

Something told him there was no arguing against her, she would undoubtedly come out on top. "There is no point to arguing with you, is there?" She shook her head. "I have never taken the time to consider you as anything other than Elena's friend," he began. "But I am realizing now that it was a mistake to do so."

"And why is that?"

"Because you, Caroline Forbes, are a force. I find that I am drawn to you." Her cheeks colored pink and she looked down.

She was momentarily speechless, something that hardly ever occurred. Caroline knew that the words weren't meant to embarrass or flatter her, but she found herself blushing like a school girl. She couldn't remember the last time someone paid her such a compliment. Her gaze fell to their still joined hands, and she dropped his much larger one. Had they been holding hands the entire time? Why hadn't she realized before? More than that, why had he let her continue holding it? She felt her embarrassment spike.

"Have I offended you?" He inquired, taking in her flushed cheeks. "I apologize, it was not my intention."

She cleared her throat, forcing herself to relax. "No, it's just, no one's ever really said that to me before."

* * *

><p>"So, Rick called me…"<p>

Elijah cleared his throat. "Did he?"

"If you wanted to discuss my decision, why did you go to him?" Elena asked, looking over at her companion. "Why not just ask me?"

"Because it seems as if every time I attempt to, you change the subject," he told her evenly. "And it has nothing to do with not respecting your decisions, so please don't even suggest that," he added before she respond. "I am just trying to understand your decision."

"You don't have to understand it, I just need your support."

"And you have it, unfailingly," he offered easily. "I just don't want you to look back and regret this decision down the road."

She offered him a small smile. "I appreciate your concern, but I already considered everything that I would be missing because of my decision."

Maybe she had thought on it, but thinking about it one day was different than having to experience it. Would she feel the same way when the graduation day came for her friends? Yet something told him that if he made mention of those points he'd end up insulting her more than anything. "Why didn't you tell me it was so difficult for you?"

She shrugged casually, much more so than she felt.

"Don't do that," he ordered gently, pulling her down so that she was resting alongside him. "Don't belittle things, please, Elena. Even if it is something you deem so seemingly inconsequential."

She gave him her word, resting her head against his shoulder.

When she seemed content not to say anything else, he joined her in silence. "I wish we could stay like this," Elena whispered, wrapped in Elijah's embrace. The pair laid cuddled together on her bed in the guest room.

"I would make no objection," he agreed, leaning over to place a kiss on the top of her head. Despite the location and position they found themselves in, it was a relatively innocent moment between them. That wasn't to say that he wasn't constantly tempted, but he'd kept his word to her. Since the early evening in the rain, he hadn't so much as made the first move to deepen any of their kisses.

Reaching over her head, she grabbed the stuffed animal Elijah left for her upon her first day at the mansion. Staring at the small plush animal, she lost herself to her thoughts. The few weeks that she'd been staying with Elijah and his siblings had been an adjustment, and not just for her.

Klaus was getting better at holding his tongue where she was concerned, though Elena was certain that had more to do with Elijah than anything. She was relieved about his attitude change, but she had no idea how to approach it. Given her history with the hybrid, she didn't think he was being polite to her out of the goodness of his heart, but she was thankful for the fact that she could be near him without the constant desire to run away from him. She doubted she would ever be able to fully drop her guard around him, but it was a pleasant change nonetheless.

Finn was as polite to her as ever. He didn't talk just to hear himself speak, everything he said had meaning. Of all of Elijah's siblings, he was the most understanding. He didn't judge her for any offhanded comments she made, leaving an open invitation for her to turn to him if she needed someone to talk to. He appeared to be genuinely interested in getting to know her, and she was enjoying the time she spent in his presence. For where he was willing to coach and teach her, she was able to return the favor in teaching him about living in the modern times. She was sure that he considered some of the subjects he learned about scandalous, but she delighted upon seeing his reactions to them.

The brunette didn't find her time with Rebekah as easy as she did when she was with Finn; but she felt far from apprehensive when left alone with the blonde. Their relationship was much more tentative than the ones she shared with the rest of the Mikaelson siblings. Most of their time together was spent together in quiet. Since she had better control over her strength, Rebekah no longer helped her with her daily grooming. Instead, she'd taken to joining Elena and Finn on their daily meeting. She would add her two cents in when Elena found something new to share with him. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't much; but they would often fall into laughter upon Finn's reaction to whatever it was that deemed worthy of him knowing.

Time with Kol was either hit or miss. He was beginning to spend more time outside of the mansion. Where Finn learned about the modern day through television and internet, Kol preferred to learn through experience. He fit the cover story as being Rebekah's college aged brother to a T. Honestly, she didn't mind his absences. While she'd always found his stories and antics funny, she was relieved to not have to see him every day. Her dreams seemed to have returned with a vengeance and Kol was appearing in them more often than not. She wasn't worried about developing any sort of romantic notions for Kol, but she was able to wake up experiencing the remnants of Mina's feelings. And while the red head still harbored deep feeling for Elijah, the feelings that she'd felt for Kol were beginning to morph. A trust developed between them that turned to friendship, and they became a confidant for one another. Elena knew that Mina hadn't exactly been in love with the then human Kol, but her feelings surpassed one of friendship.

And it was a subject that she hadn't yet broached with Elijah. Whatever feelings Mina held for Kol had not carried on to her…Elena. But she wasn't sure what it would mean for them, the three of them, either. None of the Originals appeared to remember Mina, despite whatever ties Mina or her family had to them as humans. If Mina had been married to Kol, wouldn't Esther have mentioned it when she confirmed to Elijah of the woman's existence? And if there was a marriage, why was she not remembered? Why was Tatia remembered, but not a young woman who (thus far) seemed to be so closely tied to them? How would Elijah react if she told him about her suspicions? Would he care? More than that, she only had dreams to go off of. Why say something that could potentially create drama when that was the last thing they needed? And he certainly didn't need or deserve that.

"Where has your mind wandered off to?" Elijah inquired after a few minutes of silence. He'd watched her play with the plush butterfly, but her eyes became vacant. He'd lost her to her thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

With a small frown on his face, he repeated his question. "What are you thinking about so intently?"

She shrugged a bit against him. "I've missed you."

His lips were pulled into a frown. "I have been here the whole time." What did she mean?

"No, I know," she denied, smiling slightly. "It's just…I was really trying to be good. I was really trying to take things slow."

And she was speaking of their event in the rain. "I ruined things didn't I?" He didn't pretend not to notice the way she had barely touched him since that day. It was why he'd been so surprised when she asked him to join her.

"No," she denied instantly. "It's just…I'm very aware of you now. I mean, I've always been aware of you, even before we were 'us,' I was aware of you."

He smiled at her. Upon meeting her he'd also been struck by her presence. And at the time, it had had something to do with the fact that she was a doppelganger. He'd remained cool and aloof, but there were times, he'd thought about bending her over and taking her anyway that he so desired to do.

"And things between us have always been so intense, and things between us were so physical. And after Katherine's actions and your being with her, I couldn't be with you." When his face fell, she changed her position and moved to straddle him. "When we got back together, I needed things to move at a slower pace. I didn't want to just hop back into bed with you, because that's sort of how things started the first time around and things just spun out of control."

Placing his hands on her hips, his thumbs moved under her shirt and began to rub circles against her waist.

"And I was proud of myself from resisting…you," she paused, hoping that she wasn't butchering her thoughts. "But feeling your body like that and the kisses we shared, I miss that."

His actions paused. "I do too," he admitted in a gruff voice. "Elena, if I could go back and change what happened that night with Katherine, I would. You must know that. At the time, I wasn't…I thought she was you and I was just so relieved that-"

She nodded. "I do," she interrupted. "And I want to move forward, I want more from you than kisses, but I can't help but feel as if I've ruined something between us."

"What?" He pulled her down closer against him. "No, never," he denied passionately.

"But you…you don't make any moves. And I didn't realize it at first, but that time, you did." And even if it had only been a couple days, she was growing increasingly aware of the fact that when they kissed it was always because she made the first move. She was the one that made the move to deepen them.

"I haven't made any moves because I wanted to go at your pace," he explained. "I knew that you wanted to take things slow, because it is so easy for us to get wrapped up in each other. I was trying to respect your wishes. Trust me, Elena, there isn't a time when we are alone together that I'm not thinking less than gentlemanly thoughts. I want you, just as much as I always did."

She nibbled on her bottom lip. "So if I were to try and take things to the next level, you wouldn't be opposed?" She asked, with an air of insecurity tinged in her voice.

"I am very open to the idea," he smirked. Pulling her down against him and capturing her lips in a kiss that was anything but innocent.

* * *

><p>"Elena, I'm glad you came by-"<p>

The brunette held her hand up to interrupt her. "Before you continue, I have to say this." Chances were, if she didn't, she'd be side tracked and an argument would occur before she could say her peace.

Bonnie opened her mouth and then closed it, seeing that Elena was resolved in her decision. Her friend's face was set in a determined scowl, and she knew she wasn't going to like what was said.

"I'll tell you what I told Damon and Stefan," she figured that would be the easiest route. In all honesty, she'd been dreading this conversation. "I'm tired of trying to please everyone." It felt like that was all she'd been doing since Stefan and the supernatural came into her life. "Between trying to please all of you throughout various situations…and now with the way things are…"

She had to grudgingly admit that Elena had a point. Even before Klaus and Elijah came to town, there were always situations that needed to be dealt with; even among themselves. She and Damon were constantly at odds, actually, Damon seemed to be so far removed from everyone. And somehow, Elena always ended up in the middle, attempting to be the level headed person that kept them from coming to blows.

"Since everything that happened with Katherine, I've been on this quest to sort of learn and grow and to do that, I know that I need to put myself first. I need to stop pleasing people and do what pleases me."

"But you're making a mistake," the witch broke in. How could Elena not see that?!

"See! That! Right there!" Elena cried out. "We try to have these conversations and we always end up in a fight! You think I'm making a mistake and that it's wrong."

"Because it is."

"But you don't seem to understand that I don't have a choice in this," Elena finished, ignoring her. And for the first time since asking to take a break from Elijah, acknowledging the fact that things were out of her control.

Whatever argument she was ready to use died on her lips when she took in Elena's frown. Any anger that she'd seen on her friend's face was instantly replaced with sorrow. "Elena?"

Shaking her head, Elena exhaled a shuttering breath. "I'm fine, it's just…I don't have a choice in this," she finished weakly. "I was trying so hard to fight that aspect and look at things differently, but it really isn't, is it?"

Bonnie was at a loss for words.

"I mean, first being the doppelganger and now this… My life hasn't been my own in years. But I was so sure that I could fight it and be with Elijah because I wanted to, not because some spell was done a thousand years ago made it so." Tears swam in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Don't you see, Bonnie? This is more than just some stupid mistake. And I know you don't like it, but as you can see, it isn't easy for me either."

"I had no idea."

"How could you? You've been too busy being angry with me to listen to what I had to say," Elena snapped back. Taking a soothing breath, she immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

The witch could only nod in acceptance. She had no idea what to say…what to think!

"Bonnie, I love you, you're like a sister to me," the doppelganger said after a moment of reflection. "But I can't do this. You're either there for me or you aren't. I can't, no, I won't take this arguing anymore. I know you have your reservations, and I know you don't like Elijah or his family and the fact that my future is with them…I get that, but I hate being at odds with you."

"Elena, what do you want me to do? I can't help how I feel about vampires. Stefan is lucky I like him as much as I do."

"And you developed that because you got to know him," she argued. "You love Caroline just as much as you did when she was human, that didn't change…because you see the humanity in them."

Bonnie shook her head. "But I won't ever see Klaus like that, not after everything he's done and been responsible for."

"I can't say I blame you on that front," because she felt the same way. "But what about the others? And maybe it is asking too much for you to like them, but could you at least try to get along with them?"

"I attempted to do that, and then Kol killed someone, remember?"

"No, you agreed to attempt to," Elena clarified. "It would be great if you were in my future, Bonnie. But all these arguments have shown me that I can live without you in my life."

The witch cleared her throat. "I…I don't know what to say."

Elena nodded. "I know, and I don't expect you say anything." Bonnie needed to time process her words. "Think it over and do what you have to, but this will be the last time we discuss this," her voice took on a tone of finality towards the end of her statement. "I am not going to constantly defend my decisions." Offering her friend a small smile, she hoped to lighten the mood. "You obviously know what I'm hoping for, but I will hold no hard feelings if you decide to walk away."

* * *

><p>By the time their movie ended, the night had taken hold of Mystic Falls. As they exited the building, Finn offered to walk her to her car, and she couldn't find it in herself to deny him.<p>

"So, what did you think?" She asked. During the course of the film, her attention was divided between watching the movie and watching the reaction of her companion.

His eyes lit up with delight. "It was wonderful." He finally understood why Elena insisted he needed to go to the movies. "And you were right, the atmosphere made it so much better than watching a film at home."

"And the movie?" She inquired. "What did you think of it?" Because her attention wasn't solely focused on it, she knew there were parts she'd missed, but she wouldn't have changed it. It was worth it, to see the awe and humor written on Finn's face.

He searched for the best thing to see. As soon as Caroline made the decision to see that movie, he'd known it was one he wouldn't enjoy. However, he'd given her full decision control and he wouldn't have gone back on his word. "It was…n't," he stretched out the word, "bad," he finished.

Her happy demeanor dimmed slightly. "You didn't like it," she added, able to read between the lines. "I'm sorry." And she was. It was his first time going to see a movie, he should have at least enjoyed the film.

He chuckled. "Don't apologize, Caroline. I told you to pick the movie." It wasn't as if he'd been forced to see it against his will. "There was nothing wrong with it, it just wasn't of my preference."

"But-"

He interrupted before she could apologize again. "Perhaps next time, you'll join me and I will get to choose?"

She almost tripped over her feet. His voice was so casual, and his offer came off so flippantly. She felt a flutter in her stomach and it almost left her breathless. As Finn had made mention earlier, she too had dismissed him as nothing more than Elijah's brother. Yet during the course of the previous hours, her thoughts on him were beginning to change. "Next time?" She parroted. "Are you…asking me out?"

The confusion was easy to discern in her voice. "I very much enjoyed myself tonight, and my company," he explained. "Would you be interested in joining me another time?" Had he taken liberties? She had appeared to enjoy the evening just as much as he had, had he been wrong to assume such a thing? Would she even be interested in joining him again?

She offered him a heartfelt smile. "I would." She thought that Elena had snatched up the only 'good' Mikaelson boy. She wasn't naïve, and she was very aware of Klaus' interest in her, but she wouldn't go there…ever. As charming as he could be with her, he'd still killed her friend and a woman that she looked up to. He'd made an attempt on Jeremy's life, not to mention all the crap he'd done to Tyler… And Kol, well, he was Kol. He was no less attractive than the rest of his brothers, but he was too wild for her taste. "This is me," she said pointing to her car.

He nodded in reply. "Only next time, I'll come better prepared. I still can't get over the price of one large popcorn and two large sodas," he shook his head.

She giggled, his reaction still fresh in her mind.

"I don't understand how they get away with charging so much." Why had there not been a mass complaint against them?

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "Because they know people will pay for it. It is part of the-"

"Experience," he finished for her, sharing a smile with the blonde. Making a bold move, he reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips. "I am very happy that you accompanied me this evening," he told her, placing a kiss on the back of it. "Thank you, Caroline Forbes."

"You're welcome, Finn Mikaelson." When he released her hand and took a polite step away from her, she turned to open her door. "I look forward to seeing you around."

He waited until she drove away before he turned around and began making his way towards his own vehicle, parked in the opposite direction. So invested in his thoughts was he, he never noticed the person approaching him until it was too late. Spinning around to address them, he never had the chance to before a stake was plunged in his heart and he fell lifeless to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Jesus, Elena, you look awful," Rebekah scrunched her nose at the young woman's appearance.<p>

Sniffling, Elena blew her nose into the tissue she was holding. She couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped when she watched the blonde blanch at the sound. "I'm sorry I can't always be impossibly beautiful, us mortals can't help it." She could only imagine how she looked. After returning from her conversation with Bonnie, she'd been an emotional wreck. She threw her hair up in a messy bun, before changing into an old shirt and a pair of less than flattering sweats.

Sweeping her gaze over Elena, it fell on the tub of ice cream resting in front of her. The lid was still on the carton, but a spoon rested in front of her. "So, it's one of those times, huh?"

"I guess," Elena shrugged. The ice cream had been thawing on the table for five minutes, but she hadn't been able to open it.

Shrugging her shoulders, the blonde grabbed a spoon and joined the sniffling human. She took a spot next to her at the table, reaching for the tub, she removed the lid and dig into the frozen treat.

Elena watched her for a moment. "I may or may not have just put in motion the possibility of losing Bonnie." Her companion didn't say anything, but she knew she garnered her attention. "I told her that I was done with all the fighting, that it was all or nothing; that she was either with me and supportive of everything or she was out of my life."

Rebekah offered her the tub of ice cream. She stared at Elena with a critical eye. "Good for you."

Nearly choking on her spoonful, she looked to her companion in shock.

"You seem surprised by my words, and I don't know why. I certainly don't like the girl, actually, I don't care for any of your friends," Rebekah denied in a light voice. "And I certainly don't understand the hold they have over you."

"Because they're my friends…" Then again, it wasn't as if Rebekah knew what it was like to have any…

"I thought friends were supposed to support you?"

"They do," the defense was weak and they both knew it.

Rebekah scoffed. "Yeah, when it suits them. Look, I'm really trying not to upset you."

"Try harder then," the doppelganger told her dryly.

"But you needed to say it," she pushed forward. "It was about time that you put on your big girl panties. You have no room in your life for those that are only in it when it is convenient for them."

"But-"

"No, no buts. You told her the truth and you gave her a choice. No matter the outcome, it is ultimately her decision."

"I just hate that it had to come to this," Elena muttered.

"It's call growing up. People enter our lives to teach us lessons. And just because someone is in your life right now, it doesn't mean they're meant to stay there."

Elena let out a sigh before grabbing another bite of ice cream. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting from Rebekah, but maybe some sort of understanding or sympathy…

Elena may have been seeking out comfort, but Rebekah afforded her something more; the truth. It wasn't as if she didn't feel bad for the girl so closely tied to her family, but she didn't know what to say. She couldn't rightly guess what Elena's witch friend would decide, and she wouldn't offer her fake comfort.

The pair slipped into silence, each continuing to eat out of the carton. And that was the sight that greeted Elijah when he and Klaus returned home from running errands.

* * *

><p>AN#2: So half way through this chapter, I did an edit and re-wrote it. I wanted to tie up the BonnieElena thing and add in a few other things. I hope you like where I ended up!


	9. Chapter 9

**Beverlie:** Thank you for reading.  
><strong>Jamie:<strong> Your review makes me laugh and snort every time I read it. I knew you would like the Finnoline interaction, and your praise is heartwarming. Because I don't think they've ever been touched before in fiction, I was a little unsure about it. Elijah and Esther were the only ones I addressed about knowing of Mina's existence, however since Esther left letters for all of her children, just assume that they are aware of reincarnation factor and that Elena was once Mina. I am hoping to have the Bonnie issue dealt with within the next could chapters. And again, no smut in this chapter. I thought about adding something, but I just couldn't find a place for it.  
><strong>Ellie:<strong> I am trying to build the Rebekah/Elena friendship, so I'm glad you are liking it. I don't want it to come off as being fake and I am having Elena turn to her because unlike Caroline, Rebekah doesn't have any loyalties, she won't be torn between her friends. There will be more Mina in this chapter, though Elena won't be telling Elijah about everything just yet.  
><strong>Eva:<strong> Don't worry, Finn will be fine. How could I possibly tease Finnoline and then have him killed in the same chapter? I'm not that mean. Yes, the issue with Bonnie will be resolved in the coming chapters (unless my muse says otherwise). I am happy you liked Elejah's conversation. You saw everything that I was trying to put into it, so thank you!  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Thank you! I really am trying to work developing a few different relationships.  
><strong>Fiat:<strong> I have a big issue with Elena's character in the show. Once upon a time, I used to enjoy her, but she's become such a spineless person now, completely unrecognizable to the promising character that she once was. If I ever let my version of Elena become like that, feel free to virtually slap me.  
><strong>Shadow:<strong> Don't worry, he won't die. I don't want to kill him off any more than you want to see him dead.  
><strong>Cindy:<strong> I'm not against Klaroline, but I don't have feels for them either. In my previous stories, other than mentioning couples, I don't take the focus off of Elejah. The Finnoline is just something I'm playing around with. Don't worry, they won't end up being mates, but I don't know how serious I intend to make things between them either at this point.  
><strong>JMHUW:<strong> No white oak. And I'm glad you're liking the developing relationship between Rebekah and Elena. I'm trying to make it baby steps so it doesn't just appear out of nowhere.  
><strong>Diehardromantic:<strong> I'm not sure how serious I plan on making the Caroline/Finn thing. I certainly don't plan on making them mates or anything like that though. Finn will be fine, and I'll deal with Bonnie within the next couple chapters (hopefully).  
><strong>Shuuwai:<strong> Aww, thank you. I adore them as well, if you couldn't tell. The show hasn't hinted at romance between them, but I just can't help myself. I haven't even dealt with the Klaus aspect of that part yet. I don't know how I want to proceed with it, but I would hope to keep him in character. I have not forgotten about Connor, as you'll read in this chapter. However, after deal with Pastor Young and Katherine in the last story, I wanted to leave a bad guy for this one. But he will be dealt with swiftly as well.  
><strong>Emaluv:<strong> Sooo, the Finnoline has gone over relatively well then? Don't worry, I wouldn't tease such a pairing and then kill him off within the same chapter. Thank you for the kind words!

AN: I am soooo sorry for not getting this out sooner. Moving and packing sucks, but I'm hoping that you guys forgive me since I also updated Delayed Realizations, which went untouched for months. The big moving day is tomorrow, so hopefully things will settle down after Easter holiday (I have family coming to visit) and I'll be back to updating weekly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"You have been very quiet this evening," Elijah observed when he and Elena were left alone in the kitchen.

"Hmmm?"

Her voice held a questioning tone, but he knew that she was still lost to her thoughts.

As soon as he and Klaus returned home, Elena excused herself from the room, ignoring his questioning gaze. Rebekah put away the ice cream and spoons before making her way to the groceries her brothers brought home and set about making dinner. Minutes later when Elena returned in a different shirt, she looked a little more composed than when she left the room.

While his brother excused himself to his office, Elijah set about helping his sister and Elena with dinner. The three worked together easily, Rebekah and Elijah doing most of the conversing. Elena participated when it was deemed necessary, but kept her mouth closed otherwise.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Between Finn still out and Kol having informed them he wouldn't be joining them for their late dinner, it was just the four remaining members of the household. Elijah had come to realize that silence more often than not reigned when Elena and Klaus were in closer quarters, but her silence that night was spurned of a different matter. He wasn't sure what had taken place, but he'd tried several times to garner her attention at the table.

Elena had barely eaten any of the food on her plate, instead choosing to push it around with her fork. When she claimed that she was finished, she excused herself to the kitchen, offering to take care of the dishes.

Minutes later, Elijah joined her, carrying the rest of the dishes from the dining room. In companionable silence, the pair worked together to clean up the mess. Several failed attempts of seducing her into a conversation later, he was at a loss.

Taking notice of the fact she was almost finished washing the last of the big pots, he stepped up behind her. Locking his arms around her waist, he settled his chin on the crook of her neck. "Elena, where has your mind been tonight? You barely said two sentences since I returned home."

"I went to see Bonnie this afternoon," Elena confessed in a whisper.

He did his best not to let his physical response betray any of his dismay.

"I…told her that I was tired of the fighting and arguing and if she wanted to be a part of my life she was going to have to accept everything."

She stopped her scrubbing during her explanation, the hot water scalding her hands. Unlatching his arms from around her, he leaned forward and turned off the running water before taking her hands in his and turning her around. His eyes never wavered from hers as he reached for the dish towel on the counter and wiped her hands dry.

She turned her gaze on their hands. "It all came out so easy, and now I keep thinking that I acted too rashly." The truth was, she was afraid that Bonnie would walk away from her. And if that happened, she'd have no one to blame but herself.

Framing her face in his hands, his thumbs stroked her cheeks. "I'm proud of you, Elena."

"But what if she chooses to walk away?" She asked, giving words to her fear. "Elijah, she's been a part of my life or so long, and I know that I can live without her, but that doesn't mean I want to."

"If she walks away, then you'll deal. And I'll still be with you, and if it's any consolation, my family will be there as well." He couldn't exactly offer what capacity it would be it, but they would be there.

"Thank you," she whispered. He hadn't done much, but his words soothed her and she knew that she'd be okay so long as he was by her side. Grabbing his hands, she brought them to her mouth and kissed each one before stepping into his embrace.

Hearing the sigh of contentment she exhaled, he tightened his embrace. "Is that the only thing troubling you? I know that you have often struggled with her, but you are never usually so sullen."

"I may have come to another realization today as well. Elijah, I-"

"Something's happened to Finn!" Rebekah cried, running into the kitchen with an equally fearful Klaus on her heels. "Kol called, we need to go get them!"

Elijah turned to Elena with an apologetic expression on his face.

Offering him a supportive nod, she stepped out of his embrace and pushed him towards the door that Rebekah and Klaus had just left out of. "Go, we'll talk when you get back."

* * *

><p>"I don't think we should be doing this out here."<p>

Pulling away from his companion, Kol smirked down at her. "Probably not," he agreed with a devil may care attitude. His lips immediately moved down to her neck. Sweeping her curly red hair to the side, he alternated between nipping and kissing her skin. He'd always been partial to red heads, for as long as he could remember, and his current companion was no different. While she was younger than his usual partners, she was no less enticing.

"Kol," she meant to protest against his actions, but her words died when he came across a particularly sensitive piece of flesh. "You are way too good at that."

"I know," he shrugged off.

"Wait. I think I see something."

However, instead of adhering to her request, he continued on kissing her. It wasn't the first time that she'd stopped him because she thought she had seen or heard something. After the fourth false alarm, he moved past caring. Besides, if anyone did discover them, he could just compel them to forget…

Tapping him on his shoulder, she pushed him away. "Seriously, Kol. I see something."

Sighing, he tore his lips from her and followed her line of sight. His eyes fell on a bush across the street, or rather, what was under it. A pair of feet were sticking out.

"Is…is that a body?" She asked.

"Stay here," he told her, getting out of the car and making his way towards it.

"Should I call an ambulance?" She asked, calling out from behind him.

"Let me see what's going on first," he denied. Although even as he made his way across the street he began silently berating himself for getting involved in the situation. Mystic Falls was too safe (vampires aside) for it to be a dead body, maybe it was just a drunkard? But, it was Mystic Falls… And yes, just like other towns, it had a good part and bad part, but they were in the good part of town.

"What happened?" His companion asked from across the street.

Doing his best to ignore the girl's annoying inquiries, he stepped closer to the body. "Fuck!" He hissed, upon seeing the face of the fallen person.

Yanking his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Elijah's phone. When it went to voicemail, he cursed his brother before trying Rebekah. They spoke in a flurry and he disconnected the call as soon as she said they'd be on their way. Looking back at his brother, he hunched over his form, relieved to see that the stake used was made from ordinary wood. He focused completely on his brother as he set about removing it from Finn's chest.

"Kol! Look out!"

Jumping up, he spun around on the silent attacker. Grasping the man by his throat, he lifted him in the air. "You just made a huge mistake by pissing me off," he warned, tossing the man backwards as if he was nothing more than a ragdoll.

"I'm calling the police!"

Kol spun around to look at his date for the evening. "I have it under control, don't call them."

"But he just attacked someone and tried to attack you," she denied. Why wouldn't she call for help?

"And you shouldn't have turned your back on me," the attacker said.

Spinning around to face his opponent, Kol narrowed his eyes on him. "You're the hunter."

"And you're a vampire…" Pulling another stake out, he took on a fighting stance.

Kol smirked at him. "And you are no match for me."

Making the first move, he jabbed at the vampire with his free hand, landing a vicious punch to the vampire's face. "But I'm no ordinary hunter," he taunted proudly as Kol's head reared back from the force of the punch.

"Is that all you got?" Kol asked, wiping the blood from his split lip. He didn't wait for another attack from his opponent.

Minutes later, the vampire and vampire hunter were still trading blows when Kol's siblings drove up to the scene.

As soon as he jumped out of the vehicle, Elijah took charge of the scene. "Klaus, I need you to retrieve Finn." He didn't even bother to wait for his brother's acknowledgment before turning to Rebekah. "I assume that frantic woman is Kol's entertainment for the evening," he muttered, frowning when she continued to call for Kol and cry. "You have got to take care of that, Rebekah. She'll draw too much attention…and she's already giving me a headache."

Rebekah nodded along, completely agreeing with his words. She turned in the opposite direction to take care of the redhead.

He watched the hunter attempt to stake Kol, barely missing him. And that was enough to spur him into action. He rushed forward, tackling the hunter from the side.

Kol stumbled away, nearly losing his balance.

Elijah lifted his head up to survey the scene. Rebekah had managed to get Kol's human to calm down and leave the scene. "Go help Klaus with Finn," he ordered, excusing his brother as he turned back to the hunter. Falling over the hunter, he began delivering blow after blow to the dark skinned man. For what he'd done to Finn, for Kol…for joining sides with Pastor Young and Katherine… The broken expression on Elena's face when they finally managed to right what had been wronged…

The crunch of bones and cartilage was music to his ears. The hunter had long since given up trying to fight off the brutal attack. Blood began to spray everywhere, but Elijah was blind to it. He was on a mission. He was unfeeling when a hand settled on his shoulder, delivering one unrelenting punch after another.

"Elijah, stop!" Rebekah cried out from the side.

The grip on his shoulder tightened. "You can't kill him," Klaus ordered. "You know what would happen to you if you did."

Listening to Klaus' words, Elijah exhaled a defeated sigh. "He can't have free reign…"

"We'll deal with him, Elijah," Klaus vowed. "But this is not the way to do it." He wouldn't dare subject one of his siblings to the torture he'd undergone.

Rebekah looked from one brother to the other. "We need to get Finn home…" she interrupted quietly. Stepping up to Elijah, she offered him a sad smile. "Nick's right. This isn't the way to deal with him. I can't lose you to your demons…" When she saw that he was still unconvinced, she tried for another tactic. "Elena can't lose you," she reminded him, knowing that it was a low blow. But it worked all the same.

Kneeling down over the hunter, he grabbed the man by his shirk and jerked him up. "You are living on borrowed time," he vowed. With one last violent punch, the man fell unconscious and Elijah dropped him unceremoniously on the pavement below him.

* * *

><p>While Elijah and his siblings were gone, Elena finished cleaning the dishes and kitchen before making her way to her bedroom. She considered waiting for them downstairs, but she had no idea the sort of condition that Finn or Kol would be in, and the last thing she wanted, was to be in the way.<p>

Closing the bedroom door behind her, she thought about trying to distract herself, but she knew that nothing would work. She was worried for Finn and Kol…for Elijah. She knew there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for his siblings.

And whomever was responsible for such a thing would die, Elijah would see to it. But the question was, who would have attacked Finn? Her friends learned early on that attempting to neutralize the Originals didn't work out well for anyone. So by process of elimination, it must have been someone new to town that would take such action. But who…and why? Why Finn?

She was so consumed with her thoughts she didn't even notice when she began pacing the length of her room. When she heard the front door open and close, she forced herself not to make a move from the room. She heard Klaus, Rebekah and Kol talking amongst themselves, making mention of Finn…but Elijah was curiously silent.

She heard shuffling past her door and then nothing more but muffled voices coming from a distant bedroom. Should she join them? Maybe offer to help? She wasn't sure what she could have done, but something…? Unless, would she just end up getting in the way?

Hearing a gentle knock on the door before the knob being turned. Her head snapped up and she found Rebekah staring at her. "What happened?" She asked. "How's Finn?"

"He'll be fine," the blonde replied in a stiff tone. She'd already removed the stake from him as Klaus drove them home. "The hunter is back."

Elena thought back to Elijah's explanation and what happened when Klaus killed one of the five. "So what does that mean?" What did it mean for them? If they couldn't kill him without going insane, how would they take care of him?

Rebekah sighed. "It means we have to find another way to take care of him." And they would…but first, they'd make sure that Finn was taken care of.

"And Kol's fine?"

"He held his own," she shrugged. Kol, if anything, was resilient. "You might want to go see Elijah," Rebekah observed softly. He hadn't said a word since he'd been pulled off of the hunter. When they returned to the house, he was the last one out of the vehicle and up the stairs.

Elena frowned. "Is he okay?"

Rebekah shook her head but didn't elaborate. "We'll discuss this all tomorrow morning when my brothers are feeling up to it." As quickly as she appeared, she walked away.

Cautiously making her way to Elijah's room, she didn't bother to knock on the door before letting herself in. Elijah stood with his back to her. Through a decorative mirror hanging on the wall his eyes flicked to her, as if acknowledging her, but he never spoke. Stepping closer to him, she hugged him from behind, feeling his taught body relax slightly under her touch.

"Elijah…" He had yet to turn around, but when he looked past his shoulder and on to the hands that settled over her locked arms, she noticed the dried blood. "Elijah, what happened?" She tried to move around to get a better look at him, but his grip tightened and she found herself unable to move. "Are you okay?"

Hearing the desperation in her voice, he spun around, holding nothing back. His eyes held no depth behind them and he wore no expression on his face, but he kept a keen gaze on her; as if searching for something in her gaze.

Swallowing what would be shuddered breath, Elena refused to back down from his challenging stare. She forced herself not to react to the dried blood splattered on his clothes and face. "What happened?" She asked, repeating herself for a second time. Again, she went unanswered. She offered him an imploring look, but he didn't speak. Exhaling a sad sigh, she walked past him and into his attached washroom. Turning on the water for the overly large bathtub, she let it begin to fill before discarding her clothes and wrapping a towel around her naked body.

Stepping up to him, she began to discard his clothes, dropping them to the ground as she did so. Her movements were methodical and not at all sexual. And once he stood before her naked, she grabbed his hand and led him towards the filling bathtub, gesturing for him to get in. As he settled into the water, she pulled off her towel and claimed a spot behind him.

Opening her legs, she pulled him back against her. Placing a kiss on his temple, she reached for the poof and soap and began to wash his body. Once she was finished, she handed him a washcloth so he could wash off his face. Taking advantage of the fact that he was sitting up, she reached for shampoo and applied it to his hair, scrubbing and massaging his scalp as she did so. Whatever strain he'd been under slowly left and by the time they settled back into their earlier position, he was responsive to her.

"Better now?" She felt Elijah nod against her. "What happened?"

"I would have killed him," he said in a soft voice. "I wanted to kill him."

Elena frowned. She'd seen Elijah rip the hearts out of multiple vampires and remove Trevor's head with one clean blow. He never showed an ounce of remorse when he had done either. Why was this event getting to him?

"When we pulled up to the scene, Finn was neutralized and he was fighting with Kol. I nearly lost it when he was only inches away from harming Kol. I had the hunter on the ground in minutes and I was prepared to kill him."

"But I thought that when you killed one of the Five that you-"

"I held no care for that," he interrupted. "All I saw was someone going after my family and I reacted instinctively. It should never have happened," he whispered. "He should have never had the opportunity to leave town in the first place."

Locking her arms around his shoulders, she hugged him. "Elijah…"

"It's my fault. I should have gone after him, or sent someone after him…"

"You had no idea that he would return," Elena denied weakly, hating that he was blaming himself.

"He's a hunter, Elena. He isn't like your guardian, he's a powerful hunter. Even if he didn't want to, the magic that was used to create them makes hunting instinctive. There was no way he could have left Mystic Falls with the knowledge that there were vampires here. I should have known that he would return, I should have been better prepared."

"So you didn't act sooner, but neither did anyone else. Klaus could have easily sent one of his hybrids to track him down, but he didn't. It isn't your fault, Elijah. None of this, is your fault," she told him sternly. "Your siblings know you would do anything for them. They're not going to lay any blame at your feet," she knew that much, and he should have as well.

"No, they won't," he agreed. "But I'm the oldest, I should have done more to protect them." He'd failed them multiple times over the years, and he'd made a promise to himself the night they were all un-daggered. He promised their unconscious forms and himself that he would protect them any way he had to. The hunter had gotten far too close. And if he'd had a stake made of White Oak, Finn would have stayed dead.

"There's nothing I could possibly say to change your thoughts, is there?" She inquired after a moment of silence.

"If something happened to Jeremy because you neglected to deal with an issue, wouldn't you feel responsible?"

She had to concede to his point, but that didn't mean she agreed with him. However, she knew that arguing to point would be futile. Elijah would continue to hold himself to blame over the situation, and Finn would be the only one to convince him otherwise.

Bringing her hands to his lips, he kissed each one. Elena had broken him from the spell of his taunting thoughts and he was keenly aware of just how dirty the bath water was. Disentangling himself from her hold, he stood up before offering her a hand.

* * *

><p>Elijah hadn't been willing to part from her that night, and she'd been in no hurry to leave his side. After drying off, she returned to her room long enough to grab pajamas and by the time she returned to his bedroom, Elijah was already dressed for the night. Closing the door behind her, she offered him a small smile before switching off the light and joining him in bed.<p>

"I think I have a solution to help you," Elena said, cuddling up to his side.

He doubted that whatever she'd come up with was plausible, and that had nothing to do with her; but she didn't have the experiences that he did. Going after a hunter with less than everything would be huge mistake. "And this came to you in the last four minutes that we were separated?" He asked, unable to keep the censure out of his voice.

"Here me out," she replied, not offended in the least. "The spell that your mother created enhanced some of my abilities-"

"Absolutely not!" He interrupted with growl, not needing her to continue along with her thought process. He would not allow Elena to face off against a hunter, no way in hell.

She pulled away from him. "You won't even consider it?" He wouldn't even hear her out. "I mean, I know it's kind of premature, but we could-"

"No, not we…me. I will deal with this, but I am not going to place you in harm's way."

"Just think of the advantage I'd have over him. He has no idea the things that have happened since he left. He would be completely unassuming about me."

"No."

"I just need some training…" Alaric and Damon had already started that back when Stefan had left with Klaus. She hadn't been very skilled then, but with her increased strength…

He barked out a humorless chuckle. "Do you hear yourself, Elena? I am not going to train you to fight my battles." He'd almost lost Finn because of the hunter, and an attempt had been made against Kol. He wouldn't place her in harm's way. "Why are you always willing to play the role of a martyr?"

"I thought they were our battles," she denied in a stiff tone. "Aren't you the one that speaks about being partners and what not? This isn't about me trying to be a martyr, it's about me trying to help you and your siblings."

"This is not the way to help," he threw out, the frustration rolling off of him in waves. Didn't she understand that she was much more of a liability at this stage? Despite her enhanced abilities, she was still mortal…not to mention, untrained. Even if she had experience under her belt, he'd be resistant to using her. "You are my partner, Elena, but we are far from equal. I am not going to put you at risk." It wasn't until that moment, that he could truly see that, no matter how much he may have wished otherwise.

"You aren't putting me at risk, I'm offering." She wanted to do this, for him, for his brother. There was no way one of them could make a move against Connor without going insane as a result.

"And I will bind you to this house so you are unable to leave until this threat is resolved," he shot back. Damon and Stefan had resorted to doing it once, he finally understood why. He let out a sigh of frustration when she began to close up on him, both physically and emotionally. "I'm sorry, Elena," he apologized, hating that she was so upset. "But I can't accept your offer." With her impending change on the horizon, there would come plenty of death in her future. Why rush it? "Have you ever killed someone, and I speak of a human, not a vampire?" It wasn't the same, fighting to stay alive was one thing, but willingly going after someone that had no fight against her was something completely different. "Are you willing to live with his blood on your hands? To be the one responsible for the reason why he won't return to his family?"

Elena turned her gaze away from him. She hadn't thought on it that way. Since her introduction into the supernatural, she had seen plenty of death, both human and vampire. However, he was right in the fact that no human had ever died by her hand. Many had died because of her or because of the life she led, but not at her hand.

Taking advantage of the fact that she appeared to be lost in her thoughts, he pulled her back down on the bed and laid over her. "Once you do, beloved, there is no going back." He didn't want that for her, not yet. "I understand and appreciate your desire to help, but this is not the answer."

"Do you have a plan then?" She asked, grudgingly giving into him. The silence that followed was answer enough.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kol, may I have a private moment with you?" Mina asked, approaching him and the group of men that surrounded him. She kept her eyes trained on him, refusing to meet the curious gaze of his brothers.<em>

"_Excuse us," he said, turning away from the group that previously held his attention. He led her to a quiet area, away from prying eyes. "How are you this evening, Mina?"_

"_I have given much thought to our last conversation."_

_Any pretense of politeness drained away and his ears perked up. "And?"_

"_I will consent to be your wife." _

_The smile that crossed his face was beaming and she was almost breathless. Until this point, she would have grudgingly admitted his attractive features, but it was nothing compared to that moment. She was completely awestruck by his boyish features and she felt her stomach clench. To think that one day, he would be hers completely. _

_Stepping up to his companion, he grasped her around her waist and simultaneously pulled her against him. "You won't regret it, Mina." He captured her lips with his own. _

_Responding eagerly to his ministrations, she never imagined a first kiss could be so…nice. And when he moved to deepen it, she could only mimic his actions. She wasn't sure how long they stood, locked in such an embrace. Propriety had been thrown out the window the minute his tongue touched hers, and she would have done anything in that moment that he asked of her. _

_Breaking the embrace, when he heard laughter, a small smile played at his lips when he looked upon her face. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were slightly swollen from his attention. Bringing a hand to her cheek, he caressed it. "You have not spoken to anyone on this, have you?" _

_With the moment broken, she opened her eyes to meet his curious gaze. "I have not. My father would not be happy with our arrangement." He was still angry and embittered over Elijah's refusal of her. "I do not think he will give his consent."_

"_Then we will do this in secret," he shrugged easily._

Instantly springing awake, Elena quickly glanced to the bed next to her, exhaling a relieved breath when she noticed she was alone. Before everything had happened, Elijah had taken to waking up with her when she experienced one of her dreams. She didn't know how she would have handled lying to him in that moment. She hadn't yet told him of her returning dreams or the contents of them.

She hadn't meant to keep it from him. However, she wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject that a previous incarnation of herself had been romantically involved with one of his brothers; no, that it appeared that she'd been married to one. What was she supposed to say? "My dreams returned. Oh, by the way, I think I was married to Kol." No, something told her that it wouldn't go over well with him.

Knowing that any chance of sleeping in was ruined, she peered at the clock on Elijah's nightstand. Getting out of bed, she made her way to Finn's room, curious to see how he was fairing. The door was partially open and she leaned against the door frame. Rebekah was asleep, awkwardly positioned in a chair next to the bed and Finn was wide awake, staring at her.

Clearing her throat, she offered him a timid smile. "How are you feeling today?"

Finn sighed. "I can't believe I gave him the opportunity to stake me." It was the one thing that had been playing through his mind since he'd awakened. How could he have let his guard down so much?

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"I am feeling slightly parched."

Her eyes fell to the empty blood bags in the waste basket near the door. "What would you like?" He appeared to be back to normal, but what did she really know about recovering from such a thing?

"Perhaps some tea to soothe the dull ache in my throat?" He asked politely.

She replied with an affirmative nod. "Have you seen Elijah this morning? When I woke up, he wasn't in bed."

"He was with me about an hour ago. I believe he and Klaus have holed themselves up in his office to brainstorm."

Elena thanked him, and with a promise to return shortly, she made her way towards the kitchen. Her steps faltered when she took notice of Kol sitting at the bar top. "Oh…Um, morning, Kol," she offered up uneasily.

His head shot up and his attention focused on her. "Elena," he replied softly.

"How…um, how are you doing this morning?" From what Elijah confessed to her the night before, she knew that Kol was relatively unharmed. However, having an attempt made against him was disturbing to her, of course he would feel the same.

"I'm fine," he answered, his tone taking on one of confusion. His head tilted to the side and his gaze turned piercing. "Why is your heart beating like that? Is something wrong?"

As she set about making Finn's tea, her body stiffened at the unexpected inquiry. Forcing herself to relax, she cleared her throat. "Nothing's wrong."

"You haven't been nervous around me in a long while," he supplied. "Has something happened?"

She shook her head. "Of course not," she tried to play off. When he fell into silence, she sighed. She wasn't even sure if he bought her words, but she was thankful that he didn't question her further.

"So…you know then…" he trailed off after a pregnant pause.

"Know what?"

"About my marriage to Mina," he answered simply.

Gasping in surprise, she spun around quickly; her actions knocking over the freshly prepared cup of tea. And as the cup fell to the tile floor, Elena found herself being lifted from the impact zone. When Kol set her on the chair that he vacated, neither one offered up any words. Elena was still attempting to process his words, and he was waiting for her digest the information.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I admit, this chapter is relatively unedited, I apologize for all the mistakes. I have read over and tweaked it, but that's as far as my actions went this week. I have been meaning to get something out to you guys for the past couple days, so I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel:** I'm hoping you'll enjoy this one too. There may or may not be ass kicking, but I can't guarantee that Elijah will know about it…at first. Yes, I'll go further into the Mina bit in this chapter.  
>Guest: Thank you for the encouraging words.<br>**JMHUW:** Yes, I can't imagine she'd be able to handle him better than the others (her being untrained and all). Elena won't be informing the rest of his family about her desire. She won't have a chance to. You'll read the Kol/Elena conversation in this one, and I hope I don't disappoint. As for the other thing she was going to address, that will be added in this chapter as well.  
><strong>Ellie:<strong> I was hoping that bit would go over well without making Elijah look weak. The Kol/Mina bit will be addressed further in this chapter.  
><strong>Beverlie:<strong> Thank you for reading.  
><strong>Eva:<strong> They'll finish it in this chapter, as you already know.  
><strong>Epic:<strong> Thank you. I hope you'll enjoy this one as well.  
><strong>Kara:<strong> I'll mention them a little more in this, but more dreams will follow. I'm glad to hear that you like them. I hope this chapter will give you some more insight into Elena's feelings, but there will be more to follow.  
><strong>Fiat:<strong> She will not be becoming her, that I will promise you.  
><strong>Giraffe:<strong> I was hoping to hear back from you on this, but I was too excited and I couldn't wait. I hope you like it.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> I am so sorry about the wait. I hope that with things finally settling down in the real world I'll be able to get back to writing.  
><strong>Evermore:<strong> Elijah is still Elena's mate. As great as an idea would it before the both of them, I'm Elejah all the way.  
><strong>Nahida:<strong> Oh don't worry, I will be finishing it.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> I hadn't either, but someone that I post with on a TVD site mentioned it and I ran with it. I can only hope that I do it justice. Finn and Caroline won't be mates, but I will explore their relationship.

Author's Note: I hope you guys are still hanging around! Moving is done and so is most of the unpacking. I've painted and I think things are ready to settle down, and hopefully I can place more attention on the story. **Also, big thanks to Eva. You're my star! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Oh, and smut is ahead. If you aren't of age, you probably shouldn't be reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"So… I hear that you've had a lot to think about," Caroline hedged as she met up with Bonnie for breakfast.

"Elena told you?"

Caroline shook her head in negative. "No." Once upon a time she would have been insulted about hearing such information through a third party, but she'd long since tired of being placed in the middle of her friends; even if it was often her own decision. She wished that she could counsel both of them and urge them in the 'right' direction, but she wouldn't be the one forced to live with the consequences, no matter how Bonnie's decision fell.

Bonnie sighed. "I don't know what to do," she confessed after a moment. "I love Elena, but it's like…the last two years we've been through so much because of her, lost so much."

"She's lost just as much if not more so," Caroline wisely reminded her friend. "And we kind of knew what we were getting into when we decided to stay involved." No, the lame fell on each individual. "And yeah, things have changed and sometimes they suck, but I wouldn't change it."

"Nothing?" Bonnie asked, focusing on Caroline's choice of word.

She knew exactly what Bonnie was eluding to and shook her head with a sigh of resignation. "It's not like I grew up wanting to become this. I mean, what little girl grows up wanting to be turned into a vampire," she dropped her voice into a whisper so as not to be overheard. "But this whole new world has been opened up to me." When her friend appeared anxious to speak, she continued on. "And seriously, could you see me driving a mini-van and doing the whole 'mom' thing?"

"Yeah," Bonnie breathed sadly. "I can...could," she corrected. "But it's different, Caroline."

Her amusement tapered off quickly. "In what way?"

"Your life was ripped from you when Katherine murdered you. You're not offering yourself on some silver platter like Elena is."

"No. But that doesn't change the fact that I like my life now. I like who I've become…because we both know that if things hadn't gone down the way they did, I would probably be even more superficial and snobby than I used to be." It was sad, but it was the truth. "I get that you have issues with this whole thing, but it isn't as if Elena is flippant about this." Elena struggled with the knowledge that her human life was forfeit. "And it's not as if she really has a choice in this…not really. Her life hasn't been her own since the day her parents died." Placing a supportive hand over Bonnie's she continued. "You and Elena were always close…much closer than you and I ever were."

"Caroline-" Bonnie broke in, feeling the need to make an excuse.

The blonde shook her head. "It's okay," she excused. She didn't blame Bonnie for that. When they were growing up, she and Bonnie were so different from one another, and Elena was always a buffer for them. "Because Elena's my best friend too, and because of that, I'll support her no matter what."

"Way to make me sound like I don't care…" Bonnie muttered unhappily. Though it didn't take Caroline for her to realize that. She hadn't been there for Elena the way she should have…and she had no one to blame but herself for that.

Caroline sighed. "You know I didn't mean it like that," she excused. "I've never understood this natural aversion that you have for vampires." Once upon a time, it hurt her more than she liked to think on. However, once the witch had grown used to her status, she no longer worried. "I guess I see others for who they are, not what they are. And just because you don't, it doesn't make you a bad person, Bonnie." Because aside from that, Bonnie was a good person. "But you can't hold it over Elena for the rest of your life. If you can't accept her for everything she is or will be, then you need to cut her out of your life for good…because it's not fair to her or you. But if you do that, are you prepared to throw away a lifelong friendship because you were too stubborn to consider a different way of thinking?" She watched her friend grow more quiet and withdrawn with each passing phrase. "I didn't mean to upset you," she apologized in a soft voice.

"You didn't," Bonnie denied, forcing a smile on her face. "But do you think we could change the topic of our conversation for the duration of breakfast?"

Caroline easily agreed.

"So what did you do yesterday? You text me that Matt ditched your plans for the movies and then I didn't hear anything. I sort of expected you to stop by."

"I was intending to. But you'll never guess who I ran into…Elijah's brother, Finn. He'd never been to the movies before." She continued to tell her friend about the time she spent with the Original.

"Do you…like him?" Bonnie stumbled over her words, honestly confused ever Caroline's story.

"No," Caroline denied easily.

"Are you sure? Because you sort of sounded like you were gushing."

"I was not gushing over Finn Mikaelson," the blonde denied.

"'And he was so funny. You should have seen the look on his face,'" Bonnie imitated.

"I do not sound like that," Caroline scoffed, a little offended by the imitation. "And…Finn's different than how I thought he would be. I had fun yesterday, Bonnie. And being with him is…I can be myself around him. I don't worry about impressing him and I'm not worrying about doubting his thoughts."

Bonnie frowned. "I'm losing my best friends to…the first vampires in existence," she whispered. Caroline could deny her feelings all she wanted, she'd seen that look on her friends' face before.

"You haven't lost anyone. The only way you'll lose Elena is if you let your pride do the thinking. And you haven't lost me either. It'll take more than one afternoon at the movies to capture my heart. Besides, I don't even know what Finn thinks about yesterday."

"But you're curious…" It was a statement, not a question.

Caroline offered a nonchalant shrug, or what she hoped was nonchalant. "I don't know," she admitted. But she knew that she wanted to spend more time with him. Pausing, she studied the girl across the table.

"What?" It wasn't difficult to miss the curiosity playing behind the blonde's eyes.

"I was just wondering…and this sort of goes back to the conversation you don't want to talk about anymore," she hedged uncomfortably. She shifted in her seat, waiting for her friend to give her the okay before she continued on. "I told you about Finn and you didn't react as badly as I thought you would."

"I'm not ecstatic about it, if that's what you're wondering."

"But you're so weary about Elena and her tie to Elijah…" Did she really need to explain it further?

Setting down the menu, a weary sigh escaped her mouth. "Because Caroline, I…I don't feel as if I have to worry about you. You've been transitioned for a while, and I know the sort of person you are. But Elena…what if she allows Elijah and his siblings to influence her?"

Caroline couldn't bite back her scoff of disbelief. "Elena's one of the strongest people I know."

"She can be," Bonnie allowed. "But I also saw her with Damon and Stefan and the way they would dictate things. And they were always able to coerce her into things. How do we know that Elijah won't do that or that one of his siblings won't?"

The blonde shook her head. "Elijah wouldn't do that, and he wouldn't hesitate to stop someone else from doing so."

"And maybe he or they wouldn't mean to," Bonnie back peddled. "But how many times have they proved that they're above everything and everyone else? They would have no problem tweaking Elena to suit their needs and purposes." Had she explained that well enough? "I can't help but worry about that. Elena's in a whole new situation, and I…if it was Stefan or Damon she'd be tied to, I wouldn't worry because I'd know what to expect."

While the ultimate decision laid in Bonnie's hand, Caroline had hoped that she'd be able to influence her friend just a little bit. However, as she studied the witch across from her, she knew that she'd failed.

* * *

><p>He knew? How could he have known and not said anything? There had never been any outward knowledge on his part. How? By the way she'd reacted to him, he knew something was amiss with her. He had never so much as looked at her funny.<p>

"Excuse me?" She asked, nearly scoffing at him. Had he always known?

"Shhh," he whispered, hoping to convey to her that they weren't alone. The last thing they needed was someone happening upon them during their conversation. If she expected answers, she wouldn't get them if she continued on.

How could he possibly expect her to remain quiet? "How? When did you…why didn't you…"

A smirk bit at his mouth as he watched her attempt to put meaning behind her thoughts.

"This isn't funny," she hissed.

He tilted his head. "I don't know…I think you're reaction is laughable," he taunted. He was sure that if he tried hard enough, he could envision her as a cartoon character with steam coming through her ears.

She narrowed her eyes on him. "How could you not say anything?"

"Oh, and if I hadn't just blurted it out, would you have said something? Don't think I didn't hear you make your excuse at first," he added pointedly, sobering up quickly. When Elena's anger dissipated, his annoyance fell back as well. He made his way to the mess she'd made and began picking up the broken china. "I didn't always know," he admitted.

"When did you find out?"

"My mother's letter made mention of your reincarnated past. She wrote briefly about Mina's arrangement with Elijah. And it was then that I saw a flash of her for the first time. A few memories have come back, though it isn't as if everything was unlocked."

"But you didn't say anything…"

"It isn't exactly a 'by the way,' sort of conversation," he shrugged. "Things were going on and I didn't think this was as important." No, he knew his excuse was weak. The truth was, he hadn't wanted to bring it up to Elena, he hadn't known how. "And then you never acted differently around me, so I knew you didn't remember, and I was…okay with being the only one that knew; figured it'd stay that way." He certainly didn't intend to mention it to Elena had she not made any inclination of knowing. Because Elena didn't just come as Elena, she came as Elena and Elijah, a packaged deal. And he hadn't been interested in inciting Elijah's anger over the truth!

She shook her head. "Maybe things were going on, but it was important. I was married to you in another life."

"Yeah, in another life," he agreed. "Christ, Elena, it's not like you and I are married."

"Given the fact that Mina's parents cursed her to live however many times it took for her and Elijah to get things right…and then to find out I, in a previous life, was married to my mate's brother," she shook her head.

"You're overthinking this," he replied calmly. "It isn't as if we belong in some Ancient Greek tragedy."

"No, but you really think this will help things? Elijah is-"

"Not going to be happy about this," Kol finished with a sigh. Straightening up, his eyes moved to the doorway and he hung his head in shame.

Frowning at him, Elena's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Oh, I think that's putting it mildly, don't you?" Rebekah demanded in a deadly calm voice. Moving out from the shadows, she entered the kitchen completely. "It appears that the two of you have some explaining to do, doesn't it?"

"Bex, it isn't how it sounds," Kol denied weakly.

"It's exactly how it sounds," Elena breathed sadly, standing tall when the blonde turned her expectant gaze on her. She opened her mouth to explain to Rebekah about her dreams and her conversation with Kol that morning, but he broke in before she could say a word.

"So, let me get this straight," Rebekah said after Kol finished explaining the situation. "You were married to Elena in another life and instead of telling Elijah, the two of you thought to hide it from him? Why would you do that?" She rubbed her forehead, if it was possible to suffer from a migraine, she'd have one because of the situation they found themselves in.

Kol offered her a pointed look. "Because I didn't want to deal with a pissed off and jealous brother."

"So lying was the better option?" She demanded of her brother. She shook her head at Kol. After hundreds of years with Elijah, how did he still not know how to deal with him?

"I didn't plan on telling anyone, and if Elena hadn't…" he ran a hand through his hair.

"A lie by omission is still a lie," she interrupted.

"Like you've never done that," Kol snorted, not appreciating the lecture by his sister, who was just as bad when it came to telling the truth. "Hello, pot, you're black."

Training her gaze on Elena, she pursed her lips and chose not to argue with her brother. "The moment you learned something, you should have said something to him. He deserves to know."

Elena nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip. "I will, and I planned to. I just…I didn't know if they really were married and I didn't want to upset him if I didn't have to," she denied, though to even her own ears, it was a weak excuse. "These stupid dreams have caused nothing but trouble."

However, before she could say anything else, Rebekah shot out of the room.

Listening to Elena, her thoughts traveled back to the last day Esther had been alive and the potion she'd given her to share with Elena and Elijah. Not bothering to spare her companions a second glance, she headed towards the table drawer she'd placed it in before grabbing it. Rushing back to the pair, she held out the vials and letter her mother left.

"I love my brother too much to be the one to break this to him," Rebekah explained. "And he deserves to hear the truth from you."

Elena nodded, though her attention was on the items Rebekah placed in her possession. "What is this?"

"The day that my mother died, she left this for you and my brother. I assume her letter will answer your questions better than mine could."

"O…kay…"

"Elena," she called out the brunette's name and waited for her attention before she continued on. "Don't wait to tell him. Because as much as you fear his reaction to this, it'll be ten times worse than if he were to stumble on it on his own."

Of that, Elena had no doubt. "Why are you being so nice about this?" A few months ago, the blonde would have done anything and used everything to come between them.

"Because so much has already happened and the last thing my brother needs right now is more heartache…don't read into it," she told the girl firmly. She took notice of the way Elena's shoulders dropped. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "The last thing any of us need right now are more secrets."

Elena nodded demurely.

"Elena," Rebekah sighed, feeling both annoyed and regretful. The wounded expression on Elena's face bothered her more than she wanted to think on, and it annoyed her that she felt such a thing.

"And what are we discussing with such fervor this morning?" Klaus inquired stepping into the room.

Kol shook his head. "I need to shower."

"I need to track down Elijah," the human afforded quietly.

"You better hurry then, love. He's getting ready to leave."

Rebekah spun around to look at him. "Leaving? Where is he going?"

"We believe we have a witch that can help us with the hunter's curse," he shrugged. "We're going to track him down."

"Help in what way?" Kol asked, speaking for the women as well. "I thought that there was nothing that could-"

Klaus shook his head. "There isn't. However, if we could find a way to temporarily break the side effects, we might be able to make a move on him."

"Or we could use one of your hybrids to do the dirty work and be done with it," Rebekah suggested.

"Given Elijah's relationship with Elena, he's refused me access to her blood. No more blood…no more hybrids." And he wasn't willing to sacrifice the few remaining ones he had.

Slipping past the siblings, she made her way back upstairs. Stopping at Finn's room, she apologized for ruining his tea but assured him that either Rebekah or Kol would bring him a fresh cup.

* * *

><p>"I really am sorry," she apologized.<p>

He waved away her words. "Considering what I went through last night, that's the least of my worries. I appreciate the offer, but from what I understand from my brother, you don't know how to make a proper cup anyway."

Hearing the approaching footfalls behind her, she sighed. "That's because your brother is a snob."

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Elijah asked, stepping up and locking his arms around her waist.

Leaning against him, she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. "Not if it's the truth," she denied weakly.

He tweaked her sides, making her jump in response. He placed a loving kiss against her temple, smiling at her response. "Elena," he sighed. "Klaus and I may have found a way to deal with Connor."

"I know, I ran into Klaus downstairs." Turning around in his embrace, she frowned. "When do you leave?"

"Sooner, rather than later," he excused. His brother was dead set on using their private jet, so it was just a matter of making sure it was completely prepared.

It wasn't what she'd been hoping to hear. She meant it when she said that she'd intended to talk to him about Mina's relationship with Kol, but this was hardly the time…was it? "Can I talk to you in private?" Lifting her up, she immediately wrapped her legs around him; giggling in response to his actions. "I can walk, you know." As an afterthought, she excused herself…and the Original holding her from Finn's room.

He nodded, never breaking his stride to the bedroom. "But I do so enjoy having your legs wrapped around me."

"You are such a guy," she pretended to be offended.

Shutting the door behind him, he spun around and used the door as leverage, holding her against it. "Yes I am, and you've never complained until now." He trailed kisses down her neck.

"No complaints," she denied, granting him full access to her neck. "I love you, Elijah."

"I know," he murmured in between kisses. "And I love you."

"I wanted to fight it," she whispered. When she felt him tense against her and stop lavishing her sensitive skin with kisses, she pulled his head up. "I…after everything we went through I doubted it, and then I didn't want it."

Why was she saying this? He already knew how she felt. It was his actions that led her down the path of questioning their bonding, and every time she mentioned it, he was reminded of his failure.

"It was when I was talking with Bonnie that I realized what I already knew. There is no fighting my bond to you, and I was stupid to even think I could." Shaking her head, she chuckled humorously. "Maybe I needed to believe I could control it so that I could find a way to move on…but I'm done fighting it." Framing his face in her hands, she placed a kiss on his mouth. "I love you. I don't want anyone else but you…I know what I feel, and I know that my love for you wasn't manufactured through a spell created a thousand years ago." She claimed his mouth again.

He easily fell into the kiss, deepening it. In one movement, he pulled her off of the surface of the door, using one hand to secure her appealing body against his. His other hand cradled the back of her head as his kiss intensified.

When lack of oxygen became an issue for her, she wrenched her mouth away from his. Kissing across his cheek and down his neck, she began licking and nipping every part of his exposed skin.

Her breathing became labored and Elijah felt his body responding to every breathy moan expelled from her body.

"Love me, Elijah, make love to me. I need you…I want you," she whispered into his ear.

He carried her to his bed. Laying her down as gently as possible, he stepped back and began shedding his clothes. For once he was thankful for Klaus' ostentatious taste and his decision to fly in their own private jet. They had no schedule to follow, and he planned to take his time with Elena. With practiced ease, he removed her pants and socks before gazing down on at her form.

His eyes devoured her form and she found herself wishing that she was, at the very least, wearing more suitable undergarments. The cotton underwear she'd chosen to wear that morning had been practical, but it was nowhere near sexy. "I'm sorry I wasn't dressed better for the occasion," she muttered.

She wasn't so much ashamed by her clothing as she was disappointed. Over the years, Elijah and Klaus had accumulated a vast amount of riches. She knew that her taste wasn't near up to par with his, and she accepted that. However, she'd lost count of how many times their reunion sex had played over in her mind. And while there weren't always candles and flower petals, her underwear was always so much more provocative than what currently adorned her body.

Resting a leg against his naked torso, he kissed her ankle. "Don't be," he denied in a gruff tone. "You're perfect, Elena." His hands traveled down further and he began massaging her legs. The movements weren't so much seductive as they were relaxing for her. With keen interest, he watched whatever lingering reservations melt away under his ministrations.

By the time his hands reached her upper thighs she was a quivering mess. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was in knots. And despite her nervousness over wanting the moment to be perfect, she was eager to join with him.

Letting her legs drop, he leaned down and kissed his way up her thighs, immersing himself in her scent. Placing a kiss over her cloth covered mound, he caressed her hips with his thumbs before he removed the offending garment. He paid no mind to where her panties landed, his gaze never wavering from hers. "You're trembling…"

She replied with a jerky nod of her head. Would there ever be a time that she didn't react so strongly to him? The look on his face was the perfect mix of wonder, lust and happiness, and it caused her stomach to clench almost violently. She hoped that he would always cause such sensations to ripple through her body!

His gaze traveled down her still clothed upper body and settled on the treasure between the apex of her thighs. Reaching out with a tentative hand, he caressed her sex. Already, she was wet for him! He groaned in the back of his throat. Changing his position, he moved closer to her, pushing her legs open wider. Settling right against her sex, he nuzzled her bundle of nerves.

He'd barely even touched her, and already she ready to explode!

"You smell so good," he moaned. Parting her nether lips, he kissed her exposed flesh once before licking her slit.

And as he began performing what was possibly the best oral sex, she was sure, ever, her breathy moans turned into guttural cries of pleasure. Her hips began to twist and turn as the intensity of his actions increased. He was torturing her in a way that left her feeling as if it was both too much and not enough. And every time he would lead her to the peak that she was so desperate to reach, Elijah would pull back, effectively blocking her from doing so.

After the third time of bringing her to near orgasm only to hold it back from her, she was a sobbing mess in his arms. Her cries of frustration mixed with her moans of pleasure and he couldn't deny the swelling of his pride after hearing her beg him for release.

"What is it you want, beloved?" He inquired, pulling away from her tantalizing body just long enough to ask his question.

"I want…I…oh God…" Her words fell when he inserted one finger into her eager passage.

"What is it you want, darling?" He repeated the question with a stern voice. His face held a smirk as he peered up at her.

"You know exactly what I want, Elijah," she nearly hissed, her body aching for release.

He pulled his finger out of her tight, wet heat. "I do," he acknowledged in an affirmative tone. "However, I want to hear you say it."

"Stop teasing me. I…I want to cum."

As soon as the words left her mouth, his mouth was back on her sex. He renewed his vigor, tongue fucking her with abandon. And when he brought a hand up to her bundle of nerves and began pinching and pulling at the nub, she was done for.

Her orgasm swept up so suddenly. Her body began to twitch, so much so, that Elijah anchored her body against his face. His ministrations never wavered and when her cries echoed throughout the room, they only spurned him on.

A finger replaced his tongue as he peered up her body, eyeing his handy work. "That's it, Elena. Cum for me, lover." He returned to his mouth to her slick heat, lapping up all of her juices.

She fisted his comforter in one hand as his hair in the other as she rode his face. "Oh God….oh yes…ugh!"

He didn't dare break his ministrations until the last of her quivering stopped. And when her legs dropped down as the rest of her body fell back lifelessly against his bed, he smirked.

"It's unfair that you're that good at that…" she panted.

Placing one last kiss on top of her mound, he pushed her shirt up and began kissing across her stomach, up her abdomen before pulling her up long enough to remove her shirt and bra. He pinched and pulled at one nipple while nipping and biting the other one.

It didn't matter that her body was still humming from the last orgasm he brought her to, she felt her body charging up again. And as he kissed his way across her breast bone before taking his other nipple into his mouth, he maneuvered his body in between her legs. She felt his hard length rub against her. She opened her legs wider to accommodate him.

Embracing her completely, he captured her lips in a kiss. Tasting herself on his lips wasn't something she'd ever experienced before. She hadn't been sure how she would react to it, but her body thrilled. His tongue caressed hers softly, almost slightly before she mirrored his actions, the urgency of their kiss growing.

Holding himself close over her, he raised his hips slightly so as to match himself up with her already dripping sex, rubbing his penis against her opening. He robbed her of another kiss. And when he ended it, her eyes were still closed.

"Open your eyes, Elena," he ordered gently. It wasn't so much that he wanted to see the pleasure behind her eyes when he joined with her for the first time in months, though that was part of it; he needed to make sure that this was Elena. And while he knew that Katerina was long since dead, he needed to _know_ it was Elena in his embrace.

Her eyes shot open to meet his half-mast gaze. And when he thrust into her, she gasped.

The feel of her tight sheath gripping him was almost too much for him. It took everything within him not to throw his head back and attempt to take her as deep as possible. No, there would be time for that later, he wanted to enjoy the moment as much as he could. He pulled out before thrusting deeper that second time. Their eyes never wavered from another as the world around them ceased to exist.

By the time he was fully sheathed inside her, Elena felt the stirring of yet another orgasm but attempted to hold it at bay. However, when Elijah shifted his hips to kiss her at the same time, his pelvis brushed against her clit and she knew she was done for.

Elena began moaning into the kiss as her muscles began to flutter around his cock, caressing him and tempting him into joining her. However, with centuries of experience under his belt, he forced away the inducement to join her.

Clutching at him, she cried into his mouth, powerless to stop the sensation rolling over her. Her muscles spasmed around his thick length as her body quivered.

"Look at me, Elena," he ordered. "I want to watch you come around my cock."

If the sensation wasn't enough, his words would have been. Her eyes flew open and she met his heated gaze.

Aroused by the quick onslaught of her second orgasm, he kept his pace and helped her reach her peak. He only slowed when the last vestiges ebbed away. However, instead of giving her time to regroup herself, he quickly changed their position. Keeping her body fused against he moved to a sitting position, forcing her to straddle him. Her chest was heaving, her eyes dilated and her cheeks were rosy. "You are so beautiful, Elena. You're always beautiful, but there's something about watching you coming apart in my arms that makes you even more so."

Lifting herself up, she dropped down the length of him.

"You're so wet," he groaned, his hands moving to her waist.

She nodded. "I'm so wet for you," she whispered. "It's been so long, and I needed you."

"I've missed you too," he confessed.

His hands moved to her back, holding her against him as he began to meet her thrust for thrust. Bringing his head down, he began to suck on the juncture between her neck and her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"She couldn't possibly have told him," Rebekah muttered, frowning at Kol. He'd gone upstairs to shower while she brought Finn his cup of tea. However the sounds they heard coming from Elijah's room were enough to pull their attention.<p>

Kol snorted. "She told him something alright."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't think they were at that stage of their relationship…again," she added the last bit as an afterthought. "Did you?"

"Oddly enough, I have better things to do with my time than think on my brother's sex life," Kol countered, offering her a pointed look.

"And yet the two of you don't find it even slightly perverse that you are listening in on Elijah's coupling with Elena?" Finn asked, taking notice of them from across the hall.

At least Rebekah had the grace to look ashamed. Sex had been such a common thing in their lives, she was able to separate her brothers from the act.

Kol simply shook his head. "Not in the least," he denied. "You missed it in your daggered state, but it was not uncommon for us to take one or even several lovers to bed at the same time."

He could only shake his head at his youngest brother. Be that as it may, he doubted Elijah would be so open about such a matter concerning Elena. Finn turned his expression to the door, half expecting Elijah to banish them from the vicinity.

"You may have, but I fear Elena would be horrified if she realized you were listening in." He tilted his head in consideration. "Also, as she is his mate, something much more than any of his previous partners ever were, I imagine that he will never let any of you within a ten foot radius of her."

Kol nodded along simply, not that expected otherwise…nor did he desire such a thing. He meant his words to Elena that morning. It was Mina, he'd been married to. And while he remembered his feelings for her, he also knew that there had been nothing even as fractionally strong as to what Elijah and Elena shared.

"I've been thinking on the hunter," Finn spoke after a moment, drawing his brother and sister into a new subject, thus pulling them away from Elijah's bedroom door.

"Well, that changes our flight plans," Klaus grumbled, making his way up the stairs. He frowned in the direction of Elijah's room before turning back to Finn. "Have you come to some sort of epiphany?" He inquired, hearing his older brother's words.

"I was not alone yesterday," he spoke. "The hunter must have recognized me from the night of the ball, but he did see me with someone yesterday."

"Oh, don't tell me you were on a date," the youngest male sibling jested.

Finn frowned in response. "And what's wrong with the idea of me on a date?"

"You don't date." Did anyone else see that? "Other than Sage, no one ever managed to turn your head."

"Were you on a date?" Rebekah interrupted before either brother could say something else.

He shook his head. "While I don't grasp the concept of dating, I don't think so?"

Klaus smirked at him. "Was that a question?"

"We met at the movies, and when she found out I had never been before she tagged along. No, I did not go on a date with Caroline, but I did extend an offer for her to join me on another outing. I did not enjoy the movie as much as I'd hoped to."

"Caroline?" The blonde asked. "Elena's friend?" When Finn nodded in agreement, Rebekah's eyes widened and she pursed her lips as she turned her attention to Klaus to see his reaction.

Kol followed suit, but he couldn't deny the hilarity he found in the situation. Klaus' eyes were no longer laughing and any amusement he previously had melted away. His jaw was set and his body was tense.

Finn met his brother's challenging stare with one of his own. He was well aware of the fact that his brother fancied himself interested in Caroline. And he couldn't blame him. Caroline was a very beautiful young woman, but Finn knew better. It was nothing more than an infatuation. Klaus liked nothing more than a challenge, and the fact that she hadn't given into his pursuits made him want to covet her all the more so.

Rebekah shook her head, growing disgusted with both of them. "Ugh. I used to think that the Petrova's were born to make our lives miserable, but now I see that I was wrong. It wasn't them that were cursed to fall between two brothers, it's my idiotic brothers that fall for the same girls." Turning away, she dismissed the conversation, not caring how things played out.

* * *

><p>She could vaguely make out the sound of voices, but if there was any rhyme or reason to the words, it was completely lost on her.<p>

Her body was humming and completely oversensitive to his ministrations. He'd brought her to yet another orgasm and didn't offer her a chance to recuperate before moving her into another position. She found her body at a completely different angle than his. Horizontal to his body, their legs were entwined and he thrust into her. She cried out, giving no mind to the other occupants of the house.

"Fuck, Elena," he groaned, pumping into her overly slick heat.

Her stomach clenched in response. "Ugh!" She'd never had sex in that position before and she discovered that he was hitting her deeper than he had in their previous positions. "Oh…"

Snaking a hand out, he roughly pinched the nub.

"Elijah…I'm…you feel so good in me," she whimpered. His pace quickened as did the intensity of his thrusts, a cry pierced the room. "That's it…keep going," she urged.

Her shrieks encouraged him. Harder…faster…deeper… He couldn't get enough of her. Inducing her orgasms would never grow tiring, but his own body was aching for release. His hand traveled down her body and he began to rub her clit, hoping to give her one more orgasm before experiencing his own. His decision triggered a near immediate reaction from her. As her walls began to flutter around his penis, he let go of his restraint. And when he came, he thrust so hard inside her, she screamed; the twinge of pain giving way to pleasure.

"I don't think I'll be doing anything else for the rest of the day," she panted, attempting to catch her breath.

Chuckling at her words, he pulled out of her before crawling up her body. He settled his ear over her pounding heart as he attempted to catch his own breath. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I should shower," he breathed, but he made no move to disentangle himself from her.

Elena giggled when he seemed to settle more firmly against her. "How long do you plan on being gone?"

He shook his head. "For however long it takes to track Phillip down." He already felt anxiety over the thought of being separated from her. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to elevate things in such a way before parting from her, but she'd asked…and he'd been too weak to deny her.

"Elijah," she waited for him to give her his full attention. "There are some things that we need to discuss when you get back." She hated to be the one to break the easiness of their moment, but she needed to make sure that even if she wasn't brave enough to begin the conversation at a later point, Elijah was aware and could inquire about it.

He pursed his lips as he studied her. "Not about today…?" She'd been so willing a pliant in his arms. But the hormones had since faded. Did she find herself regretting their morning?

Her denial was instantaneous. "Of course not. I enjoyed this very much and I don't regret a second of it. But my dreams have progressed and…I know we don't have time to discuss it right now, but just so you know…we should probably sit down and talk when you get back."

She seemed more hesitant than she ever had been when she spoke of her dreams. Placing a tender kiss on her lips, her removed himself from her appealing body, he stood up and extended a hand. There would be time to discuss that later.

She didn't hesitate to take it. "Where are we going?"

"To shower." He didn't bother to divulge his plans to bend her over under the shower spray and take her from behind…she'd find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>AN: So, have I lost my touch?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I am so sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I really need to buckle back down and focus on my writing again. I guess because of the moving I got so used to slacking. Unfortunately, I've spent more time reading fan fiction than writing it, and for that, I am sorry. And because I'm so ready to post this new chapter, I will apologize for not responding to each of you for your reviews, but please know, I do adore hearing from you guys…even if you don't like what I include in my chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Looking between one brother and then the other, Kol decided to follow his sister's suit and departed from the two of them before he pulled into what he was sure was going to be an argument. As ironic as he found the situation, he had no interest to be pulled into the middle of it.

"What are your intentions with Caroline?" Klaus asked, sizing up his brother, who hadn't yet back down from his imposing stare.

"Tell me how that is any business of yours," he returned, arching his eyebrows over his brother's demand.

"Caroline and I-"

"Have been on opposing sides since you first stepped foot in this town," Finn broke in. Whenever there had been any cause for he and his siblings to meet with Elena's friends, the lines were always drawn with his brother and Elena acting as representatives from their respective sides.

"I healed her…and because of that her feelings aren't what they once were," Klaus denied.

"And from what I understand, you never would have had to assist in such a manner had you not interfered in the first place," he tossed back evenly. His tone wasn't cruel in any way, but he wouldn't coddle his brother either.

"Why Caroline?" Klaus inquired after a pregnant pause. Why did Finn have to find a connection with the one person he was interested in? "I have kept up on Sage's whereabouts." It hadn't been out of courtesy to anyone, though more out of fear that she would make a move against him. She hadn't taken kindly to his decision not to remove the dagger from Finn. And while he didn't think she was any match for him, he wouldn't have put it past her to find someone that could very well turn out to be a worthy opponent.

He hadn't thought on Sage in what felt like ages, and he supposed that he would always have a soft spot for the red head, but after being parted for so long, it wasn't likely that they would ever be able to recapture what they once shared. "I will not be declaring my undying love for Caroline anytime soon, but that is not to say that I don't enjoy spending time with her." He hadn't considered her anything more than Elena's friend, but he'd been pleasantly surprised when he realized that he enjoyed their time together. "I will continue to pursue her until she tells me otherwise…and given the fact that she, at best, nearly tolerates you; I refuse to give in to your whims."

"And I believe there's a dagger out there with your name on it," Klaus hissed in response.

Finn's shoulders dropped and he simply shook his head at his brother. "When are you going to grow up, Nicklaus and stop threatening us when you don't get your way?" It may have been the first time his brother had held the dagger over him, he knew it was his first threat against their siblings. "Your relationship with Miss Forbes is hardly a…relationship. If it was, I doubt you would have carried on with those girls the way you had when we were in Vegas."

"And what the two of you could potentially share may more may not lead to a relationship?" He asked, snorting in slight amusement. "The two of you couldn't possibly be any more opposite. Even Elijah and Elena make more sense than anything you or Caroline will ever share."

"That is a matter of opinion and I don't care about yours, Nicklaus." Everyone had always bowed down to him. If not for the threat of being daggered, then because it was easier to cave into his desires than deal with his temper tantrums. Mikael had known better, but because they all felt guilt over the truth of their brother's parentage, they allowed him to get away with everything. He recognized it then, it was the reason his brother kept him daggered…and it was still the same. He refused to bow down to his brother because their mother fell in love.

Klaus watched his brother stalk away. It was only after they'd parted that he realized Finn hadn't spoken of Sage. Perhaps while he and Elijah, whenever that was, were away he could look her up and invite her to visit her long lost love… He may have held no qualms about moving on, Klaus was aware of the fact that Sage still loved him as much as she did before his daggering. She wouldn't take lightly to the fact that Finn's attention moved to another woman…leaving him the opportunity to swoop in and recapture Caroline's attention.

* * *

><p>Leading her into the bathroom, he stopped long enough to turn the water on before he descended upon his companion. His mouth covered hers, instantly coaxing her to respond as he backed her up against the granite countertop.<p>

She was powerless to stop him, not that she dared to entertain the thought.

"I can't get enough of you…" Elijah whispered, kissing her neck and shoulders. Lifting her up, he settled her on the cold stone.

She gasped against the temperature change and Elijah immediately took advantage of her open mouth. Slipping between her legs, he kiss her as deeply as he thrust into her. Her head rolled back and she keened in pleasure.

With her mouth too far from his to continue his assault, his mouth traveled down her neck, nipping the soft skin. His position changed only slightly when he kissed his way down her body and instantly took one perky nipple in his mouth.

Her legs clamped around him and one of her hands traveled down to his head, securing his mouth to her breast.

"You feel so good around me, Elena." He continued to thrust within her with abandon. "Now that I've had you again, I do not think I'll ever tire of it…of you…" He switched his attention to the other nipple, biting it slightly harder than he had the other. He was rewarded with a cry of pleasure from her. "The feel of your pussy contracting around my cock…"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "I like the feeling of your cock inside me just as much," she whimpered.

Coming to realize that the water was no doubt heated by that time, he easily lifted her off the counter and stepped into the shower. He disentangled himself from her body long enough to settled them in a different position.

What he had planned, she knew not, but she was willing to do whatever he wanted! Standing with her back against the shower wall, he spread her legs apart before stepping up himself. Widening his stance, he lined himself up with her and easily pushed inside her.

Just as he thrust inside her, his hands grabbed for both of hers. Linking their fingers together, he brought her hands up over her head and used them as a sort of anchor as he continued to plunge into her slick heat.

She found the position almost teasing in the way that she was completely at his mercy. Where other positions afforded her a platform to work with him, she was unable to at that time. Instead, she was lead to brink twice over before he spared her any kindness.

'Don't' 'please stop' 'don't ever stop' 'you feel so good' and various moans of pleasure were her mantra.

Taking advantage of his power over her, he continued to thrust into her, his thrusts alternating between treacherously slow and deliberate or hard and fast. As it was, Elena enjoyed each method thoroughly.

"You…please…I can't…don't…"

With a rakish smirk on his face, he captured her lips. "What exactly is it you want, beloved? I can't tell with all of your pleading."

If he hadn't worked her body into such a frenzy, she would have glared at him. "Stop teasing me, Elijah. Let me cum."

When he felt her inner walls clench around him, he kissed her quickly before shaking his head at her.

She'd been hoping that her actions would have spurned her lover on, but he remained most unfazed. "Let me cum around you. I know you like it when I milk your cock…and what better orgasm is there than you cumming deep inside me as I clench your cock for everything it is worth?"

He groaned in the back of his throat, her words conjured various scenarios in his thoughts. "And how exactly would you prefer to cum?" He offered an example by slowing his pace. His thrusts were long and even.

She whimpered in response, her stomach contracting in what was the beginning sign of yet another approaching orgasm. "Like that…"

He grunted. His thrusts remained just as uniform as they had been, but he put a little more power behind them. "Like this?"

She keened. "Oh…fuu…yeah…"

She began to quiver against him and instead of holding back as he had been, his intensity only grew. Her cries grew louder and when she fell over the edge, she took him right along with her.

"I don't think that will ever get old," Elena confessed, attempting to catch her breath.

He chuckled. "It better not, because we're in this for the long haul." The manner in which he'd spoken his words were light and unassuming, but he couldn't deny the trickle of fear that bled through them.

"Always and forever," she vowed, sensing that he needed to hear the words.

He captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "Always and forever," he promised, repeating the declaration.

Reaching for the soap, she began to lather his body up. "I suppose we should get washed up so you can get ready for your flight."

He nodded along with her, though it was the last thing he had on his mind.

It started off innocently. Really, it had. After their union, they'd taken turns washing each other off, and she'd done her best not to encourage anything. If they'd had more time, her actions may have been more deliberate…teasing. However, she knew that he and Klaus made arrangements to track down their witch, and she didn't want to keep him from that.

However, things took a turn when Elijah began washing her off. His touches became teasing and unquestionably erotic. Her body began reacting in kind and before she knew it, she was bent over, under the spray of the shower head.

Elijah had since taken position behind her, enjoying the beautiful sight before him. As soon as her breathing had become labored his own arousal became prominent. With the hands of a gentle yet demanding lover, he bent her over. The treasure between the apex of her thighs hypnotized him. Taking his cock in hand, he began to run it against the length of her slit.

"You're still so wet for me," he groaned, dipping the tip of his cock inside her.

"Always…"

"I've been thinking about this for a while," he said as he continued teasing her with his cock. "I can't tell you how many times I've felt the desire to bend you over and fuck you." But he'd always held back, held back from fear of hurting her…however, he no longer needed to worry about that.

She felt her stomach clench in response of his words.

Bending over, he settled his arousal between her legs as he placed kisses down the length of her spine.

She felt completely exposed in that position and it was perhaps one of the most erotic moments of her still young existence. On a realistic level, she knew that he'd held back during a few of their encounters; and she was glad that he felt that he no longer had to. And when she felt him change his position yet again, she realized that she was more than eager for the new experience.

Straightening back up, he lined himself up with her entrance and thrust in without warning. Pulling out, he ardently thrust back in. Throwing his head back, he continued to piston in and out of her.

"Oohhh! Oh…Elijah!" She pushed back against him with every thrust. He was touching her so deep, but at the same time, she felt as if he wasn't deep enough! Now that he no longer needed to hold back for the sake of her fragility, she wanted to experience everything he had to offer. "Yesss! Take me…ugh! Give it to me!" She cried out wantonly, not caring if anyone else heard her.

He felt her body began to tremble as her pussy quivered around him and he didn't dare hold back. His own body quaked and he held himself steady inside her as he came as deep as possible.

* * *

><p>"Elena, what are you doing here?" Alaric asked, stepping into his apartment. Even though he'd fully moved into the Gilbert residence, he kept his lease for his apartment. It wasn't something he originally intended to do, but he'd been glad he kept it. Instead of joining a gym, he continued to add to his work out regiment. And since he no longer needed his furniture there, there was plenty of room for various exercise machines and training materials.<p>

Never breaking stride, Elena continued to hit and punch the bag hanging in front of her. "Working off some steam."

He watched her give a particularly brutal kick to the punching bag. "Yes, I see that," he smarted. "I don't think I've ever seen you so dedicated to your punches before…" Elena wasn't a stranger to the punching bag or any of the gear he kept stored, but she used it to condition her body. She looked like a woman on a mission, and he felt his stomach drop.

"The hunter is back," she grunted.

"And you think he's going to…come after you?"

She shook her head. Using her arm to brush her hair back, she heaved a deep breath. "No. But I know he's going to go after Elijah and his siblings. He already tried to make a move against Finn."

Alaric offered her a blank look in response.

"I…a vampire can't kill him without going insane," she confessed. Steadying the punching bag, she turned to give him her full attention.

Immediately, Alaric, as if sensing what she was about to say next, began shaking his head negatively. "No. No way, Elena. You are not going to-"

"I'm the perfect weapon against him," she declared, cutting him off. "My abilities have been enhanced, my speed and strength…I could-"

"Kill him?" Her guardian demanded. "I get that you want to help Elijah, but there has to be another way." Was Elijah aware of Elena's plan?

"It's not just about helping him," she denied instantly. Standing taller, she didn't hide a thing from him. "Elijah's family will become my family one day. I want to help, but not just for him."

"And what does Elijah think about all of this?" Why would Elijah even allow her to entertain such a thought?

She shook her head. "He didn't say it, but I'm sure he thinks that I'm going off halfcocked."

"Which it sounds like," Alaric conceded. "Elena, Elijah told me about these guys. They are serious business, and the last thing you need to do is attract the interest of a hunter. As it is, he'll have no interest in you because you're human. But if you make a move against him…" He didn't even want to think about what could happen as a result.

Taking a moment to let his words sink in, she pursed her lips. "You know that I'm going to do something, regardless of your warning," she admitted. She considered lying about it, but he'd see right through it.

He replied with a dejected sigh.

"And I could do this with or without your help, though anything you have to offer would be helpful…"

He considered her words. If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that Elena would take action. If she said something, she did it. The last time he agreed to help her train had been months earlier when Stefan had still been off with Klaus. While Elena had been eager to learn from him, she had fallen short in a few departments. And if she hadn't trained since then, she had a very long way to go if she wanted to best the hunter.

"I'll make you a deal," he offered after a pregnant pause. "I will help you train, but only if you promise me that you won't go after him."

"But-"

He held a hand up to silence her. "No, I mean it, Elena. It's important that you learn to train." Given her relationships with the Originals, if something were to occur to them, there might be a strong possibility that she'd be around them. "I want you able to protect yourself, but that is all. If you attempt to go after him on your own, then you are on your own."

"Rick…"

"That's my deal, take it or leave it," he denied firmly.

"Yeah…okay," she grudgingly agreed.

* * *

><p>"And how was your day?" Elena asked, answering the phone on the first ring.<p>

"I should never have left you," Elijah sighed into the receiver.

She smirked into the phone. "No, you shouldn't have." On one hand, she'd known that he had to leave; but on the other, she'd felt put out that he left her while she was still naked.

"This trip has been…" A nightmare. Between Klaus alternating in teasing him about his relations with Elena before their departure, to complaining about Finn's 'not a date' with Caroline, he was ready to turn back to Mystic Falls.

She could actually envision him shaking his head. "That good, huh? You didn't find him, I take it."

And that had been the deal breaker for him, coming up empty handed. Their lead was nothing more than a dead end. "No. He's hidden himself well. What was supposed to be a two day trip is going to lengthen considerably."

Elena frowned into the phone, not liking the sound of that. While she'd finally managed to get Rick to agree to pick up training her where they left off, she didn't like the thought of being parted from Elijah. Which in itself was odd, considering that in the previous weeks, she hadn't minded the physical distance between them. "Do you have any idea where this guy is?"

"There are a few leads," he sighed.

Reading between the lines, her frown deepened. "You could always come back, Elijah," she suggested softly.

"I refuse to come back empty handed," he immediately denied. While he'd grown tired of his brother's whining, he wouldn't turn back…he couldn't. He needed to do everything in his power to protect his siblings.

She nibbled on her bottom lip. "You don't even know if he'll help you," she observed quietly.

"Nicklaus can be…very persuasive. As can I, when the occasion calls for it, which it does." The witch would help them, one way or another, he would help. Of that, he had no doubt.

She frowned. She remembered exactly how persuasive both he and Klaus could be. And while her relationship with Elijah had evolved, she still remembered the first few weeks of their acquaintance and how they'd thought to use one another for their own purposes.

"You know, you could just come home and train me so that I can deal with this," she threw out, forcing her thoughts back on to the topic at hand.

"And you already know my response to that," he responded firmly.

"Your mother would not have given me such a gift if not to use it." She wasn't sure why she bothered arguing against him, because she knew that it was a futile attempt to sway his thoughts. He wouldn't dare put her in the line of the hunter.

"My mother afforded you the ability to better help protect yourself, not to use it to go out and hunt vampire hunters."

His voice was firm and she knew there was no arguing against him.

He heard a sigh of defeat on the other end. Didn't she understand how he felt? He'd already come too close to losing her twice already, he didn't want to face the possibility that it could happen again; not if it could be prevented. "Elena, I couldn't handle it if something happened to you, and with being so far from Mystic Falls…please promise me that you won't go looking for trouble."

"Fine," she mumbled. "I still say that this could all be solved if you agreed to train me," she added in a petulant voice.

"Your stance is dually noted," he agreed, a small unwanted smile played around his mouth. And after they dealt with the hunter, if she was still gung-ho about training, he'd train her himself. However, he needed to focus on neutralizing the hunter before he could inflict further damage against his siblings. "Have you had any other thoughts or revelations since my departure?" He hoped that the change of topic would improve her mood.

"I think it's time that I returned home…"

"You know you don't have to go, right?" Kol asked, looking around the room.

She didn't spare him a glance as she continued packing up the guest bedroom she'd been staying in. "It was only supposed to be a temporary solution," she sighed.

"Yes, but after you gained control of yourself, you never made mention of leaving," he reminded her. "Is this because of the dreams? Because I promise I won't steal you away from my brother."

She rolled her eyes at him. "As if you could…but no, it's not because of that. The truth is, I didn't want to leave," she whispered, feeling partly ashamed. She loved her brother and Alaric and she'd missed them, but she'd enjoyed her time away from them. "Being with Elijah-" She watched as her companion scrunched his nose. "Oh, stop it. You know that things were…relatively PG13. It was nice being so close to him, and I mean that in the best, not clingy way possible."

Kol snorted after hearing her excuse.

"It was fun pretending, even if I did have to deal with Klaus' sour attitude. But it's time to get back to the real world," she shrugged off.

"It's probably a good idea. Given the soundtrack that the two of you provided for the rest of us, we all know how the reunion will go."

Grabbing a small, decorative pillow from the bed, she threw it at him. All the while, she hoped that he wouldn't take note of the furious blush that tainted her cheeks. "Besides, you can't deny that you'll enjoy having your house back to yourselves."

He shrugged. "It wasn't completely awful having you around. Finn enjoys your company, and I know that you sort of grew on Rebekah…even if she wouldn't admit it."

A wry smile pulled at her lips in response to his words.

"So…how did my brother take the news of you returning home?"

She turned around and continued packing, as if she hadn't heard his question.

"You did tell him about it, right?"

"We've discussed it in the past," she hedged.

He narrowed his gaze on her, taking notice of the fact that she still refused to meet his gaze. "You do realize that this is probably wasn't the brightest idea you've ever had…to make such a decision without informing him."

"It's not like I'm moving to Guam," she scoffed. Though as easily as she denied it, she knew that Elijah would find issue with the way she went about it. "It's just…when he's here, I find myself wanting to stay," she shrugged. "And…I really should be home with Jeremy and Rick. Who knows how much time I have left with them?" She stopped short, wondering when it was that Kol became a confidant of sorts.

Pursing his lips, he considered her words. "You planning on dying on us sometime soon or something?" He inquired with a serious frown on his face.

"You just…never know what's gonna happen, you know?" She didn't entertain the thought of dying any time soon, but fate had long since proven that she had no control over her own. "Besides, I sort of mentioned it to him earlier when I spoke to him." However, Elijah was pulled away before they could get into a full discussion about it.

"But I highly doubt that he knows you're packing up right now…"

He had her there, and she certainly wouldn't argue against him. "At this point, he doesn't even know how long he'll be gone."

Kol nodded, having spoken to Klaus about the lack of progress they'd made.

"And I haven't even broached the subject of the recent developments in my dream, and I won't until he gets back, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Elijah about them. I will talk to him when he gets back…but just, if you see him before I do…"

"Do I look like I have a death wish?" He smarted.

It was her turn to frown. "Do you really think he'll react badly?"

He shook his head. "I…don't know," he hesitated. Once upon a time, he could correctly assume how his brother would have received such news. However, things were quite different than what they'd ever known. Elijah had proved repeatedly just how seriously Elena could affect him, and he could no longer rightly guess.

"I mean I'm hesitant too." Lie. No, she wasn't hesitant. She was afraid. "But it's not like he'd have a right to be upset…right? I mean he told her how many times that he wanted nothing to do with her."

"Yeah, but have you ever watched children?"

She made a face at him. "Have you?" What did that have to do with it?

Rolling his eyes in response, he shook his head. "Have you watched a child get bored with a toy? He stops playing with it, but that doesn't mean he wants someone else to play with it."

"Elijah isn't like that."

"The Elijah you know isn't like that," he corrected. "We were all completely different people when we were human." While change wasn't always something that vampires embraced, they did have to evolve with the changing times. When she opened her mouth to dispute his words, he held his hand up. "I know that I don't remember a lot about that time, but I do remember some things, Elena." Elijah may not have wanted Mina for himself, but he'd hated it when she turned her attention from him.


	12. Chapter 12

Guest: I hope you enjoy!

Klausgirl4055: I'm glad to hear that.

Beverlie: Thank you for reading!

Ellie: Other than trying to kill his siblings on the show, I always considered him more passive, so no, there won't be a smack down. Yeah, it does come off like that, but conversations will be had…eventually. And yes, the move went well.

Eva: I almost didn't continue with their conversation, but I felt it was needed. I'm happy that it went over well. The shower bit also wasn't part of the original plan, but hey, it came off well. Maybe those powers will come to be useful in the future, unfortunately, it won't be in this chapter.

Shadow: I don't know if this is exactly what you had in mind, but I hope it was action packed enough.

Angela: A couple days works well, right? I can't guarantee that this will happen often, so enjoy it!

Guest: I will continue to explore that pairing, I'm not sure how I'll handle the Klaus and Sage bit, but I won't be dropping it.

Darkangel: I'm happy you enjoyed the shower scene. I hadn't originally planned to include it. The subject of Kol and Mina will come to light, but I'm thinking there might be a bit of fluff first, and after you read this chapter, you'll see why. I hadn't anticipated on making Finn and Caroline mates. I was hoping to keep that as something rare, and for two Original siblings to experience it, it makes me hesitate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Nodding along with what her companion had spoken of, she smiled coyly at him. "So what's the deal with the two of you anyway?"

"Me and Rebekah?"

Guys really could be so oblivious, she inwardly rolled her eyes. "Duh."

He shrugged. "Not much, I guess. We see each other in school and we talk, and I've also seen her here…but nothing." He'd been so sure that after their date to the ball that something would have come from that, but she never made a move and neither had he.

"She likes you, I'm sure of it." Of all of them, Matt was the one she treated best.

"She never gave me a sign one way or another…and if there's someone else, I have no desire to get involved." Not after losing Elena to Stefan or Caroline to Tyler.

Caroline frowned. As far as she knew, there wasn't anyone else. "Has she been hanging out with someone else?"

"No, but she hasn't encouraged me either," he denied weakly. "It's not like I really have the time to invest in a relationship anyway…between school and this place…" His time was stretched pretty thin as it was.

"Speaking of that, thanks for letting us stay later," Caroline said, smiling at Matt as he finished wiping down the bar.

"Of course," he waved away. With the 'closed' sign facing the front street, they were the only two left in the building. "Oh, and I have sustenance…" he disappeared for a moment, returning with a few 'to go' boxes. "I had James cook these up before he turned off the grill."

Her eyes lit up. "Fantastic! Thank you. I didn't even think to ask."

He shrugged away her enthusiasm. "Maybe it'll help smooth things over. So…uh…does Bonnie know that Elena is meeting up as well?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope. I was afraid that if I told her, she'd bow out and I'm tired of that. No, they need to hash this out and be done with it…no more thinking."

"I thought you were tired of being caught in the middle?" If that was the case, why was she so insistent on the three of them meeting up?

She exhaled a deep sigh. "I am, but I just can't let it go," she shrugged. She'd tried. She had done her coaxing, but it hadn't worked. "I just…if Bonnie can't get over this, she'll regret it for the rest of her life…Elena would regret it. And I figure, why not nip it in the bud while it's still fixable?"

He shook his head at her reasoning.

"You know, you're more than welcome to join us when you get finished," she invited.

"As much as I would love to join what I'm sure will become a cry fest, Cory left early and I have twice the work to get done before I leave. But when you ladies get done with your conversation, I wouldn't mind the help…"

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"And on top of that, they need help counting inventory." He shook his head. When he'd come in at four that afternoon, he hadn't planned on staying so late, but he had promised to help out. "Anyway, if you need me, I'll be in the back room counting supplies."

"Lucky you…"

"Mmmhmmm," he mumbled, casting one last glance around the restaurant. "And if you want to refill your drink, you know where the dispenser is…" He stopped shortly. "Oh, and my phone was completely dead so I have it charging, will you let me know if I get a call?"

"Of course. Thanks again, Matty!" She called after him.

Settling back into her seat, she grabbed her phone to check and see if she had service. Neither Elena nor Bonnie had arrived, and the two of them didn't usually run late. From behind her, she heard the jingle of the bells that were hanging on the front door.

"It's about time you got here, listen, I was just getting-oh." She turned expecting to see one of her friends, stopping short when a complete stranger stood before her. "The restaurant is closed," she excused.

"You're in here," he observed, tilting his head as he looked at her.

It was all she could do not to fidget under his intense scrutiny. "Uh…it's closed to the public. I'm meeting two of my friends here," she offered him a bright smile, hoping it would break the tension between them.

"I must have been mistaken then," he smiled, turning back towards the door.

"It's okay," she shrugged. "Um, you should come back when it's open, the food's pretty good." She turned back around, however, when she heard the front door lock from the inside, she glanced back one more time. The man never removed his gaze from her.

"I'll have to remember that for future reference, but I don't know how much stalk I'll put into what a vampire has to say."

Her focus moved to the crossbow hanging at his side. When had he grabbed that?! Alarm bells immediately started going off in her head as she considered her best course of action. "I don't know what you mean," she denied weakly.

Coming to stand in front of her, he aimed the weapon at her. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not easily fooled. See, I have a sixth sense about your kind." He shot off an arrow, anchoring her to the booth she'd been occupying.

Fire ripped through her belly and she opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, another arrow was aimed straight at her head.

"You make a noise and it'll be the last thing you do," he warned in a deadly voice. "Who are you expecting?" He demanded, thinking on the initial greeting she'd given him.

"My…fr…iends…" she trailed off.

He cast a glance around the room and the dark main street outside. The street was deserted. Confident that no one was none the wiser as to what was taking place, he cocked his head to the side. "Are you alone?"

She shook her head. "He's…he's in…the back…" She watched the hunter turn in the direction of the back room. "Don't…hurt..hi…mmm."

He turned to look at the contained vampire, a mixture of surprise and amusement was written across his face.

"Please, don't-"

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, I just want to have a friendly conversation with him." He made his way towards the direction she'd told him about. "Oh, and I won't be very long…so please, make yourself comfortable." He was out to do some fishing that night, something more than just a baby vampire.

* * *

><p>"You told me that you thought it was time to move out, you didn't say you were packing," Elijah said. He'd been rather annoyed to learn about that through his sister of all people.<p>

It didn't matter that miles separated them, she could still hear the frown in his voice. If she closed her eyes, she knew she'd be able to envision the crease of his eyebrows. "I haven't officially left yet," she at least planned on waiting for him before she made it official.

"That is not the point. You said one thing, but your actions spoke differently," he insisted.

"I thought that it would be easier if you were gone," she denied. "Because when you're there, the last thing I want to do is leave."

"Hmmm…"

Pulling her cell away from her ear, she frowned at the device. "Hmmm?" She repeated. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he excused. "However, I cannot help but wonder if that is your main reason for wanting to return home."

"Elijah, I-"

"I suppose this isn't the best time to have such a discussion," he sighed into the phone. She'd made mention of meeting up with Caroline, and he and Klaus had recently met back up with the witch in tow. He'd only been gone from Mystic Falls for five days, but he was ready to get back to the small town. It was odd, once upon a time, he couldn't wait to leave the supernatural town for good. However, that time had long since passed. He couldn't wait to get back to it, back to Elena.

"It's not…I planned on discussing this with you when you got back," she offered weakly. "There are a couple different things that we need to talk about."

Oh, they would definitely be speaking! "You mentioned that before I left. Is everything okay, Elena?"

"Everything's fine," she instantly denied, not wanting him to worry. "I'm sorry that I made the decision to return home without you," she added, honestly sorry that she'd upset him.

"Thank you, but I do think that from now on, decisions that affect both of us need to be made together," he spoke in a decidedly pointed tone. "We're at the airport now, so I'll see you in a few hours."

"You two didn't frighten the poor man too badly, did you?" There was silence on the other end. "Elijah…" She felt a stab in disappointment slash through her. She remembered how frightened she'd been when they first met, how uncomfortable things had been between them in the beginning.

"There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for my family, Elena," he reminded her in a flat voice, not liking the tone in which she'd said his name.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just difficult to-"

"We're getting ready to take off now, Elena. I need to go," he interrupted, not wanting to hear her excuse.

Given his brisk manner, she knew that she'd upset him. She thought about apologizing to him or explaining herself, but she knew it would not be received well. "Okay," she sighed, hating that they were ending their call on such terms. "Have a safe flight."

"I will."

"Elijah?" She asked, hoping to catch him before he disconnected the call.

Closing his eyes, he willed himself to keep his exasperation at bay. He was more than a little upset with her. The fact that she'd made such a decision without him and having to learn of it from his sister didn't sit well. And then hearing the near chastising tone of her voice as she'd said his name…no, he was not happy at all. "Yes, Elena?"

"I..I love you," she stumbled over the words, hoping that the sentiment would be returned.

He felt his body uncoil. "I know, I love you too," he returned before disconnecting the call and turning to his brother. He sense of guilt stabbed at him and he instantly began to regret hanging up the way he had.

"Trouble in paradise?" Klaus asked, smirking at his brother. "Lying to Elena just to-"

"Not another word, Nicklaus," he warned, not the least bit amused by his brother's words.

"Oh relax, brother. You know I'm joking," he rolled his eyes. "In a matter of hours, you'll be reunited with your love. You'll argue and fight…and then you'll have hot make-up sex," he waggled his eyebrows.

"What are we waiting for?" Elijah asked. The plane was fueled and ready to go, but Klaus kept them back…why?

"I have invited a guest to join us, ah, here she comes now."

Elijah turned around to catch a glimpse of the person Klaus invited. As soon as he saw her, he spun back around and narrowed his gaze on him. "You can't be serious!" He barely held himself back from scoffing. "You can't mean to bring her back to Mystic Falls with us."

He never had understood Klaus' interest in Caroline. Yes, she was lively and beautiful, but they stood on opposing sides whenever the occasion called for it. At least he and Elena had a foundation to grow from. As far as he knew, Klaus had no such base with Caroline.

"That is exactly what I intend to do." If all went as according to plan, Sage would occupy all of Finn's time, leaving Caroline alone.

"This is not going to go over well with Finn, you know that, don't you?" He shook his head. "It certainly won't go over well with our sister either." Rebekah had always been protective of them, but she'd taken an immediate dislike to Finn's former lover upon meeting her. He opened his mouth again, but before any words could come out, he felt a twinge in his chest. Frowning, he brought a hand up to rub over the area.

As soon as he noticed his brother's actions, Klaus immediately forgot what they'd been discussing. Elijah had never been one to show weakness in front of anyone, most of all, him. "Elijah?" He asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

The sensation faded away as quickly as it came. Clearing his throat, he mentally shook off the experience. "Fine," he mumbled. Confusion colored his voice. However despite the fact that the twinge had dissipated, an unease settled over him. Had something happened? "Call Rebekah, will you? Something…I can't help…" he shook his head.

"What?"

"Something feels…wrong," Elijah stumbled. "I…I can't…I don't know, but something's off. Just call her and find out where she, Finn and Kol are. I need to know that they're okay." When his brother offered him a skeptical look in response, he shook his head. "I know how my request sounds, Nicklaus, but could you do this for me?"

"And you've been intuitive since when?"

"Just make the damn call," he ordered.

* * *

><p>Putting her phone away, Elena paused as she entered the back door from the alleyway. Matt and Caroline's cars were still parked near the rear entrance of the building.<p>

Silence descended upon her as she entered through the door. She would have at least thought Matt would have kept the music going for them. "Hello?" She called out. "Matt? Caroline?" Where were they? Why hadn't they said something in response to her call? "I know you're here, I saw your cars outside. Seriously, what's going on?"

"You shouldn't be hanging around with mixed company…"

Spinning around with a gasp, she spotted the hunter standing a few feet away. Dread suddenly filled her as her thoughts turned to Caroline. If she was there… "What do you want?"

"Do you not care that you spend your time associating with vampires? They are nothing more than monsters…"

She shook her head. She thought about mentioning the fact that he was the only one she was afraid of in that moment, but she knew it would fall on deaf ears. "What'd you do to Caroline?"

"She's still alive," he waved off, "if that's what you're wondering. In fact, the two of us were just sitting at a booth having a nice little chat."

Turning towards the restaurant, she rushed into the room. She spotted Caroline anchored to the booth she'd been occupying, surrounding by a rapidly growing pool of blood. "Caroline!" Knowing that the hunter had followed her, she spun around to face him. "You can't do this! She hasn't done anything wrong."

"She is a vampire, her existence is against the laws of nature," he dismissed. "I was going to use her to lead the others here. However, during the course of our conversation, I've learned that you would be the better option for bait."

She shook her head.

"See, I staked a vampire the other day. I know for a fact that I made a kill shot and he should have died, but…he didn't."

"He's a special kind of vampire," she said, thinking on the term that Elijah had once said to Damon. "Your wood won't kill him."

He frowned, mulling over her words. "Well then, I suppose I'll have plenty of time to figure it out when he comes to rescue you," he finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

Rescue her? What did he- A shot rang out in the air, followed by a scream of horror. Elena wasn't sure if it was her or Caroline, but when she felt a burning sensation followed by immense pain in her lower abdomen, she moved to press the spot. Lifting her hand to her face, she saw that it was covered in blood. Blinking once, she turned to look at him before stumbling back and gracelessly falling to the ground.

She saw Caroline crying and screaming for her…possibly saying her name. Elena wasn't sure. Her ears were ringing and it seemed as though the world around became devoid of all noise. She was aware of one thing and one thing only. She was in pain!

Ever since becoming embroiled in the supernatural, she'd been hurt…she'd even died. However, nothing that she'd experienced in the past compared to the agony she felt in that one moment. Even when Klaus drained her of her life source, she hadn't felt such pain.

Was she going to die? In The Grill, of all places while Caroline watched, helpless to do anything about it! And after the way her conversation with Elijah went… He would live with the remembrance of arguing with her during their last conversation. She'd never even get to apologize or tell him exactly how much she loved him.

"You call me a monster, but look at what you've done to an innocent person!" Caroline cried out through her sobs.

"She was not some innocent little girl. I know all about Elena, Pastor Young was very informative."

"Pastor Young was certifiable," she bit back. "He took his orders from a vampire with a grudge…" He couldn't do what Katherine had wanted, so he'd called Connor to do it for him. Pastor Young may have been giving him the information, but it had been Katherine calling the shots.

He couldn't deny that his former acquaintance had his own issues to deal with, but that didn't alter anything. "That doesn't change the fact that she is nothing more than a vampire's whore."

She shook her head. "Just wait until her vampire gets a hold of you…" Her eyes moved back down to Elena's nearly still form.

"I'm growing rather bored with this conversation, Miss Forbes," he sighed. Grabbing a knife out of the utility belt around his waist, he stalked up to her side. "You ready to make that call?" He asked, gesturing to the cell phone that he had placed out of her reach.

She shook her head. There was no way she would call Finn or any of the Mikaelson siblings…not so he could inflict the same pain on them. They wouldn't hesitate to come if it meant saving Elena, but what would happen then? Any one of them would kill him without a thought. And then what would happen to them? Whoever killed him would go insane…and that was the last sort of Original that needed to be running around town.

He handed her the phone. "Make the call," he ordered.

Looking from the phone he held out in his open palm and then meeting his gaze, she shook her head. "No." Silently, she prayed for a miracle, something; anything that would save them from the man in front of her.

Without warning, he brought down the blade of his knife, stabbing one of her hands that was resting on the table top in front of her. "Feel like calling now?"

"Go to hell!" She hissed between grounding her teeth together. She wasn't sure what emotion was winning out in that second, her anger, frustration or pain. She chose to embrace the anger.

Grabbing a small vial out of his pocket, he twisted off the cap and poured the content over her open wound.

Throwing her head back, she screamed in agony.

"I do love vervain," he shared with a renewed vigor. "I can do this all night, Miss Forbes…can you?"

She shook her head with tears streaking down her cheeks. Her body was throbbing and her heart was aching. "What…why does it matter?" She whimpered. "You're going to kill me anyway…"

Pursing his lips, he narrowed his gaze on her. Letting out a sigh, pulled out his gun once again. However, instead of aiming it at her, he turned it on Elena. "What about now? Will this make you more cooperative? Your friend is already bleeding out on the floor…should I put another bullet in her to finish the job?"

"No!" She shook her head.

"Make the call then!"

Defeated, she used her still undamaged hand to dial the phone.

He watched her hesitate. However, instead of saying something, he cocked the gun, once again aiming it on Elena. "Put your finger on the send button."

"Okay! Just…I'm doing it, don't hurt her…"

"I gave you ample opportunities," he sighed. "This next one is a kill shot, and then you'll be next. You're going to die with the knowledge that your friend's blood is on your hands…"

"NO! I'm doing it! I promise!"

Ignoring the pleading blonde, he turned to the wounded brunette. Aiming for her heart, he fired the gun. He wasn't aware of anything else until he felt the impact of a bullet pierce through his own heart.

Caroline's cries immediately stopped. She looked from the barely conscious Elena, who hadn't been shot a second time, and then towards the man that laid dead on the floor in front of her. What the hell happened? As she was still unable to move, she could only turn her head to see what or who it was that intervened.

Bonnie stood only feet from the entrance of the front door with her hand outstretched before her, holding nothing in her grasp.

"Bonnie? What did you do?"

With her hand dropping limply at her side, she didn't dare pull her gaze from the dead man. "I…I didn't mean to…" She whispered. Or she had, but she hadn't known that it would kill him. "He was…and I couldn't let him kill Elena."

"We need to call my mom, there's no way we are gonna be able to cover this up ourselves…and I'd really like to get free." She was still attempting to manage the pain, but it was becoming more difficult with each passing minute.

Bonnie nodded, before rushing over to her. She opened her mouth to apologize for not noticing her position sooner.

"I'm fine," she excused. She'd heal, Elena wouldn't. "Elena needs more help than me."

Moving over to Elena's side, she placed pressure over the wound as she simultaneously attempted to dial for Sheriff Forbes. Under her touch, Elena groaned.

With her eyes fluttering open, she gazed at the person leaning over her.

"Hey," Bonnie whispered.

"Hey," the brunette copied in a pathetic tone of voice.

"I think she could use some blood to help heal her…" Bonnie trailed off, speaking to Caroline as she began making a mental checklist of Elena's condition and reactions.

Elena did her best to shake her head, but even that was difficult. "Can't," she denied weakly. "Camer…as. Matt's-" She hadn't even seen him since she first arrived. "Where's Matt?"

* * *

><p>AN: I have been planning this scene out for a long while, but I thought to have it as Elena being the one to kill the hunter. It was why I sent Elijah away. So while I didn't deviate from that part of my plan, it ended up being Bonnie that saved the day. A couple weeks ago, I was struck with the thought that her saving Elena would not only prove that she'd picked a side, but she'd also work at redeeming herself.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Shuuwai: I wanted to get the hunter out of the way so I could put my focus back on the dreams and Elena's previous lives. Now, I just need to come up with a way to let Elena shine.

Klausgirl4055: Thank you.

Beverlie: Thank you.

Ellie: Matt will be just fine. Elena and Caroline got the worst of it from Connor. Yes, you'll just have to see how Klaus' plan plays out.

A F: Before I moved, I was on set schedule of posting on Sunday or Monday…that has since stopped. At this point, it's when inspiration strikes, though I do need to try and get back to my schedule.

JMHUW: Nope, nothing bad will happen to Bonnie, though I haven't considered the ramifications from the other side…that will be something I'll have to think on. Matt will be just fine, as you'll see. As for being healed, Elena won't need any blood.

Dreamsliveforever: Thank you, I hope I don't disappoint.

Bulldozed: I am kind of disappointed about it too to be honest, but I thought it was imperative to redeem Bonnie's character. I will let Elena shine, I just need to figure out when. Yes, he did. I'll go further into that in the coming chapters (not this one).

Eva: Yes, it veered from my original though, which you knew about. I will mention the feeling he experienced, but it won't be in this one. I'm so glad that last scene worked. I always hate posting such action packed scenes, I always feel like I lack.

Angel of darkness: Yes, Bonnie needed to do it, otherwise I don't think I could have fully redeemed her. I'm happy you liked them!

Guest: Thank you.

Guest: I'm glad you like it.

Guest: Well, thank you. I do hope you meant that in a good way, at least that's how I'm going to take it.

Fiat: I know, and that's probably because that was a last minute change on my part. I was setting it up for Elena to save the day, but it felt it was necessary for Bonnie to be it.

DarkAngel: I guess because Klaus is different from Stefan and Damon, in the way of what they once meant to Elena. At least that was what I meant to get across, I obviously didn't do a good enough job on that part. I'm not sure where Elena's chance is, but it will happen, I'll make sure of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Fuck!" He punched the item nearest to him, a wall. "I knew I shouldn't have left!"

Klaus, unlike their two companions, didn't jump in surprise. Elijah was known for his control, but he'd seen him lose it. "What happened, Elijah?"

"Kol called, Elena was admitted into the hospital tonight."

Sage stepped forward. "Okay…who is Elena?" She looked from one brother to the other, waiting for an answer.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"He didn't tell me, I don't even think he knows. Klaus, that feeling earlier…"

Klaus stepped forward. In a rare show of full support, he clasped his brother's shoulder. "She'll be fine, Elijah. Whatever it was, Elena will pull through this." Conscious of their company, he didn't say anything that would alert their business to them. "She's stronger than ever," he told him pointedly. "She'll survive this."

Sage settled her gaze on Elijah. "Seriously, who is this Elena? And more importantly, what is she to you?"

Elijah continued to ignore her. "Tell me that whatever engine troubles we had are fixed."

Klaus sighed and shook his head, wishing that wasn't the case. "It'll be two more hours at least."

"I need to book a flight," Elijah informed him.

Based on what was said between the two, Sage was able to form a picture in her head. "Oh…oh my…" she gasped between her chuckles. "She's your lover, the mighty Elijah has finally fallen. Oh, how…sweet," she sneered.

Advancing on her, he grasped her neck in his hand. Backing her against the wall, he cut off her air flow. "She is my mate," he growled. She was more than that, she was his life. "You say one more word about her and I will kill you where I stand."

"You wouldn't dare," Sage denied weakly. "Not after my history with Finn…with you…"

He smiled coldly at her. "You and I share no history, we fucked every once in a while. As for my brother, Finn hasn't so much made one mention of you. So I assure you, Sage, your death would mean little to anyone of consequence." When she appeared slightly put out by his mention of Finn, he focused on that. "Oh, yes. See, my brother has met a nice young vampire, and while I don't know the particulars of their relationship, I know that he hasn't bothered to find out about you."

Her eyes flashed in jealousy. However, she knew that any move in that moment would more than likely result in her death. A cooler head prevailed. She would bide her time, and when she arrived in Mystic Falls, she would take care of the little upstart that thought to capture Finn's attention.

"Easy now, brother," the hybrid cautioned, stepping up to the pair. He needed to make sure that Sage made it alive to Mystic Falls.

His grip tightened ever so slightly around her throat before he released her. "Do not mistake this as an act of kindness. My brother desires to keep you alive, I do not. I will not hesitate to end your existence, so I advise you not to test my patience." Dismissing her completely, Elijah turned away from her to meet Klaus' gaze. "I'm going to kill Elena," he muttered. "First, I'm going to make sure that she's okay, and then I'm going to kill her."

Klaus smirked, shaking his head. "No you won't."

* * *

><p><em>From across the yard, Mina laughed with Rebekah as the blonde's brothers wrestled and played with one another. She marveled over the changes that had occurred in th<em>_e previous weeks. Gone was the sullen Elijah she had last spoken to. Instead, he extended a truce to his brother, despite the way things worked out for him. Of course, Mina mused, it probably helped that Esther and Mikael were doing everything in their power to keep Tatia far from her sons. _

"_All seems well once again," Mina observed, her eyes straying from Elijah to Kol as the latter jumped on his brother's back. Honestly, Elijah had seemed to become a forbidden topic of conversation between the pair of them. She only knew what she witnessed, which admittedly, wasn't much. However, he appeared to be healing from the pain of Tatia's transgression with Klaus._

_Rebekah's laughter dimmed. "Almost." She watched as Klaus took a particularly cheap shot at Elijah. It wouldn't be enough to harm her eldest brother, but it was statement enough. "Klaus blames Elijah for Tatia's absence."_

"_It is not his fault," Mina found herself protesting, unable to stop the words coming out of her mouth. It didn't matter that he still didn't see her as anything more than a family friend, she was still stuck in the mindset of defending him against those that would desire to see the worst of him._

"_No, it is not," the blonde agreed, her eyes never wavering from her brothers. "Elijah does not wish to see her, but he would hardly keep them apart…" Kol and Finn stepped between the feuding brothers before things could get out of hand. _

_Mina nodded in agreement with Rebekah's observation. No, if anything, he would make himself scarce should Tatia make an appearance around the homestead. _

"_Bekah, mother wants you!" Henrick called from the front door of the wood house before eagerly running to join his brothers in their games. _

_Standing up, Rebekah brushed the grass off her dress. "If there's one thing that will bring my brothers together, it's Henrick." Elijah doted on the young boy and he was completely enamored with Klaus. "I should not be gone very long," she excused herself. _

"_I will be right here." She took notice of the fact that the air among the elder brothers lightened considerably once Henrick joined them; whether it was forced or not, she didn't know. Klaus and Finn immediately moved to play with him and Mina turned her attention on Kol. _

"_He's a good boy, my Kol, he is," Ayanna voiced, coming to a silent position behind the red head. _

_Forcing herself to keep her attention straight ahead, Mina cleared her throat but didn't say anything. _

_Ayanna continued on. "When Henrick came along, I know that Kol struggled to find his own place and identity when his role of being the youngest brother was taken from him."_

_Not turning to look at her companion, the young woman questioned Ayanna's words. Why was she speaking to her? Why did she speak of Kol? _

"_Unlike his older brothers, he gives into his emotions." With her eyes trained on the topic of their conversation, the older woman smiled wistfully. "It's a trait that will either serve him well or kill him."_

_On that observation, she was forced to agree. "It wouldn't come to that if he had someone to help and guide him," Mina denied. _

_In a family so large, each of the children searched to find and embrace their role. Kol, unlike his brothers and sister, had struggled to find his place though. "I have done what I could to nurture him, however, that time has come and gone. I believe that role will fall on you now." _

_Unable to help her movement, her head shot up and she met the woman's gaze. There was a knowledge in them that Mina didn't understand fully, yet she refused to back down from it. Had Kol mentioned something to Ayanna? Just as the woman next to her doted on him, Mina knew that Kol returned the sentiment with equal measure. _

"_Yes, I know of your growing relationship. He has informed me of the understanding between the two of you," Ayanna spoke, as if sensing the direction of her thoughts. "He will treat you right."_

"_It is not…" Mina trailed off. Her eyes turned back to the brothers, her gaze immediately settling on Elijah._

_Ayanna shook her head, following the young woman's gaze. "It is not your time, youngling." When she received a confused look in response, she elaborated for her companion. "Elijah will not belong to you in this life." When the young woman turned to her with a severe frown on her face, she smiled sadly. "Kol will treat you as you deserve…should you open your heart to him." _

"_I do not think I can," Mina whispered. She attempted such a thing with Elijah, and she still felt the sting of his rejection. _

"_Perhaps your issue is that you do not want to?" The girl's words may have been whispered, but she'd heard it all the same. _

"_I have made an attempt at love and the pursuit did not end well for me," Mina replied in a soft but resigned tone. "I do not wish to place myself in such a position again." She supposed it was why she enjoyed Kol's presence so much. She did not love him, nor did she feel the need to act as such; and Kol appeared to understand that._

"_One day, you will have what you desire, girl, your parents have ensured that."_

_Mina turned to her with a frown on her face. "What?" _

In the hospital room, Elena remained unconscious to the world around her with Jeremy sitting vigilantly by her bedside.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you're going to have to explain this to me once again," Rebekah sighed, feeling the niggling of a headache settling in.<p>

"I already told you what happened," Bonnie hissed, not interested in repeating the story once again. She didn't regret doing what she did to help Elena, but she felt as if she'd betrayed who and what she was, what her entire family was. If she had to do it again, she would…without hesitation; but it didn't change the way she felt.

"We just don't know how this occurred," Kol inserted. "You said that he was aiming for Elena, how was he the one that ended up shot?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't really know. I…I changed the direction of the bullet, but I didn't know it would kill him."

"I don't understand why you seem to feel bad about that," Kol said with confusion lacing his tone of voice. He'd tortured Caroline, knocked Matt unconscious, shot Elena and then intended to kill her. "You did what you had to, to protect your friends. I would have done the same for my siblings." Actually, he probably would have done worse.

"But I don't kill people, not unless they were previously turned into vampires," she denied. How did he not understand that? Or did he choose to ignore it?

Kol narrowed his gaze on her as he thought on her denial. "The world isn't black and white. There are no bad guys and good guys, Bonnie. Connor was a hunter, in an old western, he would have rode into town with a white hat on his head. He could have been considered a 'good guy.' But under that same assumption, Caroline would have been considered a 'bad guy.' And we both know that she isn't…"

"So…you held your hand out and the bullet that he intended for Elena was then shot into him?" Rebekah interrupted, hoping to steer the conversation back on track. "I'm just trying to understand this, because when I call Elijah, he's going to demand answers."

"What about the body?" Kol asked, looking from his sister towards Bonnie.

The witch shook her head. "I…I don't know."

"I've spoken with Liz, she's doing what she can to keep the supernatural aspect out of this," Rick replied, informing them of his conversation with the sheriff.

"It was why Caroline couldn't give Elena her blood to help with the healing process," Bonnie whispered.

"I'm not too worried about that," Kol denied. "With the changes that her body has been through because of what mother did to her, she'll heal just fine."

"You sound so sure of yourself…" Bonnie frowned at him. Why wasn't he more concerned?

"You haven't been around Elena like we have, you haven't seen the changes," Rebekah denied. "She'll be fine…" And if all else failed, there were plenty of people nearby that could heal her should she need an intervention.

Of course it wasn't the most ideal situation. They hadn't discussed a plan for changing Elena, but there was an unspoken knowledge among her siblings that Elijah would be the one to turn her. If worse came to worse, she, Kol and Finn were there. However, with the truth of Kol's relationship with Mina, she would be damned if she let Kol change the brunette.

"I should call Elijah," Rebekah muttered, turning away from them.

With one last nod at the witch, Kol followed his sister out of the room.

"And you're not bothered with this?" Bonnie asked, turning to Rick. "With what they say?"

Alaric shrugged. "They wouldn't hurt Elena. I know that you're cynical about them, but they'll protect her…or even change her if they have to."

"If you say so…" Bonnie trailed off. She was still having a difficult time believing that Elijah's siblings would help Elena, not after everything they'd done to her in the past. "What else did Mrs. Forbes say?"

"Between the video surveillance and the blood, there is no way to keep things quiet. She's doing what she can to make it look as if the gun misfired and that was how Connor was shot."

Before either could say something else, Matt was escorted into the waiting room with a nurse. He was holding a cold compress to his head.

"How are you?" Bonnie asked, turning to him.

"I have a nasty knot on the back of my head and my head is killing me, but I'll be okay," he waved away. "I just hope that I'll still have a job after what happened tonight." He wouldn't be surprised if he was fired. Even if nothing was stolen, he shouldn't have let Caroline stay after closing. He tried to smile and downplay his concern over the fact, but he knew it was weak. "Bonnie, do you think you could take me home?"

She nodded. "Of course, just let me stop in and tell Caroline that I'm leaving." When Matt told her to give Caroline his relief that she was okay, Bonnie nodded before disappearing.

Making her way to her friend's hospital room, she paused outside the door when she heard Caroline talking with Finn.

"You were very brave tonight," the Original told her, offering the blonde a small smile.

Caroline shook her head. He was just trying to make her feel better. "You weren't even there, how would you know?"

"Because his purpose in life is to kill vampires and you walked away. I ended up with a stake in my heart when I dealt with him."

Her lips curved up into a smile. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," she denied, putting words to her thoughts.

"I thought you knew me well enough to know that I don't say things I don't mean." At least he'd been under than assumption.

"I didn't do anything," she sighed. "I couldn't stop him from hurting Matt or shooting Elena. And if he had managed to shoot her that second time, there wasn't a damn thing I could have done about it."

"Your friend is fine, and Elena will heal," Finn reminded her. "The fact of the matter is, you walked away from a hunter. There aren't many vampires that could claim the same."

"But I couldn't help Elena, I couldn't do anything to stop him from hurting her in the first place. And if Bonnie hadn't done what she did, he would have killed her and then me."

"But he didn't. And Bonnie came through when needed. She saved your life…Elena's life."

Caroline hesitated. She hadn't felt so inadequate in such a long time, not since she'd learned to control her vampirism. "I just didn't expect to feel so…useless," she admitted after a moment.

Finn smirked at her. "How do you think I felt when I faced the hunter?" He shook his head, clearing away his thoughts of that night. "I know that I spent nine hundred years daggered, but before then…I had my fair share of fights, and they weren't always easy, but I had never been so defeated." He wasn't the fiercest fighter, even among his own siblings, but he had always been able to hold his own and come out victorious.

"I can't help but feel as if I should have done something more…something better," she confessed after a lull in the conversation. "When I was human, I was vapid and shallow and my only concerns were over superficial things. And then I became this and I became something more. Stefan really helped me to accept the person I had become, and I did. And I relished in being able to not only protect myself, but my friends. And last night, I couldn't do any of that."

"Given the fact that I couldn't beat him, I'm relieved that you didn't engage him in combat." Grabbing her hand and holding it within both of his, he offered her a genuine smile. "After all, I believe you and I have another appointment for the movies. But we can discuss that at a later date. You have a visitor, and I should return to my siblings." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand before squeezing it once. Turning around, he nodded at Bonnie. "I'm relieved to see that you are well, Miss Bennett," he bid before leaving the two alone.

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Elena trailed off weakly when she opened her eyes.<p>

Elijah was next to her bedside in an instant. "We need to stop meeting like this," he told her firmly. When she attempted to offer him a lame smile, the expression his face became firm.

Nearly shrinking under his intense gaze, she swallowed thickly and pulled her gaze away from his.

Sighing, he bent over her form. Gently turning her head in his direction, he offered her a tender smile before kissing her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a truck." Why was she in so much pain? "I thought advanced healing was part of the abilities that Esther spelled on me. Why do I hurt so much?"

"When one's body is assaulted it is always painful, human or not." His eyes ran down the length of her body, stopping when they landed on her stomach. "You're lucky that she did bestow that upon you. Things could have been drastically different." Falling back into the chair next to the bed, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Elijah?" Elena inquired hesitantly.

He looked back to her. "What am I going to do with you, Elena?" It wasn't until that very moment that he felt as if he could breathe. While he knew that the elixir his mother made for Elena did give her advanced healing, it didn't matter. The knowledge didn't soothe him. Even when he was by her side, irrational fears bit at his thoughts; never dissipating until she opened her eyes. "Do you wait for me leave town before doing something that results in your admittance into the hospital?"

"Yes, because that's always the first thought that pops in my mind," she snarked. When his form stiffened, she backtracked. "Of course not!" Why was he so angry? She was the one in the hospital!

"I specifically told you not to go after him."

"And I didn't," she instantly denied. "I went to meet up with Caroline. I had no idea he would even be there." Taking a deep breath, she attempted to see the situation from his point of view. "I know I gave you a hard time about him, but I didn't approach him."

He peered more intently at her, as if attempting to pull her thoughts from her head.

"I won't lie to you, Elijah, I thought about. I even asked Rick to train me."

"Yes…he called and informed me."

She pursed her lips. That traitor! He'd called Elijah?

As if sensing the direction of her thoughts, Elijah shook his head. "He was just looking out for you, Elena," he reminded her cautiously. "And given what happened, it wasn't completely unnecessary."

She shook her head at the mention of the previous night. "I didn't even have a chance to do…anything." As soon as she'd rushed out into the actual restaurant to see Caroline, she'd been neutralized. "If he hadn't…I would have tried to…when I saw Caroline there…" Gah! Why couldn't she get her thoughts across! "I know that I'm not invincible, Elijah." When he offered her a skeptical expression in reply, she continued on. "I know that, but sometimes it feels like that, when I compare it to how I felt before all this." She sighed. "And I know that realistically I probably couldn't have-"

"No," he interrupted, anticipating her words. "You wouldn't have been able to fight him." He wasn't that to be mean, but she really was not up to par with Connor on that aspect.

"But I wanted to. For you, for what he did to Finn…for the threat he posed against your family." Because while it technically was 'his' family, given their relationship, they were her family…weren't they? If not, then they would be one day. "But seeing Caroline anchored to that booth…I wanted him dead," she confessed. "I haven't felt such conviction since Klaus first came to town."

He shook his head. "I don't understand this eagerness of yours," he admitted with a defeated sigh. "One wrong move, Elena, that's all it takes…and you could be ripped from this world so easily."

"I'm not anxious to die, Elijah, I'm anxious to matter," she whispered.

His response was instantaneous. He was bent over her form, staring imploringly into her eyes, only a hairs breath separated their faces. "You already do," he whispered, pouring every bit of emotion that he had into his words. How could she not realize that?

* * *

><p>AN: So...what did you guys think?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Bulldozed: I didn't mean for it to come off as though he was blaming her. More like he was upset with the situation and not handling it the best. I hope this chapter explains it a little better.

Beverlie: Thank you.

Angel of darkness: I'm glad to hear it. I know that you might enjoy it otherwise (at least I'm hoping so), but twists are good too, aren't they?

Guest: No Finn and Caroline in this chapter. I'm happy with the way people received them, and I will do my best not to let them down…in the long run.

Eva: I don't know what I'd do without you. Your kind words, feedback, ideas and willingness to listen is…thank you doesn't seem satisfactory enough. I hope this chapter will shed further light into Elijah's feelings on the matter. I decided to make chapter 14 more about finishing out that night. Elijah will soon learn about the dreams and Mina's relationship with Kol and Elena's past lives.

Ellie: I'm glad you saw Elijah's reaction that way. I got mixed reviews about it, so I don't think that I clearly explained it. Hopefully this chapter will provide further insight. I have a couple different ideas for how I'll deal with Sage/Finn/Caroline/Klaus bit. Other than Sage, who I don't really care about, I'm really going to try not to shite on someone's character.

Fiat: There won't be a Finoline kiss yet, I haven't even considered the moment. As for Elena telling Elijah about Mina's relationship to Kol, she won't…at least not in a cognizant state…and I'm hoping to make that part of the next chapter.

Darkangel: I hope you'll understand Elijah's reaction after you read chapter 14. No, when Elena transitions into a vampire, it will be because Elijah's blood. I have reservations about Sage. Other than her threesome with Rebekah and Damon, I don't really remember her, so I'm sure that I'm taking liberties with her in this story. Let me apologize now if that offends you.

Tori: Ah! I've been such an emotional wreck lately that I hadn't even realized that you read this. You bring up very excellent questions and points and I'm hoping that when I finally do address it (if all goes well I'll start that within the next two chapters) I won't disappoint any of you. There's nothing worse than when a story starts off strong only to die off.

Guest: I hope you enjoy this next chapter

Shuuwai: I will go further into the dreams. I was tempted to start that in chapter 14, but there were a few things that I needed to tie up before I did. Yes, Sage will be a slight problem, but nothing too severe.

Guest: Hopefully this next chapter will help clear up Elijah's feelings and reactions.

Addicted: I'm back. I promise. Unless something else goes horribly, I can't imagine that I'll disappear for so long again.

Author's Note: So this chapter was looonnngggg overdue. Thank you all for the kind feedback and PM's. Please, let me apologize for taking so long to update this. Between dealing with a spout of writer's block and the death of a friend, I had a very difficult time pulling my writing together. Thank you everyone for your patience and kind words of understanding. Without further ado…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.<p>

Chapter 14

"You are my life, Elena," Elijah confessed. Compared to the fabric of time, her presence in his life was such a brief flicker; but if she ceased to exist, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go on without her.

"I didn't mean it like that," she denied in a whispered confession. "I just hate feeling so…weak," she added in an equally soft tone. "For so long I've been a part of world where I'm nothing more than a weakling." How many times had Damon and Stefan had to rescue her? Bonnie had saved her multiple times, even Caroline had saved her. "I just…now that I have the ability to not only save myself but my family and friends, and I haven't taken advantage of it."

He shook his head, immediately trying to discount her fears. "There is nothing wrong with being safe. I understand what you are trying to say, but understand me," he ordered gently. "If you were ripped from this world, I would make it my mission to follow behind you."

"Isn't that a bit…" She trailed off, afraid of offending him.

"Dramatic?" He asked, picking up where she left off. "Maybe," he admitted. "But true all the same. Elena, I would never recover from losing you. I may still have my family, but as much as I love them, they would never make up for the loss of you." He was sure of that with every fiber of his being.

"Elijah, I'm not going anywhere," she spoke then, realizing just how upset he truly was. "What happened was just a freak event. It will take much more than a hunter to rip from me from your life." Realistically, she knew she was downplaying everything, but Elijah needed reassurance in that moment more than anything.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too," she responded breathlessly. When he seemed to collapse against her, her hands automatically moved to his head. Running her hand through his hair, she sighed. "I'm not going anywhere," she repeated in a breathless tone.

Closing his eyes, Elijah attempted to sooth himself by getting lost in her scent.

* * *

><p>"Sage is here?" Finn asked, dumbfounded by the news.<p>

Elijah shook his head. "If they have not arrived then she soon will be," he supplied. He hesitated, studying his brother. They'd only spoken of her once since Finn's awakening, and even then his brother hadn't said much.

"How was she? Was she…okay?" In all honesty, he had done his best not think of her. Upon dealing with Pastor Young, Katherine, his mother's death and then the hunter; it was easy to focus on something else.

"She's slightly…upset that you didn't seek her out," Elijah admitted. If his brother was going to face a pissed off female vampire, he deserved to know ahead of time. When Finn let out a heavy sigh, he turned to study his brother. "Why did you not seek her out?"

Turning the question over in his thoughts, he pursed his lips. "I…" Hunching over, his rested his forearms on his thighs. "Your relationship with Elena changed things," he confessed softly.

Startled by the revelation, Elijah turned to face him. "If my relationship with Elena was the reason why you never left to find her…I apologize. Finn, I would have understood if you packed your bags and-"

"Went off in in an unfamiliar world to search her out?" Finn interrupted with an arched brow. The last thing they needed upon his un-daggering was announce to the vampire world that there were five Originals running around. He shook his head. "Even after becoming somewhat acclimated to this world," which he supposed he still was not, "I would not have left to pursue her."

He couldn't deny his shock over his brother's confession. Like the rest of his siblings, he thought that Finn was deeply in love with Sage.

"No, when I spoke of your relationship with Elena changing things, I meant that it changed my perspective." Once upon a time, he couldn't have imagined his life without Sage. "I never was happy with our fates." Of all of his siblings he was the one that struggled most with it. "But when I happened upon Sage…" She truly had become his guiding star. She had been the one bright light in his dark life. "She made it manageable." He hadn't truly been happy, but he had been content. It was Sage's presence alone that kept the dark thoughts of death at bay. "Because when I met her, I realized that I was no longer alone."

"You were never alone," Elijah defended. "We were always there." He and his siblings never strayed far from one another. It wasn't until Katherine's introduction to them five hundred years later that their relationships began to fray.

"You speak as if you never once experienced the feeling of loneliness," he shook his head. "I know that even in a room full of people you have endured such an emotion, and that was how I once felt day in and day out." He never took their vampirism the way the others had. "I may have not been alone in the physical sense, but in an emotional sense, I was. And it was because I chose to be. But with Sage, I found myself more accepting about what we had become. I will always love her for that."

"But…" Elijah interjected, sensing it coming on.

"But I have never loved her the way you love Elena."

"Comparing my relationship with Elena to the one you shared with Sage is like comparing apples to oranges," the eldest brother argued. "Elena is my mate, of course the emotional tie we share far surpasses anything one would feel for a companion."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Yes, but it is true all the same. I understand that the concept of mates is rare among our kind, but now that I've been witness to such a pairing; I realize what I want." He doubted that he would be blessed in the same way that Elijah had been, but he knew that he didn't want to settle. "I may not find my own 'Elena,' but I would like to find someone as close to the idea of what she represents. And I know that Sage is not that person."

Elijah very nearly winced by the conviction behind his brother's words. "I do wish you the best regard to speaking to Sage about your feelings."

* * *

><p>Disconnecting his call with his manager, Matt's attention immediately moved to the woman standing before him.<p>

It had been a surprise to find Rebekah on his doorstep minutes after Bonnie pulled away from his apartment. Oddly enough, his stomach still clenched every time he was around the attractive blonde. Yet, for all of his feelings for her, they'd never once seriously attempted anything.

When she first arrived in town, they'd flirted a bit, but nothing serious ever happened. He knew his feelings for her had caused mixed signals, how could they not? As attractive and interested as he had been, his loyalty fell first to his friends. And the fact that Rebekah had been at odds with them since her very first day at school, did not endear her to him.

All that aside, he had gotten to know her…as well as she allow anyway. And with every situation that arose, he was granted access to a new side of her, he didn't think he'd ever tire of it. He knew that she also liked him, or he allowed himself to believe she did. However, just like him, she never made any moves.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

If he thanked her outright, she would just wave him off. If he inquired as to why she would deal with something so seemingly inconsequential to the situation, she'd rebuff him. "I thought you were sent on a mission to keep the situation under control?"

"I was. While Finn and Kol went to deal with the footage from the security cameras, I spoke to your manager. Sheriff Forbes was right. He needed some extra convincing," she shrugged.

"But that doesn't explain why you told him to keep me on." He'd broken so many policies that night, there was no way he should have kept his job…whether his boss liked him or not.

Tilting her head, she arched one superior eyebrow at him. "If you'd like, I can always call him back and have a little chat?" She offered airily.

He angled himself to face her head on. "You can do that over the phone?!" Compared to the rest of his friends, he was still learning about vampire quirks. He knew that Originals were powerful enough to compel another vampire, but he thought that personal interaction was needed for such a thing.

The mixture between shock and awe on his face had her laughing.

"I hardly think this is amusing," he muttered, embarrassed that she laughed so easily at him.

Her laughter died down to a giggle. "I'm sorry, Matt," she apologized, honestly meaning it. "It's just…you should have seen the look on your face." She forced down her hilarity all together. Is it so difficult to say 'thank you?'"

He shrugged. "Is it so difficult to accept said 'thank you?'"

As sad as the fact was, it was a difficult thing to accept. After having a wooden stake stabbed through her heart, courtesy of her husband, she found it difficult to open up to anyone other than her brothers. She had to admit, he had her there.

"Really, Rebekah, thank you." If it wasn't for her, he didn't know what he would have done. His mother sent money home when she remembered or could afford to, but not nearly enough for him to live off of. It wasn't as if he'd hit pay dirt working at The Grill, but he earned enough money that he didn't need to stress.

"You're welcome," she replied softly. She watched as he leaned away, resting his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "I should probably go," she excused.

His eyes shot open and he turned his head in her direction. "You don't have to," he denied.

Once again, she arched an eyebrow at him. "You look like you could pass out any minute."

He shrugged his shoulder, turning his stare to the ceiling. "I may feel like that, but it won't happen. My mind is going a mile a minute, I highly doubt that sleep will claim me any time soon." And it really wasn't an excuse just to spend time with her. "Stay and watch a movie with me."

She appeared to consider his invitation. "Fine," she admitted defeat. "But I get to pick the movie."

He nodded once. "So long as it isn't some mushy, chick-flick, fine."

"Chick-flick?" Did he really take her for that kind of girl?

"Yeah, you know…something that will make me have to do something manly afterwards to earn back my man card."

"I wasn't aware that you had one to begin with," she retorted with a smirk as she jumped from the couch and movie to his meager DVD collection.

* * *

><p>As soon as Finn and Kol stepped into the mansion, both could sense a foreign presence. Thankfully, Elijah had the foresight to warn his brother ahead of time, but Finn hadn't dared share Sage's presence. Instead, he spent their car ride home, attempting to piece together a conversation with his former lover.<p>

Kol tensed. "Someone's here." Since Elijah and Rebekah were elsewhere, his worry settled on Klaus. His brother had proved more than once that he was capable of taking care of himself, but what if someone came with a grudge?

"Relax, Kol," Finn said with a shake of his head. "It is only Sage."

He spun around to face him, nearly sputtering. "Sage? As in your lover?"

"And here I thought I was more than _only_ anything," a female voice drawled. She briefly settled her gaze on Kol before turning her full attention on Finn. "Hello, Finn."

Tilting his head, Finn kept his own gaze trained on her. "Sage. You look well…" He stumbled over his words. Quickly, he found his resolve breaking. She devoured him with her eyes.

Sensing that his presence was no longer needed, Kol removed himself from the situation, attempting to locate Klaus. If either person took notice of his exit, they didn't mention it.

"And you…" she said, making her way to his side. "Are breathtaking." Moments later when she stood before him, she raised a hand to his hair. "I…" She shook her head. "I've wondered how you would have evolved with the times," she confessed. She'd always loved his long hair, believing that he would have kept it long. "I didn't think I'd ever see you without…but it suits you."

Reaching up, Finn grabbed her hand. "Sage…"

"My first conversation with you in hundreds of years and I talk about your hair," she shook her head. Closing the distance between them, she captured his lips with her own.

He froze under her touch, not returning the kiss or caress, but not pushing her away either.

When he remained unresponsive to her actions, her thoughts flashed back to Elijah's callous words concerning Finn's awakening and interest in a baby vampire. Pushing down the flaring jealousy, she pasted a small smile on her face. "What is the matter? I have thought on this moment for so long…the idea of being reunited with you; but you aren't nearly as happy to see me."

Finn sighed. "Sage…" he shook his head. "It's been nine hundred years."

She nodded. "Yes, but given the fact that you've only just awaken recently, it should feel like yesterday. I'm the one who has had to endure our separation…but my feelings for you, about you, never wavered."

"You are a different person than you were at that time…as I am."

She laughed off his words. "Oh, I know you," she denied. "You are the same broken man that I met." She pulled her hand from his grasp and ran it down the length of his face. "The same man that bore his soul to me, that loved me, touched me deeper than anyone had or since." Her hand trailed down his chest. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten those nights," she whispered. "The sex, not only between us, but those we invited into our bed. Do you remember slaughtering that family and then fucking in the pool of their blood?" She fingered the waist of his pants. "Because I do."

Grinding his teeth, he stepped away from her. "I am not that person any longer," he denied.

She offered him a saccharine smile. If that was what he wanted to believe…but she knew better. She also knew that her words had gotten to him. "Then perhaps we should get to know each other again," she suggested.

He shook his head. "I do not think that a wise decision on either of our parts." He remembered every single moment she mentioned, but he felt no sense of loss or reverence for the time that had long since passed.

"You are angry with me…" she trailed off after a moment.

He hesitated to answer. "No," he denied softly. "But I am…Sage, when you met me, I was in a very dark place in my life."

She smirked at him. "I am aware." Flashes of naked skin, stained in blood, bit at her forethoughts.

"I am not that man any longer. And giving thought to that time in my life, I realize just how toxic we were together."

Shaking her head, her amusement died. "It was not toxicity, we did not know better." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "We do now." She didn't think she'd ever be considered good, but she could be better if that was what he desired. "At least give us a chance to get to know one another as we are now."

He did not think it would change a thing.

"You seem to think that I am not the one for you, and I am under the mindset that I am," Sage sighed. "At least let one of us be proven wrong."

Even as he considered her proposal, something deep inside him told him that he was doing nothing more than inviting trouble to stay. However, she had a point. For what they once meant to one another, he owed her another chance…didn't he?

When he continued his hesitance, she tried another angle. "Finn, if you are right in your feelings, I will leave Mystic Falls and never return. All I ask, is for an opportunity to regain the love that you once held for me."

* * *

><p>"Is there something I can help you with?" Klaus asked with a sigh of irritation as he addressed his brother. He'd done his best to ignore Kol's presence, but in the end, he lost to his annoyance.<p>

Uncrossing his arms, Kol unfolded his arms and entered the office. "I don't know what you were you thinking when you invited that woman into our home, but you did nothing more than invite trouble into our lives."

He turned his head up as a proud child would do. "I did no such thing."

Kol smirked. "She will not afford you a chance with Caroline."

Klaus' easer demeanor immediately failed and he glowered at his brother.

"Finn will not reconcile with Sage," Kol continued. While he didn't think that Finn knew what to do with himself, he knew that much. Unlike the rest of his brothers, he couldn't rightly guess exactly what Finn was after, but Sage was not it. "She will not distract him and take up his free time."

"I didn't bring her here for that."

Arching his eyebrows in a look of amusement, Kol smirked. "Didn't you? And where is the witch that you and Elijah left to locate?" He didn't scent anyone else in the house when he entered.

"As the problem was taken care of while we were gone, I had no further use for him. I assume he is somewhere in the North East of the country."

"You assume?" Kol repeated. He didn't know why his brother's antics continued to astonish him, but they did. He should have expected that his brother would do something like that, but then, he assumed that Klaus would have at least provided the Wiccan a passage home.

"Did you come to actually share something of importance, or were you looking to annoy me? Because you seem to have excelled at the latter."

Kol rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Elena will be fine," he told the hybrid with a pointed manner. "Your concern is touching though," he muttered.

"I didn't doubt that she would be," Klaus denied. Elena was strong, stronger than the previous doppelgangers had been. If he was concerned for her well-being, he would have stopped off at the hospital, but he had no doubt about her status.

"You think that there will be any whip lashing for Bonnie?" Kol asked after a moment.

Klaus frowned. Why would there be? More importantly, why did his brother care to ask? "I don't know, and I don't care. Why do you?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because she has once and for all proven that her loyalties lay with Elena. And while she may not serve you, there's no mistaking that Elena's presence in both your lives will tie her to you as well…" Bonnie was only born into one of the most powerful Wiccan families… If she lost her powers, what good could she be for Klaus?

* * *

><p>"Has there been any change?" Rick asked, entering Elena's room. He and Jeremy had left earlier that evening, only to return hours later after their task had been completed.<p>

Elijah shook his head, staring at the slumbering girl. "Although the doctors are rather interested in the rate of her healing," he sighed. He'd already had to interfere when the doctor became too nosy.

"Have they mentioned when she'd be good to come home?"

"No, but given her advanced healing, she won't be in here two days more." At least he couldn't imagine so. "Is everything set up?"

"We called Stefan and asked for his help, but the last of her things have been moved." He claimed a seat on the other open chair. "He was angry that he wasn't informed of the situation earlier on. I don't think I need to mention Damon's reaction…"

"It wasn't as if they were the first people to cross everyone's mind," Elijah denied, though even as the words passed his lips, he knew he was stretching it.

"No," Rick agreed. "But before you entered her life, they were. I understand that things are different, and I think that I've been a pretty good sport about your newfound relationship with Elena, but it isn't fair to cut them out of her life."

"I believe they did that themselves," Elijah was quick to dispute. "However, I will make sure that I am more conscious of their presence in her life." However, the less of them he saw, the better off, he felt. He accepted Elena's close relationship with the Salvatore brothers, but he didn't understand them…and he certainly didn't like it or them.

Rick nodded once. "I just need to make sure that Elena doesn't completely lose herself because of all of these changes," he excused.

"I would never let that happen," Elijah denied passionately. "I fell for the person that she is, and I understand that her friends are an important part of her life." He understood that her return home meant spending more time with Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and the Salvatore brothers. "To tell you the truth, this couldn't have come at a better time," he admitted with a defeated sigh. Grudgingly, he had to admit that her returning home was the perfect time. He wasn't keen on the idea of having her under the same roof as Sage.

Narrowing his eyes on the Original, Elena's self-appointed guardian let the conversation drop. "Are we set for her release?"

The Original nodded. "All that I am is hers." Whatever she needed or wanted, he would see to; whether it be the world or just a ride. He would gladly take on the role of chauffer.


	15. Chapter 15

Beverlie: Thank you for reading.

Eva: I'm glad you liked it. It won't nearly be as touching these next few chapters. Unfortunately, other than Elijah, the Originals don't make an appearance in this one. I really wanted to introduce more of Elena's dreams. Thank you for mentioning my eye of detail. Sometimes I think I drag things out, but then I think that if I was the reader there are certain insights that I'd want to see.

Angel of Darkness: Thank you. It was difficult, and I was questioning as to whether it was well enough written.

Ellie: I'll address more of Sage, Klaus' plan and Finn's reaction in the next few chapters…unless the chapter gets away from me, which has been known to happen.

Guest: thank you for reading.

Aria: You'll see Damon in this one (briefly) and I have not dropped the K/C/F/S. This chapter moves things ahead and you'll see what, but it's something that I've been planning for a while now. I just felt that it was finally time that I rolled it out.

Dark Angel: I'll think more on the mate thing, but with the way that I've set up this story so far, I do think that Elejah being mates is enough. That isn't to say that Finnoline can't end up as a OTP in this. This chapter introduces something that I've been meaning to set up for a while now, so I hope you enjoy it.

Dreamsliveon: I hope you enjoy this next one, I've been working on it for a while now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Author's Note: I've been planning to go further into Elena's dreams and past lives and I've _finally _gotten there. I had to tweak the end quite a bit, but after a few tries I'm hoping it works well enough. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Thank you for bringing me home," Elena said, unlocking her front door.

"Of course," his waved away her words. As if he'd be anywhere else… He had no desire to spend time at the mansion, not with Klaus' guest. And the fact that Elena returned to the Gilbert residence left even less incentive for him to spend time at home.

"I know," she said, tossing him a smile over her shoulder. "But thank you all the same." She'd been hoping that either Jeremy or Rick would have been able to pick her up from the hospital, but both were busy.

Setting her bag down, he replied to her smile with a small one of his own. "I'm sure that your brother or Rick would have brought you home if they could have," he said softly, addressing her thoughts.

She nodded once. "I know. And it's not like it matters," Elena excused. They would be there that night. "It's just…I thought that we would have spent this day together, you know?" How many times had Jeremy asked her when she was returning home? And when she finally did, he had plans? What was that about? She knew that their lives were heading in different directions, but shouldn't they still make time for each other? Then again, it wasn't fair to expect it, was it? She was the one that left in the first place. Why should he have to rearrange his schedule to suit her?

"Why don't I bring this to your room and you fix us some tea?" He asked, already heading towards the stairs.

"You…want me to make some tea?" She asked in disbelief. "Wasn't it just days ago that you told Finn how inefficient I was when it came to tea?"

He paused in his movement, as if considering her words. "Perhaps you're right," he allowed. "Why don't you start the water and I'll be back down to prepare the tea?"

She frowned at the dismissive tone of his voice. "Hey!"

"Just be glad that I still love you. Tea isn't something that I take lightly," he said, tossing a wink over his shoulder as he continued on his mission.

She rolled her eyes at him; nonetheless, moving towards the kitchen to make preparations for tea. However, what she saw out on the back patio caused her to pull up short.

A large sign hung up over the sliding glass door.

_Welcome Home!_

The banner was something she'd find hanging in the halls at school, the words and painting expertly done. There was no doubt about it that Caroline was responsible for it. She'd been around her friend long enough to know her script and strive for perfection when it came to signs and banners.

Just outside the door, she spotted Jeremy, Rick, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt sitting around the umbrella covered patio table. She made her way to the back door, pulling it open. "You are here!" She exclaimed, approaching her brother.

Jeremy pulled her into his arms. "As if I'd be anywhere else." He backed away from her and examined her. "You look good, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tender," she excused with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "But I'm better than I could have been." She moved away from him as Rick and her friends surrounded her, all of them eager for their turn to hug her.

"I'm glad you're home," Rick said against the side of her head. "We've missed you. I know you haven't seen it yet, but Jeremy and I made some changes…I hope that you like them."

She increased her hold on him briefly before stepping back from him. "I'm sure that I will." She'd been on a mission to make the Gilbert residence more 'at home' for him. She felt a stab of guilt that she wasn't there for the completion of it, since she was the one that kicked things off, but she knew that he wouldn't hold it against her.

Since she'd already spoken to Caroline numerous times about her healing, their reunion was short, but no less lacking than what she exchanged with her other companions. Sharing a tender smile with the blonde, she turned to greet Matt.

"I'm so happy that you're okay," Elena whispered to him. She'd been so concerned for his welfare when Connor made his move against her and Caroline. If he was willing to shoot her, a human…which she technically still was, all she could question was what he'd done to Matt.

"Same here," he replied. "Uh…I mean with you," he clarified after a moment.

She offered him an understanding smile before turning to the last member of the group that she had yet to greet.

"Elena…hey," Bonnie offered weakly, feeling unsure of how to approach her friend. It had been much simpler when Elena was in the hospital. When she was unconscious, Bonnie didn't second guess herself. However, as she stood separate from Elena, she found herself second guessing herself. If she hugged her, would it be too awkward?

As if sensing her thoughts, Elena took the decision out of her hand. In two large steps, she enveloped Bonnie in her embrace.

Whatever insecurity that bit at her instantly melted away. With tears stinging her eyes, she automatically returned the embrace. When Elena's grip tightened, she nearly winced, not yet used to the changes that Elena had undergone, but she wouldn't dare pull away from her.

"Thank you, Bonnie. You saved my life…again," Elena softly thanked.

"I'm sorry," the witch apologized.

Elena pulled back from her, confusion filling her eyes. "For what?" It didn't matter what had been spoken between them before then. As far as she was concerned, Bonnie's actions that night solidified everything. All was forgotten. She had been there for her when she was needed most.

Bonnie smiled tightly, emotion clogging her voice. Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath before thinking. "I'm sorry that I ever gave you reason to doubt me."

Shaking her head at her friend's words, Elena easily dismissed the apology. "You proved yourself that night." She'd never doubt her again. "Bonnie, you saved me...us…and I know the emotional rollercoaster it must have put you through."

"It was difficult, but…I'd do it again if it meant that you and Caroline were saved."

"Okay, okay, enough of the mushy stuff," Jeremy interrupted when he spotted his sister near tears. "Since you're here now, we can break out the food." With suave movements, he placed an arm around Bonnie's shoulder and led her away from Elena, keeping his tone upbeat in effort to distract her from her torrential emotions.

Not moving from her position, Elena watched her friends interact with one another. Rick and Matt stood over the grill getting ready to set burgers on it while Bonnie, still in Jeremy's arms, smiled at an animated Caroline. When a cup appeared from over her shoulder and an arm slipped around her waist, Elena grabbed for it.

"Are you surprised?" Elijah asked, placing a kiss over the area where her neck and shoulder met.

Melting into his embrace, Elena sighed happily. "Very." She was feeling the most content she'd felt in a long time. Turning around to face him, she placed her arms around his neck. "I am very lucky to have you in my life."

Leaning in, he captured her lips with his own. "I am the lucky one," he replied. "Knowing you has completely changed my existence, Elena. I have long been a selfish creature. I did things for my family, but at the end of the day, they were more selfish than selfless. But that has changed because of you."

"So your actions aren't selfish?" She asked after a beat, raising one eyebrow expectantly at him. "There isn't some part of you that doesn't hope that I'll put out for you in return for being so wonderful to me?"

Having quickly learned all of the modern vernacular, he offered a sly smirk. "There is always hope for that," he admitted, pulling her closer against him.

"So doesn't that make your actions a little selfish then?"

He chuckled, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Perhaps," he allowed. "Hmm…fifty, fifty, then?"

She giggled against him.

His playful demeanor took on one of more seriousness. "For while I will always treasure every time you share yourself with me, I do not engineer my actions so that it may come about."

"Good answer," she replied.

"Hey, none of that now," Jeremy interrupted, stepping up to the pair. "That's what your private time is for."

"You're just jealous," Elena tutted at him, but separated from Elijah all the same.

The younger Gilbert studied the Original. "Yeah…he is sort of dreamy," he finished with a breathy tone.

Leaning in, she placed a kiss on Elijah's cheek. "He really is," she agreed, batting her eyelashes at him.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Damon asked, following Elena into the kitchen so they had a moment alone.<p>

"I'm…okay. I'm sore, but I'm healing quickly." Placing glasses on a tray, she began making drinks for everyone.

"Maybe you should relax?" He asked, not wanting her to overdo things.

She shook her head. "I'm getting drinks, Damon, nothing strenuous." She knew he was only worried about her, but his voice was taking on a tone of frustration. A tone he often used when he was displeased with her actions or decisions.

"I'm only worried for you," he retorted.

Whatever annoyance she felt instantly drained. "I know," she sighed. "And I appreciate it, but you don't need to worry too much. Elijah takes good care of me."

"Yeah, I'll bet he does," Damon muttered, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Damon, please…" She was tired of defending her relationship with Elijah to other people. Dealing with Bonnie was one thing, but she refused to do it with Damon. "I get that he isn't your favorite person-"

"That's putting it mildly-"

"But he's a part of my life and he isn't going anywhere," she continued on as if he hadn't spoken. "I already went through this with Bonnie, and I was ready to cut her out of my life. She's been my friend since childhood, so how do you think you'll fair if I make the same decision with you?" Softening the expression on her face when he appeared to be thoroughly chastised, she spoke again. "I'm glad that you and Stefan came over."

He shrugged. "Considering the fact that we were the last to know about what went down…we needed to see with our own eyes that you were okay."

She nodded gently. Elijah had informed of the quasi confrontation in the hospital waiting room between his siblings and the Salvatore brothers.

He smiled stiffly at her. "I guess that since we have a quiet moment…when the school year is over, Stefan and I are leaving."

"What?" She asked, completely blindsided from the news. "Where are you going to go?"

"Don't know," he replied flippantly.

Elena was unable to hide the frown that pulled at her lips. "But that's only a couple months away," she pointed out. How did he not know where they were going to travel?

"We'll figure it out as we go."

"But…you never once mentioned leaving." At least not for a length of time…

"Things were different then," he excused. "I only stayed in Mystic Falls because of you. And then you were with Stefan, and then you needed me…us. But you don't anymore."

"You're leaving because of me," she said, reading between the lines.

"I'm leaving for me," Damon clarified. "You may not have feelings for me any longer, but I do. And I know that even if you and Elijah weren't together, I would never be able to act on them because of your mating; but I still have them."

"Damon-"

"I need this, Elena," he replied in a rare happenstance of revealing his feelings. "I need to move on, and the only way that's going to happen is to remove you from my life."

She nodded dumbly, all words escaping her.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun today?" Elijah asked from his position on her bed.<p>

"I did." She looked around her new room. "I can't believe that they did all this," she gestured to the area around them. After everyone left and she and Elijah turned in for the night, she was surprised when he led her to what used to be her parent's room. The room had been completely flipped, from the paint to the furniture.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do," she said as she joined him on the bed.

He studied the expression on her face. "But…" he prompted.

She shrugged. "I guess it just seems…I don't know…like a waste of time or something."

"Why would you say that?" His tone held no accusation, only curiosity. He didn't think she'd question their actions.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, because I do," she was quick to explain. "But college starts in the fall and I hate that they went through so much trouble for something that is only going to last for a few months."

"I don't think they see it that way." In fact, he knew they didn't. "They wanted to do something nice, Elena. Accept it and don't think on the reasoning behind it so much." Personally, he liked the idea of a new room. While there was nothing wrong with her previous bedroom, it had never felt like it was just theirs. Between her past and his unknowing transgression with Katherine…as far as he was concerned, the room had been tainted.

She nodded. "You're right," Elena acceded. "I just worry that one day they'll wake up and…"

"Think you aren't worth it?" He asked, as if reading into her thoughts. "That will never happen."

"No, I know." And she did. "But given the time I spent with you at the mansion and then with college looming before me…"

And she did intend to go. Despite everything that happened in her life the previous months, college was still on her mind. While that hadn't changed, which college, had. She always had envisioned going to a large university. Ideally, she would have attended with Caroline and/or Bonnie and they would have lived up the entire college experience together. However, that time had since passed. She had Elijah to consider now.

"Then they'll have been happy with the time they did have with you," he maneuvered on the bed, sitting just behind her. Brushing her hair to the side, he placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder. "I think the move was a smart one. With the two of us sharing a room now…" She turned to him with an expectant gaze and he smirked. "Oh, did you want me to return home?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

She shook her head.

"Good, because I've grown rather used to having you to myself at night." It was such a simple act, but he had grown rather fond of nights because of her presence in his house. "And while it won't be a technical decision, it would be smart for me to have some of my things here, don't you agree?"

"So…like a drawer then?"

He nodded. "And maybe you would be so kind as to share part of your closet with me…"

"I don't know," she replied teasingly. "The drawer I can do. However, do you realize how important a closet is to a girl? I finally have a decent sized one and you're asking to take part of it away. I'll have to think on it."

Chuckling at her, he carefully pulled her back against him and towards the top of the bed where he slipped out from under her. Careful not to jostle her wound, he pinned her to the bed. "That isn't very nice, darling."

"You can have my heart, body and soul…just not my closet." Elijah brought her hands over her head, securing both of his hands by the wrist with one of his hands before trailing his other hand down her side; all the while showering her neck with playful nips and chaste kisses.

Somewhere along the way, his kisses turned more sincere. Gone were his playful nips, instead his mouth seemed to be on a mission. The scent of her arousal wafted through the room, and it spurred him on. As he still held her hands in his possession, she was unable to touch him, whether urge him on or stop him. When her legs circled around his waist, he forced himself from her body, breathing deeply.

When his hold on her loosened, Elena clenched her fists a couple times to get the blood flowing back in her hands before turning to watch him collapse next to her on the bed. "Why did you stop?"

He looked at her with a frown. She was seriously asking him that? "You were released from the hospital just his afternoon, you're still healing from a gunshot wound. You should continue to heal, not be mauled by me."

"I'm healing at an exponential rate," she shook her head.

"Then just imagine how wonderful you'll feel in two days from now," he returned, running a hand above her wound. He'd kept a keen gaze on her through the course of the day. Every time she winced or grazed her stomach when she experience a twitch, he saw. Elena may be healing at a quick rate, but that didn't mean she was completely healed. "I will not add to your discomfort. There will be plenty of time for us to be together later."

Giving thought to his words, she had to grudgingly admit he was right. As much as she wanted to deny it, she still felt tender. "I know, but…" Since their reunion, they'd only been together the one time, and even then they hadn't had a chance to bask in the afterglow.

"When you are completely healed, I will thoroughly work over your body, but not a second before. Now, goodnight, Elena."

When he leaned over to kiss her, she pulled away from him. "You can't say something like that to me and expect me to just fall asleep."

"Think of it as something to think on as you sleep," he whispered, turning the bedside light off.

* * *

><p>"<em>You have been very quiet since we left Ayanna," Kol observed, hugging Mina from behind.<em>

"_I admit that I am feeling guilt for our transgression."_

"_Transgression?" He asked, surprised by the word she'd used. "Is that what our union is?" He forced a smile into his voice, hoping that she didn't pick up on the tinge of insecurity that he felt. _

_She rubbed the arm that he secured around her waist. "We went about things the wrong way." Her father not only should have known about Kol, but they should have obtained a blessing from not only him, but also their most powerful pagan in town. Instead, they'd snuck around and had Ayanna both bless and perform it. _

"_You believe that your father will hold issue…"_

_Mina nodded slowly, not wanting to lie to him; but he deserved to know the truth. The fact of the matter was, it was still mostly common for girls to marry someone fourteen years her senior, which Kol was not. Despite the fact that she married into such a family wouldn't matter, because she did not marry the man that was intended. _

"_It is not as if he will force us to separate." Separations were tolerable across the sea, but they were not tolerated in the new world. _

"_It is not more than a handfasting. Should he feel inclined, he will fight it."_

"_He may attempt to fight it, but Ayanna performed the ceremony. It will not easily be undone. And unless you express your interest in ending this, no one will tear you from me. Now…" He began kissing her neck. "Enough with speak of that, I have desired to know the body that lies beneath your dressings." _

"_Have you?"_

_He nodded, turning her around in his embrace. Biting his lower lip, his eyes raked down the length of her body. "Very much," he admitted. _

_Stepping back from him, she began undressing. Her body was nearly trembling in nerves. When it was still expected that she would marry Elijah, her mother sat her down and explained the things that she was to expect on her wedding night. It would be painful for the first time. Any further time thereafter would be unpleasant, but only a necessary duty until an heir was conceived. Her expectations were not good, and she was feeling slightly uncomfortable given the way that Kol stared upon her. _

"_I have never seen such beauty," he whispered, trailing his finger between the valley between her breasts. _

"_All that I am is yours." _

_He placed a kiss against her collar bone. "And I will do everything I can so that you will never regret trusting yourself to me." He knew that her heart did not belong to him, but he would love her as much as she would allow. _

"Yes…"

Starting awake, Elijah turned his interest to Elena. He blinked the sleep away.

"Oh, I've never felt this way before."

Her voice had taken on a breathless quality and there was no doubt about the subject of her dream. Logically, he'd known that women also experienced what were called 'wet dreams,' but he'd never heard Elena before.

Perhaps he could take a sneak peak?

_Bodies entwined together, dancing in a rhythm that only lovers could. The faint light from the fire cast shadows against the cave wall. Desperate kisses were exchanged and breathy moans bounced off the walls._

_Why would she dream of him with long hair? Unless…was she dreaming about him as human? No…that couldn't be right. Her dreams were memories. From what Elena had spoken of in the past, Elijah and Mina had never been together. Frowning, his sharp gaze intensified on the lover's faces, ignoring the rest. _

"_Kol, please…"_

_A look of horror crossed his face and stepped back from the sight before him. What the fuck!? _

Jerking back into the world of coherence he gracelessly jerked up.

"I…I need…something, please. More."

A fire of jealousy lit up in the pit of his stomach and he reached over to shake her into wakefulness.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think?!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Guest: It definitely made things awkward, did it not?

Guest: Luckily this chapter was relatively easy to write compared to the last couple.

Shuuwai: At this point, I feel as if it's the right thing to do, that isn't to say they're going to disappear in the next couple chapter though. Lots of scenes in this next chapter. I ended up focusing more on Elijah than I did with Elena. I probably won't introduce anyone from TO. Then again, I didn't intend to bring Sage on either…

Klausgirl: I hope it wasn't too hokey, but it felt like something that they would have done…at least in one of the earlier seasons.

Giraffe: I hope I didn't make you wait too long! I hope this chapter satisfies you enough, I'm waiting for more Elejah goodness from you.

Beverlie: Thank you for reading

Dreio: No, not good at all.

Angel of darkness: Yes, she should have addressed it, and that will mentioned within the next couple chapters.

Devaue: It's not petty jealousy. I think it would be a natural reaction, but it isn't about that. It's about the fact that Elena and Kol neglected to tell him the truth. I've been planning that scene since I was still writing ATT, and I wasn't going to change it. Personally, I thought the bit between Mina and Kol was relatively calm compared to some of the smut scenes I've written in the past. I didn't just throw it in there for no reason, I thought it would be the best cause of an emotional impact for Elejah, and I was right. If you don't want drama, then you may not like this chapter, so I'm warning you now. Right now I'm focused on the Elejah aspect of Elena's past lives, but I'll deal with Rebekah eventually.

Aria: Well, here comes Elijah's reaction. Actually, I focused more on him than I did with Elena in this chapter.

Guest: I guess it's a good thing that I updated this so swiftly then.

Fiat: I had Eva read through the first couple parts, and it was interesting to see her reaction, so I'm wondering how the rest of you will react.

Eva: Thank you sooo much for reading through this. I went against your advice and tweaked the scenes a little bit and added a tiny bit more.

DarkAngel: There isn't too awful much to fear. Yes, there will be a bit of drama and angst, but nothing compared to the separation that Elena wanted after the Katherine fiasco.

Kahli: I hope you didn't mind the wait.

Kara: Yes, I totally left it there. However, when I do leave it on cliff hangers, I really try to update soon after.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Attempting to blink away the vestiges of sleep, Elena groaned. "What?" She took in the grave look on Elijah's face. "What happened?"

Pursing his lips, he arched his eyebrows expectantly. "Why don't you tell me?"

Sitting up, she frowned at him in confusion. "Elijah, I don't know what you're talking about," she confessed quietly, still attempting to wake up.

"Your dreams have returned," he observed, watching her reaction closely. Even through the darkness of the room, he was able to see her face pale slightly when recognition hit her.

"Elijah, I…" She shook her head. "How do you know?" Had she said something in her sleep? God, she hoped not! If so, that meant he heard-

"I heard you moaning in your sleep, Elena. Instead of waking you, I decided to visit your dreams to see what you were doing," he informed her softly. He refused to feel guilt over his decision. As a couple, they should have had nothing to hide from one another.

She closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she attempted to calm her already pounding heart. "So…because I was moaning in my sleep, you…what? Invaded my dream?"

"They were the type of moans that could only be induced in a moment of passion," he informed her stiffly. "I was curious," Elijah added on, knowing that his admission would only make things worse.

"So you thought you'd watch?" Had he seriously just confessed to that? "I didn't realize you had such voyeuristic tendencies," she grimaced.

"Why are you upset?" Elijah argued, refusing to let her words get to him. "If anyone has the right to be angry and confused, it should be me. Can you imagine how it felt to bear witness to such a thing?"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't go traipsing around in other people's unconscious?" She bit back, unable to help herself. Though she knew that she was the one in the wrong, she couldn't help but feel angry over his actions. Who did stuff like that?

"If I thought for one moment that you'd be having a sex dream about my brother, I would spared myself the visual," he replied.

Her frown deepened. "It wasn't a sex dream," she defended. "It was a memory."

He shook his head. "Because that is so much better," he muttered, not bothering to hide the displeasure in his voice. "Why were you, in any life, having sex with Kol?"

She worried her bottom lip. "We were married," Elena confessed.

He refused to believe it. No, she must have her facts messed up. "You can't be serious," he scoffed.

"Or…well… as married as a man and woman could be in those days," she frowned. She still didn't know much about that time, and what she had learned in school was mostly about Europe.

It honestly felt like a blow to his ego. Whatever initial flash of jealousy he'd felt lessened considerably. However, the knowledge that Elena, in any form, was married to his brother didn't sit well with him. His mate may have not harbored any romantic feelings for Kol, or him for her, it didn't help the initial sting he'd felt.

"How?" He frowned. Removing himself from her bed, he began to dress. "I thought…you told me that Mina was in love with me."

"She was, but Kol offered me…her…something that you wouldn't." Her eyes followed his movements. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to confront Kol," he answered, not sparing her a glance. "You had no right to keep this from me, neither of you did."

Panic began to seize her and her bottom lip began to quiver. "I didn't know how I felt about the revelation, or how you would." It had been such a shock and her first thought was to learn more about it before mentioning Mina's relationship with Kol to him. "I know I should have said something as soon as I found out, but I was worried. I wanted to spare you…us, from unnecessary pain."

He shot over to her in a flash. "And how did that work out for you?" he demanded, a fire danced behind his eyes and he didn't give her a chance to say anything before continuing. "You weren't worried about me, you were scared for you. How long have you known?"

"Elijah…"

"How long have you known?" He repeated more forcefully.

"Since the morning that you left with Klaus to find the witch," she whispered, the shame and guilt rushing up within her. "I'd had a dream and I…Kol confirmed it for me."

"You…since that morning," he repeated in a strangled tone. "So when we were together, you already knew?" He didn't know why he was questioning her when the answer was obvious.

"Elijah, I-" She watched as he made his way towards the bedroom door once again, whatever thought she'd had immediately died. "What are you doing?" He wasn't going to stay and hash this out with her?

"You've done it often enough, Elena, you should recognize it. I'm leaving."

"Please stay, talk this out with me," she breathed, her heart beginning to break with every step he made further from her.

The only reaction that proved that he'd even heard her plea was when his hand rested on the door knob. He sighed sadly. "At this point, Elena, I think it best that I leave. Because if I stay, I may say something that I'll regret." Without even a look back in her direction, he left, closing the bedroom door behind him.

He hadn't been gone thirty seconds before she made up her mind to follow him.

* * *

><p>"You son of a bitch!" Elijah exclaimed, storming into the room that Kol currently occupied.<p>

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific in this room," Klaus replied in a bored tone, not at all riled up by Elijah's entrance. However, he was intrigued.

Sparing the hybrid a furious glance, he turned his attention back on Kol. "You knew, you knew and you didn't say anything!" Rushing up to his youngest brother, he pushed the drink out of his hand, spilling it down the front of Kol.

"Hey!" He demanded, looking down at the mess. "What the hell is your problem?"

"How long did you know?" Elijah asked, ignoring Kol's question.

Kol looked towards his siblings. Klaus, keeping an eye on his brothers, peaked at them from the top of the paper he was reading. Finn was perched precariously on the edge of the couch, in case he needed to intercept. It wasn't often he found himself on the opposite of Elijah's anger; and when he was, it was because he'd committed a heinous crime. However, he was drawing a blank at that moment. What could he have possibly done to incur such wrath? "Again…what the hell is your problem?!"

"Mina," Elijah hissed, breathing harshly. It was taking all of his willpower not to give into his more basic instincts and attack the blue eyed vampire.

Upon hearing the name, Kol's entire demeanor changed. All anger he felt instantly drained and his face fell. "Christ, Elijah," he swore in a defeated manner. "It was nothing."

"Nothing?!" Elijah cried out the word his brother had used. "You were married to Mina and it's nothing?"

Whatever interest Klaus had in his reading was instantly pulled into the situation before him. He looked from one brother to the other, a look of confusion on his face. Meanwhile, Finn decided to stand between the two of them, should one decide to make a move against the other.

"In the grand scheme of things it means nothing," Kol denied.

"If it meant nothing, then why didn't you say anything?" Elijah asked, an accusing tone in his voice.

Kol glared at him before gesturing to the mess Elijah had caused when he entered the room. "I suppose to keep you from wanting to kill me in a fit of jealousy."

The elder brother smiled mirthlessly. "You think I'm jealous?" He inquired, disbelief tainting his voice.

Elijah shook his head, whether in answer or disappointment, Kol didn't know. He opened his mouth to respond, but realizing that there was nothing he could say, wisely shut it. There was nothing that could be said that would make things better in that moment. And even if there was, he knew that Elijah had no interest in hearing his excuses.

"Furious, is what I am! How could you keep this from me, Kol?" Elijah asked, ignoring his brother's wince. "After everything that we've been through, how could you hide something like this from me?" He'd always kept a cool head where his siblings were concerned. Unlike Klaus, who felt the need to control those around them, he didn't. He let them live their own lives, let them make mistakes, and attempted to be a source of comfort if needed. Coddling them had long since passed.

"I didn't want to cause you any unnecessary pain."

"That wasn't really your decision, was it? Neither you or Elena had the right to control such a thing?"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Rebekah scowled at the person on the other side of the door.<p>

Elena winced at the tone. So much for being friendly with one another. "I came to speak to Elijah."

"Haven't you done enough?" The blonde asked. There was no denying the subject matter of Elijah's argument with Kol.

There was no excuse for what her actions had caused. Elena nodded sadly.

"I told you, I warned you that you shouldn't have kept it from him," Rebekah hissed at her.

"I…I should have trusted him enough to tell him the truth," she agreed before continuing on. "But I didn't know what he'd do if he found out."

"Not everything revolves around you, Elena. We were a family for a thousand years before you were conceived," she shot back with an acidic tone in her voice. She got that being born a doppelganger led to preconceived notions of self-importance, but it was not always the case. "And we'll be a family still once this is taken care of."

"And all I want is a chance to-"

"Exactly. 'All _you_ want,'" Rebekah retorted. "What about my brother? What makes you think he even wants to see you right now?"

Attempting to control the panic that suddenly seized her, Elena swallowed thickly. "I don't," she confessed. "But I hope that in this instance that Elijah is a better person than I am."

Hesitating, Rebekah studied the girl across from her. Whatever personal judgments she had against her, she'd keep to herself. However, she couldn't forget the look on Elijah's face as she spied her brothers in that room. "He may be, but I'm not," she spoke in a flat voice. She shook her head, unable to help the words coming out of her mouth. "I don't know if this this is your way of getting back at Elijah for what happened with Katherine-"

"I would never do that!" Elena cried out, defensive against the thought. How could she possibly think such a thing? Up until then, Rebekah had mostly stayed out of her relationship with Elijah, so she didn't understand where this was coming from.

"All I know, is that my brother has done so much for you in the course of time that he's known you, and you just…you don't get it," Rebekah finished with a defeated sigh. "Look, Elijah knows where to find you when he's ready."

"But-"

With a forceful shake of her head the blonde crossed her arms, not budging from her feelings on the matter. "He gave you time before, when you needed it. The least you could do is return the favor." Without bothering to wait for anything that Elena had to say, she quietly closed the door in her face.

Turning around, she found Elijah standing a few feet away, out of what would have been Elena's line of sight. He didn't say a word, he only arched a single eyebrow, as if questioning her on her actions towards Elena.

In response to the silent challenge, Rebekah pursed her lips. "Was I wrong in my assumption that you don't want to see her?"

Shaking his head sadly, he turned away and made his way up the stairs, sending a silent 'thank you' in the universe that Sage hadn't been there to witness the drama.

* * *

><p>By the following morning, comfort was no closer to him that it had been the previous night. Guilt was eating at him for having let his sister turn Elena from the house. Should he have forced himself to deal with her? No. He'd meant what he said when he told her that space was best, lest he say something he would regret. However, that knowledge hadn't sat very well either.<p>

After his confrontation with Kol earlier on, the house remained mostly quiet. Once he'd holed himself up in his bedroom, he had refused to see any of his siblings. Rebekah had knocked on his door a few times, retreating quietly when he refused her access into his bedroom. Kol, wisely stayed away, slipping off into the night. Elijah didn't know where he'd gone, and he hadn't cared. Klaus, always as unaffected as usual had kept away from Elijah; not bothering to check on him as Rebekah and Finn had done.

It was only after a sleepless night of his thoughts taunting him that he finally caved in and allowed Finn access to his room. In a quiet, unhurried voice, Elijah confessed the night's events; trailing off after he confessed his own confusing and conflicting emotions.

"You have every right to feel put out," Finn told him after considering his words. "What they did and how they went about it was completely uncalled for."

"I just don't understand why they'd lie about it and keep the truth from me," Elijah sighed.

"While they made a completely wrong choice in hiding it from you, you have to know that neither did it out of malicious intentions," Finn tried to reason.

Elijah could only shrug. Realistically, he knew that, however, it didn't help his tumultuous emotions. "I know it would have been hard to hear," he obviously wouldn't have been happy about the revelation. "But I didn't deserve to hear it like that."

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked after a pregnant pause.

The eldest brother offered a weary sigh. "I don't know." The only thing that he was sure of, was that he'd stew in his anger a little while yet. "I know that she didn't mean to hurt me, but what was she thinking, keeping it from me?"

"Did she tell you why she held the truth?"

He shook his head. "She said something about not wanting to hurt me."

"Maybe she meant it?" Finn asked. Elena didn't go out of her way to hurt other people.

"Maybe that is part of it," Elijah gave in. "But I can't shake the feeling that she did it because she was scared of how I might react," he confessed in a whisper, ashamed of the feeling. "I know that we are different. I mean, I knew that going into this. I just, I keep waiting for her to…catch up with me, and she isn't."

A frown pulled at his mouth as he examined Elijah. "Are you sure? Because you don't sound like it. You have the knowledge of several lifetimes compared to her still young one. And consider her previous relationships."

"It isn't as if I am some expert," Elijah denied. "There were women, but nothing significant." He hadn't been emotionally involved with them, any of them. Elena was a completely new experience for him.

"You still had experiences, and you learned from every one of them. You can't expect her to grow up overnight."

"I'm aware of that," Elijah muttered. "It just feels as if we take one step forward and three steps back. I continue expecting her to…" He trailed off, unable to put his thoughts into words.

Reading into the thoughts left unsaid, Finn cleared his throat. "You aren't regretting this are you?"

* * *

><p>Grasping the the small vials in her hand, Rebekah raised her other hand to knock on Elijah's door. She'd heard a muffled conversation between him and Finn, having decided to wait until there was a pause before she interrupted.<p>

"What can we do for you, Rebekah?" Finn asked, opening the door.

Peaking past him, she sought out her eldest sibling. "I have something for you." Stepping around her brother, she approached the disheveled Elijah. Holding out her hand, she revealed the vials.

"What is that?"

_"Rebekah, there's something that I've been meaning to discuss with you," Esther said, calling for her daughter when she heard the front door open and close, signaling her return to the house. "Please, join me."_

_Entering the room that her mother occupied, the blonde set down her shopping bags before claiming a seat on the couch. "Elena's still here?" Rebekah asked, hearing the human's heart beat from another area of the house. She would have figured that after their conversation ended, the brunette would have hightailed it out of the mansion._

_Esther nodded before gesturing towards the stairs. "It would seem that not even my cure for drink could completely cure her ailments." She frowned, wondering if she had lost her touch. She was so sure that her elixir would have cured Elena completely, however, the effects only offered Elena a temporary reprieve. Had she messed up the ingredients she needed?_

_Rebekah nodded, remembering how trashed Elena had been._

_"She went back to lie down," Esther added._

_"I really thought she would have left by now."_

_"And how would she do that, Rebekah?" Esther asked. "You drove her here, and seeing as I have no idea how to work one of Klaus' automobiles I couldn't drive her home."_

_"I don't know, I thought she would have called her brother or something," she shrugged. "Anyway, what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"_

_"In the drawer over there," she motioned to the end table closest to Rebekah. "I have two bottles of an elixir I put together."_

_Rebekah followed her gaze. "Uh…okay…"_

_"I made them specifically for Elena and Elijah to drink together. If I did them correctly, it well help give them answers to the dreams that Elena has been experiencing." It had been such a long time since she'd put together such a thing, she hoped she mixed the right ingredients together. "But they must be together for it to work," she added after a slight pause._

_And Esther was telling her this why? "Why are you telling me? I'm sure you can just tell Elijah when he gets home."_

_Smiling sadly, Esther stood up and slowly approached her daughter. Claiming her hand in hers, she took a seat next to Rebekah on the couch. "Rebekah, I may not be around for that."_

_Dread washed over her and Rebekah's grip within Esther's hand increased. "That's a little ominous," she tried to excuse with a shake of her head. "What do you mean you won't be around? Where will you be?" She questioned if Esther had any plans to leave Mystic Falls, but she knew it was more than that. Something was seriously wrong with her mother._

_Cupping Rebekah's face in her free hand, she sighed. "I'm dying, Rebekah."_

"The day that mother died, she pulled me aside and gave these to me." She went on to explain the conversation she'd shared with Esther.

Reaching for the small, glass bottles, Elijah frowned. "I don't understand," he frowned. "So…she knew this would happen?"

Rebekah shrugged at him. "I don't know." If Esther had any inkling about just strong Elena's dreams would become, she hadn't revealed it to her. "All she said was that if the two of you drank them together, answers would be provided to you. I don't know exactly what's entailed in that."

"But you don't know anything else…" Elijah surmised. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Claiming a seat next to him, Rebekah rested her head against his shoulder. "I didn't know that her dreams had returned with such a…vengeance. Mother told me that I would know the best time to reveal this to you. And given the status of things at this moment, now seemed like as good a time as any to give them to you. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner."

Breathing out a sigh, Elijah stared at the vials.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you guys think?! I am heading to Vegas to play for a couple days, but I'll be checking my phone to read reviews…so review away!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

**Tori:** I definitely have plans to deal with Elijah's hypocrisy. It just won't be in this chapter. I'm really trying not to rush through all of this. I honestly didn't mean to bash Elena in this chapter, gosh, I hated what the writers did to her character; and that just speaks that I have tons to go in my writing skills. While I've also set up the obvious differences between the pair, I'm still trying to show that Elijah and the Originals aren't so perfect either. I will definitely do my best to make things right.  
><strong>Eva:<strong> I haven't broached that conversation or the potion, but it will definitely come to a head before they take the potions. I didn't address Elijah's possible doubts, I'm waiting to add that in to his conversation with Elena. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, when you get a chance to read it.  
><strong>Angela:<strong> Thank you for reading.  
><strong>Bulldozed:<strong> The reason why she hadn't said anything about that is because she was still partly asleep when he confronted her and when she thought to, he wouldn't give her the chance. Oh, don't dislike him. I didn't plan to make him bad in this story, I was just hoping that Elena will take off those rose tinted glasses and see Elijah for what he is, and not what she thinks he is.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Thank you for reading.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> I didn't watch season 5, but if it was like 3 or 4, I completely agree.  
><strong>Giraffe:<strong> I know what you mean about the ship, I feel the same way. I only hope that I don't drive you away from them and that I'll properly work them back together without seeming like the most dysfunctional relationship. I think that dynamic you mentioned is simply Nina and Daniel and their chemistry. Honestly, I don't think the writers intended for anything between Elejah, but those two were able to weave their magic. Awe, thank you for the kind words.  
><strong>Guest:<strong> There will be some standing up when they come face to face, though that won't happen in this chapter.  
><strong>Isabella:<strong> Elijah will begin to realize that once the emotions that clouded his judgments are cleared away. And they will each have their turn to speak.  
><strong>Shilo: <strong>Yeah, I did make Elijah appear bad in that last chapter. I hope I don't drive you guys away.

Author's note: So, after reading your reviews, I realized that I still have a far way to go in my writing. I did mean to show flaws in Elijah. I'm hoping that Elena will see that he isn't perfect, that she doesn't need to try and change herself completely to be with him, but I'm thinking that I missed the mark on that one. I really hope that you guys don't lose faith in me or this story. As a huge Elejah shipper, I will try my damnedest not to ruin them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"And where do you think you're going, dressed like that?" Rebekah asked, looking at Sage.

"I'm going out," the red head shrugged. "Since your brother is otherwise engaged, I called up an old friend."

Rebekah narrowed her gaze on her. "You didn't invite someone to town with you, did you?" She better not have! The best thing about living in Mystic Falls was that they didn't have to deal with other vampires. The only two that her brothers had to deal with were Stefan and Damon Salvatore, and they were enough.

"Of course I didn't," Sage nearly hissed. "I may not care for the rest of you, but I wouldn't do that to Finn." She had long since gotten over the fact that his siblings didn't care for her, didn't care for her still.

"Who could you possibly know in this town?"

"Because of your daggered state, you may not realize it, but when you've been around as long as I have, you make acquaintances."

"And I see the two of you are getting along swimmingly," Finn murmured entering the room.

"Are you sure you won't join us?" Sage asked, dismissing Rebekah entirely. "I would really love it if you would."

He shook his head in negative. "I told you that I couldn't." Things in the house remained tense between Elijah and Kol. And while the younger brother sensed that his presence at home wasn't a good thing, it was still his home. He couldn't be gone all of the time, and Finn worried for the time when his brothers occupied the residence at the same time.

"Elijah is a big boy, Finn. He doesn't need you to fight his battles for him," Sage crooned. It wasn't the only time that she'd told him that. The first time that she'd said it, Elijah had walked in the room long enough to offer his agreement. It was the first and only time he'd addressed Sage since her arrival.

"I'm aware of that." That being said, he was also aware of the fact that Elijah wasn't dealing with everything as well as he wished he could.

Sage rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want join us? You gave me your word that you would give us a chance." How could they do that when he refused to leave his home?

"I know, and I will," he would. If it meant that getting her out of his life and away from Mystic Falls, he would. "Who are you meeting up with?" He asked, curiously.

"I won't pretend that living in such a small town leaves you negligent of those vampires around you, I'm meeting up with Damon."

Rebekah, spoke up once again. "Damon? Damon Salvatore?" She laughed. Damon knew Sage? When? How?

Ignoring his sister completely, Finn frowned at the name. How was it that Sage came to know the younger vampire? What exactly was their relationship? He knew that nine hundred years was a very long time, and he knew that Sage had not remained celibate. He knew that with a certainty because Elijah had confessed that he and Sage had been together a handful of times. But Damon? How could she… "How do you even know him?"

"We meet about a hundred years ago," Sage shrugged. "He so obviously needed my help."

"Is that what it's called?" Rebekah scoffed.

Sage glared at her, before turning a neutral expression on Finn. "I gather that you don't care for him." She heard Rebekah snort in amusement, but refused to look away from Finn. "I don't understand you," she confessed. "I don't understand why you are acting like this. You frown as if you are jealous."

"I am not jealous," he denied instantly.

"But you are bothered by this," she turned. "And at this point, you have no reason to be. You claim that you don't want me, and so you have no right to be upset."

"Damon Salvatore?" He asked, ignoring her words.

"Damon Salvatore has been nothing more than a friend. He may have wanted more at one time, but it never progressed that far." As attractive as he'd grown to be under her tutelage, she never found herself attracted to him. "I met him a hundred years ago and taught him the difference between feeding to survive and embracing his vampire nature."

"I knew there was a reason I didn't care for him," Rebekah muttered.

Finn tore his eyes away from Sage and gave his sister a reproachful look. "Enough, Rebekah." Knowing that they wouldn't find privacy, he grabbed Sage's arm and led her to another room to at least give them the appearance of it. "You are right, I had no reason to react the way I did," he told her softly. "However, I also know that I don't like the idea of you and Damon," he admitted, unashamed of it. Of all the people she chose to be around, and it was him?

Sage beamed up at him. "He means nothing to me, Finn," she told him honestly. "But I'm not going to cancel my plans because you don't like it," she added. "At this point, you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot see. And even if you had the right, I don't even know if I'd listen to that." She offered him a small smile. "I'm going to be late if I don't leave now."

He watched as she turned away from him, unwilling to stop her.

* * *

><p>"Geeze, Elena. You look awful," Rick pointed out, taking in her bedraggled appearance. Her hair was a mess, and she was in the same spot she'd been in the night before.<p>

"I feel awful." Reaching forward, she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

"What did you expect?" He replied. "You chased after Elijah in the dead of night in only a pair of shorts and short sleeved t-shirt." It hadn't helped that a temporary cold front settled over the town either.

Closing her eyes, she laid back on the couch. "It wasn't my finest moment," she admitted. "And between this stupid cold and the fact that Elijah hasn't made contact with me…" She was hurting, both emotionally and physically.

"Have you tried to reach him?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch opposite from her.

She shook her head. "I wanted to, but Rebekah told me that the least I could do is give him time."

"Rebekah had no right to get in the middle of that." He shook his head at Elena, annoyed that she was letting Rebekah's words hold so much weight. Elijah was her brother, of course she'd side with him.

"She was right," Elena whispered. "She may not have had a right to get involved, but she was right about that." Opening her eyes, she turned her head in his direction. "I feel like shit. God, is this how he felt when I pulled away from him?" It was a completely awful feeling. She wanted nothing more than to fix things between them, but she had no idea where to even start. And if she had, how could she do that when he wanted nothing to do with her for the time being? "I should have told him. I should never have kept that from him. I should have mentioned it as soon as Kol confirmed it for me.

He frowned at her. "Why didn't you?" Elena wasn't usually one to hide from the truth.

She giggled humorously. "Things were finally starting to get better between us. We were finally near to where we used to be before Katherine came to town. I knew that if I told him, it would have changed things. Stupidly, I thought it would be better to learn more about it before I mentioned it to him."

"Elena, it was blow to him. And the two of you deciding to hide it from him…it makes you look guilty in his eyes." At least, it would to him.

"There is nothing to be guilty of," she denied passionately. "I don't even remember that much about it, but I know that Mina didn't love Kol. Not like the way she felt for Elijah."

He shook his head. "That may be," he admitted softy. "But it doesn't change the initial shock of it. You say that Mina didn't love Kol, but did he love her?"

She couldn't claim to know the truth one way or another. Even Kol had brushed off the answer, never truly admitting everything. "Regardless of his emotions, I'm Elena in this life. And I know for a fact that Kol has no romantic interest in me whatsoever. Or me for him," she tacked on as an afterthought.

"You know, some people would find me irresistible," Kol called out from the front door.

Rick frowned at Elena, but got up to grant the vampire access to the house. "What are you doing here?"

Kol shrugged at him. "I was wondering how Elena was. Elijah's been…frosty, would be putting it lightly, with me. I just wanted to know if Elena was fairing any better than me." He moved into the living room. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine," she sighed.

Kol narrowed his gaze on her. "Please tell me that my brother didn't deduce you into this…sniveling mess." He scrunched his nose as he noticed the wadded up tissues that littered the area around Elena. She was less than pretty in that moment, and he couldn't find whatever it was about the Petrova fire and beauty that compelled Elijah.

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing what he thinking. It was great that he didn't bother to hide his disgust… "I caught a cold. I'm not crying over Elijah."

"She's sulking," Rick replied.

"How's Elijah?" She inquired, as if her guardian hadn't spoken.

Kol shook his head. "I'm not the person to be asking that. I'm not exactly his favorite person right now. It works better for my health that I'm not around him."

A frown pulled at her mouth. "I doubt it's that bad."

He chuckled darkly. "He was angry Elena. I know that my brother is the epitome of control, but it snapped. I may enjoy riling up my brothers every once in a while, but I know what I can say and how far I can go before they take to daggering me." He was honestly grateful that Klaus had the daggers locked away, because he was sure that Elijah would have had half a mind to use one on him.

"We shouldn't have hid it from him," Elena denied. "You deciding to was bad enough, but I shouldn't have…I should have said something that morning, no matter how angry he would have been."

Kol rolled his eyes. "There's no going back now. Lesson learned, and now you have to move forward." He was right there with her. He wouldn't make that mistake again…ever.

"How philosophical of you," Elena muttered while scrunching her nose. "Do you have any idea exactly what part of our relationship that Elijah happened to see?"

* * *

><p>"And I see you made a new friend," Caroline voiced, approaching Damon at The Grill.<p>

Swallowing back his drink, Damon eyed the blonde. "Old friend."

Caroline narrowed her gaze on him. Damon had friends? Honestly, it wasn't through his association with Stefan, other than Elena, none of them would have dealt with the dark haired vampire if they could help it. "Really?" Her eyes flittered over to the red head. Was there something wrong with her?

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, an old friend."

"Hi, I'm Caroline," she offered, reaching over Damon when he didn't bother to introduce them.

"Hi, Sage," the woman returned, offering a far too bright of a smile.

Oh, so that was how she wanted to play it, Caroline inwardly voiced. Her smile brightened. "So, how long have you known Damon?"

"Far too long," Sage laughed off.

Looking between the two women, he shook his head. "I'm off for a moment, the two of you play nice together." During the course of his time with Sage she'd asked him about Finn and whatever vampire it as that he'd grown a fondness for. It wasn't difficult to deduce who the vampire was, and it as pure dumb luck when Caroline walked into the establishment.

Waiting for Damon to move out of hearing range, she turned to the blonde. "Do you love him?" Sage inquired, her eyes narrowed on the baby vampire in front of her.

Caroline nearly blanched at the question. Love…her? Nope, not her. It wasn't as if she had an aversion to it, quite the opposite in fact. However, she always gave her heart too easily. And it never worked out for her in the end. No, she would remain steadfast and cautious. "Love him?" She repeated, though they both knew exactly who the vampire before her spoke of.

"Finn," she snapped, annoyed with the game that the blonde appeared to be playing. "Do you love him?" She repeated.

"I…I like him," Carline admitted softly. Honestly, she wasn't sure how intensely she felt for Finn, if her feelings could be construed as love. However, she owed the woman before her nothing, and she found herself tripping over her words.

"Oh…that's sweet," Sage crooned. "You like him, but me? I love him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Just because her feelings for Finn were at best, confusing; didn't mean she wanted to hear about him from his previous lover.

"Because for some moronic reason, he thinks about you," Sage admitted with a hiss. "And as I stand here looking at you, I can't figure out why."

Glaring at the red head, Caroline pursed her lips. "Gee, that's so sweet of you to say…bitch," she added softly, though not bothering to hide the word. "Look, I'm sorry that your ex-boyfriend has moved on…no. Wait, I'm not."

"He's more than just my ex-boyfriend. At one time, he was my everything. And I can barely get him to spend time with me now."

"That sounds like a personal problem," Caroline tisked, turning her back on the other woman. "Then again, with your charming personality, I can't see why he would avoid spending time with him."

Sage pursed her lips as she watched the blonde turn away. Huh…if the situation didn't involve Finn, she might have felt a twisted sense of interest for the baby vampire that attempted to hold against someone so much older than herself.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Klaus asked, smirking at Kol as he made his way into the mansion.<p>

The younger brother shook his head. "I've been away long enough. I can only go so many places in this dinky ass town."

Klaus only arched an eyebrow. "Well, I have business to attend to. Do me a favor and try not to get blood everywhere," he said, referring to the fact that he didn't trust the fact he and Elijah wouldn't come to a head.

"Your concern is touching," Kol murmured, turning away from him to seek Elijah out.

Klaus shook his head. "Just a fair warning, mate. Elijah will be in the gym." He'd been down there for almost an hour already. "He's been taking advantage of the punching bag, if you head down there, he might mistake you for it."

He waved a hand to signal that he'd heard the warning, but headed down to face Elijah regardless. Coming up to the room, he changed his approach, settling at the frame of the room.

Jab. Punch. Upper cut.

Upper cut. Punch. Jab.

He wasn't sure how long he'd watched Elijah, but he noticed his brother's reaction to sensing his presence. His body tightened slightly and his attack against the bag became fierce.

"You really don't want to be here right now," Elijah warned, his anger was swimming close to the top, and he wouldn't be able to stop himself if it got out.

"I really think I should." He stepped into the room. "Looking for a sparring partner?"

Stopping his movement, Elijah shook his head. With a heaving chest, he stared at his brother. "Kol…"

"No," the younger man interrupted. "You need to spar with someone that can hit you back."

This was not a good idea, Elijah shook his head once again. His anger would get the better of him. He knew it would.

"Seriously, Elijah. You've been stewing in your anger for the last two days. You need this, you need to channel this anger." He watched as his brother shook his head again, as if to dispel the words. "You want to fight me. Even as you stand there denying this, I see your eyes flashing and the way you are flexing your fist."

"Kol, turn around and walk away," Elijah warned evenly.

"You were always so bossy. You always thought you knew what was best for everyone else," Kol ignored him, stepping closer. "You always tried to control everything. If you think about it, you're just as big of a hypocrite. In some ways, you're no better than Mikael."

Elijah glared at him, never missing the fact that with each carefully constructed insult that Kol stepped closer.

"Mina was out of her mind for you, and you didn't want her. It was only after you saw my growing closeness with her that you dared grace her with your presence. You've always hated it when something was taken away from you, when you weren't the center of attention." He shook his head dramatically. "It makes me wonder how you can stand being in Klaus' shadow…because really, you are…we all are. And no matter what he's done, you find a way to forgive him, or at least move on."

Elijah bit on his cheek to keep the words at bay. He knew that Kol was attempting to bate him. He knew that, and yet, his brother was still managing to get a rise out of him.

"I mean he betrayed you and your trust how many times? And you always seem to forgive him…but you won't forgive me for such a tiny, inconsequential thing of being married to Mina."

"I'm not mad that you were married to her."

Kol smirked. "Really? There's not some little part of you that's jealous about that?"

Elijah stiffened momentarily. "You lied to me, that's why I'm angry."

"Oh. So it didn't bother you to see Mina wrapped around me, welcoming me into her body the first night of our marriage?" He shook his head.

Whatever constraint he felt snapped instantly. Elijah rushed forward, attacking his brother in a flurry of moves that were far more intense than the average sparring entailed.

Kol did his best to block the attack, even going so far as to landing a few punches himself. "The great and honorable Elijah, reduced to nothing more than a jealous lover."

"She's mine, in every way," Elijah growled, his eyes flashing a predatory yellow. "You had no right to touch her."

"You didn't even want her then," Kol argued, continuing to dodge the majority of Elijah's blows.

"And you had no right to keep this from me. Neither of you." If at all possible, the intensity behind his actions grew. His blows would have been lethal against any human.

"Be mad at me, all you want," Kol breathed out. Elijah's moves turned sloppy. Klaus was right, Elijah had turned him into a punching bag. Along the way, their sparring took a dramatic turn. Luckily, once Elijah lost himself to the anger and desire to pummel him, Kol found himself able to dodge more hits.

"Oh, I am."

Elijah once again attacked, however, he'd been expecting it. Not only had he been able to block the flurry of jabs and uppercuts, but he offered up his own. With a carefully constructed punch, Elijah was sent sailing up in the air before falling back down on the cushioned floor.

Stepping closer to his brother, Kol hovered over him. Both were breathing heavily, neither one willing to make the next move. "Elena doesn't deserve this silence," Kol confessed between attempts to regulate his heartbeat. "She was never comfortable with hiding this from you. She always intended to tell you, but she didn't know how."

Staring up at the ceiling, Elijah swallowed hard. He hated that his brother was the one defending Elena, it should have been him.

Kol studied him for a moment. "You react as though Mina and Elena are the same."

"Elena is a reincarnation of Mina. How can they not be the same?" Elijah confessed after a pregnant pause. He didn't remember Mina, he couldn't safely assume. However, if she was a reincarnated soul, how could she not be how she was then? At one point, he'd been so sure that Elena was a completely separate entity from…all of it, but he wasn't so sure any more.

The younger brother shook his head. "I don't know about all of that, but I'm telling you right now, they are two different people. I loved Mina, I have no romantic inclinations of Elena." He shook his head. "And I can't even tell you if Mina even loved me back." Pushing himself up, he refused to groan in pain when his body protested.

Elijah sat up.

"Elena is the best thing to ever happen to you. Get over yourself and go make up with her," Kol advised, making his way out of the room. "Oh, and you may want to bring her some soup."

* * *

><p>"Tell me," Finn began, taking up a position next to Caroline on the sidewalk. "How is Elena?" It had taken Elijah quite a bit to convince him to get out of the house for a bit. However, he was pleasantly surprised when he spotted the vivacious blonde across the street. He easily fell in step beside her.<p>

"She's…an emotional wreck," Caroline hesitated, trying to get her thoughts about her. "You have to know that she didn't mean to keep it from him."

He arched his eyebrows in expectance. "Really?" Because it seemed as if it had been a very conscious decision.

The blonde rolled her eyes. How could have taken her words so literally. "At least…not for as long as she had. She honestly wanted to learn more about it. And then she brushed it off so long that she didn't know how to broach the subject," she explained, doing her best to make sure that Elena didn't sound like bad guy.

"I know she wasn't being malicious," Finn agreed, trying to communicate that he didn't blame Elena.

"And what about Elijah? Does he know that?" Caroline snapped, feeling annoyance for the way that the Original had treated Elena.

He nodded once. "He does," Finn added stiffly. "He is, understandably, upset."

"Oh, of course," she agreed sarcastically.

He cast her a glance out of his peripheral. Other than the slight frown that kissed his lips, he didn't acknowledge her words. "He just needs time to come to terms with everything."

She shook her head. "Come to terms with what?" She inquired. "What happened in Elena's dreams were her memories of a different life. It isn't as if Elena herself was married to Kol." It wasn't as if there were remnants of emotions that existed.

"He knows that on some level," Finn replied evenly. Elijah wasn't normally an emotional person, but Elena had him so twisted. "The rest of his brain just needs to catch up with him. The revelation completely shocked him; and while he may not admit it, I think he was slightly jealous."

Caroline scrunched her nose. "Please tell me that he doesn't think that Kol and Elena…she adores Elijah." He couldn't possibly be jealous, there was nothing to be jealous of.

"And how would you feel, Caroline? What would you do if you found out that the person you tied yourself to shared such a relationship to your sibling?" He watched her mull over his question. "Yes, he knows that Elena and Kol have no romantic feelings for one another, but it was a shock all the same."

The annoyance she felt on her friend's behalf died down. "I just hate seeing Elena like this."

He offered her a smile in return. He understood her reaction, it was only natural that she would feel as if she needed to defend Elena. "I understand how you feel. I hate seeing my brother like this."

"Yeah…" she trailed off awkwardly. "I guess that maybe we should move this to a more neutral subject." She didn't want to argue with Finn over something that they didn't even have anything to do with.

"Yes, perhaps that would be wise," he nodded.

"May I ask you something?" Caroline asked, after a pause.

He blinked. "Of course."

"Sage…"

"I thought you said neutral?" He asked under his breath.

If she heard his question, she didn't speak on it. "What's the deal with her?" Sage had mentioned that she loved him, but how did Finn feel for her?

"We…were involved once, a very long time ago," he informed her, keeping his voice void of emotion. For some reason, alarm bells were ringing in the back of his head, and he had no idea why.

"Oh," she paused. "So it must have been serious, for you to track her down and invite her to visit you." She hoped her voice light and nonchalant. Really, it was none of her business, but she couldn't help but wonder why they were on two completely different pages.

Why did she even care? "I don't mean to disrespect anything we once shared, but it wasn't…what I mean to say is, I did not extend an invitation to her."

"Oh." Mentally, she rolled her eyes at herself. She couldn't have come up with anything more eloquent? "So if you didn't then…"

"Nicklaus invited her."

Caroline frowned. "Why would he do that?" He couldn't possibly had done that out of the goodness of his heart…

Finn shook his head. "His motives are usually selfish." He wouldn't dare speculate with Caroline as to the reason why Klaus would do such a thing.

"I assume that you have been spending much of your time with her…" Caroline whispered.

"She would like me to," he replied with a cautious tone. "But I find myself an unwilling participant."

"Oh…" Caroline trailed off happily. Wait, was it obvious? She knew she should tone it down, but hearing that he had no interest in Sage made her giddy.

"I was thinking that tomorrow I would purchase an extra ticket to the cinema."

She looked over at him. "Why would you do that?" She asked, with a playful smile on her face. "Wouldn't that just be a waste of money?"

"It wouldn't be if you met me there… of course, if you are not otherwise engaged."

"Of course," she agreed.

"And then perhaps you could accompany me for dinner afterwards?" Finn asked, having been mulling over the invitation that had been on his mind since their previous trip the movies.

Making a show of mulling over his offer, Caroline pursed her lips. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I may be full of popcorn by then."

For one moment, he thought she would have turned down the offer. And her voice sounded so sincere, he honestly thought she meant it, but a casual sideways glance showed a large smile decorating her face. "Yes, that would be awful," he agreed in the same tone of voice.

"We could….go to lunch before the movie," Caroline offered hopefully.

"I may be able to arrange that." He would have to look into that further. Which restaurant would be suitable for them?

She nodded. "And you could swing by and pick me up before hand?" She asked.

Gently pulling Caroline to the side so they didn't get in the way of the other pedestrians, he searched her gaze. He had refrained from mentioning that bit. He may still have much to learn about dating women in this century, but what Caroline proposed sounded more like a date than what he'd offered.

Her gaze didn't falter from his.

"It is a date then," he agreed with a tone of finality.

Her heart began to pound in excitement, but she forced a neutral expression on her face. "A date?"

She almost sounded insecure. Had he said something wrong? Was he too forward in his assumption? "Have I said something wrong?" He asked softly.

A smile lit up her face and she was eager to dispel his question. "Not at all."

He returned the glance with a warm smile of his own. "Good."

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you guys think?<em>


	18. Chapter 18

**Guest:** Thank you for reading.

**Shuuwai:** I know I have a way of drawing things out, but at least Elejah will come face to face in this one.

**Angel of darkness:** I'm glad you liked the Finnoline bit. It's been a while since I've had them react, I couldn't resist any longer.

**Beverlie:** Thank you for reading.

**Isabella:** Yeah, being sick is awful. I don't know if you still are, but I hope this chapter improves your mood.

**Elietkaterina:** Thank you for your words. I hope that you like this chapter as well.

**Dark Angel:** Nothing will happen to Elena. She is essentially human still. Esther gave her a push, that's all.

**Guest:** I do love Kol. He was so underused in the show, it's easy to give him life in fan fiction without worrying whether he's going to be in character or not.

**Melanie:** Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Elena asked, not expecting to see her friend.

She waltzed past Elena into the house. "I have a date, and I need your help getting ready," she told her.

"Whoa, you have a date?" She hadn't realized that Caroline was really interested in anyone. When had that happened? And why hadn't she known sooner? "With who? Tonight?" Elena fired off the questions as they headed upstairs towards Elena's room.

"Tomorrow." She watched Elena fall behind and quickly pulled her along. "But Elena, you need to help me. I need to decide what to wear and how to wear my hair and makeup. And If I do that tonight, it'll make things go much smoother tomorrow."

"Wow, of course," she waved away. She claimed a seat on her bed as Caroline turned her attention to the plethora of clothes hanging in Elena's closet.

"Wow, what?" She almost sounded surprised. Why was Elena surprised?

The brunette shook her head. "I just can't remember the last time you were so excited to go on a date," Elena denied. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Finn."

Finn? As in Mikaelson? "Wow." She honestly hadn't been expecting that.

Caroline spun around to face her friend. "You're using that word a lot. Why?"

"What word?" What was she talking about?

"Wow," Caroline supplied. "Why?"

"Nothing." When the blonde pursed her lips, Elena shook her head. "Really," she added. "I'm just surprised. I never would have figured the two of you would click."

Caroline frowned. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Of course it's not," Elena denied, not wanting to upset her friend. "It just isn't obvious."

"Obvious?" Caroline repeated. "Like you and Elijah?"

Elena sighed, sensing that she'd managed to upset her friend, even if it was only slightly. "I didn't mean anything by it. I don't know…honestly, I thought that eventually you and Klaus would have…" She made a hand gesture, as if it completely her unspoken thought.

"Klaus?" Caroline nearly winced. "Really? That's who you think suits me?"

It wasn't how she would have put it. "I just want you happy."

"And Klaus is the way to go?" Caroline asked, an air of disbelief in her tone. Since when was Elena team Klaus?

Elena snorted. "No. But he is persistent when he wants something." She shrugged. "And he's not a total douche bag with you. I guess I figured that you would eventually give into his interest." At least it was what she'd been preparing for.

Caroline, satisfied that Elena didn't hold any reservations over her interest in Finn, began to go through the closet. "I really like him, Finn, I mean. I know it isn't obvious, but that's what I like about him." She peered around the corner of her closet and looked at her friend. "It's like…different."

Elena nearly giggled at the expression of Caroline's face.

"With Tyler…I don't know." She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "And even when I was on that destructive path when I was into Damon, they were the bad boys. They were both…products of their environments. And I thought that maybe the love of a girl could change them, and I thought I could be that girl."

"It worked for Tyler," Elena offered, trying to help.

Caroline smiled sadly. "He may not have been as big of a dick as Damon, but we both know I was kidding myself." She and Tyler had come together when they both needed someone. And it worked for a while. "I wasn't what he was looking for, and he certainly isn't what I needed."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to help people, Caroline."

"No, there isn't. But with Finn, I don't…he isn't like anyone I've ever met. Things just…are, with us. He doesn't play games. And he when he looks at me, he sees me. He doesn't see some vapid blonde that could possibly offer him a fun time. There are no expectations on either side; I like that."

She hadn't meant to interrogate her friend, but she was glad she had. She had absolutely no problem with the idea that Caroline could start dating Finn. She could do worse. "So, what we you thinking?"

Caroline turned back to the closet, on a mission to find the right shirt. "I don't know. I guess it depends on the outfit. But I was thinking about straightening my hair and maybe doing gray eye-shadow, maybe giving it a smoky effect?"

"You can pull off any look, Caroline." Her friend was blessed with that ability.

"But I don't know," she frowned. "It'll be a lunch date and then we're going to the movies."

"Yeah…I see your hesitance. You don't want to seem too dressy." Maybe if she knew what her friend was looking to wear, she could help her come up with an alternative way to do her makeup? "What about clothes wise? What were you planning on wearing?" She could hear her friend still searching through her clothes.

"That blue shirt. The one with the hang-y things."

Caroline had borrowed that once, and it ended up looking better on the blonde than it ever did her.

"I was thinking that it would go great with those black pants, you know, the one with the zipper pockets?"

Elena nodded, knowing exactly what her friend was thinking. "It'll look good. Your butt looks amazing in those pants."

Finding what she had been looking for, Caroline exited the closet. She hung it on the door frame and joined Elena on the bed. "It does, doesn't it?" She asked, the pair dissolving into giggles.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the two were situated on the couch downstairs, watching re-runs of an old show.<p>

"Thanks for spending time with me," Elena said. "I really needed some girl time."

Caroline turned her attention to her best friend and smiled. "Me too."

"So…is Finn going to pick you up?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, it was kind of part of the arrangement that I made."

"You made?" Caroline asked him out? Since when did Caroline do that? She'd never asked a guy out on a first date. She may have made her interest in them obvious so they'd ask her, but she had never done the inviting.

Caroline giggled. "Oh, he was so cute. And he was stumbling over his words. And he wanted to take me to dinner, but I knew that wouldn't happen if we were full of popcorn. So I sort of changed the plans. But he did ask first, if that's what you're wondering about," she added, knowing full well where Elena's thoughts had turned.

"And will your mother be there?"

She offered her friend a 'get real' look. "No. Conveniently," and she used her fingers as quotation marks for that word, "she'll be at work."

She didn't know why she was shocked by her friend's brutal honesty. "Caroline!"

The vampire shrugged. "She's still adjusting to the vampire thing. I thought I'd ease her into the fact that I'm interested in a thousand year old man."

"She can't possibly react that badly," Elena denied. Liz Forbes had helped them out of a lot of situations lately.

Caroline snorted. "You don't want to know what thinks about you and Elijah." She missed the frown on Elena's face when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" What was with all the visits that day? First Kol and then Caroline?

"I'll get it," Caroline volunteered cheerily. Making her way to the front door, she threw it open, stopping short when she saw the person standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Caroline. I was hoping that Elena was available," Elijah greeted in one breath.

She returned his polite smile with a false one of her own. "Huh…let me check." She slammed the door shut in his face, turning to tell Elena about her guest. However, she was already standing in the entryway.

"Caroline!" Elena admonished. Stepping past her friend, she opened the door for him, she gestured for him to enter the house.

He waved away the apology. "I suppose I deserved that." Neither girl made a move to deny his point. And the three of them slipped into an uncomfortable silence.

Elijah and Elena continued to stare at one another and Caroline began to feel unwanted. While neither brunette would say a word to the obvious, it was apparent that neither was going to speak of anything of importance while she was still there. She turned away to gather her purse and the top she'd searched for.

"Well, as angst filled as this moment is, I think I'd rather get my fill of it by watching The Notebook.' Elena, thanks for letting me borrow this shirt. Call me," she turned a particularly unhappy glance on Elijah. "For any reason," she added. "Elijah…" Caroline dismissed, stepping past him.

The pair waited until the door closed behind her. "I think that may be the most chilling reception I've ever received from her," he voiced.

Her lips quirked up into a smile. "Yeah, well, you aren't exactly her favorite person right now," she excused. She waited for him to say something, but when he remained silent, she shook her head. "Why are you here, Elijah?"

Before he left the mansion, he'd had an entire speech prepared. A long speech that included a heartfelt apology. However, as soon as he'd pulled up in front of the Gilbert, whatever eloquent words he'd had in mind flittered from his thoughts when his guilt took a hold. He hadn't handled the situation in the best manner, and he was afraid of how Elena would receive him, or if she would even allow him entry into the house.

"Soup," he supplied. "I brought you soup," he added lamely, offering her the to-go bag. "I thought about making you homemade soup, but I don't have the first idea on where to even start," Elijah added swiftly. Over the course of his life, he'd learned many trades and skills, however, cooking wasn't among them. There were a few, select recipes that he could make blindfolded, however, soup was not on that short list.

Reading the name of the restaurant on the bag, she inwardly smiled. He'd brought her favorite soup. "Thanks," she appreciated softly, the awkwardness not dissipating. "How did you know?"

"Someone told me that you were sick." He may not have mentioned Kol's name, but he was sure that Elena had easily deduced his involvement.

She raised an eyebrow, staring at him. "Would that be the same someone that gave you that black eye?" She inquired. It wasn't completely noticeable, but she was able to recognize the slight bruising.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, he's also the same someone that advised me to pull my head out of my ass and apologize to you."

She turned around and made her way towards the kitchen, knowing that he would follow. "And what if I don't want an apology?" Elena placed down the bag and began removing the contents from it.

Elijah frowned at her. She didn't want any apology? What? What did that mean?

"I want this fixed because I don't want it to happen again." She moved around him to grab a couple bowls. "I've been doing some thinking these past two days…and maybe tonight would be a good time to talk?" Jeremy was out with Matt and Rick was actually out on a date. "We'll just lay it all out on the table."

He nodded at her. "Okay…" He studied her for a moment.

Elena nodded once. "Good, we'll talk then." She filled the bowls and placed them on the table before grabbing the breadsticks and taking a seat. "Are you going to join me?"

"Would you like me to?" It was an honest question, seeing as he'd reacted so badly the last time they were together, he felt as if he needed to make sure. He wouldn't have blamed her if she decided otherwise.

"Opposed to the alternative of you watching me eat?" She asked in a tired voice. "Because that wouldn't be awkward at all…"

"I didn't…" he began, trailing off helplessly. "I don't know if I have a right to-"

"I was, am, angry. I won't lie to you, Elijah. But I'm also starving and since you've brought my favorite soup, I won't let it spoil by letting it get cold. Eat with me, and we'll talk afterwards."

He hesitated slightly before joining her at the table.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy your day, darling?" Sage asked, in a soft voice when Finn stepped into the formal dining room.<p>

He frowned, taking in the sight before him. The only light in the room was from the candles on the impeccably dressed table. "What is this?"

She smiled, dragging him to a seat. Pushing him down, she placed her hands on his shoulder, kneading the muscles. "Dinner," she teased.

"Sage…"

Standing straight, she made her way to the seat directly across from him. "Since you won't join me out, I thought to bring dinner to you."

"And where are the others?"

"They weren't invited." When he offered her a blank stare in response, she elaborated. "Elijah took off a couple hours ago, Kol and Klaus are making themselves scarce and your sister is out with some…human."

Finn narrowed his gaze on her. "You don't approve?" Sage had never gone to great lengths to shun her thoughts, at least not from him. However, she must have noticed the distaste in his tone, because he noticed her face became a little more neutral.

"Not particularly, no," she admitted. "I don't understand what happened to your family."

"Nothing," he denied. "We've evolved."

Realizing that she was on dangerous waters, she tread carefully. No. Evolving was one thing, but lowering themselves to willfully chose companionship in those of a lesser species… "I never thought I see the day when your sister and Elijah willingly gave themselves to humans for something more than carnal desires."

"I would be careful voicing such opinions," he warned. "Rebekah doesn't like you as it is, and insulting Matt will only add to that," he warned her, thankful that his sister was out at the moment. She was obviously trigger happy where Sage was concerned. When his former lover spoke, Rebekah jumped all over it. "As for Elijah, he won't tolerate your views on Elena." Elena was off limits, even from the rest of his siblings. Her face blanched at the mention of his human lover. "And I don't particularly care of such views."

"Excuse me?" Sage scoffed.

"I've grown rather fond of Elena, and I am not the only one of my siblings to have done so." He shook his head. "You seem to be the same as you were before, someone with no disregard for those around you, least of all, humans."

"And once upon a time, you and your family were right up there with me." When had that view changed?! If he'd awakened when she was near, would he have turned out this way?

"And that time has long since passed," he sighed. "The world that we live in is so much bigger than it ever was, there are more humans than there ever were, far more than there are vampires." It was a human's world. And they lived happily with the thought that there were no supernatural beings in the world they lived in. They were, for the most part, content to stay in the dark. "It would be stupid not to fit in."

She settled a narrowed gaze on him. "Even now, you don't fit in. You still remain above them, as it should be." Humans may not have factored everything in, but they knew that something was off about the Mikaelsons. She'd seen it while she was traveling with Klaus.

He took a moment to consider her words, and as he stared at his companion, he had the startling realization that she was exactly how she used to be. Which wouldn't have been a bad thing, if he still had the same mindset that he once did. However, he was different, and he didn't find her views acceptable any longer. Considering that his family was so closely entwined with Elena, a human.

Letting out a weary sigh, Sage dropped her napkin on the table. "I've truly lost you, haven't I?"

He tried to offer her a smile, but it came off as a grimace.

"Do you have any idea how elated I was when I discovered that you were alive?" Sage whispered. "I honestly mourned you when I thought you'd died." She extended her arm across the table and reached for his hand.

Finn's attention moved to their joined hands.

"I don't understand how things have changed so drastically. You look down on me, but before you were daggered, you were just like me."

"Sage-"

"All I desire is a chance, a chance to prove to you that while we may be different people, it doesn't mean that we can't be together."

How could he possibly explain to her that he had no interest in that? He would forever be thankful that she entered his life when she did, but their time had long since passed. What worked for them once, did not any longer.

"Come away with me," she said, unaware of the direction of his thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Go away with me on a vacation. We can travel, and spend time getting to know one another again."

* * *

><p>"My behavior these past few days has been abominable," Elijah sighed sadly, giving his companion a wounded expression. He watched Elena shift in her seat. "The truth of the matter is, I've been negligent in my thoughts and desires." As shameful as he knew the moment would be, he refused to turn his gaze from her. "During our relationship, I have been waiting for you to…for lack of a better term, grow up."<p>

A flare of insecurity flashed across her eyes after hearing the confession. She was always aware of their differences, but he always tried to reassure her that they didn't matter.

He shook his head. "There is no excuse for it, however, I am hoping that when you hear my reasoning behind this, you'll understand better."

She worried her bottom lip. She wanted the truth from him, but his previous candid admission bit her more than she would have liked.

"I was a fully grown man before I was turned. In the years since our transition, my siblings may not have aged physically, but they did mentally. That is not to say I have not," he added quickly. "However, not in the same way as them. I knew who I was the person I wanted to be when I changed. I've been comfortable with who I am, I've embraced it."

So, what did that mean for them then?

"I never anticipated meeting you and I never once considered that I would be one of the lucky ones that found their mate," he'd been unprepared for her and what she brought to his life. "And then fate took over, and you introduced me into this whole new way of life. But I was still the same selfish creature I've always been. In my conceit, I expected you to do all the changing."

"If it meant being with you, I would-"

He reached for her hand and gave it an emotional squeeze. "The night that I left you here, I confronted Kol and then I locked the world out. My ego was bruised and my anger had been stoked. The next morning, I finally spoke to someone, Finn. He asked me if I regretted this, us."

Her heart began pounding in her chest. Dealing with the fallout from Katherine's actions, she'd been curious about whether or not it was even possible to break their mating. She knew that there was no way of doing that, but she didn't rest easy in the knowledge. If Elijah wanted to end things, she wouldn't force him to remain with her. She didn't know all that would be entailed, but she was sure she could handle it. "And do you?" She asked with baited breath.

"I wouldn't change a thing," he informed her sternly. He hadn't missed her physical reaction to his revelation, and he needed to calm her fears.

"Really?" After all the crap that they'd been through? After everything that she'd done to him, directly or indirectly?

"There's no doubt that relationships require work. Working on yourself, adjusting your attitude and accepting others." It was a lesson he was still learning. "Whatever happens tomorrow or for the rest of my life, I'm happy. I'm happy because of you."

She released a breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me about Mina and Kol. Elena, I…I grasp the concept that it wasn't you, but in a way, it was," he frowned, hoping to get his point across. "And your decision to keep the truth from me didn't help the situation."

She nodded, giving him a moment to speak more. When nothing further followed, she began. "I know, and I didn't anticipate keeping it from you forever. The first time I had the dream, I was reeling. I remember experiencing everything from Mina's view. I knew how much she loved you, and I was shocked when things changed between her and Kol."

"You could have told me," he observed with a pointed look.

"I didn't want to. I thought that I'd wait until I knew more about it. You and I were finally getting back to where we were before everything happened and I didn't want to risk ruining it."

"But you did," he sighed wearily. Whether she meant to or not, she made things worse between them.

She nodded. "I know. I was trying to prevent something from happening, and in the process, I only made it worse." What was it that people said about hindsight being 20/20?

"Do you have any idea how it felt to…" he pulled his hand back from hers and ran it through his hair. "I was actually jealous."

A frown pulled at her lips. "How could you possibly be jealous?" Wasn't that usually her role? He was the one with the gorgeous ex-lovers. "You have to know how I feel about you, Elijah."

"I do," he admitted softly. "I also know that you were ready to toss it aside after everything that happened with Katherine," he reminded her. "How did I know that you wouldn't somehow remember how you felt for Kol and decide to be with him?"

"Because I've never liked Kol, not romantically." However, she had given him reason to doubt her in the past, so why wouldn't he question her.

"Then why hide it?"

"I told you why," she argued. "And it wasn't as if you were hearing much of anything the other night." Elena took a breath to calm her flaring nerves. "I made a mistake by not telling you, I'm aware of that. But it isn't as if you handled the situation as well as you could have," she added. "You should have at least stayed to hear me out."

"I was in no condition to be hearing anything that night," he admitted. "Honestly, Elena, even if I had heard you out, I would have argued against anything that was said. I should have at least explained that to you instead of leaving you."

"Yeah…you should have," she agreed.

"And I shouldn't have turned you away from the mansion that night," he added. "I should have handled the situation better. I should never have turned by back on you, I should never have pushed you away. And I should have been the person defending you, not Kol." He'd let her down, and he'd let himself down.

"You should have dealt with me, not Rebekah," she returned pointedly. "Do you have any idea how it felt when she shut the door in my face?" Aside from the fact that she'd thought that she and the blonde were quasi-friendly with one another, she felt that she'd made a move to fight back. She hadn't just sat back and watch him leave without doing something about it. "I may be young, inexperienced, and naïve compared to you, Elijah, but I'm trying."

"I know you are," he agreed gently. But sometimes, it didn't feel like it was enough.

"It felt like we were getting back to where we used to be, but we aren't are we?" Shaking her head, she smiled sadly when he opened his mouth to reply. "I mean, really, think about it," she added. "Things are never going to be the same again, too much has happened, too much too quick."

He considered her point. "Maybe the fault lies in the fact that we're attempting to recapture what was lost?" Elijah inquired after a pregnant pause.

She remembered telling him upon their reunion that she wanted to go slow, that she wanted to build something that would be unbreakable. And it had worked for a time. However, it ended up being an epic fail, and whatever caution she'd initially had, evaporated.

"So then what are we going to do?" The words were whispered so faintly, he almost didn't hear them.

"I honestly don't know," he confessed. "I know that I love all that you are, for all that you have been and for what you are yet to be."

"Even when you wish that I would grow up?"

"Especially then." His love for her had never faded or faltered, and it never would.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I don't know if anyone read the two one-shots that I posted recently, but my laptop took a crap for a few days, and then life got in the way. I'm still not completely happy about this chapter, but I don't want to keep you waiting any longer…if anyone is still reading this. Also, thank you everyone for the kind words and encouragement.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"The reason I came over this evening was to discuss something with you," Elijah sighed when they'd both spoken their peace. They weren't any closer to finding a solution to their issues, but he felt better than he had before arriving. When his chest felt lighter, he mentioned the subject that had been running through his head since Rebekah brought it to his attention.

"So, you didn't come to bring me soup?"

His brows furrowed together. "No, yes." She arched her eyebrows in response and he shook his head. "I did plan to bring it to you, but it wasn't my only reason for coming over," he stumbled over his words. "Elena, do you remember the last day that you spoke to my mother?"

"Uh, I guess…" Why? What happened? Should she be remembering something? She didn't want him to think she was holding information back from him.

"Did she say anything to you? Anything at all?"

"I was hungover," she whispered. "You and your brothers had left for Vegas, and I was acting, I'm ashamed over how I was acting that night." When his gaze grew curious, she shied away from it. Hmm, she had never admitted her actions that night. "Your sister brought me back to the mansion and I passed out in your room. And when I woke the next morning, your mother was waiting with some awful concoction."

He ignored her admission. "What else?"

"_You're more special than you realize."_

_Elena frowned at her companion, certain that their previous conversation was the end of their speaking. Truth be told, she still wasn't comfortable around Esther. It didn't matter that the Original mother had apologized for her past actions, she would never fully let down her wall._

"_You don't understand what your, Mina's, parents did for you." _

_It was a declaration more than an inquiry, but Elena was confused._

_If she noticed the brunette's confusion, she didn't make notice of it. "They did what they had to, to ensure your happiness." It wasn't very different from what she'd done for her children._

_Yes, she knew that. What she didn't know, was why. "Why? How? Why would they do it?" Most parents would have used a broken heart as a lesson. _

"_You were their daughter. You, in that incarnation, were in love with him. When Elijah rejected you, your parents did what they felt they needed to."_

_Elena found herself shaking her head. "Yeah, but it doesn't…I have had an unrequited love in this life. My parents used it as a lesson and I grew on from it. What Mina's parents did was…they changed so many lives. I just wonder why, why Elijah? Did they know about your children's tranformations and they thought he'd be able to protect me?" She didn't understand their decision. _

"_They knew," she acknowledged. "I suppose they felt that Elijah would protect you." As soon as she finished speaking, she perked up, causing Elena to silently question her actions. "Thank you for speaking with me, Elena."_

She repeated the conversation.

He considered the things she'd shared. It still wasn't exactly what he was looking for. "Anything else come to mind?"

She shook her head meekly. "There was nothing that sticks out, nothing that would make sense about your question.

She shook her head once again. "If she meant to mention it, she didn't get to it. Elijah, what is this about?"

He reached into his pocket and held the vials out for her.

Reaching for the small, glass bottle, Elena frowned. "What are those?"

"My mother said that it would explain your dreams to us." He pursed his lips. "However, I can't explain how." If they ingested whatever was in those bottles, he couldn't rightfully tell her how it would work.

Her head shot up and she met his gaze. "And you want to take this?" He was serious about this?

He sighed. "At this point, Elena, I think we need to." Learning about Mina's relationship with Kol threw him for a loop. What if in another one of her lives, she was involved with Finn, or worse, Klaus? He wanted to know everything, he needed to know. He'd accept Elena for everything she was, but he needed to know. He couldn't explain it, but he needed it.

Elena shook her head weakly, not at all comfortable with what he was suggesting.

Reading her body language, he hesitated. "You don't like the idea…"

She shook her head negatively.

"You don't think we should?" He asked, wanting her to elaborate.

"It isn't that," she excused. "It's just…once you hear something, you can't un-hear it." What if something equally upsetting was revealed? Given his reaction to what happened with Kol, would he be able to handle it if something else was revealed? More than that, would she be able to? For her, she felt as if they'd hit their drama quota for the year. And she didn't find much sense in opening themselves up to invite more into their lives.

"Elena, I…" he licked his lips. "I need to know," he told her with a frankness in his voice.

"So…what are you going to do if you hear something you don't like? If I've lived as many times as was said, there have got to be things that I've done…"

"It couldn't possibly be any worse than the things I've committed," he reassured her.

She shook her head at his excuse, once again frowning. "Then why do you need to know?" Would it change anything? Would it change the way he felt about her?

"Elena, I need this," he explained softly. "And I know that you do as well." Maybe not for the same reasons as him, but both of them deserved answers.

She sighed sadly but met his gaze unflinchingly. "I'm sorry that I kept Mina's relationship with Kol a secret, but I've learnt my lesson. I won't do it again." She'd hid it from him, and while she told herself it was because she didn't know the extent of things, it was mostly selfish. She'd learned her lesson, she'd never do it again. Staring at the vials once again, she shook her head. "We don't even know that this will do to us."

He nodded. "I understand that." He knew that it was a risk, but he believed in his mother. Despite everything that she'd done, she'd changed before her death. He knew that she wouldn't have produced the vials to harm him or Elena. "However, I wasn't sure that the vile I gave you before the night of the sacrifice would work and you were willing to take it then," he pointed out quietly. She'd been willing then, why wasn't she now?

She sighed. "Things are different now, Elijah. I was accepting certain death. I didn't want to die, and you offered me a way out," she excused. "Isn't this a sort of unnecessary risk? What if this sends us to the past and we get stuck there or something?"

He offered her a wry smile in response. "I understand that vampires, witches and werewolves are not an accepted normal to humans, but even I have difficulties believing in time travel."

She crossed her arms. "I know I'm reaching here, but like I said, we don't even know how this would work."

"I understand what you're hesitant. I've already spoken to Bonnie and asked her to look into this with my mother's grimores."

"And?"

"It will put us to sleep. We won't be traveling to the past or future, at least not in a corporeal form." Of that, he was sure of; he just couldn't guarantee the rest.

"How long will we be asleep?"

He shook his head. "Now that, I don't have an answer for," he admitted. "While we are under, our bodies will be susceptible to harm, so I have asked Bonnie to do a protection spell." Elijah pulled out a pocket watch. "Given the time, she should be on her way over to cast it now."

"So this is…you made plans to do this without even checking with me?"

"I didn't think you'd have such an aversion to the suggestion," he confessed. "Of course, I can always call her and ask her to come back another time."

She shook her head. "It's not that I doubt you, I just…I hate that you feel this necessary because of what I did."

"I had no idea about these vials beforehand. I won't say that the revelation doesn't have something to do with my interest in learning more about your dreams, however, it isn't the only deciding factor." He moved closer to her. "Now that we have this option at our disposal, do you honestly mean to tell me that you aren't the least bit curious?"

Minutes later, Bonnie stood in front of the front of the pair, explaining everything that she's learned.

"So I placed the temporary protection spell up." As she'd already placed multiple spells around the Gilbert residence, and Elena continued to invite various vampires after; temporary was the best she could do. "It will bar everyone but Rick and Jeremy from the house." She turned to the vampire. "I don't know how long the two of you will be under, so Elijah, please make sure that your siblings are aware of that." She would not deal with being threatened should any of his brothers make demands to see him.

"They are aware," he acknowledged.

She nodded once. "Okay, are you guys ready?" She looked between the pair waiting for them to respond.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Elena blinked away the brightness of the sun. Sitting up, she peered around the area, taking keen notice of the fact that she was alone. Where was Elijah? Weren't they supposed to have been together? Had they gotten that wrong? What was the point of them needing to drink the vials together if they were going to be separated?<p>

"Elijah!"

Sitting up, she did her best to listen out for him…to listen for something… However, she heard nothing in response to her call. Stumbling to her feet, Elena tried to catch her balance, feeling slightly off-kilter. Once again she called for him, moving deeper into the woods. Or maybe she was just moving in another direction? Truthfully, she had no idea where she was, or in which direction she was heading.

Her heart was beginning to pound and her fear over being sent to an unspecified place in an unspecified time was beginning to consume her. Why was she alone? Where was Elijah? Had something gone wrong? Why were they separated? What if he didn't find her? Where would she go? What should she do? Closing her eyes, she attempted to sooth her taunting thoughts. She blocked out the sounds of rustling leaves and squawking birds; focusing on what, she wasn't sure.

Her ears strained to hear for anything that could help her. The sound of running water caused her eyes to snap open. Growing up, camping had never been her idea of a 'good' time. It was something she and Jeremy had done with their parents, but he'd always taken to it better than her. Whatever lessons her father tried to impart, she turned a deaf ear to; it was decision that she was regretting in that moment. There was one thing that she remembered though, running water led to a river or lake. Even as she began making her way towards it, she began second guessing her decision.

Pushing her way through to a clearing, she discovered a large lake. A lake, that in her time was still there…much smaller, but still there. She knew where she was! She was near Mystic Falls, and while she knew it was a far cry from what she was used to, she felt a little more comfort in the fact.

Hearing an approaching conversation, she dodged behind a tree. Elijah told her they wouldn't be in their corporal bodies, so she'd assumed he meant ethereal forms. But how much of them were ethereal? Given the act that she woke up on the ground, she could touch her surroundings; did that that mean that she could touch people? More than that, could they see her? Just in case, maybe it would be better to hide away?

"I have seen the way you look to her."

Elena frowned, recognizing the voice.

"Finn…"

"Funny is it not?" He continued on. "You never noticed her before, but lately, you look at her as if she is your second chance."

His companion shook his head. He certainly had not wanted to appear so transparent to anyone. It had been a passing thought, nothing more. "She is not," he admitted softly, almost sadly. "For while I have taken notice of her, I know I am not the only one."

Elena took a chance to peer at the pair. Stepping out from behind the tree she'd been hiding behind, her eyes swept over the siblings, settling on Elijah. She remembered his form from her dreams, but he was even more handsome in person. It nearly left her breathless and she wondered for one moment if she was visible to him. And if so, what would he have done if he saw her?

"Yes, our brother seems quite taken with the young Mina," Finn hummed. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Elijah stiffen. "You do not like that."

"It is not that," Elijah denied quickly. "I cannot help but wonder if I am doomed when it comes to finding a partner," he admitted quietly.

Tilting her head, she considered Elijah's words. Had he really felt that way? Up until her relationship with him solidified, Elijah had never been one to open up, at least not to her. She'd never considered what his past had truly been like. Like most people, she {wrongly} connected vampires to dark romances, and she'd been sure there were torrid affairs in his past, things that she didn't want to think too hard on. But she never considered just how Tatia's actions affected him. She never thought on how Katherine's presence in his life twisted his world upside down. Elijah claimed not to remember Mina, but he spoke as if she represented something.

As if shaking himself from his thoughts, he clapped Finn on his back. "This is hardly the time to speak of such things. We need to find Nicklaus and Henrick before father does."

Finn sighed sadly. "Yes, our brother has committed a large offence. I'd be surprised if father did not skin his hyde."

Unfortunately, he knew his brother was right. "We should hurry. You know as well as I, that mother won't be able to save him from father's wrath."

Elena winced. She remembered the story that Elijah once shared with her about his transition. It happened because of the death of his youngest brother, the brother that had been out with Klaus, when both of them should have been safely hiding away.

Lost in her thoughts, she watched the pair turn away, towards where, she didn't know; but she chose to follow behind them. Perhaps they'd lead her towards town…er, perhaps settlement would have been the better choice of words. Through the course of the walk, the conversation between the brothers turned to lighter subjects, and Elena was entranced watching the human form of her future lover.

History had never been her strongest subject. She knew about as much as the next person, she supposed. However, beyond her text book, she never considered what history had truly been like, what life was like or how the world was viewed.

The first view of the settlement left her in awe. Crude tents were set up around the area, various caldrons containing what she assumed was soup, cooking for the various people that milled around. Children ran through the area chasing after one another, the women huddled together, preparing a meal large enough to sustain a large amount of people. From her angle, Elena watched as more than a few of them stopped to admire Elijah and Finn. The pair seemed oblivious as they continued towards a group of men gathered together.

"Elijah!"

Elena watched as he turned away from the group he'd been planning with. He made his way towards the red head, Mina.

"You had no luck?" Mina asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No. Have you seen my father and Kol?" Upon learning about the disappearance of both Klaus and Henrick, they'd agreed to split up. As Elijah and Finn made their way in one direction, Mikael organized a large party of men to help search for the two before breaking out with Kol.

"No. Your mother and sister are beside themselves." It had been a tense morning.

"You were with them?" He asked, surprised to hear of it.

"Rebekah found me." She'd done what she could for her friend, which admittedly, wasn't much. "I came here looking or any news to share with her."

Elena watched the pair interact with keen interest. Mina, despite whatever relationship she shared with Kol at that time, still held feelings for Elijah. Even from her distance, she was able to see the way the red head looked to him. She wanted to offer him comfort, but she was not in the position to. She was broken out of her thoughts when a child came running past her, brushing against her. The child stopped in confusion, obviously bothered by colliding with something that wasn't there. Closing her eyes, she held her breath, expecting to be discovered, but when she opened them a moment later, she was alone and she figured the child brushed off the moment.

"Elena."

She perked up upon hearing her name called. Turning towards the direction of Elijah's voice, she threw herself in his arms when he stepped into full view. "Thank God!" Elena plastered herself against him, unwilling to let him go.

Sensing her desperation, he held her against him, securing one arm around her waist.

"I was so scared," she confessed into his shoulder. "You were nowhere to be found and I thought I was alone."

Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in and kissed each cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you awoke." He understood her fear, because he suffered from the same thoughts when he awakened and she was nowhere near him. "I woke up in that direction," he gestured towards the opposite direction she'd come from. "During my trek to find you, I'd been attempting to ascertain when and where we are." His eyes traveled over the people surrounding them, settling on his human form. "It is a most peculiar thing to see another version of yourself."

"Yes, I felt the same way when I met Katherine." Elena turned and followed his line of sight. "You were quite handsome."

He arched a single eyebrow at her. "I 'was' quite handsome?"

She turned back to him quickly. "You know you still are," she admittedly quickly. "It's just…you have this supernatural allurement about you. But he, you, despite being untouched by the supernatural is still attractive. I can see why Mina was interested in him." Her mood dampened considerably when she thought on the earlier conversation she heard between his human self and Finn. "Elijah, I think I know the answer as to when we are…"

Hearing the downtrodden tone of her voice, the almost pitiable lilt to it, his attention turned back to the humans that surrounded them. It had taken a moment, but upon closer inspection a chill tingled down his spine. "Henrick…" he sighed.

She walked up to his form and hugged him from behind. "I'm so sorry, Elijah," she apologized softly.

* * *

><p>Standing over the still form of his youngest brother, Elijah shed tears of grief. His youngest brother was never far from his mind; however, he tried not to dwell on Henrick's death. Whenever he did, unhappy thoughts followed. Henrick's death didn't just change their family, it brought on a change in the world. If he had never died, Esther would never have created that spell that led to their transitions.<p>

"I never considered the timing of things," Elijah spoke after a moment of contemplation. "I didn't think to presume that I would be brought back to this time, but it's like a kick in the stomach. I wish you met him," he breathed out.

Smiling sadly at him, Elena leaned into his side and grabbed his hand. Lacing her fingers through his, she squeezed his hand.

He squeezed her hand back affectionately. "He really was the best of us," he confessed. "You know that my parent's union wasn't forged in love, but they did grow to love one another. And I believe with everything within me that Henrick was the result of that love." His parents never got over it, it forever left a mark on them. "I don't think my parents ever moved on from it. My mother let it rule her life, the fear and despair." Esther had completely changed from that forward. "And Mikael…" he sighed. "He never got his wife back." Despite everything, he knew that his father loved his mother.

Elena remained quiet, unable to come up with a proper response.

"You saw the way my brother suffered at Mikael's hand. You witnessed the deplorable way he was treated."

They'd both been party to the immediate results of Henrick's death, they'd both watched Mikael's cruel treatments of Klaus. Even Elena, for as much as she disliked the hybrid, couldn't help but feel bad for the hand he'd been given.

"It wasn't your fault, Elijah," she denied. "You had no control over Mikael's actions." She turned his head in her direction, staring him down. "I've seen the way you treat your brother. Even after everything that has happened between you, you try to protect him."

"He should never have taken Henrick out that night."

She shook her head. "No, he shouldn't have. And you are no more responsible for his actions than you are Mikael's."

"No," he agreed. "But I should have stood up to Mikael."

"Mikael's anger towards Klaus is far beyond your reach." Something told her that even if Elijah had intervened, it would have only further added to the patriarch's fury.

Elijah mulled over her words. On one hand, he understood her point, but he still felt conflicting. He turned back to the still form of his baby brother. Silently offering a prayer, he said goodbye to him with a promise to fix their siblings. When he finished, his thoughts focused on the future events that would be occurring. "Tomorrow night, my mother and father perform the spell that forever changed us."

"So…are we supposed to just…hang out?" So far, their day had passed as normally as it did any other day. "I don't even feel tired."

He shook his head. "I'm not sure," he admitted softly as he stood up. Reaching for her hand, he led them away from the area. "But we could always spend a night together under the stars," he offered with a sly smirk kissing his mouth.

"I do not sleep on the ground," she denied, knowing that in that very instant she was channeling Caroline. "Camping is not my thing, but even when I do, I have a sleeping bag."

He chuckled at her words. "You never would have been able to survive in this time," he teased.

"I'm sure I'd acclimate if I had to," she shrugged. "But taking someone from the twenty-first century and throwing them a thousand years into the past would be difficult to anyone."

Placing an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her closer against his side as they continued walking. "I'm sure you would adapt," he admitted, "you are resilient when it comes to changing with the situation."

"Elijah, there is one thing I want to do before we leave here," Elena confessed after a moment. "And I know that neither of us knows how this vision thing works, and I'm aware that it may not happen-"

"Elena, what is it?" He interrupted, sensing that she could have gone on longer had he not spoken up.

"I want to see Tatia," she admitted, worrying her bottom lip. Her companion didn't speak, but she didn't miss the imploring expression on his face. "I know it's…weird," she excused. "But knowing that I share the same face as her…" Elena sighed. "I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I met Katherine." However, to say she'd been disappointed, would be putting it lightly.

"You realize that you wouldn't actually be meeting her," he observed quietly.

"No, I know," she nodded. "You told me once about the slight differences between the three of us, and I want to see for myself."

Coming to a stop in the middle of a clearing, he claimed a seat against a fallen tree, holding out his hand for Elena to join him. "Your physical attributes are the only thing your predecessors have in common with you. You are a far better person than either of them." He frowned. "And I remember telling you such before, have I left you feeling as if-"

"Never," she denied quickly, taking a seat against him. "Oddly enough, I've never been insecure about that; not with you. I cannot say the same about my time with Stefan, but you've never left me feeling insecure about my role in your life compared to those that had come before me. I'm more worried about the relationship that Mina's parents forged between us."

"I thought you…" he shook his head. "Elena, I love you for you because of you; and you alone."

Placing her head against his chest, she snuggled into his embrace. "I didn't mean anything by it," she excused softly. "You've told me that multiple times, but the idea that the only reason why you love me is because someone else made it so."

He shook his head. "No one else made it so," he denied. "If you have lived as many times as we have both been led to believe, wouldn't I have fallen in love with you earlier on?" Peering down at her, he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Will you tell me about your life when you were growing up?" She inquired softly.

Understanding that she had no desire to speak of their previous conversation, he conceded with a smile. "What would you like to hear?"

She shook her head against him. "Anything…everything…"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that the end of this chapter wasn't too confusing when it came to the conversations that Elena was privy to hearing that involved human Elijah. If it was, I can try and figure out a way to make it less confusing.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters familiar to TVD

Chapter 20

"I don't understand this," Elena confessed. "We're on this like…vision quest thing."

Elijah snorted in amusement. "I don't think it's quite like that."

She shrugged in allowance. "You know what I mean," she excused. "But how do we know where we're supposed to be?" The previous day they'd walked from one scene to another. Is that what the duration of their experience would be like? "And the time we spent together last night? Why did we have that opportunity?" Why hadn't things simply moved from one scene to another?

"I wish I had those answers for you." He too, had wondered the same things. After hours of contemplation, he was no closer to any answers than he had been when he first began to question them.

"With all this stuff coming to a head, why didn't things just like…flash? And if we're going to journey to these things, how are we going to know where to go? I mean being here is one thing, because you lived this," she added quickly. "And I know what Mina looks like, so it helps. But I don't know what I looked like in my other past lives, how are we going to know?" Elijah didn't remember as Mina, who was to say he'd remember her other incarnations?

"We'll figure it out along the way," there was no other option for them.

"You sound so sure," she muttered, slightly envious that he had such clarification.

He shook his head. "There is no assurance," Elijah denied. "We have no other option." Placing an arm around her shoulders, he secured her against him. "We're in this together, Elena; and I will do whatever necessary to keep you safe. On the plus side, I enjoyed the time we spent together." It felt as if it had been ages since the last time they were truly alone. They had no one else to worry about, no family or friends to consider; it was just the two of them.

"I liked that too," she agreed. "I know that we've been together, but we've never really taken the time to really get to know one another." Things between them had been intense from the very beginning. They'd known each other physically, but they'd never really had a chance to sit down and truly get to know one another. Whatever they'd learned had been the result of the situations they'd found themselves in; and the moments that they'd had were few and far between. "I feel…I don't know…closer to you." She shrugged, feeling awkward. "And I know it doesn't make sense, considering how much we've already gone through. But it was-"

"I understand completely," he interrupted, understanding her struggle. She was worried about offending him.

"I know, it's just, seeing you like this…" Since their relationship had progressed, he'd never hidden himself from her; but she always felt as if she was only granted a glimpse of him. "I'd dreamed of you as human, but actually seeing you…"

"Yes, I was really handsome," he teased.

She entwined their hands, linking their fingers together. "And watching you grieve last night," she added with a small sigh. It wasn't an ideal situation, but she'd felt honored that he allowed her to be a part of it. Before she could say something else, the world began to fade away around them.

* * *

><p>"My mother and father have summoned me to dine with them this evening," Kol shared, approaching Mina.<p>

"Oh, that's nice," she muttered, never pausing in her work. She didn't understand why he would share that with her, it wasn't as if it affected her in some way. Once again, she was passed over for a family invitation. Why? Because Kol had yet to divulge the truth of their relationship to their family.

"Are you well?" Kol asked frowning at her. It wasn't like Mina to be so dismissive of him. Despite the fact that their marriage was not a love match, they were great friends. Stepping up to her from behind, he placed his hands on her shoulders and began kneading the muscles.

"I am not unwell," she shared. "But…will tonight be the night that you tell them about us?" She asked, peering at him over her shoulder. When he appeared to hesitate, Mina sighed. "I would love it if my husband's family would recognize me." Because of the arrangement that once existed between her parents and his, she knew that they would approve of her, if only they knew.

"Mina…"

She immediately shook her head. "No. As appreciative as I am for Ayana sheltering us, I would like to spend more nights with my husband," she told him pointedly. She'd spent a majority of her marriage, separated from him.

He tightened his hold on her. "I will."

"Promise me," she returned.

"I promise." Leaning over, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I know that you are unhappy with the way things have worked out."

The tone of apprehension pulled at her heart strings. Putting her mending to the side, she twisted her body towards his. "I am not unhappy, but I must confess that this is not how I imagined married life."

"I know, you were to have had Elijah for a husband," he replied, sulking.

"This is not about Elijah," she denied softly. Her dreams of being Elijah's wife had long since faded. Elijah's firm rejection had broken her heart. Regardless of her relationship with Kol, she never would have opened her heart to Elijah again. "You are my husband, I wish you would act like it."

The transparent couple watched as Mina stepped around Kol, leaving the room. "I thought they were happy," Elijah breathed, surprised by the conversation they'd been party to.

Elena shook her head. "Their relationship was based more on friendship." Kol had been there for Mina when she needed someone. Mina truly loved him, but it was nowhere near the intensity of the love that Elena felt for Elijah.

"But your dream…the one I walked into…"

She nearly winced, remembering the argument that ensued because of it. "They were married, of course they consummated it. Elijah, in all the years that you have been alive, how many women have there been?" Her question didn't need an answer, and he would have been stupid to provide one. "And I know for a fact that there was no love involved with any of them."

He sighed and shook his head. "On one hand, I understand that," Elijah admitted.

"But…" She continued.

"My past…dalliances, were based on lust. Mina and Kol shared something more than that," he couldn't keep the slight disappointment from his voice.

"But they were never in love with each other," Elena denied. She opened her mouth to ask him a question, but closed it just as quickly.

"You look confused."

"I guess I am," she admitted. "How was family life back then?"

"In what capacity?"

"Kol and Mina are married, obviously it was a secret, but how were they able to keep it so?" Shouldn't something have registered with his family by then? "At this stage in time, you, are years older than Kol, yet you still live with your family. If Kol spent so much time with Ayanna, why did no one question him? How could they not know about his marriage?"

"You are aware that Kol was a favorite of Ayanna," he reminded her, waiting for her to nod. "She would keep his secrets. As for family life, it was not uncommon for men to remain home until they married. Once an arrangement or understanding was set between a couple; building immediately went under way for a new dwelling. The entire village helped. In the case of Kol and Mina, if my family had known, it would be expected that they would live with either his family or hers until their own home was finished."

"So you were constantly with Esther and Mikael?"

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds," he denied, smiling at her.

* * *

><p>Walking into the clearing, Mina set down her basket and removed her cloak. When she'd left Ayanna's earlier in the morning, the air was chilly, the wind almost biting. However, the near frosty air surrendered to the sun and the warmth of it beat down on her. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and soaked up the rays.<p>

"Mina."

Turning to the person whom intruded on her solitude, she straightened up. "Elijah," she greeted. "What a surprise." She felt her heart speed up. She meant the words she'd spoken to Kol that morning. While she would never open her heart to him again, she still found herself reacting to his presence.

"I hope I am not interrupting you."

Immediately, she shook her head in denial. "Not at all. I was just enjoying my moment in the sun. I have been unable to warm myself since I left the dwelling," she excused weakly, slightly embarrassed that he'd happened upon her in such a moment. She cleared her throat, and looked away from him, hoping he couldn't detect the fact that she was uncomfortable. When she turned her attention back on him, he was still staring at her. "What?"

He frowned. "You look…different," he breathed. Shaking his head, he cleared away his thoughts. "I must sound odd, but there is something…almost as if you have matured since the last I have seen you."

There was an intensity in his gaze that she'd never seen aimed at her. He'd worn the same expression on his face when he glanced upon Tatia, but it was the first time he'd held the same look for her. Her heart thumped in her chest, and it almost left her feeling breathless. "Elijah, I…am not the same girl I once was."

He offered her a small smile. "No, I can see that," he agreed. For once brief moment he allowed himself to think upon the woman before him. What would have happened had he given in to his parent's wishes? Never before had he seen her as anything other than his baby sister's playmate, however, for the first time; he saw her for the woman she was. Would he have loved her? Would he have opened his heart to her?

"I should probably return to town," Mina excused quietly. "I have decided to visit my parents this night."

"Do you think that wise?" He inquired frowning, since it would be a full moon that night.

"If I journey early enough, I will be there safely before the night falls." She bent over to retrieve her basket.

"Safe journey, Mina," he wished.

She offered him a parting smile and a small wave before turning away from him.

Elijah stared after her, before turning in the opposite direction.

Elena turned to _her _Elijah. "See, you still had an effect on her," she said pointedly, glad that he had been privy to a moment that only further solidified her words.

* * *

><p>"So…that's her…huh?" Elena asked, tilting her head as she studied her mirrored form. Meeting Katherine, had been an experience she would never forget. It was so odd to see herself, styled different, wearing different clothes, her hair fashioned completely different from how she normally wore hers. Seeing Tatia was no different, though she was more interested to see if there were any slight differences between them. Other than the clothes that Katherine wore and the way she styled her hair, she felt their physical resemblance was mirrored exactly.<p>

"It is…" Elijah too was studying the originator of the doppelganger curse. He watched as she smiled and flirted with the man she was carrying a conversation with. His shoulders slumped and he attempted to comb his memory of her. Had she always been that way? He remembered feeling as if he was the richest man in the world whenever she would bestow that smile on him. How it had once blinded him…

"Are all of my ancestors sluts?" Elena asked, more to herself than her companion. When her companion snorted in amusement, she shrugged her shoulders. "And maybe I shouldn't be passing judgment so swiftly, but given what I know about the way she treated you and Klaus and how she's behaving now…"

He shrugged. "Whatever favor she once held with me swiftly faded once her true nature was revealed," he replied. "That being said, I suppose that if I had noticed such behavior beforehand, I would have found a way to excuse it." He turned to Elena then.

"It's sad," she admitted. "But I kind of felt the same way about Damon once upon a time. I would have excused anything because of the way he treated me and made me feel." And she had. Against the better judgment of her friends, she'd put up with far more than she should have. Briefly, she wondered what would have happened had things been different. If her destiny had not been entwined with Elijah's, what would her relationship with Damon progressed to? Unfortunately, something told her that it would have only worsened…

"Everything aside, he did help protect you when I couldn't be there," Elijah admitted quietly. "I will never develop a fondness for him, but for that, I'll always be thankful." The same could be said for the younger Salvatore as well, though at least Stefan understood his place in the order of things.

"And there's your mother." From across the way, she noticed the way that Esther approached the scene, wearing a scowl on her face. She watched the human form of Esther wipe her face clean of all emotion as she stepped up to Tatia. "Knowing what you do, do you not find yourself feeling useless, unable to help her?"

Elijah was quick to deny her. "No. I made peace with all of this centuries ago," he countered. It had been a long, difficult road; but it had happened. Yes, Tatia had hurt him. He'd mourned for the loss of her life, detested the fact that he had lived because she had not. For years, he'd wondered why. Why had her life been taken so that he and his siblings may live? Why had her presence in his life left such an effect on the rest of his existence? He'd held so many unanswered questions, and then he met Katherine. And for one brief moment in time, he thought all of his questions had been answered. Of course he ended up feeling more disappointed and confused than ever before.

He wore a peculiar expression on his face and Elena found herself more curious about that than any of the happenings going on around them. She knew how he felt about Katherine, about the feelings he once harbored for her. His transgression with her had been a bitter pill for Elena to swallow {despite however it came about}, but as she watched him watch Tatia, her gut twisted for an entirely different reason. It had been a thousand years since he'd last seen the woman. He'd had a thousand years to heal from her transgression, but was there a chance he would experience an echo of those feelings? "Are you okay?"

Grabbing Elena's hand in his own, he raised it up to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I am." He laced their fingers together and they followed the path that Esther walked with Tatia.

"We've discussed Katherine, and I know how you feel about her, but I've never truly considered your feelings for Tatia." No, that wasn't true. She'd thought of the originator of the doppelganger before, but it had never been anything more than in passing. As odd and ironic a compartmentalization as it had been, it had been an 'out of sight out of mind' thing for her. She'd never been an emotional threat; not the way that Katherine had been. "I knew that you had feelings for her and that her relationship with Klaus wounded you, but I never felt…" She trailed off, attempting to search for the right word.

"Threatened?" He rightfully supplied.

She offered a sheepish smile. "I guess," she grudgingly admitted. She had been firm in her desire to put behind her insecurities, but it felt as if as soon as she conquered one thing, another reared its ugly head. "And then seeing things through my dreams, I witnessed firsthand how you felt for her."

"I did feel something, and I was extremely hurt when I learned the truth. But I also meant it when I said that I came to terms with it." He cupped her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her brow. "You really have no reason to worry about this." She opened her mouth to clarify her feelings. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Or me," he added.

"So…tonight, Mikael and Esther arrange for the spell to take place."

He nodded slowly. "We will dine, a feast really." His lips twisted up in a smirk. "Fitting, considering it was truly the last meal that we ever had." Food was not a necessity for them, and as such, it had never tasted the same way since that night.

"What happened that night?"

"You don't know?" Elijah inquired. She'd never heard? He was almost positive that Stefan and Damon would have dragged the information from one sibling or another.

"I know the basics," she excused. "I know the sun and white oak tree were involved and that Mikael killed you all," she finished with a shake of her head. "But I've never truly taken the time to ask any of you about it." It had been a life changing and defining moment in his life and she'd never asked about it. How could she have been so negligent? "I'm sorry, I suppose I should have asked."

He shook his head. "It isn't as if it's a moment in my life that I enjoy thinking about." Her questions, or lack thereof, of the night he died hadn't bothered him in the least.

She chose to stay quiet, unsure of how to proceed. His words hadn't offended her, but it was rather obvious that if he could, he would have avoided the situation altogether. No, she wouldn't him to open up, if he wanted to speak of it, then she'd listen.

"Things had been horrible around that time. It was as if a dark cloud settled over us after Henrick's death." Mikael had never exactly been a happy person, but with his brother's death, his severity had only grown. Esther seemed to walk on egg shells, attempting to keep what little peace existed between him and Klaus, and failing miserably. "My family was in shambles. Secrets had been kept from one another, and we were splitting at the seams." His own relationship with Klaus was strained. He had loved his brother, a fact that never dimmed; but Klaus' relationship with Tatia severely wounded him, his pride. "Klaus and I were at odds, and Rebekah and Finn took sides, he took mine and her allegiance fell to Klaus. Kol was…mysteriously absent through most of that; I now understand why."

"He should have been there," she muttered. She wasn't Mina, but in a way, she was. And she couldn't help but feel guilt for keeping Kol away from his family during such a tumultuous time.

"He had his own family. I understand that," he sighed. "And even if he hadn't been married, there was nothing he could have possibly done to make the situation better." He pursed his lips. "I suppose my mother thought she was doing what was best for us, but she didn't realize that her decision would ultimately lead to our demise; both as a family and on individual levels."

"Would it have been different if Ayanna had performed the ritual?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

He shook his head. "She never would have done it, she advised my mother against doing it, claiming that it went against the laws of nature. She was certainly right about that. Ayanna had been able to see what my mother could not, the future that she had doomed so many to."

"And the stipulations of the curse were the sunlight and the white oak tree?"

"And vervain. We had learned early on that while it had no effect on us, those that were spawned from us were not so lucky." He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "That night, dinner was a subdued affair." It often was. "Mikael and Nicklaus were often at odds, but we rather preferred the silence over the arguing. He wasn't as austere as he was known to be and my mother smiled more that night than she had since before Henrick… I should have known then that something was amiss, but I was just thankful that we were able to sit down together without any arguments." He stared out into the space before, not paying notice to those that milled about them. "We dined and then she gave us each a bit of wine. Again, it was another action that should have alerted me to things. My mother detested the changes it brought about in my father. My brothers and I were no strangers to alcohol, and when we were intoxicated, she often treated us as she did Mikael."

"So…you each drank from it?"

"Aside from the ritual, I'm sure it was laced with something magical." Elena furrowed her brows in confusion. "After we all ingested it, Mikael killed us one by one. He attacked both Finn and I at the same time, whether if it was because we were the eldest or because we were the closest, I don't know. I never did ask."

"Why do you say that it was laced with something?"

"Finn's death was not as swift as my own. Years later, he told me that he'd watched Mikael kill our baby sister, and was unable to make a move to save her from him."

She placed a hand over her heart, hoping to ease the ache. She could only imagine going through such a horrific situation. She would never have been able to handle such a thing if it was Jeremy. The older siblings were supposed to look out for the younger ones, protect them. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle a similar situation. To think that she'd be so close, only unable to move…

"Of course it wasn't until they'd revealed the fact that it had been Tatia's blood that turned us that things took a turn for the worst. My heart had been broken when her relationship with Klaus was revealed, but I never wanted her to die. Both Klaus and I were a veritable mass of emotions."

"And that mixed in with the blood lust…" she trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence for either of them.

He nodded his head in agreement. "As bad as the rest of us were, Klaus had it the worst. Between the ritual and his biological father's lineage, he never had a chance."

"I don't suppose he did," Elena agreed quietly. It made her think of Klaus in an entirely new light, not that it excused any of his past actions…

* * *

><p>"I beg you to allow my return, mother," Mina spoke, a near desperateness laced her voice.<p>

"Child, you have spent months away from me, I would not have you leave this house."

Mina frowned, staring at her mother. "I have a life that I need to return to," she replied softly. As many times as she had begged Kol to share their status with his parents, she had yet to do the same. Though she'd envisioned the conversation many times, she'd never been able to broach it.

"You are home now, why would you journey back when there is nothing there for you?" Mina found her own brown eyes reflected upon her, underneath a piteous stare. "Elijah refused you," she spoke as if reminding a small child.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me…" She may have moved on, but it was never a pleasant thought to think on such disappointment.

If Mina was aware of that, why was she so anxious to return? "Even if he should change his regards down the line, your father will never look past the insult of the refusing you in the first place."

"I have no desire to return for Elijah," though she would always enjoy looking at the man. "My situation has much changed since I have been left in Ayanna's care."

Her mother narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

"I am not in trouble," Mina instantly denied.

The older woman shook her head. "You…you have done something…" Her eyes became unfocused and she focused on an, to Mina at the very least, unknown object. Once again, she shook her head before turning her attention back on her daughter. "You did not, tell me you did not."

Her mother's antics were not a surprise to her. Growing up, there had been times when her mother would claim to know things that she could possibly not; as if she was granted access to things the rest of the world was not. "I thought you would be happy for me."

She shook her head. "How could you entertain such a thought?"

"My marriage has not been an easy one thus far. I imagined that should our families be made aware of it, our situation would improve entirely."

"You foolish girl," her mother chastised her. "Your marriage to him is not how it should be because it should never have happened! You were intended for Elijah, it was how we raised you."

"And as you were kind enough to remind me moments ago, he did not want me. Another did."

"No. Your father and I went through a great deal to ensure your future with Elijah."

"What are you speaking of? He did not want me. I found someone who did. And though Kol is not the man that my once intended is, he is a good man." Standing up, she backed away from her mother. Turning towards the wall, she reached for her shall. "I had hoped for more support from you, but I understand how naïve I have been acting."

"If you leave, Mina, I will never see you again!"

Mina exhaled a heartbreaking shutter. "I am sorry you feel such a way, mother. But I have a husband I need to return to."

"No! You misunderstand m-" However, before she could finish her words, Mina was out the door. "John!"

"I heard every word spoken, Mary," he husband confessed darkly, joining his wife.

"And you did not interfere? Why did you not stop her?!" How could he have just stood there? "She will die when she returns." Upon noticing his skeptical look, she implored him to believe her. "I have seen it as surely as I see you standing before me now."

John placed an arm around her shoulders. "We have known that she would not grow old-"

"And we spoke of correcting that," she bit in. "How will it be done now?"

He removed himself from her side. "Just as we have known she would not grow old, you have known the path that Esther and Mikael thrust their children down."

She frowned, alarmed that he appeared so calm about the situation; about the inevitable death of their daughter. "Yes, but, she was supposed to journey it with them." Her daughter's reckless decision changed that.

Pulling a small key from his pocket, he moved to a locked wooden box. Until the items had been placed in it years earlier; it had not been looked at, let alone opened. John began pulling out items, two of which, Mary knew of. A small, yet powerful potion was housed in a vile, along with folded cloth that held a few personal effects of Mina. However, when he laid out a third item, she stepped closer for inspection.

"Is that blood?"

"It is," he affirmed.

There was no question as to whose blood it was. "And how did you collect Elijah's blood?"

"I possess magic and used it one night while he slept," he replied, staring at the red liquid. He lifted his head and met her gaze. "Do not look at me so, Mary. He was unharmed when I bled him," he ordered. When she turned her head away from him, he softened. "I promised that I would find a way to protect our daughter."

"And his blood is the way to do that?"

"The potion, though not originally intended for this use, has been modified."

"You went behind my back," she accused.

"Forgive me," he returned, already knowing that she would. "When Elijah refused her, I devised an alternate plan." He began making preparations for the spell that he had perfected over the course of years.

"So she will be saved?"

He shook his head. "No, I am afraid not. The decisions that she has made have seen to that. Unfortunately, Mina will die, but her soul will live on."

"I beg your pardon?" She shook her head. "No. I refuse to accept…you said she would be saved," she accused, her eyes flashing.

"She will be saved, Mary. This spell will ensure that will live again to find him."

"Reincarnation?" She shook her head, an ache began to settle upon her temples. "Will we…?"

"I have not ensured it," he denied. "She may be born to us again, but I cannot offer assurance. She will be reborn to different people, she always appear different, but it will happen as many times as it takes for her to secure him."

"He did not want her in this life, what has you believe it will be different in another?"

"Because she is our daughter. No matter what she is reborn to look like, she will still be the same person. How could he not fall in love with her?"

"And I'm supposed to remain immobile while her life ends?"

"I said I would save her, I just did not express how," he reminded her once again. "I have agonized over this decision, I suffer as you do. Have you not considered that my heart breaks as well?"

Elena watched Mina's parents with a mixture of deep sadness and twisted curiosity.

* * *

><p>"You should not be here…"<p>

Mina came to a stop, the voice immediately pulling her attention. Who? She'd been completely, hadn't she? "Elijah?" Where had he come from?

He stepped out of the shadows.

If the surprise from his voice hadn't pulled her attention, his appearance would have. "What happened to you?" She asked, her eyes moving across his face. He'd always been attractive to her, but he was more handsome than before…almost inhumanly so. He moved closer to her, his movements much quicker than she would have thought. "Are you well?"

"Very well," he replied. Tilting his head, he appeared to be studying her.

The clouds ahead cleared out from the moon, shining down on them.

"Blood!" She cried, stepping closer to him. Forgetting herself and the fact that she had no right to do so, her hands moved to his neck. "You're bleeding." Using her thumb, she brushed the blood away, frowning when no more appeared.

He grabbed her hands, removing them from his person. "It is not my blood," he answered, smiling at her.

Her heart began to pound and she pulled her hands out of his grip. "I should return..."

His gaze settled on something over her shoulder, but she didn't trust him enough to look for herself. Something was off about him, and she began to realize that she was in serious trouble. "It is a shame that you chose to return at night."

"What have we here, Elijah?"

Hearing the comforting voice, Mina allowed herself to spin around. It was Kol! She'd never been so thankful to hear his voice. However, he wasn't alone, and his appearance immediately alarmed her. Whatever blood she'd found on Elijah paled in comparison to the crimson liquid on Kol's shirt.

"I discovered Mina walking where she should not have been. And who is your friend?"

Mina watched with horror as Kol pulled the woman into his side, kissing her neck. He began to lavish her skin the way he'd done to her the night that they consummated their marriage. It wasn't until she heard the woman moan in pleasure that she forced her gaze away from the pair.

Chuckling at Mina's reaction, Elijah stepped behind her, grasping each arm with his hands. When she stiffened under his touch, he ignored it. "Do you see how she enjoys it? Would you like for me to touch you like that? To bathe your beautiful body with my tongue?" He whispered huskily against Mina's ear.

Her eyes snapped open and she tried to remove herself from him. "No."

"No?" Elijah asked. He nuzzled his nose against her neck. "I know that you once did."

"Please, Elijah, let me go."

"But my brother has his friend for the night, will you not be mine?"

"Excuse me, brother," Kol interrupted, moving closer to the pair. "Might I propose a trade?"

"A trade?"

"Yes, we both know that you prefer dark haired beauties…and Mina and I have a special relationship…"

Elijah did nothing more than arch a single eyebrow at him, but he easily disentangled Mina from his embrace. Kol practically threw the brunette at him as he dragged the red into his embrace.

Mina tripped, trying her best to keep up with Kol's long strides as he pulled her into the woods. All the while, her demands for answers were met with nothing but silence.

"You would find him, wouldn't you?" Kol hissed, coming to an abrupt stop. Mina nearly crashed into him, his hands steadied her from doing so.

"Find him? He approached me," he denied. "What is wrong with you two? Who is that woman and how dare you touch her in such a way!"

Kol placed a single finger against her lips, shushing her. "Don't be jealous, Mina. She means absolutely nothing to me."

"Why did you touch her like that?"

"She is nothing more than a nest to rest my cock in," he answered. "I needed something to keep me sated while you were away…wife."

With that final hiss, he maneuvered her in his arms. Opening his mouth, he pierced her neck and began to drain the life out of her.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I have been gone much too long. I really struggled with this chapter, particularly because of the canon of the show. I haven't watched TVD in two years and I haven't seen an episode of TO so I don't know if they've further gone into the night that the Originals were turned. I'm hoping that since this portion is out of the way, my next updates will come to me more easily. I apologize if something was mentioned in the show, I apparently took liberties.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I know I've been really bad these last couple updates about not addressing my reviews, and I'm hoping to get back into it starting now.

Monygrl: I had that. When I struggle long enough with a chapter, I send it to Eva, and she mentioned the same thing. I wonder if there will be any Nina/Daniel scenes? I am a sucker for them.

Beverlie: Thank you for reading.

Shuuwai: I know that I pretty much disregarded most things that were told or showed beyond season three, but I do hate inconsistency. Although it is nice to know that I couldn't possibly be any worse than the show writers when it comes to such.

Fiat: I never knew what jumping the shark meant until a year ago. As for the ridiculousness that is TVD, I haven't watched since half way through season 4. Once Elena was revealed as being the mastermind behind Kol's death, I tuned out, coming back only long enough see her and Elijah kiss and then I was back out.

Guest: I feel that I should tell you, I will never write for Kalijah or Halijah or any other name smooshing couple name that involves Elijah and someone that is not Elena. If that's what you're looking for, I suggest looking elsewhere, because I won't be writing it.

Eva: I don't know what I would have done without you these last couple chapters. Thank you soooo much for all the help you've provided. I do so love to read your feedback, and I'm interested to see how you react this new chapter.

Guest: I haven't been away from it, I just struggled with it. However, now that the Originals are vampires, I'm hoping I can venture out a little more and take some liberties that I was cautious about before.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything familiar to TVD. As for the information about medieval life, I found that through the internet. Much of the information I took, I tried to use as Elijah explained his previous experiences, it is not mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

The last thing he'd expected to see when he returned home were the sleeping forms residing on his couch. His entry into the house had been rather loud, so when neither so much as jarred from his actions, he sprung to check Elena. It was only when Bonnie calmly entered from the kitchen, drink in hand, explaining the situation; that he hesitantly backed away from his young charge.

"How long have they been like this?" Rick asked, staring at the unconscious forms of Elijah and Elena.

Bonnie exhaled a sigh before checking her watch. "An hour." For the past hour, she'd divided her time between watching the slumbering couple and playing on her phone. She was thankful not to be alone any longer, having promised to stay at the Gilbert residence throughout the duration of the spell.

Reaching over, he lifted Elijah's arm, watching it as it fell listlessly back down. He tilted his head as he studied the pair. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were dead…"

Her lips thinned out and she shrugged. "They might as well be to the rest of the world," she muttered.

His gaze narrowed on her. "Are you telling me that you are unable to wake them?"

"The world could end right now, and they would be none the wiser," she nodded. "Nothing would be able to wake them from their slumber."

"And they will stay like this throughout the end of this spell?" He asked, growing alarmed once again. "How long is this going to last?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. They're journeying through all of her lives. I suppose it depends on how many she's lived." He shook his head at her and she began to feel defensive. "It isn't as if there's a manual to go off of."

"They could fall under attack, someone could stake Elijah and-" What would happen to Elena?

"Yes, it was considered. Elijah asked that I put up a protection spell because of it. No one other than you, Jeremy, and myself will be granted access to the house so long as they are unconscious." Even Caroline would be shut out for the duration of their slumber.

"I appreciate the forethought on his part, but they couldn't have settled on a bed before doing this," he grumbled.

"It isn't as if they're going to be there for days," she returned.

"We don't know that," he easily denied. "We should move them," he added quickly. If they stayed in that position long enough, they would both wake up sore.

"_We_ aren't moving them anywhere," Bonnie argued. How was she volunteered for heavy lifting? Elena, she could handle, but she wouldn't be dragging Elijah anywhere. "They'll be fine right where they are and when Jeremy gets home, the two of you can move them then."

After hearing the finality of Bonnie's tone, he changed the subject. "I guess I could start grading papers," Rick offered after a pause.

* * *

><p>"You have a special relationship?" Elijah asked, approaching his brother from behind. He watched the lifeless woman fall to the ground.<p>

Wiping his mouth, Kol stared at her. "Not anymore," he answered with a casual air.

Elena stood still as a statue, watching the pair step over Mina's fallen body. "You…you just left her there?" She gasped, turning an accusing glance on Elijah. "She loved you, both of you, and you treated her as if she was nothing more than a piece of trash."

He had the grace to be ashamed.

"How could you?" She asked.

Elijah's attention fell to Mina. Sighing sadly, he approached the dead woman and crouched next to her. "We didn't care."

"But…she loved…"

"I didn't love her," he denied, standing back up. "Kol didn't love her, not the way she deserved."

"But this, she deserved? She deserved to die like this?" Elena countered. "You may not have loved her, but you must have felt something." What about the moments between Mina and Elijah? "And Kol married her, surely there was some recognition to him."

"I'm sure there was, but not enough. Mina was only one of the first in a sea of faceless victims," he replied in a hard voice.

"Is this what it's going to be like for me when I turn?" She spun away from the scene. "Am I going to be a monster, unable to discern one person from another? Unable, uncaring...whatever…it really doesn't matter, does it?" How could he be so blasé about it? "What happens when I see Jeremy for the first time?"

"Elena, please."

She shook her head instantly. "I'm sorry, I just watched myself bring brutally murdered in another life," Elena offered caustically. "I didn't realize that this was an emotionally charged moment for you."

"Well, it is!" He snapped back, unwilling to let her take her resentment out on him. He accepted that what they witnessed was a shock to her system. He understood, because he felt the exact same way. It had taken years before he essentially embraced his humanity, and when he had; his previous actions were never far from his thoughts. He knew that he'd been a monster. Given the fact that he couldn't remember much about the first few months after his transition other than the raging blood lust, how could he have been anything other than a monster?

His response shocked her out of her anger and her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry," she apologized softly. "It's just…" She looked for the right words to say. "It was a little unsettling, seeing Kol kill me…"

"I'm glad it was him and not me," he whispered.

"Elijah-" Elena attempted to interrupt him.

"I would have killed her," he admitted. "I would have continued to touch her, seduce her, and then I would have drained the blood from her upon my orgasm," Elijah added with a shame filled confession.

Elena found herself unable to correct him, shocked speechless over his candid explanation.

"I'm relieved that you didn't have to see that side of me," he continued on. "As bad as you've probably imagined Klaus was, it pales in comparison to what he was like…what we were like. There were so many women that I used for nothing more than satisfaction; both physically and as sustenance."

She pursed her lips, studying him. "Is that what happened to that woman that Kol gave to you?"

He offered her a blank look in response. "Probably."

"Probably?" She parroted. "You mean, you don't know?"

"I don't remember anything about the months that followed my change," he admitted. "I was a monster."

"I didn't mean it like that," she back peddled. "I just don't understand how you weren't able to distinguish her from a complete stranger…"

"And if we did, would that have made it okay, killing those that we did not know?" He asked pointedly, knowing her answer. "When the time comes and you change, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you don't suffer the way my siblings and I did. We had no one to learn from, but you will."

"I'm not angry with you, Elijah. I suppose…I just…don't understand."

"And you probably won't until your transition." He could explain everything to her, but she wouldn't truly understand him. "I didn't anticipate experiencing my past in such a way. I suppose I was unprepared for the emotional aspect of it. I told you that there wasn't anything you could have done in any of your lives that would drive me away," Elijah reminded her softly. "I'm afraid that the same cannot be said about my past."

"Given the situations that I've faced both with and because of you and your family, I don't think there is anything that could scare me away from you," she reminded him softly. He was far from innocent, she'd known that the first day she met him.

"I hope you are right," he muttered under his breath.

If she heard him, she didn't comment on it. "How many of my lives ended in such violence?" She asked. Would they always be such brutal ends? "It's taken a thousand years for the two of us to come together, how many lives was I doomed to live during that time?"

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is weird," Elena breathed, looking around the area they found themselves in. "I mean, I don't know what I was really expecting, in all the movies that I've seen…it's just so…dirty," she frowned. "I assume we are in Europe…"<p>

Elijah studied their surroundings. "I would say that is a correct assumption based on the buildings." He'd spent enough time there over the years, and while the current area was unfamiliar to him, it was not unlike other parts of England that he'd known. "I suppose it is dirty." He spied the group of inebriated men leaving the tavern across the cobblestone street. "I did not exactly spend a lot of time in these parts of town."

She replied with a shake of her head. "No, I suppose not. You were a Lord when you met Katherine, weren't you?"

"When one has an eternity to live, it is easy to build wealth and all that is encumbered with it." He and his brothers made sure that their lives weren't any more difficult than what they already were. "Even as human, my family was well enough off." He took notice of the snow falling and the sparse decorations of the buildings that surrounded them. "Given the appearance of things, I would hazard a guess that it is close to Christmas…"

"And what was Christmas like back then?"

"It is a far cry different from the holiday today. There were actually three masses that were celebrated on Christmas day. Of course, midnight mass was the first; which was referred to as the Angel's Mass. The second one was held on the dawn of Christmas morning, which was called the Shepard's mass. The third and final one took place later that day; The Mass of the Divine Word. Did you know that midnight mass was thought of as the notion that the light of salvation appeared at the darkest moment of the darkest in the very depth of winter?"

"I did not," she confessed.

"I suppose the meaning has been lost through the years," he excused. "Christmas presents weren't exchanged as they are today. Instead, it was considered a New Year gift, a tradition of Roman origin. People considered them omens of success for the year to come."

"It sounds like a completely different world…"

"It really was. The season began two weeks before Christmas Eve and lasted through the sixth of January. There were feasts and music, caroling. Everyday life was suspended during that time. Games were played…"

"Games?"

"Chess, cards, backgammon. It was not uncommon for one to hold a ball, and they would play 'king of the bean.'"

"Hmmm…" It sounded ridiculous.

"A bean would be baked into a cake or loaf of bread. The person who found it would be considered the king of the feast."

Elena chuckled. "So, it is exactly how it sounds…"

"Yes."

"And what were you doing during this time?"

"The same thing as everyone else, partaking in the jovial activities. I was a Lord long before I met Katherine. I…we, were expected to hold great feasts. During the holiday, our tenants were excused from work, but they were required to provide more rent in the form of poultry, eggs and bread for our feasts."

"When did you venture to England?"

"When we were able to spend a majority of our time confined with humans without desiring to murder them on the spot. It was during our journey that we all mastered our ability to compel others. We fed from other passengers, but we were careful not to kill them."

"You compelled them to forget…"

"Yes, of course we did. It wouldn't have suited us well if we arrived in Europe on a ship full of dead bodies."

She nearly snorted because of his 'matter of fact' tone of voice. "And you all stayed together?"

He shook his head. "Finn was the first of us to venture out on his own."

"I would have thought that you'd be first."

"I couldn't leave my siblings. As the eldest, I felt responsible for them. And I suppose I needed them just as much as they needed me," he volunteered. "If I didn't have that…I'd never been on my own and I had no idea who I was without them." Their experiences closely bound them together. He hadn't been able to even consider the thought of leaving them, afraid that he wouldn't have been strong enough to tame the monster lurking just below the surface.

"And Finn didn't feel that way."

"He was anxious to get away from us." It had been a bitter pill for him to swallow then, and it was just as unpleasant to think on then. He couldn't help but feel as if he'd let his brother down. "You saw what Kol and I were like the night Mina died. All of my siblings were like that, we had little regard for those around us. Our experiences bonded us together. Our lust for blood, for sex…we experienced it together. And I don't mean-"

"I know what you mean." She had never entertained the thought that there had ever been any incest between any of them.

"And when we finally found our humanity, I believe it was Finn that suffered the most. We helped one another, when one of us was losing what precarious control we had, the others were there to help. However, our pasts were never far from our thoughts and we also suffered together. Finn was the first to break free of that."

"Maybe it wasn't so much freedom he was looking for, as it was reprieve?" She asked then. "You spoke of being afraid that you wouldn't be able to live without them because your siblings helped you with your control, maybe it was the opposite for him?"

"I considered it, but it didn't help my feelings of inadequacy. I always felt as if I'd failed him in that regard." Whether he actually helped his remaining siblings or not, he didn't know; but he always felt as if he had. Before another word was spoken between them, their surroundings shifted.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Elena asked, surveying the room. It was obvious that by the size of it, they were in a large house; but it was impersonal, sparsely decorated with only the required furniture. There was no personality to it whatsoever.<p>

"An Inn," he answered having made the same observations as her.

"They had those back then?" She'd never stopped to wonder when they came around. She'd often seen them in movies and television shows, but they were always set in a time period later than when she assumed they were.

"They began to appear in the twelfth and thirteenth centuries."

Elena's head whipped around to the blonde woman that entered the room. She was of a taller stature, much taller than Elena presently found herself. And instead of the small build of Mina, the woman was slightly larger. "That's me." Her eyes immediately fell to her rounded stomach.

Elijah's gaze fell on the woman's face. There was no hint of recollection of her in his memories.

"Peter! Jane! Where are you?" Sighing loudly, she huffed over her children's negligence. With great difficulty, she bent down to retrieve the toy that had been left on the floor.

"My dear, Mrs. Markley, should you not leave that current task for a maid?"

Mrs. Markley straightened up, toy in hand, and smiled at her companion. "And leave it on the floor for one of my guests to trip over?"

"I suppose you are right, but next time, I will fetch it for you."

"That is not necessary, Mr. Mikaelson," she instantly denied. "As a paying guest, it is I that should clean after you, you should not have to clean up after my children."

"And I thought we were friends?"

"So we are," she agreed easily. "But you are also a guest."

"Yes, but allow me to be of assistance when it is needed," he replied. She winced in pain then and his eyes fell to her overly large stomach. "It is not long now."

Hannah Markley rested a hand over her swollen belly, hoping to sooth the child inside. Bending over was not as easy as it once was, and her child did lot like it. "It is not soon enough," she huffed. The larger her stomach grew, the less patience she had.

Finn laughed at her comment and directed her to the nearest table and chairs.

"It is but a month away," she replied. "I have never been so eager to meet a child in my life." She'd had a much easier time of it when she was expecting the twins, she still had a husband to help her through the fatigue, aches, pains and sicknesses that came along with pregnancy. However, unlike many other widows, her husband left her one last gift before he passed on.

"I am sure that he or she feels the same exact way," Finn smiled.

He hadn't intended to stay long when he arrived in town. It was only supposed to be for a fortnight, however, he'd been drawn to the mourning woman. Something about her called out to him, and he had been equally taken with her children. The day that he'd met them, her husband had still been warm in the ground. He had never quite been able to figure out what it was about her, but he could not stand the thought of her suffering.

"I shall prepare us some tea," he volunteered.

She instantly began to disagree with him. "I am not an invalid."

"I know you are not and never meant to imply otherwise. However, you are not able to move about as well as you are used to."

"I do not know what I would have done without you these past months," she confessed after a moment of silence. "The first time I met you, I thought you…my initial impression was not correct."

"Is that a good thing?" Finn asked from the other room, moving about.

Hannah smiled. "It is a very good thing."

As he waited for the water to boil, he returned to her side. "Even after the speculation of the ton?"

His inquiry caused her to stiffen momentarily. "Even after the speculation of the ton," she agreed. It wasn't long after her husband's death that rumors began swirling through town that she'd taken up with Finn. The popular, though grossly incorrect, assumption was that the child she carried was in fact Finn Mikaelson's. "I am very aware of the mindset that our neighbors have about us."

"Does that not bother you?"

"It does…to a point. I loved my husband, and while many of my neighbors that knew him do not understand, it is the truth." Once upon a time, her husband had been the best of the men. However, when he injured himself working, the man that she'd fallen in love with slowly began to disappear. He became more of a drunkard than a man. "I know the truth, and my children know the truth. That is the important thing." She tilted her head as she considered him. "And I suppose there could be worse lovers…"

He barked in laughter.

"Mrs. Tilner has contracted a fever," he spoke after his mirth died.

She nodded. "I know I ought not say such things, but maybe it is because she is a horrible person?" Mrs. Tilner was the main reason why people assumed the child she carried was not her husband's. The older woman told anyone willing to listen to her that the widow Markley had taken a lover. "I only pray that it is not contagious, for if it is, I am sure to contract it." She purchased many of her goods through Mr. Tilner.

"Let us hope you are right," Finn instantly chimed in. "You need to deliver a safe babe."

* * *

><p>Days later, Hannah Markley had been bed ridden. The late Mrs. Tilner had in fact infected scores of others before she passed. Many of those who purchased goods through the Tilner's were left with same effects of cough, fever and aches.<p>

"I love you, Peter, you know that, do you not?"

"I know, mum. I love you too."

"And when you are grown, I hope you are the same good man that your father once was."

Young Peter Markley nodded gravely. "You say that like you won't see me."

Hannah smiled sadly at him. "I may not," she confessed softly. What she didn't tell him was that she was sure she would not be of the world much longer. Her body grew weaker with every day that passed. Between the fever and the babe, she had no energy left for herself. "It is important to say things before we no long have a chance to say them."

Tears filled his eyes, but he was determined not to let them fall.

"And you must be brave, Peter." She waited for his acknowledgment before continuing. "After your father died, you became the man of the house. And you will need to hold on to that. You need to protect your sister and the baby."

"I will."

"You are a good boy." She raised his hand to her lips. "Now, go fetch your sister for me." Her eyes closed and she welcomed the momentary relief that the dark offered her.

"Mum?" The tearful voice of Jane pulled her back into consciousness.

"Don't fret so, my darling, I am still with you."

"Tommy Dupont says that you're going to die just like that awful Mrs. Tilner. But you won't leave me…will you?"

"I will always be with you, if you keep me with you. When I look at you, I feel as if I am looking at my reflection. Everything that I am, you possess." She reached for her daughter's hand. "You may have your father's hands, but you look more like me. We even have the same nails."

Jane smiled, looking down at their nail beds. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Mr. Mikaelson is going to find you a good home." She noticed the man step forward in her peripheral vision. She held a hand up to silence him. "He is all that is good and will make sure that you, your brother and baby sister or brother are taken care of."

Jane nodded. "No one will ever be as good as you. I love you, mum."

"I love you too, darling." She was beginning to lose her fight to stay awake. "I am so tired."

"Would you like me to read to you?"

Hannah shook her head. "No thank you, Jane. I just need some rest right now, but perhaps later you can read to me?"

"Yes, later," the child agreed with a small voice. Though she was afraid that she would never the opportunity.

Hannah squeezed Jane's hand in affection before dropping back down on the bed. Her eyes closed and she heard Finn direct the children to leave the room. Moments later, she felt the side dip down beside her and she opened her eyes. "I am sorry that I did not consult you first before making such a promise to her."

"I understand why you said it," he replied sadly.

"I could not stand it if they were split up," Hannah confessed. "I know that the babe will be taken in right away," people always wanted a baby. It would be much more difficult to place Peter and Jane into a home. "And I may be making this more difficult for you, insisting that Peter and Jane stay together, but you will find somewhere for them?"

"I promise, I will make sure that Peter and Jane stay together."

"You are a good man, Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

><p>"<em>Even with the fever broken, I am afraid that she is still too weak. Be thankful that the infant is safe and strong."<em>

The words played like a mantra in his head.

"Is she not the most perfect thing?" Hannah asked tiredly, staring at the child in her arms. "And all that dark hair…she favors her father."

Her voice pulled him from his brooding thoughts and he turned towards Hannah. "She is beautiful," Finn breathed, staring at the pair of them. "May I?" He asked, reaching for in the infant. Tenderly, he held the babe against him. "I have not held an infant since my own sister was a baby."

"You look frightened," she said.

"She is so small and fragile, I am afraid I will break her." When the baby drifted off to sleep, he put her down in a basket before turning back to Hannah. "I can help you," he confessed after a pause. From the moment Hannah Markley contracted the fever, he thought to make the offer to her.

"Make me like you?" Hannah asked.

He turned a sharp gaze on her. "You know I am not exactly human?"

"I know you are not like other men," she replied. "Exactly what you are, is still a mystery to me. Those wagging tongues through town are afraid of you." Even the biggest of men shied away from Mr. Mikaelson, and it was not normal. Mr. Mikaelson did not have the appearance of an imposing man.

"But you are not…"

She shook her head. "If you meant to harm me or my children, you would have done so when we first met. I told you, are the best of the men, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You would not say such a thing if you truly knew me," he sighed sadly. "I have done terrible things to people."

"And yet, here you are, helping a widow that the town dismissed, taking care of her children when she is unable to," she argued. "You may be running away from your past, but you have been nothing but good to me and mine. Tell me, this life that you offer, will I be able to keep my children?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, I am afraid that the existence that I offer is not suitable for children."

"Then I find that I must decline," she denied, offering him a sad smile. "I am not afraid of death, Mr. Mikaelson. My only fear is for those that I leave behind. And even then, I am somewhat relieved." He promised that he would find a suitable place for her children, and she believed him. "I have written letters for each of my children, will you ensure that wherever they are placed that the letters go with them?"

He nodded.

"Will you hand me my daughter?" Hannah requested. "I want to hold her for a while…"

"Jane and Peter are anxious to how the two of you fair," he volunteered, hearing the rustling outside the bedroom door.

"Then I should not keep them waiting much longer." When the baby was nestled in her embrace, he moved to open the door. Both children ran towards the bed, ignoring Finn's instructions not to jostle their mother.

"She is beautiful, mum," Peter said, staring at the baby.

"She is, God blessed me with three beautiful children."

"What is her name?" Jane asked, running a finger down her sister's cheek.

"I…I do not know," Hannah confessed in a sad voice. She hadn't thought to name the child, leaving the honor to the family she would go to.

"We could call her Hope," Peter suggested.

Jane eagerly nodded her head. "Or Faith," she added.

"Hannah," Finn said, staring at the picture the four of them made. Mrs. Markley's head shot up and the two shared a smile.

"Yes," Peter agreed. "We shall call her Hannah. Baby Hannah…"

And so it was the early hours of dawn that Hannah Markley succumbed to the fever that ravaged her weak body. She was surrounded by the comforting voices of her two children as they 'oohed' and 'awed' over their newest sibling as she slipped into final oblivion.

* * *

><p>Holding Hannah in one arm, he carried the last of the bags in the others. With one last glance at the boarded up building that he called home, he turned to the carriage. He set the baggage down before helping Jane into the carriage and handing Hannah off to her so that he could secure the bag on the roof.<p>

"This is the last of it," he told the driver.

"Yes, sir," he agreed.

"Mr. Mikaelson, where are we going?" Peter asked when the carriage began driving.

"Italy."

Jane stopped cooing at her sister long enough to look at the adult. "What's in Italy?"

"It is where my brothers and sister live."

"Will we meet them?" Peter asked, excited by the prospect.

"I cannot say," he replied, though if Kol were still as wild as he once was, he wouldn't let those children anywhere near his family. He meant it when he promised Hannah that he would ensure they were taken care of.

"Are they just as nice as you?" Jane inquired then.

He hesitated upon answering. Once upon a time, they had all been nice and good… "They can be," he hedged.

* * *

><p>"Peter, Jane, this Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore."<p>

Peter puffed out his chest and greeted the adults with a firm look as Jane demurely greeted them.

"What should we call you?" Jane asked sweetly.

Marta smiled at the children. "What would you like to call us?"

"We already have a mother," Peter said, not at all comfortable with calling the woman 'mother.'

"We can sit down tonight and discuss it," she replied. "You all must be exhausted."

Handing the infant off to her new family, Finn offered a smile. "Her name is Hannah, she was named after her mother," he explained. "You will continue to call her that, will you not?" He asked, knowing that he was being unfair by mentioning it in front of Jane and Peter.

"Yes, she will never be anything other to us than Hannah," Peter added in a firm voice.

Achiano Salvatore shared a long look with his wife before looking at the two children that stared at them. "If that is what you wish," he agreed, settling his gaze on Jane.

"Come inside and we will get you warm," Marta Salvatore advised, moving inside.

Elijah held out several letters for the patriarch. "The top one explains everything, I've also ensured that you and your wife will not struggle for money."

Achiano nodded. "Thank you again. We never thought we would have a child, let alone three of them." Finn Mikaelson had given them the greatest gifts that would ever be bestowed upon them. "Would you like to come in and warm yourself before continuing on with your journey?"

"I thank you, no. I am anxious to join my siblings, for it has been many months since I have last seen them."

Looking from Finn towards the children, Achiano cleared his throat. "I will leave you three to bod your farewells. Don't take too long children, we would not want you to get sick."

As soon as they were left alone, Jane threw herself to Finn. "I will miss you, Mr. Mikaelson."

He hesitated only slightly before returning the embrace.

"Will we ever see you again?" Peter asked then.

Pulling away from Jane, he stood up. "No. I do not think we will cross paths again."

Peter frowned. "I know I was not always nice to you." When Mr. Mikaelson didn't leave, he'd been afraid the stranger would attempt to take the place of his beloved father. "But we could stay with you…"

"I am afraid I am the worst person to raise children," he denied. "Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore are prepared to love and care for the three of you. Because they are unable to have their own children, they will love you like no other."

"Except mum," Peter interrupted.

Finn nodded, "except your mum," he agreed seriously.

Jane spoke then. "When I grow up, I hope the man that I marry will be just like you. Mum was right, you are all goodness, and the man I marry will possess the same."

He smiled at her. "For the sake of your happiness and future, I hope he is far better than I ever was." He made Peter promise to protect his sisters before leaving them with one last look.

"Did you know about this?" Elena asked, turning her attention to Elijah.

Still in awe of the moment, he shook his head in negative. "No. Finn never spoke of the time he spent away from us. We asked him several times, and he claimed that he lived at an Inn, but we were never able to drag any further information from him."

"How extraordinary," she breathed. "Salvatore? You don't suppose that it's any relation to Stefan and Damon, do you?"

He shook his head. "The name Salvatore can be found everywhere in Italy," he explained. "But wouldn't it be remarkable if that was the case?"

* * *

><p>AN: So, what did you guys think?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I don't know if anyone is interested in this story anymore, but I was finally struck with the inspiration to get this chapter out. I know it's been a long time coming and I've posted multiple stories since I last updated this.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything familiar to TVD

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

"I do believe our brother has only grown more judgmental since his time away from us," Klaus muttered, wiping a dribble of blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"Not everyone is as resilient as you, Nick," Rebekah broke in, though she'd known his statement was addressed to Elijah.

"I was speaking to Elijah," he bit out.

"And if it is something you wish to speak in confidence of, do not bring it up in front of others," she retorted. "He does make a good observation though, Elijah," her tone changed to one of concern.

"Going off on his own was not the wisest choice," Klaus once again spoke.

"So I should have neutralized him?" Elijah bit at his brother. "Tied him up until he promised not to leave us?"

"You did not do anything to deter him," Klaus shot back.

Elijah shook his head at his brother, angry at the accusation even being voiced. Finn's decision to leave them had weighed heavily on his conscience. It had always been a sore subject for him. Even Finn's return to them hadn't been able to cure him of such thoughts. "We have all dealt with this differently."

"No, we have dealt with it, Finn ran away," Rebekah interjected.

Klaus nodded along with the sentiment. "From the very first day he joined us, he has held himself separate from us, judging us for our actions."

"You and Kol do tend to lose yourselves when you feed," Elijah argued then. In all the years since their transformation, he worked at containing himself when it came to whatever form of lust that struck him. Rebekah worked on controlling herself. However, Klaus and Kol tended not to care about giving in to temptation.

The response was instantaneous. Klaus glared at him with intense hatred that if Elijah hadn't known him, he would have been frightened. "We are God damned vampires," he bit back. "Why should we have to apologize for being monsters when no one has apologized for turning us into such?" He asked.

Klaus had a point. Why should they have to apologize for being monsters when no one apologized for turning them into them in the first place? Esther certainly hadn't, and neither had Mikael. They all struggled to achieve a balance, some days were better than others.

"I will not be judged," Klaus vowed then. "I have killed others for less offences," and he truly had. He left a trail of bodies wherever he went. "I refuse to stand for it from my own brother. If you do not check him, Elijah, I will be forced to take action."

Alarmed by the warning, Elijah stepped forward and grasped Klaus' arm. "You will do no such thing. As you mentioned, he is your brother, not some lackey that takes orders from you. He has his beliefs, am I supposed to condition him?"

"He may have his beliefs," Klaus said, ripping his arm out his brother's grasp. "However, I take offense when such beliefs are stuffed down my throat."

Klaus was nowhere near ready to back down and Rebekah noticed the way that her eldest brother seemed to be charging up to meet the opposition. With quick steps, she was between the two of them, using a little more force than necessary to separate the pair.

"Mark my words, Elijah. One day I will lose my patience with him, and there will be no way coming back from it," Klaus promised. Glaring at his siblings, he stalked away.

Rebekah sighed, hating to see her brothers at odds. "He's right, you know?" She spoke softly then. "If Finn continues down this path, it will set Klaus off. You've seen what he's capable of."

"We're all capable of committing heinous acts."

She shook her head. "Klaus will not distinguish Finn from the next young vampire looking for a fight. We are reunited, Elijah, let us stay that way."

"Rebekah, I will speak to him, but it may not have the intended effect," Elijah warned. Just as Klaus would not bend his will, neither would Finn.

She nodded, understanding his meaning. "Do what you can," she urged, not wanting any further issues.

The unseen pair watched the scene with keen interest.

"It won't be long now," Elijah sighed. It may have been hundreds of years, but he still felt the same emotions he'd experienced then. Klaus' anger and Rebekah's pleading still bit at him. "Alexander will neutralize us and Klaus will keep Finn down."

"And there's nothing to be done?" Elena asked quietly.

He shook his head in negative. "No. I'll say something to him, but it won't make a difference. Klaus never did understand Finn. In hindsight, none of us did. His time away from us forever changed him…and because he never spoke of it, none of us knew."

* * *

><p>"Has someone captured your interest?" A sandy haired girl asked with a smile as she stared the blonde girl.<p>

Sighing in utter contentment, Rebekah nodded; forgetting herself and where she was for a moment. "Is he not the most handsome man you have ever seen?"

The brunette followed her gaze and immediately scrunched her nose.

Rebekah didn't miss a second of it and her eyes widened? Was her companion blind? How could she not find him attractive? All the other women in town did. "No? Not even a small bit?"

"He is my brother," the other girl replied, laughing when the Rebekah appeared to freeze because of her admission. "My name is Elizabeth Smith," she introduced herself with a laugh.

"Rebekah Mikaelson," Rebekah replied. "I am very sorry for fawning over your brother."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It is not the first time that it has happened."

Rebekah pursed her lips, not liking the thought of that at all. "Oh…"

Sensing that she'd said something wrong, Elizabeth searched for something to say. "If it makes you feel better, he has taken notice of you; and that hardly happens."

"I was not aware that he had a sister…" She'd heard talk that Alexander had brothers, but they were unnamed.

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "We are not very close, not as close as I would like. Are you close with yours?"

Rebekah frowned immediately. How did this other girl know so much about her? "I admit that I am beginning to feel as if you have an advantage over me."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Allow me to apologize, I do not mean to make you uncomfortable. Just as you noticed my brother, I have seen yours through town. I made it my business to find out who they were."

Rebekah found herself hesitating only slightly. While she understood the desire to know those around her, she had not heard of another woman doing such a thing. It simply wasn't done in this time. She felt a sense of unease, but she quickly pushed it down. Who was she to judge others?

"And what have you learned?"

"Surprisingly, not very much. However, I am hoping that you will provide me with some information."

"And what exactly is it you are looking to learn?"

"Your brothers…are they unattached?" Elizabeth asked, unable to fight to the blush that settled over her cheeks.

"You desire to know about all of them?" Rebekah inquired, arching a single eyebrow.

Elizabeth immediately shook her head. "While all of them are attractive, I admit that Elijah has captured my interest."

"Shall we make a deal?" Rebekah proposed, lacing her arm through Elizabeth's. "You share information about Alexander and I will tell you about Elijah."

Elena watched the pair walk away. "Do you remember Elizabeth?"

"I do," Elijah admitted. "She was a…" He hesitated upon answering, wondering how Elena would accept the next information.

"A lover?" Elena supplied.

He shook his head. "That would suggest a repeated occurrence." He watched his companion drop her shoulders, obviously relieved by his admission. "I seduced her."

"Oh," she exhaled a deep breath. She should have known it was something like that. Elijah had grown rather quiet as they watched the scene between Rebekah and Elizabeth.

"Elena, I was different back then," he tried to explain.

"I don't really need to know," she denied. "You were a different person, and I accept that. I just better not see anything…"

* * *

><p>As the room cleared out, Elizabeth cleared her throat. She'd been hoping for time alone with him, or as much as propriety could afford. Despite the fact that they had the appearance of solitude, both were keenly aware that there were ears listening on their conversation.<p>

"I am glad that we have come to know you," Elijah spoke after a moment.

"Are you?" She asked, feeling her stomach flutter in response to his words. Had he noticed her as well? She knew that she was not unfortunate looking, but Alexander proved to be an imposing figure. He often scared off many possible suitors.

He nodded once, taking a drink from his wine. "My sister does not have many friends. While my brothers and I would do anything for Rebekah, I am afraid we do not measure against the comfort that female companionship offers." It had not been very long, but in the short time that they'd become acquainted with Alexander and his sister, Rebekah had come alive.

Her smile dimmed slightly, but a second later, it returned in full force. "She is a wonderful girl," Elizabeth admitted. "I have enjoyed getting to know her as well." It was silly, but since they were left as orphans with only their brothers to care for them, they bonded over that fact.

"I am glad to hear it, I am sure that my sister feels the same way about you. It bodes well for all of us, as your brother has declared his interest in her. They are to be wed."

"Has he?" She was unable to hide her frown. It wasn't as if she disapproved of the match, in fact, quite the opposite. But she was unable to fathom why her brother hadn't said a word to her. Though he was not expected to express his interest towards her, it would have been polite.

"You are not happy…" He voiced, not missing the expression that crossed her face.

"Not at all," she denied. "However, I admit I am surprised that he did not speak to me about his attachment for her. I am happy for them. In the short amount of time that I have known your family, she has expressed an interest in Alexander, and I believe they could be very happy together."

"I am glad to hear that

When the siblings parted from Alexander's betrothed, he was quick to speak with her about the issue on his mind. He had not missed the way that Elijah appeared to single out his sister during the course of the evening. And it left him uneasy and fearful for her.

"What is your relationship with Elijah?"

The question shocked her more than anything. What could she possibly say to him? She knew that she was in danger of losing her heart to the man in question. And though she was very aware of the fact that she didn't truly 'know' Elijah, her feelings remained the same. But something warned her to be very careful with her answer. "He is the most handsome man of my acquaintance."

"And that is all he will remain to be," Alexander replied stiffly.

Elizabeth frowned at him. "You made an offer to Rebekah, but I am not allowed love her brother?" It couldn't possibly be the family he had issue with! For if that was the case then he never would have tied himself to Rebekah in the first place, despite his feelings of attraction.

He'd expected her to listen to his cautious words. His sister had never defied him on anything, and he'd expected this to be the same. "He is much older than you," he excused with his mouth pulled down. How could he possibly tell her the real reason for not getting involved with any of the Mikaelson siblings? He couldn't. His pact was sacred, and as much as he loved his sister, he couldn't trust that she'd keep the truth to herself.

"That is possibly the thinnest argument I have ever heard," she nearly scoffed. "He is rich and powerful, and I could do much worse."

Shaking his head vehemently, he strode up to his sister and grasped her arms in his hands. "You will cease this behavior at once!" He watched her eyes widen before tears welled within them. Releasing his strong hold on her, he pulled her into his embrace. "Forgive me, sister. I should not have grabbed you so."

He appeared to be sincere in his apology and she relaxed against him. "Of course I do," she replied softly.

The tension he felt dissipated and he stepped back far enough to meet her eyes. She was far too forgiving for her own good. One day, it would come back and haunt her. "Elijah is not the sort of man I wish for you to marry."

She shook her head. "I do not understand," she confessed. "Why should you find fault with him when he has all the appearance of a wonderful man?" Yes, he was older than her. However, that was not an uncommon occurrence. Many men found wives much younger than them. "They are rich, and you would never have to worry for me." He could offer her a sort of life that was not easily afforded to someone of their station in life. How could Alexander find fault in that? "Or perhaps your issue stems from the fact that you will find fault with any man that holds interest in me?"

He shook his head. How could he possibly explain everything to her? Vampires were supposed to be nothing more than ghost stories told to children by their parents to keep them in line. He himself had not believed in them until the ritual that marked a change in his life. If only he could make his sister believe him without confessing anything…but how?

"The fact that you will be united with them through my marriage to Rebekah should be enough," he denied when nothing else came to mind.

When she realized that he would not speak further on the subject, Elizabeth sighed. She hated arguing with Alexander. He was the only family she had left. And something warned her that this situation would not be easily dismissed. Already, an air of discord settled between them. Instead of focusing on it, she attempted to grasp for a much more pleasant topic.

"I like Rebekah, Alexander."

He nodded. "I do as well." It was a partial truth, he supposed. She was a pleasant person, and if their situations were different, he could easily see himself falling in love with her.

"I think she is good for you, and I do not think I could ask for a better sister." She had developed a somewhat close relationship with her brother's intended. That being admitted, it still felt as if there was something that separated them, a truth that held the young woman back. Perhaps her past was riddled with discord and sadness, like her own?

"So you approve then?"

"I do, very much."

Watching the siblings, Elena turned to Elijah in confusion. "I don't understand," she admitted. "He almost seems torn about his feelings for Rebekah."

"He's a vampire hunter, we are vampires," Elijah muttered. He'd watched the scene with the same confusion. After Alexander's attack and subsequent death, he had not been spoken of again. His actions had haunted them for years; and his sister, though she never spoke of it, was forever changed. Her heart had hardened just a bit.

"He almost appeared to be regretful when he spoke of her," the brunette offered quietly.

And just as they never spoke of the events that occurred that night, they all found resolution in the fact that Alexander never had sincere feelings for Rebekah. But the scene he had just witnessed proved otherwise. "Perhaps he was?" He questioned, more to himself than his companion. "Becoming a member of The Five had become a driving force in his life. He was unable to fight against his natural instinct to hate us."

"It sounds awful. I can't imagine such a hate being a driving force behind my life."

* * *

><p>The scene around them changed, and Elena watched the past version of the Originals running through their home. Elijah had once spoken of the night that Alexander and the rest of The Five had attacked them. However, seeing it was completely different. Her heart broke for Rebekah and the betrayal committed against her.<p>

She watched Rebekah mourn for the loss of her husband, despite the fact that he had misled her. The blonde refused to see her husband for what he was, thus pushing Klaus to become far angrier than he was originally.

Elena watched Klaus then undagger first Elijah, and then Kol before hesitating when he reached Finn's fallen form. Instead of removing the dagger, he had one of his many lackeys remove him from the house before Elijah was able to awaken.

The future version of Elijah watched the scene with an air of sadness. He always regretted not being able to protect Finn against Klaus' anger and revenge. And watching the events unfold was more difficult than he anticipated. He wished for a corporeal form so that he could stop his brother, change the course of history, though that was not the intention for their time travel.

"So what happens after this? I cannot imagine that Alexander's death goes unnoticed by Elizabeth," Elena voiced. "What happened to her?"

"I compelled her," Elijah admitted after a moment. "She did grow…rather attached to me."

She frowned at him. "So you just compelled her? Just like that? And what? She forgets that she has a brother? Or about his marriage to Rebekah?"

The tone in her voice placed him on edge. "What was I supposed to do, Elena?"

"She was in love with you," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "She had an infatuation," he clarified. "And if she had gone with us, should I have turned her into a vampire? If that was the case then you would not be here next to me now," Elijah added.

"So you compelled her to forget about everything?"

"I made her believe that her brother had died much earlier on."

"And then what happened?" How did Elizabeth manage to survive once he'd died? Granted her history wasn't exactly up to par with his knowledge, but she knew that a single woman without a man in her life, whether it be a relative or benefactor, didn't have a nice life.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "If I'm to believe that Elizabeth is a former version of me, then I'd like to know that I had a good life, that I didn't end up in a house of ill repute just to earn enough money so that I didn't starve to death."

"I did leave her a bit of compensation," Elijah replied after a moment. "At least enough to take care of her until she married and became her husband's responsibility." He knew that she eventually did marry, however, that was about as far as his knowledge of Elizabeth went.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it isn't the longest chapter I have ever written, but I felt that I needed to get something out. If anyone is still interested...<p> 


End file.
